Octane
by Arieko
Summary: A RWBY AU focused on the girls attending high school during the day, and street racing at night. Read on as they attempt to be the best racer in Vale all while performing outrageous acts to get away from the police, while being regular high school students! [Freezerburn / Falling Petals / Ladybug / Black-Cherry Ice Cream].
1. Welcome to Vale

**A/N: Well I finally decided to write this story. This is just a prologue of things to come. I'm really really excited to write this story and I hope you guys are happy to read it. Just FYI; this story is going to contain ****heavy**** car slang and wording; such as engine names, turbo names, etc. I am going to be as accurate as I can in explaining things regarding cars and mods, but not so much so that it's gonna be stifling lol. If you have any questions regarding those topics or anything in the story feel free to PM me! I'm way more than happy to talk cars with people. RWBY too! lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story where I mix two of my favorite hobbies together! Cars + RWBY. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm telling you Ruby, you got this!" Yang spoke out enthusiastically.

She was behind the wheel of her prized possession; an '02 Nissan Skyline GTR painted a bright yellow which matched her long golden hair which was flowing wildly with the windows down right now.

In her passenger seat sat her younger sister by two years; Ruby.

Bringing the car to a stop at a red light, Yang glanced over towards her little sister who sat quietly in the passenger seat and grinned.

"Come on, you got one more day to tune it to your liking. That new turbo set-up you got from Junior's shop is gonna be insane! That little 1.3 liter motor is gonna be screaming with all that boost you'll be pushing!"

Ruby herself though, wasn't so sure about that. She loved her little red RX-7 and enjoyed tinkering with it when she could. The main reason why she was so upset though wasn't because she was unsure of her car's new power but because it was a shop that was installing the upgrades.

Ruby always worked on 'Crescent Rose' her nickname for her car, and quite frankly she was afraid that Junior's shop would screw something up on her car. Although Junior's shop; Junior Motorsports or JMS for short was one of the most reputable performance shops this side of Vale, Ruby would much rather work on her own projects. The only reason why she didn't is because she didn't have a car lift, or the time to get the car ready before her big race coming up in two days.

With the light about to turn red at the other side of the intersection; Ruby noticed her sister Yang grin and drop the clutch into neutral and rev up her car. Feeling the engine itself come alive as she fed it more gas, the heavily modified RB26DET sounded magnificent. The inline six motor sounded savage and ready to go. Ruby felt her heartbeat quicken with every second that passed and watched the road ahead.

Yang shook with excitement waiting for the light to turn green and launch the car forward, dead set on making as much noise as she could on the empty intersection. Now of course being reckless on the road wasn't legal and was frowned upon by other ordinary drivers, but at 11 pm at night on a Thursday, the roads were empty and therefore Yang couldn't care less. They were in the business district of Vale anyway.

Precisely the exact same millisecond the light turned green, Yang Dropped the clutch into first gear and ripped the all-wheel drive car forward. The sheer amount of power and torque forced both girls into their seats with such force that Yang felt her breath hitch in her throat. The inline six motor screamed and echoed off all the buildings as Yang relentlessly slammed down on the gas pedal gaining more speed and momentum.

The girls didn't speak while Yang launched her GTR forward. There was no music, conversation, or thoughts. The only sound that filled the cabin was the sounds of a beastly engine cranking away, the rising suction sound of the giant GT37r spooling up, and the screeching sound of all four tires breaking away.

The girl's expression remained the same. Elated and thrilled, as they continued shooting forward. Their smiles only grew wider while they traveled to 40, 50, 60, 100, 120 miles per hour on the public road until Yang let off. She slammed through the gears paying no heed to the violent shifts she put the gearbox through; it would hold up.

Putting the car in neutral as they coasted down the road, Yang's wide toothy grin remained as she looked towards her sister again.

"I see that cheered you up a bit." Yang chided softly.

Ruby couldn't lie; the feeling of an all-wheel drive launch, especially in her sister's GTR was spectacular. There was no other feeling of ripping loose all four tires with such power and precision. No matter how many times she'd feel it, Ruby would always want more. But unlike her sister; Ruby had self-control when it came to driving.

Yang's driving record was abysmal compared to her younger sister's. In fact if Yang got one more speeding or reckless driving ticket she was losing her license for a while. This in turn caused Yang's high school sweet heart; Weiss Schnee to drive her wild blonde haired girlfriend around most of the time. Yang loved driving, but didn't complain about the chauffer service by her girlfriend. Weiss' parents were, for lack of a better word; Rich. Her father was an established GT race team owner and only drove the best cars. He of course got his family into his passion of cars and made sure they drove the best as well.

Weiss' car was a 2013 Austin Martin Vanquish in pearl white. The car was beautiful, although Ruby has never ridden in it. It was a completely different class of car compared to her RX-7 and Yang's Skyline but they both loved all kinds of cars or anything with motors and four wheels.

"You know if you get one more ticket, mom's gonna kill you!" Ruby laughed out.

Yang engaged the clutch into fifth gear and drove normally through the light traffic of the residential area of Vale. Being a school night; the roads were pretty bare down this way as well, but the girl's knew that the Vale police department or VPD were itching to meet their quotas and pull over any young punk who didn't know the meaning of following the law. So Yang begrudgingly opted to drive _normal_.

Deciding to bring the topic up again, Yang spoke up and asked;

"So what time did Junior say to swing by and pick up the car tomorrow?"

Ruby sighed and continued to peer into the windows of the cars that drove by on the other side of the street before replying;

"He said tomorrow any time after five. He's going to tune it on e85 and see how much boost he can get out of it without risking blowing the motor up. He said he's hoping for around 650 to the wheels."

Yang whistled impressed.

"Damn little sis, that tiny little car is gonna move! Especially since you gutted the interior too. Crescent Rose is gonna kick butt Saturday night. Cardin's little s2000 doesn't have a chance." Yang said.

Ruby couldn't help but smile. Cardin Winchester was the very definition of a jerk. He always made fun of Ruby's RX-7's small 13B rotary engine, disregarding the fact that that motor had immense potential. He was a Honda fan boy and even though his s2000 was impressive; running an all motor set up and putting out close to 550 ponies, he just talked so much trash that people usually avoided him other than his little club.

It was on Monday that Cardin heard that Ruby was upgrading her car, he berated her in front of various people at school; calling her car a piece of trash and that she should just swap an LSx motor in it if she had any pride in her car. Ruby in a fit of nervous rage at the time said that she could beat Cardin anytime and anywhere he wanted once her car was ready.

Cardin was more than happy to jump at the challenge.

And the set day was this Saturday. Less than two days away. Fortunately for Ruby her car would be ready to be picked up after school tomorrow, she and Yang would be able to fine tune the suspension and various other settings for a full day until they had to head to the street races near Emerald Forest just outside of downtown Vale.

Turning her Skyline around on the block where the two girls lived, Yang drove down the block as quietly as possible. Well as quiet as a fully modified street car could. With every let off, the Skyline backfired loudly, which in turn caused Yang to hold the gas down as she drove which was just a tad bit quieter than backfiring. They had snuck out for a nice little drive so their mother; Summer Rose wasn't aware that the girls were in fact not home.

Yang being 18 and a senior in high school and Ruby being the younger sister at 16 and a junior, the girls still lived with their mother. They lived in an upper middle class two-story home in the suburban area of Vale and about five minutes from school. Quite a few other of their friends lived in the neighborhood and most of their friends also were into cars as much as they were, so the hobby was well shared.

Yang cut the motor off and let the car coast into their driveway, right next to their mother's 2014 black Mercedes-Benz C300. Engaging the e-brake, Yang hopped out of the car, closing her door silently. Ruby followed suit. They both unlocked the front door and retreated up the stairs into Yang's room. Closing her bedroom door, Yang threw her shirt off and tossed it towards the increasing pile of clothes near her closet, while at the same time kicking off her boots.

Yang's room was painted a mix of Bright gold and dark yellow mix match. She had various posters of race team drivers that were signed and a bunch of stickers from performance products and shops. Her room was quite messy with some car parts from her Skyline lying around on the floor mixed in with articles of clothing and books. Despite her room always being dirty, Yang kept her car in pristine condition. Always keeping up with its maintenance and washing the car every other day. It looked immaculate for being over a decade old car.

Flopping down on her bed in nothing by a pair of yellow basketball shorts and a black sports bra, she rolled around the bed and groaned.

"I forgot to do my math homework, Ruby. Help meeee~" she whined loudly.

Ruby sat down on Yang's computer table and opened up the internet and proceeded to look up car videos online.

"Nope! Do it right now then. The school year _just _stared Yang, how are you behind on homework already?" Ruby asked mildly curious.

Yang just continued to roll around on her bed, groaning before jumping up and walking towards where her sister sat and watched the videos with her.

After about fifteen minutes of watching various kinds of cars race around in the streets it was close to 12:30am in the morning. Ruby got up and said her good night to her sister. Walking towards her own room a few feet down, Ruby opened the door and was greeted by a clean and well organized scarlet painted room. Ruby kept her room as clean as her car. Unlike her sister Yang; Ruby cleaned out her room almost every day. Any parts she didn't use for her car she kept in the garage in boxes instead of bringing up to her room. The only car related things she kept in her room was the posters of various cars on her walls, and a bunch of different manuals she kept stacked neatly on her bookcase.

Feeling exhausted by how late it was, Ruby kicked off her sneakers and undressed herself. Jumping on her bed in her underwear she huddled under the covers and texted one of her friends; Blake to see if she was awake.

Blake was a friend of Yang and Ruby's. She lived in the same neighborhood as the sisters and had the same passion in cars as them as well. She drove a '99 black Toyota Supra. The car was heavily modified as well with its beautiful sounding 2JZ motor. Although the car had heavy engine mods done to it, she kept the exterior modest. The car looked almost stock like, minus some little cosmetic upgrades and the wheel size. She upped the size of her rear tires to some beefy 285 ones. The car matched her personality and looks pretty closely. She was very conservative in the way she dressed but once you got to know her or got her angry, she could be just as crazy as Yang, though it was quite rare. She was most of the time quiet and reserved.

Waiting for Blake to text back, Ruby started wondering what would happen tomorrow. Being Friday school was going to be a breeze. Classes were of no problem to the red loving girl. Plus she only had easy ones tomorrow. She'd ride to school with Yang in the morning and try to avoid Cardin as much as possible. This whole week he's been taunting and teasing Ruby so much that Yang already got into a little scuffle with the boy. Luckily it being so close to the beginning of the school year, the principal looked the other way and only gave the two one day of detention.

Cardin's been talking to everyone and spreading the news at how he was going to beat the little red RX-7 this weekend, even going so far as to taking bets on the race. Last Ruby has heard, he was placing up to 500 dollar bets on himself against other students who were going to show up, which in turn caused the younger girl even more stress as students started demanding that Ruby won.

She didn't like the pressure. She was into cars for fun. Ever since Yang got her license and drove her old beat up Ford Focus like a madwoman out of hell, Ruby enjoyed the adrenaline and feeling of speeding and zooming in and out of traffic. She vowed that one day she'd get her own car and make it fast. Faster than her sisters and become a better driver then anyone out on the road.

But she did it for fun. Not for fame or monetary value. This in turn made the girl nervous to the pit of her stomach. But like Yang always told her, everything works out in the end. Once Ruby found the little red RX-7 at a junkyard, she scraped up as much money as she could and bought the rusted up little car. Her mother was furious at the news of Ruby buying that, and yelled at Yang thinking she had a say in it; but Ruby persuaded her mother that she'd fix up the car herself and get it running again.

And fix it up she had. Ruby restored the piece of scrap, rebuilding the motor and body herself; she always did have a knack for working on cars, growing up with Yang as an elder sister would do that to you. The sisters worked on their cars together, and although their mother; Summer didn't agree with the hobby she couldn't be happier at seeing her two daughters spending time with each other and not getting themselves into drugs and alcohol. Although the speeding tickets still ticked her off some.

Ruby couldn't fight against the feeling of sleep making its way into her mind. Her eyes fluttered shut as she thought of her sweet Crescent Rose that she'd get to see again tomorrow after school and mess with its insides yet again. One final smile crossed her lips and one final word made its way out of her mouth before she fell into a blissful sleep.

"_Turbo_."


	2. School Life

**A/N: Chapter 2 of my new favorite story! I might've gotten a little carried away typing this one, just under 6,300 words lol. Just a build up chapter, but it gives an in depth look at the characters and what not. Anyway not much to say, please leave a review on how you think I'm doing so far! I have big plans for this story and I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

8:28 am.

Yang continued to watch the clock with one eye open as it for some reason read 8:28 am. Finally still unsure if she indeed was reading it correctly, she lifted her head off the bed and pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and peered into the alarm clock yet again that sat on her night table.

8:29 am.

"Shit!" The blonde exclaimed loudly.

As if on cue, her cell phone started to ring. Jolting out of bed and falling after noticing a second to late that she was tangled in her covers, Yang fell right into a pile of clothes on the floor. Untangling herself, she ran loudly to her desk where her cell phone was charging and snatched it up. Looking at the name, she felt happy yet terrified. The name read;

Weissy.

Weiss Schnee was Yang's girlfriend of about three months now. The two met on the girls' basketball team of Beacon High school last year where they were both on the starter squad. They clashed instantly, always competing with each other, but after they won the state finals, Yang confessed to her white haired rival. To her surprise Weiss answered Yang's confession with a kiss and that's how they started dating. Of course the two still clashed and fought a lot but their feelings for each other only grew and the fact that they shared similar hobbies only furthered that.

Weiss was never really into cars that much and only drove expensive ones because of her father, in fact she didn't know the difference between an intake and an o2 sensor. But Yang after much teasing took the girl under her wing and introduced her to the hobby. Now Weiss was addicted, she loved cars and embraced it with open arms, much to Yang and her own father's surprise. Weiss now attended every car and shop event that Yang went to and even started attending her own father's team's GT races.

Refocusing on the present, Yang shook her head to clear away the thoughts and braced herself to get yelled at by her girlfriend. Clicking answer on her phone, she raised it to her ear and in her best cheery act greeted her girlfriend;

"Heya Weissy! What's up?"

Only to be met with a fuming stuttering Weiss.

"W-w-what's up?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Yang eyed the clock on her night table and decided whether to be a smart ass or not.

She smirked as she made her decision.

"Why yes, babe. It's about a few seconds away from being 8:30. Now why would you ask me such a silly question, you~" Yang replied back cheerfully.

Yang listened on to what sounded as if Weiss started eating her phone. Only to be met with a 'click' as the call ended.

Yang tossed the phone back on her table and quickly rushed out of the room towards the bathroom. Passing Ruby's bedroom door, she kicked it loudly to wake her younger sister.

"Ruby wake up! We're late!"

Rushing into the bathroom, Yang slammed the door closed as she prepared to get ready for the already off to a great start day.

Ruby on the other hand, was already awake unknown to Yang. She was preparing an outfit to wear for the day. Rummaging through her closet she settled on a tight fitting red tee shirt and a black jean skirt with her usual red and black sneakers. Getting dressed quickly while trying not to mess up her recently brushed short hair, she noticed her phone had a notification.

Finally getting her shoes on, she unhooked her phone from its charger and noticed the notification was a text from Blake, replying to Ruby's own from last night. Ignoring it for now, Ruby quickly grabbed her book bag off her desk and made her way out of her room. There was no rush as it was Yang that was driving and her sister wasn't even ready as far as Ruby had heard.

Exiting her room right as the bathroom door opened, Ruby was greeted with Yang running out of the bathroom buck naked towards her own room.

"I forgot my towel!" Yang screamed out as she ran past her sister drenching the floor in water.

Ruby just laughed and made her way down the stairs to grab something to eat for the both of them. It looked like they were indeed going to be pretty late today.

"I can't believe we both forgot to set our alarms last night." She muttered to herself.

Opening the pantry, she grabbed two cereal bars. One for herself and one for Yang. Opening the front door, Ruby was greeted with the hot sun of an otherwise beautiful Friday morning. Glancing at her phone; Ruby sighed. It was currently already 8:50 am. They had indeed already missed first period and almost half of second. She walked out into the driveway; their mom was already gone for work so only Yang's car sat in the otherwise empty driveway.

Running her hand over the beautiful machine, Ruby admired the craftsmanship of the car and all the cosmetic upgrades Yang had applied over the year she's had the car. It was painted a bright golden yellow, Yang had kept the stock body panels, only adding a carbon fiber lip to the front and also replacing the hood with a vented carbon fiber one as well. She also added nineteen inch jet black five spoke rims, and behind those sat an Endless big brake kit with cross-drilled rotors.

Continuing to walk around the car, Ruby took note of the massive aftermarket intercooler that read 'HKS' on the front in black lettering. Walking towards the back now, Ruby smiled at the license plate. No matter how many times she read it, she giggled. The plate read 'BUMBLBEE'. It was Yang's nickname for the Skyline. She then dropped her gaze to the massive tilted titanium exhaust that hung defiantly. The car was beautiful, and that was only the outside.

Ruby continued to stare at the car, but was jolted out of her thoughts as Yang called out to her walking out of the front door, shutting it closed behind her.

"This is why you're still single Ruby! Stop checking out my car's hot ass!" Yang yelled loudly, making her way down the driveway.

Yang wore her bright wild blonde hair in her usual manner; in a state of messy and combed, somewhere in the middle of that. She was wearing her Beacon varsity jersey with a black tank top underneath which showed off her toned arms, a pair of tight dark blue jeans, complete with all black sneakers. She had her yellow back pack slung over her left shoulder and her black sports bag slung over the right one.

It finally hit Ruby.

"You have a game today?" Ruby asked with her eyebrow raised. She made a hand gesture towards Yang's jersey.

Yang now being a senior was on the varsity girls' basketball team at Beacon High; she was an amazing player and took the sport pretty seriously, although not quite as serious as her love and passion of cars.

Yang winked at her little sister while opening the trunk of her Skyline to drop her bags in.

"Yep, although it's against Atlas High right off the bat, so it should be interesting since we beat them at the semi-finals last year." Yang answered while brushing off her jersey. The jersey was the school's colors. Primarily a navy blue with black accents, with the lettering in white. Yang's number was the number 1 which she was extremely proud of although it was just plain luck that she got that number. She remembered hearing her tease her now girlfriend Weiss about it as Weiss' number was 2.

Now getting into Yang's car Ruby sighed. Had Yang forgotten that she had to drop her off to get her car and had promised to work on it all night with her tonight? Already starting to feel depressed, Ruby selfishly felt herself deflate.

Yang who had started up her car, grinned at the sound of cold starting an RB26DET and the loud raspy backfire out of her full Greddy exhaust system, but her face instantly changed as if reading the mood, she looked towards her younger sister and raised an eyebrow at why she looked so sad all of a sudden.

Then finally put two and two together.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot Ruby! I'm so sorry! Shit- um, he said any time after 5 right?"

She watched as Ruby continued to look out the window towards their neighbor's house. Not even turning to face Yang as she replied back;

"Yeah, but we- _I_ still need to work on the car to fine tune it afterwards."

Yang had caught the tone of voice, she did feel a little guilty, but also felt Ruby was being a little selfish. Sighing deeply and disengaging the e-brake, Yang looked behind her and put the car into reverse and backed it out into the street.

Sighing again, she engaged the car into first and drove at a _brisk_ pace towards school. She could tell Ruby was sulking but didn't know what to do, but quickly hatched a plan.

"Hey, ask Blake to take you to JMS and pick up the car. The game shouldn't be too long, and after we win I'll come home quick and help you out. I won't go to the after party, and we can spend all night getting Crescent Rose ready to kick ass tomorrow night. I promise little sis."

Yang watched as Ruby perked up slightly at the plan and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll ask Blake if she can take me."

Yang smiled to herself. It wasn't easy being so awesome. Chuckling to herself she added;

"If Blake can't take you, you could always ask Ren, Nora or Pyrrha. I wouldn't ask Juane though; he'll probably burn out his clutch before you make it there."

The two sisters shared a laugh as they drove into the school's parking lot and parked the car towards the back where all the other 'car' kids did.

Exiting the Skyline, both sisters got out and grabbed their belongings before blending in with the crowd of students who were now changing classes in between second and third periods. The two sisters continued to walk with each other, but Yang was pulled away from Ruby and slammed into some lockers on the side of the wall. The loud metal sound echoed loudly which caused a few glances in the direction of the sound. Even Ruby herself quickly looked towards it, surprised that someone could be so bold as to slam her older sister against something like that.

But there was only one person who could get away with doing that to Yang.

It was none other than Weiss. The girl at the moment held Yang's shoulders and was pushing Yang up against the lockers. It was quite the sight, and even Ruby herself tried not to giggle at it. Weiss was shorter than Yang, so just watching the sight unfold in front of her seemed funny for some reason.

Weiss was dressed in her own Beacon High varsity jersey; she wore a white tee shirt underneath of it though. Her outfit was complete with a short white skirt that seemed made out of silk, and finished off her look with short calf length white boots. She wore her hair in an off center pony tail, she usually looked like an angel to Ruby but right at this moment she was anything but. The girl's face was tinged with red and it almost looked as if her ice blue eyes could melt anything in its path. Ruby could have sworn she saw steam rising up from the girl's head.

"Yang! Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea what time it is?! You overslept again didn't you? You know we have a game today right? Why do you insist on being such a dunce all the time?" Weiss shouted all these questions loudly, and grew even more annoyed by Yang's demeanor.

Yang let the shorter girl scold and push her against the locker. Unknown to everyone; Yang loved when Weiss was rough with her. Call it a fetish or whatever you will, but she enjoyed it. It wasn't just anyone though; Yang only let Weiss have the honor of being rough and aggressive towards her, if anyone else had done that; they would have gotten a right hook straight into their jaw. You didn't mess with Yang Xiao Long and expect to escape unscathed.

After Weiss had started to calm down, Yang pulled the shorter girl into a hug, much to Weiss' distress. She started flailing her arms out trying to escape the bone crushing bear hug, but failed.

"Awh, I missed you too Weissy~" Yang teased out.

Ruby who was watching on close by, heard the bell sound for third period about to start in a minute.

"Yang, I'll see you at lunch! I got to head to class! See you later Weiss!" the scarlet girl called out and raced away towards her class.

Both Yang and Weiss called out their good bye to the younger girl.

With the hallway clearing out of most students, Weiss pulled Yang by her hand towards their next class.

"Hurry up you oaf, we're going to be late!"

They both walked into their history class together. Most of the students were already seated and waiting for the final bell to sound. As soon as the two girls walked in though, Yang smiled mischievously and pulled Weiss by her arm towards her. Weiss reeled backwards into Yang, but the blonde caught the girl gracefully and slid an arm behind her back and leaned her down, planting her lips against the white haired girl's own. Yang stared into Weiss' ice blue eyes that were filled with surprise at the sudden bold move, but it was soon replaced with anger and rage when she remembered where they were.

No sooner did Yang initiate the daring kiss on front of the class, did most of the students start clapping and cheering for the girls. Breaking the kiss, Yang started laughing and giving out high fives to the various students who cheered on her suave moves all the while making her way towards her seat.

Weiss on the other hand was left flustered and still stood in the front of the class, and moved only when their teacher started to scold the two girls on public affection. Weiss quickly made her way towards her seat at the other side of the class, and only once looked back towards her daring girlfriend. Only to be met with a stupid grin. She promptly turned around and ignored her. Only to feel her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Once the teacher turned his back to begin teaching the class, Weiss grabbed the phone out of her pocket and instantly had a scowl on her face by whom the text was from.

Yang.

She opened the message anyways and read it;

'Left you breathless, did I?'

Weiss openly growled which in turn caused a few students to look over at her for a moment, and heard Yang laugh loudly from the other side of the room.

This then caused for both girls to get yelled again but this time for interrupting the class.

* * *

At lunch, Ruby was glad that the day was halfway to being over. Grabbing her tray from the front the scarlet girl happily made her way towards the cafeteria. The closer to school being over, the closer she was to picking up her car.

Bounding happily towards where her sister; Yang and the rest of her friends sat, Ruby bumped into someone on accident. Without breaking her stride she threw a side glance and muttered out an apology. That was until she felt a strong hand grab hold of her shoulder.

"Hey Ruby, well that wasn't very nice of ya. To just bump into me so recklessly like that."

Cardin Winchester.

Of all the people Ruby could have bumped into; it just had to be the guy she was trying so desperately to avoid the whole day.

Sighing loudly, Ruby moved her shoulder away from his grasp and turned to face him.

"What do you want Cardin? I already apologized."

Cardin on the other hand seemed like he had more to say and grinned and cast a side look towards the rest of his friends. That was until he noticed a certain girl making her way up behind Ruby.

"Dove, Sky, Russell, and Cardin; looks like the slow gang is all here!"

Ruby turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and was greeted by Blake.

The ebony haired girl wore a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of gray cargo shorts, complete with black skate shoes. Her hair was hanging loosely behind her.

Blake's gold eyes bore into the four boys who stood in front of her, she wore a humorless smile and her body language screamed that she was annoyed.

It seemed that Cardin took the hint and made his way to walk off with his buddies, but not before calling out over his shoulder at Ruby;

"Hope you're ready to lose tomorrow!"

Turning back around to face the raven haired girl, Ruby smiled broadly at Blake and playfully bumped her shoulder into her.

"Thanks Blake." Ruby said happily.

Blake smiled warmly and started walking towards their usual table near the windows with Ruby close behind.

"No problem, that guy is such a jerk. Also sorry for not texting you back until this morning. I was asleep when you sent the message." Blake replied back.

Finally reaching their table, the two girls sat down. At their table the rest of their friends were already seated and eating, talking, and making out. Not necessarily in that order, but the table was one of the most lively in the cafeteria.

There was Yang and Weiss at the head of the table. Yang had Weiss sitting on her lap and was in the process of arguing with each other about something. Yang kept laughing much to Weiss' distress which in turn caused the rich girl to yell at Yang some more.

Next to the two girls sat Juane and Pyrrha. Juane was a nice guy, but kind of an idiot. Ruby liked him, don't get it wrong, but he was just clumsy. The two were currently discussing how to drive a manual. Juane just recently bought an older Subaru STI and didn't even know how to drive a stick. Ruby remembered the story of the day he bought it. He paid the guy, and then had to call Pyrrha to come pick him up and drive the car home for him. So now Pyrrha, who also was on the girls' basketball team, was now trying to teach him to drive a standard. That girl was nothing if not the very definition of patience. Ruby had an inkling that the bright red haired girl in fact had a crush on Juane.

Sitting across from those two were Nora and Ren. Nora, another basketball team member, was currently telling a story at how she was racing about three super cars on the highway with her mustang and beat them all to some of the other kids that sat at their table. Of course, Ren was there to tell it how it really was and Nora in fact couldn't even keep up with the cars.

Sitting down beside Blake, Ruby giggled before replying to her apology;

"It's fine Blake. Although I do have a favor to ask you. O-of course i-if you're not too busy or anything!"

Blake smiled at the nervous girl. Anytime Ruby had to ask Blake something she always got nervous and Blake couldn't help but smile at the scene that always repeated itself. Blake noticed that it was only around her when Ruby did that, so the raven haired girl knew something was up. She knew that Ruby had some feelings for her.

Blake didn't mind, in fact she kind of was attracted to her as well, but didn't want to say anything yet as to keep her calm and not passing out from the confession, so Blake just continued to giggle.

"Yeah, sure I don't have anything really planned for today. I was just going to watch the girls' basketball game. What's up?" Blake asked casually.

Ruby regaining her composure, stuck a french-fry in her mouth before speaking;

"I need to pick up my car after school today. Any time after 5 but I want to get it close to then so I can work on it tonight. Do you think y-you could give me a ride, please?"

Blake instantly hatched a plan in her head, if she gave Ruby a ride and during the drive volunteered to help her out while her sister was at the game, it'd no doubt get the two girls closer without forcing it to seem that way.

"Sure, that'd be cool. Just meet me by my class after school. We can hang out a bit before we go pick it up if you want?"

Blake watched as Ruby's face lit up at the thoughtful suggestion, in which she nodded happily.

"Damn, and here I was about to ask you out tonight!"

Immediately everyone turned towards the new voice in question.

It was Sun Wukong.

He wore a white button down shirt, but left the buttons open revealing an impressive set of abs, complete with light blue jeans and yellow sneakers. He carried a yellow and white full faced motorcycle helmet on top of his lunch tray. He sat down directly next to Blake with a defeated sigh.

"Why don't you ever wear your shirt _properly_?" Blake asked him, with a slight hint of disgust in her voice.

It was no secret that he had a thing for Blake, in fact he was a nice guy, and wasn't bad looking either, but for whatever reason Blake never fell for any of his advances. She always politely declined anytime he asked her out.

Sun just winked at her before replying;

"I like to let my abs breath every once in a while."

Blake shook her head.

"Anyways, sorry Sun, but Ruby and I have some things to do today." She replied softly while smiling towards Ruby.

Sun groaned but didn't let it get him down, by this time he was already used to being rejected by Blake. He then turned his attention towards Ruby;

"Hey Rubes, I'm rooting for ya come tomorrow! I may or may not have about 100 bucks riding on the race. No pressure though!" He chuckled out.

Ruby on the other hand felt her stomach drop. Instantly she lost her appetite. Sun was another person who was _rooting_ for her to win the race tomorrow. It made her feel sick.

Yang was the first to notice the change in her sister.

"Hey Ruby, what's wrong?" The blonde haired girl called out from across the table.

Ruby just sighed inwardly and put on her best _nothing's wrong_ face;

"Nothing, just the food today kind of sucks is all."

This earned her a few laughs from the table's occupants, but deep down she was getting more and more nervous about tomorrows race.

'Why did it have to turn out to be such a big deal? What if I lose? Will everyone stop being friends with me? There's no way I'd lose to Cardin, but still it's a possibility.'

Ruby thought all of these things, and needless to say, she didn't finish her lunch when the bell rang out.

* * *

"It's the weekend! Whooo~" Yang screamed out as loud as she could once in the hallway. She was accompanied by three other members of the basketball team who all but one laughed at her brash and loud comment. Nora who wore her number 13 jersey rolled up so that her stomach was exposed was the next to speak;

"Time to break some legs out there!"

Right after her comment, she sprinted down the hallway for a reason no one knew, bumping into various students knocking them down. Her bouncing orange hair disappearing into the increasing crowd of students.

Pyrrha, who wore the number 39 jersey, chuckled before asking;

"Where does she always get the energy to be so hyper?"

This in turn caused Yang to laugh nervously as this earned her a stern look from her girlfriend Weiss.

"Who knows, but we should get to the locker room quick, so a _certain_ someone can explain to the coach why they missed two periods this morning."

Yang scratched the back of her wild mane before trying to think of a legitimate excuse. She couldn't say she overslept again; she'd used that excuse about forty times last year.

Seemingly deep in thought, but just trying to think of a better excuse, Yang bumped into Ruby and Blake.

"Hey sis, 'sup Blakey? You guys heading out to get your car?" Yang asked mildly curious, but still somewhat deep in thought.

"Yeah, we are. Good luck at your game tonight, Yang!" Ruby said as she hugged her sister.

As they said their goodbyes, Yang couldn't help but smirk at how her plan had worked. She knew that Ruby and Blake had a thing for each other, so hopefully this little _favor_ would bring the two closer together. Snapping back to reality, Yang jogged forward to catch up to her teammates who continued to walk off without her.

* * *

Walking side by side outside, in the parking lot now; Ruby and Blake barely spoke a word. They reached Blake's car, unlocked it, and hopped in. Cranking the engine to life, both girls smiled at the sound.

"I love that sound." Blake muttered as she checked over her various gauges.

Ruby just smiled and enjoyed the moment.

Pulling out onto the road, Blake stole some glances over at Ruby wondering what the girl was thinking. She wore a small smile on her face now, but at lunch she seemed distraught for some reason. Pondering on how to ask her what was wrong, something fast, sleek, and _green_ cut her off right before the light turned red.

Slamming on her brakes, Blake brought her Supra to a halt just inches away from the car.

"What the hell?"

It was a Porsche Carrera GT.

The car was beautiful, but whoever the driver was, was a jerk. Blake instantly felt herself get hot with anger.

"What a dick. He wants to play that game? Fine."

Ruby watched Blake as the girl hit something under her steering wheel and rev her 2JZ motor. The normally tame sounding car, sounded angry all of a sudden; much like its owner. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the sight, it was almost like last night when Yang launched her Skyline, although the mood and expression was different. Blake looked pissed.

Whoever was in the Porsche in front of the girls seemed to notice the loud revving of the Supra behind them, because in turn they also started revving their v10 motor as well. Ruby thought the car sounded oddly like an angry growling dog.

With knuckles tight around the steering wheel, Blake was itching to cut off the car in front of her and get her payback. She didn't know much about exotics, but she knew her 2JZ-GTE with its stupidly huge turbo could take it.

Maybe.

As soon as the light turned green, she watched the Porsche in front of her preform a clean launch and take off.

Not even a second later though, Blake slammed the gas and let her car take hold of whatever traction it could. She heard the angry motor scream out and felt the car start leaning sideways towards the left as it struggled to regain traction. Relentlessly Blake didn't let off the gas and let the car slide all through first gear.

Redlining; Blake violently shifted into second, still hearing her tires squeal in protest still unable to regain traction. She loved and hated the feeling, as she fought with the steering wheel to keep her car from careening out of control. She uncaringly, switched lanes without signaling to her right. She was catching up to the Porsche slowly but surely.

Still slammed in her seat by the sheer amount of force pressing her back, a wicked smile crept its way towards the usually calm and well collected girl, as she heard the entrancing sound of her turbo spooling up. Slamming the clutch petal down and switching her gearbox to third Blake felt her neck jerk back against the race seat again. Such violent shifts were painful but addicting. She usually babied her car, but when she got on it, she was unforgiving.

Half a car length behind the Porsche now, Blake still had her foot slammed down on the gas, she eyed her tachometer and when the sound of her motor filled the cabin with such a high pitched sound is when she finally shifted to fourth. She glanced down at her speedometer and noticed that she and the dark green Porsche, who were now side by side, were traveling down a main road at 130 miles per hour. Now looking back up, she noticed a slow car coming up in front of her. Quickly deciding that she could pass the Porsche and cut them off before slamming into the car in front of her, Blake brazenly shifted into fifth and prayed that she did in fact make the right decision. Because even if she did in fact chicken out now, her car wouldn't stop in time to not hit the car ahead of her.

Now in fifth gear, the screaming 2JZ regained some of its calming sound at such a high gear, but it still echoed out loudly at being driven at such a high speed. Creeping past the Porsche now, Blake cast a glare out of her window towards the owner of the other car, but was shocked to see it was a dark tanned girl with green hair driving. Her focus was on the road ahead of her and she either didn't notice Blake looking over at her or didn't care as she stared straight ahead hell bent on not letting Blake get ahead of her.

The raven haired girl counted to three before jerking her steering wheel to the left and successfully cut the car off. She heard the Porsche hit the brakes at the extreme close maneuver but Blake didn't care, she continued to gun it and noticed she was now in fact hitting 160 miles per hour.

"Cop!"

Blake looked over at Ruby in her passenger seat and saw the girl point ahead to their right.

At the intersection coming up there was in fact a cop car sitting there trying to make a right hand turn onto the street the girls were so recklessly racing down at the moment.

"Shit…"

Blake instantly shifted into neutral to kill the motor's loud sound and hit her brakes as hard as she could without locking them up. In her rear view mirror she watched the green Porsche fly around her and skillfully evade running into the back of her car. This time as they drove by, Blake smirked at the girl who now looked over at her with an angry scowl on her face. The light was turning yellow, and the green Carrera GT flew through the light probably doing close to about 170 miles per hour now.

The second the green haired Porsche driver passed the intersection and sent sparks flying from nearly bottoming out at the elevation change on the road, Blake successfully brought her car to a stop right when the light turned red and watched the cop car turn its lights and sirens on. It screeched as it made the turn onto the main road to follow the speeding Porsche who from Blake's point of view looked as if she had no intention of stopping for anyone, let alone the police.

Breathing heavily at the reckless act she just committed, Blake looked over at Ruby who wore an impressed look on her face and laughed.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby screamed out happily.

Blake just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She had never done anything like that before during the day, let alone with another passenger in the car. Sure at night she'd drive crazy, but during the day with so many cars on the road. Never.

The girls sat there laughing for a moment and noticed other cars stopping next to them on their left and right in the intersection. Thankfully most of them were students from their school who cheered Blake on by her driving. They must've spotted the little race.

* * *

The girls opted to grab something to eat to both waste time and let Blake's car cool off. Sitting down inside a fast food store, they placed their orders and sat down. Blake finally decided to ask Ruby what was on her mind earlier, before they were interrupted by the Porsche driving girl.

"So Ruby, what happened at lunch today? You seemed all depressed all of a sudden." Blake asked, letting the curious tone in her voice be noticeable.

Instantly the red loving girl's expression hardened.

"It's just that everyone is betting on this race tomorrow, and I just don't want to let them down. The pressures… Getting to me I guess." Ruby replied back timidly. She was about to lose her appetite yet again as she dropped the burger she was just holding.

Blake noticed that Ruby in fact didn't do well under pressure, she offered the girl a warm smile before placing her hand on Ruby's and shook it gently.

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on doing what you want. Who cares what others think. Win or lose you'll still have your friends at your side." Blake said softly.

She watched as Ruby let a small smile make its way to her lips.

"I know. It just still kind of sucks though."

Blake let go of her hand, and popped a fry in her mouth.

"It's not like you have a lot to be nervous about anyway, you're guaranteed to win, you're a crazy good driver, don't ever doubt yourself for a second. Plus Cardin is an idiot." Blake chided jokingly.

Ruby smiled and took the compliment; maybe she had indeed was thinking too much into it and worrying herself over nothing. She'd be fine and she would win.

* * *

Finally making their way into the parking lot of JMS, Blake pulled her Supra into a parking spot at the front of the performance shop.

The building was huge. It was painted a white and red mix and had expensive looking windows on the front. Above the building sat huge lettering of 'Junior Motorsports'. Behind the building was where the magic happened, there were lifts, a dyno, various little car ports to work on various settings on your car, everything you needed to build the perfect street machine.

It was Ruby's dream garage.

Getting out of the car, Ruby instantly spotted the dark orange GTR that was pulling out of one of the garage ports at the side of the building.

"Beautiful…" Ruby muttered to herself as she stood there stupidly eyeing the car as it drove by. It sounded modified and raspy, as if it was just started up in a while. Ruby took note of the massive intercooler in the front and aftermarket gun metal rims as it drove by slowly in front of her.

But then it stopped.

The illegally limo tinted window of the driver's side rolled down and revealed a very attractive girl with shoulder length black hair that covered up her left eye. Her right eye was a blazing ember that stared back at Ruby with a curious yet sinister expression in it.

"Like it?" the woman spoke to Ruby.

Her voice seemed like silk the way it resonated into Ruby's ears.

Still standing there gawking at her car and the woman, Ruby nodded her head up and down quickly, not able to form any kind of sentence.

The woman in the dark orange GTR chuckled before speaking again in the same smooth, alluring voice;

"Well, maybe I can give you a ride in it sometime."

And with that she winked at the red, blushing girl and drove off, loudly revving her motor as she raced onto the main street and shifted the car beautifully though the gears as the loud sounding turbo v6 echoed off the buildings.

Before she drove off though, Ruby took note of the license plate which read;

'SIN DER'

"Ruby, you coming?" Blake asked curiously. She spotted the whole exchange and couldn't help but notice that whoever the girl in the GTR was, she looked familiar.

Ruby finally broke out of her trance and rushed towards where Blake was holding the door open to the shop. Who that girl was, she'd have time to think on that later, but for now she has a certain Crescent Rose to pick up and work on.

All. Night. Long.

Ruby's smile only broadened as she walked inside and was greeted by Junior and his two daughters; Melanie and Miltia.

"We got some good news, Ruby! Your car is ready to go!"


	3. Blooming Rose

**A/N: Here's the third chapter of my story. There's a little ... intimacy in this one, but also car stuff so don't get turned off! It's high school! Hormones are raging lol. Not much to say really; leave a review with what you think of the chapter! Enjoy chapter 3 of Octane! Blooming Rose! :D**

* * *

Pyrrha passed the ball towards Nora barely evading her defender. The ball bounced twice and Nora grabbed it out of the air, rushing towards the goal. That is until a huge girl blocked her path. But Nora being Nora decided that she could push through and make her own path.

She failed.

Bouncing off of the bigger girl, Nora fell backwards but not before tossing the ball wildly towards Weiss who was on her left.

The rich white haired girl gracefully dribbled the ball closer and closer towards their goal. Risking a quick glance towards the clock she noticed that there was only 12 seconds left of the close game. The score was 61 to 59 with Atlas leading. Their team improved a lot this year and it showed. Never before has Beacon High struggled against another school so hard, except for Haven.

Weiss noticed their star player on the other team making her way to guard her. Weiss instantly recognized the girl, and remembered that her name was Penny. The girl was fast, agile, and strong. Her short orange hair made her easy to spot. She moved almost like an android with how skilled she was in the sport.

The girl made a motion to steal the ball from Weiss, but the white haired girl quickly tossed the ball down the court towards no one in particular, but if she knew a certain blonde haired girl; she'd be sprinting down the court any second now to try to make the winning shot.

Weiss didn't have to see her; she knew what Yang would be thinking at a time like this. The starter squad of Beacon High girls' basketball team had been together for almost two years ever since being on the junior varsity team. Each one of them knew how the other played inside and out. Even if they didn't always agree with each other, they played seemingly perfect from an outsider's point of view.

"And game." Weiss muttered to herself.

Already she turned around to make her way towards the bench as the game was about to end. She had every ounce of confidence that Yang just shot the winning 3 point shot to win the game.

And there it was.

The buzzer sounded, and half a second later the crowd went wild and cheered loudly, chanting Beacon over and over. Weiss smiled to herself, Yang could be a dunce most of the time, but she really worked hard and was reliable when it came down to it. Weiss; deep down was excited to be her girlfriend, and treasured every second they were together even though she didn't show it a lot, Weiss in fact cared deeply for the blonde.

She watched as the rest of the players rushed towards the center of the court to congratulate the team on the victory, but Weiss continued towards the locker room, she was tired and couldn't wait to get to the after party and spend some _much_ needed time with Yang. She just wanted to take a shower and get changed right now though.

That is until she felt someone take hold of her from behind and lift her up in the air.

"Come 'ere Weissy! Where do you think you're goin' off to?" Yang exclaimed loudly.

As much as Weiss loved being hugged by the brute, she smelled of sweat and was drenched in it also, not the best time to be _hugging_ anyone.

"Ugh, let me go you brute. Didn't we already get in trouble today for public affection? Thanks to a _certain_ someone?" Weiss shot back a little more harshly than she had meant to.

Finally wiggling out of Yang's grasp, she turned around and was met with that stupid grin of hers, and couldn't fight back the growing smile on her own face.

"That stupid grin of yours is contagious." Weiss added softly, still trying to hide her smile.

Yang on the other hand smiled even broader and leaned towards her shorter girlfriend.

"You should smile more often Weissy; you're much more beautiful when you do." Yang whispered into the white haired girl's ear.

But more players and fans rushed towards the two girls then and the romantic moment was short lived. Yang was pulled away and forced to give high fives and little speeches on making the winning shot. Of course she gave credit to the rest of the team; she was just the one who made the point.

Weiss smiled as she watched her blonde girlfriend be pulled away and gather all of the attention. She didn't mind at all, especially not after what Yang had just said to her.

Holding her smile, she continued on her trek into the locker room to get showered and changed for the night before they headed to the after party.

Yang on the other hand was surrounded by various students of her school and fellow players. Pryhha and Nora together hoisted the wild blonde girl up and paraded her around the court. Of course this kind of show boating was usually frowned upon, but the girls' basketball team of Beacon didn't care. They were the best in the state and they'd prove it again this year.

But something caught the blonde girl's eye. She watched as Weiss walked through the doors of their locker room. She had seemed a little off and it worried Yang a bit. For two reasons; One, she knew Weiss wanted to spend time with her tonight at the after party tonight for the game. And two, Yang didn't forget about her baby sister. She knew she had to ditch the party to go help her, but the brawler didn't know how to break that news to her white haired girlfriend without upsetting her delicate good mood.

While still being paraded around the court, Yang motioned for the girls to let her down, in which she quickly jogged towards the locker room trailing Weiss' earlier path.

"Might as well get it out of the way." Yang muttered out right as she pushed the doors open to the back room.

* * *

Barreling down the freeway, a red RX-7 zigzagged in and out of traffic as it screamed carelessly away. Inside the car sat a _very _satisfied looking Ruby. The girl's smile had only widened once she picked up her car from Junior at his shop. Of course now being about 2,500 dollars poorer, the amazing feeling she was experiencing at the moment made her forget about that little problem.

Glancing down at her speedometer she now noticed she was doing 155 miles per hour during the late afternoon of Vale rush hour traffic on the freeway. Looking back up though, Ruby's smile remained as she nearly side swiped a minivan on her left. She dodged the van, but held her foot on the pedal, determined to squeeze out every little bit of horsepower in the small motor. The new turbo in her car whined loudly in the small cabin of her car and Ruby _absolutely loved_ the sound. She had her windows down and radio off just so she could so much as _feel_ the massive turbo spool up. The small girl laughed out wildly as she continued to zoom past more cars on the highway, even earning a few honks as she cut off various daily commuters, until she spotted her exit coming up quickly.

"Ah, shit." Ruby whispered quietly with her smile still present on her face.

Quickly downshifting, Ruby plunged Crescent Rose into fourth and hit her brakes; which caused her shoulder to bite deeply into her seatbelt and jerked her steering wheel to the right cutting off a family sedan and guiding her off on her exit, unfazed. Once she turned on the surface streets though, the small scarlet girl calmed her driving habits.

"Maybe Yang has rubbed off on me a bit." Ruby mumbled to herself as she turned onto her block.

She easily spotted the Black Supra parked in front of her home with Blake sitting on the hood of the car reading a book.

Ruby flashed a toothy grin towards her friend as she pulled her own car towards the garage at the end of the driveway of her house. Ruby also quickly took note of how her mom's black Mercedes and Yang's bright yellow Skyline weren't present.

So that just left her and Blake, alone.

Shutting the car off and hopping out, Ruby spotted Blake walking towards her near the garage.

"So, took you long enough to get back." Blake chided, with an all knowing smile on her face. She knew the younger girl couldn't help but take the _scenic_ route home after getting her car. She had been jumping and bouncing around Junior's shop once he told her how everything went with the upgrades to her car.

Ruby cast Blake a devious smile as she shut her car's door gently and ran her hand all the way down the contour of it. The girl was nothing but a bundle of happy energy, and she couldn't contain it.

"Blake, I'm in love!" Ruby finally shouted loudly, stopping just mere inches from the raven haired girl.

Blake blushed slightly at the bold statement, but quickly recovered as she narrowed her eyes and averted her gaze towards the car.

'Of course Ruby's just talking about her car.' Blake thought to herself, sadly.

Collecting herself she coughed once and chuckled at the girl before replying;

"Well, it sure looks like it. So what do you think you have to mess with, with all the new power and what not?"

Ruby's joyful expression faded away a little bit, as she wiggled her eye brows as she thought about the question.

The car leaned back far too much when she hit wide open throttle, and when she gunned it from a dig, her tires spun way too much and her brakes definitely had to be upgraded with all this new power.

With a huff the scarlet girl finally spoke;

"I need to upgrade my brakes and tires, but I don't have the cash or time to do that by tomorrow. I need to stiffen my coil overs up though, that I can do tonight. Also I should probably change the plugs and oil. Just another thing the twins told me I had to do as well. I think I have some extras in the garage!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Ruby turned on her heel and ran towards the garage door and opened it revealing the inside.

The garage was big enough to fit two cars, but it had tons and tons of tools and parts so either sister couldn't park their cars in it. It was well organized though; just the walls were lined with about five different full sized tool boxes with boxes of extra parts lining the opposite wall. There were a few barrels of various different racing fuels and a bunch of left over tires near the edge of the front. It was cluttered but neatly placed and well maintained. Yang and Ruby both made sure they kept this shared heavenly space immaculate.

Walking into the garage Blake wiggled her nose at the smell of fuel and oil and wondered if this garage was vented, until she spotted some tires that stood out from the others against the far wall.

Walking closer and kneeling beside them, the raven haired girl smiled at her realization. These were drag radials. This right here could solve Ruby's traction problem for the most part. Of course these types of tires weren't street legal, but neither is street racing. And two wrongs make it right. At least in this case; to give Ruby the best advantage in the race, it did.

"Hey, Ruby. Why don't you put these drag radials on your car for the race?" Blake called out, still keeping her eyes focused on the tires checking for wear.

Ruby who was shifting through the toolboxes on the other side of the garage hurried over to her black themed friend and peered over her shoulder and looked at the said tires in question.

"Oh those are Yang's drag radials." Ruby started.

But falling quiet she thought about it. Yang hadn't used them in a long while and she was sure her sister would let her equip them for the race. Plus they did fit…

"Maybe I actually could, she said she was gonna help me tonight too. Her game should be close to over by now, but I'll shoot her a text letting her know I'm gonna put them on anyway." Ruby finished adding a wink towards Blake at the bold statement.

Blake giggled lightly, before lifting one of the tires and carrying it towards Ruby's car outside. It wasn't going to be a lot of work, they only had to readjust Ruby's suspension settings, change her rear tires out, change her spark plugs and oil, then go over the car once more to finalize all the settings and head out for a test drive to fill up on e85.

Blake smiled as she figured that Ruby and she had at least an hour or so until Yang showed up. So they'd be alone for a little longer. Dropping the tire next to Ruby's car, Blake turned around to grab the other but bumped right into Ruby as the girl was behind her.

"Ow, sorry Blake." Ruby said, picking up the breaker bar she was holding.

Blake however didn't say anything. She followed the small girl with her eyes as she bent down to pick up the tool and stood up and met Blake's golden eyes with her own gaze.

Both girls stood there for what seemed like a full minute.

A thousand thoughts were running through both of their minds. But the one who was completely shaken at the moment was Ruby. This was all new to her, but sure she knew she had some romantic feelings for Blake. The girl was nice to her and always stood up for her ever since they've known each other. She was gentle and caring, but firm when need be. She was a looker as well; with her slender body, her soft gentle flowing black hair, her beautiful gold eyes, her ample chest.

'Oh shit, this is bad. This is really really bad!' Ruby shouted at herself in her mind.

For now both girls' faces were drifting closer and closer as if some kind of magnetic force was pulling them together.

But a sudden flash of headlights broke the girls out of their sudden daze as right in the nick of time, Ruby's mother; Summer pulled into the drive way, right behind Ruby's RX-7.

Ruby closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. She was one hundred percent positive that she and Blake were about to kiss. Not that she didn't want to, she just was nervous out of her mind. She's known Blake for about four years now, ever since Yang had met her in the beginning of high school and brought her over once back when Ruby herself was still in middle school. She considered her like another sister, but she knew the feelings that grew over the years for the raven haired girl were anything but sisterly.

"Hey Blake, Hey Ruby. I see you got your car back, running good I hope?" Summer asked the girls as she grabbed her purse from her car, glancing up at them only once.

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts then and replied back to her mother;

"Yep! Everything's all gravy Mom!"

Both Summer and Blake looked at Ruby curiously at the use of such an outdated used slang, but Summer continued on her walk towards the house with grocery bags in her hand.

"Well, I'll start on dinner. Blake you're more than welcome to stay as usual. Also how was Yang's game today?"

Blake was the next to speak however;

"Thanks, Miss. Rose, and we don't know how Yang did. I took Ruby to get her car, but knowing Yang and the team; more than likely they won."

Summer then hummed confirmation and made her way inside the house, once again leaving the two girls alone. Blake then turned back around towards the red RX-7 but noticed Ruby already hard at work and taking the lug nuts off on her rear wheels to get them off.

'Maybe I imagined it, but it seemed like we really were about to kiss.' Blake pondered to herself, but shook the thoughts away. She had to help Ruby get her car set up tonight, and glancing up towards the sky; Blake guessed that they only had about another thirty to forty minutes of sunlight left.

"I'll grab a jack to lift the car up." Blake announced as she made her way back into the garage in search of one.

"Alright, thanks!" Ruby replied back happily, back to her joyful self.

They'd best get started as both girls were more than happy to get their minds off of what almost transpired between them.

* * *

"What do you mean you _aren't_ going?" Weiss demanded, her tone cold and angry and pointed at a specific blonde.

Yang sighed before replying with the same answer she's said about a dozen times before;

"I promised Ruby that I'd help her with the car tonight for the race tomorrow."

Weiss heard Yang the first time she told her the reason, but she kept asking the same question as to make sure it was in fact real. Yang couldn't be ditching her tonight; they had talked about this party for about a week now and Weiss was ready to unwind with a _certain_ girl who now stood in front of her in the locker room telling her that she couldn't go.

Bringing her hand to rub her temple, Weiss huffed loudly before grabbing her towel and making her way towards the showers. She just wanted to feel the warm sensation of water hitting her skin; maybe that would calm her down. She was beyond pissed right now; no in fact she was beyond livid!

Opening the curtain that separated the each individual shower area, Weiss stepped inside the small space and closed the curtain. She took off her sports bra and spandex shorts and hung them on the hook along with her towel. Turning the water on, she instantly felt her body loosen up by the warm water that cascaded over her. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling as the warm water slid down her body.

"Room for one more?"

Weiss shot her eyes open and turned around just in time to see a very nude Yang bully her way into the same shower stall as herself.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?!" Weiss asked clearly embarrassed. She already was covering herself up with her hands just as Yang stepped in and closed the curtain behind her.

"What? In times like this we should ration water and take the chance to shower together!" Yang cheered out, raising her arms in a victory pose.

Weiss couldn't help but glance down at the blonde's _bouncing_ bust as she raised her arms. Weiss felt her cheeks burn red with the lewd glance but she couldn't help it now. Her eyes continued to trail her daring girlfriend's now glistening body as she too was getting hit with the water now. The way the water drops made their way down her toned body, trickling in between those abs…

It was only when an awkward cough erupted from Yang that Weiss willed herself to meet her girlfriend's lilac eyes.

"I'm up here Weiss." Yang chided playfully.

She winked before pulling the smaller girl into a gentle hug. Weiss offered no resistance, just knowing that fighting back would result in her expending more energy in a losing battle.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. You know I'd love to spend time with ya, but I _did_ promise Ruby."

She spoke so softly that Weiss could barely hear her over the running water. Her face was still in Yang's shoulder as they held the hug. Weiss felt all her anger from earlier evaporate with the steam that now filled the shower room.

"You know, I'm still mad at you." Weiss lied. She looked up into Yang's eyes and leaned up on her tip toes. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up going in for a kiss.

Yang noticed the movements and smiled, before closing her own eyes and meeting Weiss' lips for the first time that evening.

Once their lips met, it was gentle at first just testing the waters so to speak, but then they moved their lips over one another's hastily before falling into a familiar rhythm and pattern. Opening their mouths and wrestling each other's tongues now. Yang grabbed Weiss' thighs from under her and hoisted the girl into the air, without breaking the kiss. Weiss yelped quietly at the sudden motion but returned the fiery kiss and ran her tongue deeper into Yang's own mouth.

The girl's continued like this for about a full minute. Their lips interlocked, their tongues exploring the other's mouths and with Yang holding Weiss by her thighs suspended in the air, causing Weiss' legs to wrap around Yang's waist. The warm steamy water glancing off of their bodies and furthered the thrilling sensation that was now present in both of their bodies.

That was until they heard the locker room doors burst open and the sound of multiple voices.

Instantly the girls broke their kiss and Yang let go of Weiss, letting the shorter girl hit the tile floor with a muted thud. They both stared at each other but not saying a word. Of course they weren't well hidden. The curtain only reached up to their shoulders and ended at their calves. Anyone walking by could tell that there were in fact two people in the shower stall. It wasn't a secret that the two were dating though; it would just be a little odd for them to be showering together in the locker room and cause some teasing.

"You dunce, why'd you come in here?" Weiss whispered, an annoyed tone present in her voice.

But Yang ignored her for now. The blonde was peeking over the curtain and trying to time the perfect chance to make her escape. Right when she noticed Nora who was the last one to make her way into the locker room, Yang opened the curtain and exited the shower grabbing her towel off the wall and wrapping it around herself all in one motion.

But right when she was walking away from Weiss' shower the one next to it opened and revealed a slim girl with shoulder length dyed violet hair and beautiful light pink eyes. Those very pink eyes stared back into Yang's own lilac ones as the girl made her way out of her own shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

The one that was right next to the one Weiss and Yang shared not even twenty seconds ago.

Yang stared at the girl with flushed cheeks; it was number 7 on their team and also on the starter squad. Kayla was her name, the girl looked like a model to Yang, she had a very attractive body but she wasn't into cars at all, so Yang never really hung out with her and didn't know much about the girl. In fact the after party tonight was to be at her house Yang remembered suddenly as the two girls still stared at each other.

"So, Kayla! How are-" Yang started but was interrupted.

"I heard and _saw_ everything." Kayla interrupted in a low voice. She walked past Yang in a hurried manner, but stopped close to the lockers and turned around;

"It was kind of hot though."

And with that she threw Yang a smirk before rounding the corner and towards the lockers.

Yang turned back around and met Weiss' ice blue eyes who also witnessed the encounter. How had they not noticed her next to them?!

"You dolt!" Weiss shouted.

* * *

Now dressed and outside in the parking lot, Yang and Weiss walked hand in hand towards their cars.

"How did you _not_ notice the shower next to you was occupied, Princess?" Yang asked while laughing. She thought the whole situation was funny.

Weiss on the other hand didn't find it as hilarious.

"How did you _not_ notice her when you forced your way into my shower stall like some kind of perverted… Pervert!" Weiss shouted.

Yang just laughed louder at how poorly worded that sentence was.

"A perverted pervert, huh? That's the best you got, Snow Angel?"

Just then, Yang felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Fishing it out she flipped it open to reveal a text message from her sister that read;

-[Hey Blak gonna use ur drag tires. K thx!]-

Yang shook her head at the poorly typed text message and replied back with an 'Okay.' Before closing her phone and grabbing her keys from her pocket.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked, looking over at Yang.

"Just Ruby. Her and Blake are working on her car, but I still got to go over there. They're bound to screw something up without me."

Both girls were near their cars now, and Yang let go of Weiss hand but turned to face her.

"Come over and hang out with us?" Yang asked. It almost sounded like she was pleading.

Weiss looked at her white Austin Martin Vanquish then back at Yang and had a devious smile on her face before she replied;

"Only if you beat me to your house."

Yang's face brightened right away, revealing a wicked grin.

"If you want to lose that bad, Weissy girl I'm more than happy to oblige!"

The girls both ran to their respective cars, and the glorious sound of Yang's yellow Skyline and Weiss' stunning white Vanquish filled the evening air with their motors rumbling away. The two girls not even a second later raced out of the parking lot and onto the main street, squealing their tires loudly.

Weiss was in the lead for now, but Yang was hot on her trail. It was usually only five minutes to Yang's house from school, but she was curious as to how fast she could get there now.

Gunning her Skyline down the road and _literally_ on Weiss' ass, Yang jerked her wheel to the left, hell bent on passing her girlfriend. Shifting into third gear and hearing the wonderful whoosh sound of her Tial blow off valve go off, Yang slammed down on her Gas pedal and easily passed Weiss on her left in the middle lane. But the only reason why she was able to pass her so easily, was because the next right hand turn was Yang's block.

She watched Weiss hit the brakes hard and the thrilling sound of tires screaming for grip as the girl hurdled into the turn on their right. Yang checked her rear view mirror and gripped her steering wheel tightly at the bold move she was about to do. She quickly down shifted and jerked foward into her seatbelt. Next she let go of her shift knob and grabbed and pulled up on her e-brake, instantly causing her car to lock the rear brakes and cause the tail end to whip out. She yanked her steering wheel to the right before counter steering slightly back to the left.

Yang easily drifted off of the main street and towards the turn into her block, and successfully around her girlfriend's Austin Martin just inches from running into it. Yang's yellow Skyline passed Weiss' Vanquish on the outside of the turn. Gliding past her, Yang smirked out of her window at Weiss who looked back at the blonde with a surprised and unbelieving expression plastered on her face. Yang's smile only grew.

The girls now raced down the residential streets but Weiss couldn't overtake Yang as the road was much to narrow and dangerous. Yang reached the house first then and she pulled into her driveway right behind her mother's black Mercedes. Weiss pulled her Vanquish in behind the Skyline not a second later.

Jumping out of her car, Yang cheered out in victory;

"And Yang wins again! Whooo~"

Weiss stepped out of her car and shut her door, grinning she made her way into the arms of her waiting girlfriend before speaking and embraced her;

"You're freaking crazy. Drifting on a main road into a residential street."

Yang just chuckled before pulling herself and Weiss towards the two hard at work girls named Ruby and Blake who were now also staring at the couple.

"You guys are both crazy, we heard you from here!" Ruby said as the two reached them.

The girls all said their greetings and pieces before grabbing the various tools and items they needed to work on Ruby's RX-7. Daylight was gone now and Weiss; who refused to work on the car as to not get herself dirty, bought out a miniature swamp light to illuminate the driveway. The girls all worked on the car and finished quite quickly, before they were all called in by Yang and Ruby's mother for dinner.

Tomorrow night would be interesting indeed, the girls finished Ruby's RX-7 and the car was ready to go and kick butt at the street races. All they had to do was wait for the next day…


	4. Just a street race kind of night!

**A/N: Well this was the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my stories, I just couldn't stop! I want to thank everyone who kept me company through PMs as I wrote this. You guys know who you are! Um, this chapter has quite a few scenes in it that'll show up later on so you should try to spot all the little references you can in it! I really look forward to any and all reviews, they keep me going! Thanks to everyone who favs, follows and reviews too! Anyways enjoy this thrilling chapter! Enjoy; Chapter 4 Just a street race kind of night!**

**~Also I dedicate this chapter to ClockPop! Have a safe drive man!~**

* * *

Yang awoke with a deep yawn. It was still dark in her room and as the blonde went to stretch, she felt something restrict her right arm's movement. Quickly jolting up, Yang shot her vision down and was met with the sight of a mess of bright white hair that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Oh yeah…" Yang muttered out quietly.

After the girls had worked and finished Ruby's car they opted to all relax and watch some movies and stay in that night. She also remembered that Weiss decided to stay the night, since they didn't hang out that much the previous night alone.

Still staring down at the messy head of hair, Yang felt a smile making its way to her face. Weiss at the moment was hugging onto her right arm. Actually she was snuggled up on it as if clinging for dear life. It was extremely cute to Yang. She couldn't see the girls face as it was hidden by her face and buried in her arm, but she imagined her looking at peace and calm, something she rarely was while she was awake.

Leaning down, she kissed Weiss' head of hair. As she brought her face towards her she let the slight aroma of strawberries fill her nose as she breathed in Weiss' hair's scent.

Yang had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark, it was Saturday morning, and she had her girlfriend cuddled up next to her.

"Life's good." She sighed out.

Closing her eyes yet again, Yang welcomed the blissful feeling of sleep that soon took over her body and mind yet again for the second time that night.

Meanwhile outside in her RX-7, Ruby was still wide awake and carefully looking through various things in her car. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she flipped it open to check the time which read;

3:52 am.

She knew she should head to bed, but she couldn't sleep. After the girls had finished on the car, they went inside to eat and all sat around and watched a bunch of movies. Shortly after Blake had left to go home but would come by the next night to drive over with the rest of them to the races. Ruby thought about asking her to spend the night, but decided against it, especially after they had almost kissed. She wasn't ready to ask her to spend the night!

Although with Yang and Weiss it was different. Once Blake left, Yang basically threw herself at Weiss and wouldn't let her leave. Not that it looked like the rich girl was going to, she stayed and after the last movie the two girls made their way _quickly_ upstairs to Yang's room where Ruby heard the door shut and a bunch of laughing and giggling ensue. Her mom had gone to bed shortly after dinner so Ruby was alone in the living room which then prompted her to where she is now.

Outside in her driveway sitting in her car at; glancing back at her phone's time, 3:56 am.

"But I'm not tired!" Ruby whined out loudly. She leaned her head against her black and red race inspired Momo steering wheel before falling in thought again.

Blake and she about to kiss earlier that day had really scared her.

'Since Blake leaned in to wouldn't that mean she was attracted to me as well?' Ruby thought to herself.

She's never dated anyone or even been confessed to, not that she thought her sister, Yang would let anyone get with her, but still it was a foreign concept. She thought Blake also thought of her as a sister.

Ruby sighed deeply before her thoughts fell back on that girl from the shop with the orange GTR. Ruby felt her cheeks burn red at thinking back. That girl was absolutely gorgeous to her, and her voice was to _die_ for.

Ruby shut her eyes and began to picture the girl's face. Her beautiful features, her blazing amber eyes, her long silky looking black hair that covered her eye, and her melodic voice. That and her car choice was spot on, her orange GTR seemed to match her perfectly from the short amount of time Ruby had spoken to her. Thinking back to how she acted, Ruby blushed deeper. She was like a love struck school girl, which wasn't a lie.

Feeling herself now getting sleepy, Ruby stepped out of her car and closed her door softly. Locking her car, she glanced up towards the night sky. There were no clouds and it was a full moon tonight. Smiling and looking back at Crescent Rose, Ruby was thrilled at how the car looked now. The new rear drag radials on the back stood out like a sore thumb, she'd have to make sure she didn't get pulled over on the drive to the street races. It was a straight shot from her home as she had already filled up on gas.

"I'll definitely kick Cardin's ass tomorrow!" Ruby announced softly to herself.

Satisfied with how everything seemed at the moment, she opened the front door to her home and stepped inside. Locking the door, she made her way upstairs and towards her room, stopping momentarily at Yang's door to eavesdrop on her and Weiss. Blushing at what she was doing she finally went to her own room and fell into a deep and comfortable sleep for the night quickly.

* * *

Once morning hit, well better yet once afternoon hit, Ruby woke up refreshed. Jumping out of bed, the little bundle of red had a smile on her face from the moment she opened her eyes. Moving towards her desk she checked her phone that read;

4:48 pm.

She'd slept longer than twelve hours.

Somewhat annoyed and pleased, the scarlet girl walked to the bathroom to get showered and changed.

About twenty minutes later, Ruby dressed herself in black jeans with a simple red tee shirt. After she had gotten dressed, Ruby made her way downstairs and spotted Yang sprawled out on the couch in the living room wearing a black tank top with a pair of black jeans on as well. She glanced over at her little sister and beamed;

"Yo! 'Bout time you woke up, baby sis!"

Ruby kept walking towards the kitchen in dire need of getting some food in her system before she'd collapse from starvation.

"What'd you eat, Yang?" Ruby called out from the pantry in the kitchen.

"Cereal!"

Ruby huffed before grabbing the things needed to make herself a bowl of cereal. Once she made it, she walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to her sister, taking care not to spill her meal.

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked curiously after she took a bite.

Yang's face twisted into a smirk before she answered;

"I gave her the ol' razzle dazzle!"

Ruby glanced over at her sister with a confused look before smiling herself and continuing her meal.

"I don't even want to know what that means."

Yang answered her with a wink. The girls continued to watch T.V. in silence until about 6 pm when Yang decided that she was going to shower and change. Ruby washed her dishes and walked outside to inspect her RX-7 once more before night set in. The sun was making its way down soon and daylight was fading fast. Ruby smiled as this meant she was getting closer and closer to the race.

Walking down to the driveway, her mom's car was gone and Yang's Skyline sat behind her RX-7. Glancing over it as to make sure there were no dings or anything of the sort that happened during last night.

Once satisfied, Ruby walked back inside and sat down on the couch. She was feeling antsy and just wanted to get the night on the way.

Falling back into thought, her mind once again flashed back to the girl in the GTR, she's never seen her before at the races but a part of Ruby really hoped she'd be there tonight and hopefully witness the race. Maybe that would impress her a little bit and make her interested. The more she thought about the mystery girl, the more Ruby felt her stomach do somersaults. She was grinning like an idiot while thinking about her that she didn't even hear Yang come back down the stairs.

"What's got you so happy?" Yang asked while she made her way towards the couch once again. She was now dressed in a golden strapless top with a pair of gray jeans that were tucked into calf length black boots.

Bursting out of her affectionate thoughts for the girl, Ruby sat up looked over her sister.

"Do you always dress like that to show off your body? Or what?" The red haired girl asked.

Yang flipped her hair as she sat down with a wide smile on her face.

"Don't hate me cause I'm fa~abolous!"

Ruby laughed before shaking her head, glad that she deflected the earlier question.

"So what time is everyone coming by to head over?"

Yang fiddled with her cell phone before replying;

"Um, I think Weiss and Blake will be by in about an hour or so. Sun and his buddies are swinging by here as well to ride down there with us. So it'll be a fun little drive down there."

Ruby nodded, happy that pretty soon everyone would be here and they'd head out. She flipped through the channels in the meantime making small talk with her sister about random things to pass the time by.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Ruby and Yang stood outside in their driveway. The sun had completely set and Blake and Weiss have shown up. They still were waiting on Sun and whoever he was bringing to show, but he said that he'd be here within ten minutes or so last that Yang had spoken to him.

Ruby walked towards her car and started it up. It cranked up instantly and once again she felt her face form into a wide smile at the sound. Hopping out of her car, she made her way towards the rest of the group. Glancing towards Blake though, their eyes met for a brief second before they both looked away quickly. Blake's expression was unreadable at the moment and Ruby couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking now.

Blake was dressed in a Black tee shirt with some car brand lettering on it, olive camouflaged shorts, with black sneakers. She wore her hair loosely behind her and it seemed still wet as if she had taken a shower just recently.

Next Ruby glanced over at Weiss who was arguing with Yang at the moment about letting Yang drive to the street races. Weiss was wearing a white tank top underneath an expensive looking silver jacket she left unzipped. She also had on white jean pants that were folded up towards the bottom with short gray furry looking boots.

Ruby continued to watch Weiss and Yang argue;

"I'm _telling _you, Xiao Long; you're not driving tonight."

"And I'm telling you that I _am_ driving, Princess."

"One more ticket and you lose your license! Just ride with me."

"No way! I'll drive carefully, I promise."

"Oh please. We all know you can't control yourself on the road. Just… _Please_ Yang. Ride with me."

Ruby watched her sister melt under Weiss' voice. Weiss knew how to bend Yang to get what she wanted but Ruby also knew that Yang loved when Weiss pleaded to her so it wasn't much of a fight.

"The almighty Yang, easily losing an argument? Oh how times have changed." Blake chided jokingly then.

Yang shot a death glare towards the girl as she wrapped Weiss in a hug.

"Shut up, Blakey!"

Blake laughed then, the sound sent shivers down Ruby's spine. She loved the way Blake laughed. It sounded pure and angelic to the younger girl.

"Just admit it, you're whipped!" Blake giggled out then.

But before Yang could reply, the high pitched sound of several motorcycles filled the early night air. Quickly, four sport bikes pulled into the driveway. Ruby easily recognized the first bike as Sun's yellow Suzuki GSX-R 1000. He had on his yellow and white full faced helmet.

The next bike she's seen as well although she didn't really talk to the guy, he was Sun's best friend. His name was Neptune, Ruby remembered. He was riding a cyan Yamaha R1 and had on a matching full faced helmet as well. The other two bikes that were with them however, Ruby didn't know who they were. There was a red Honda CBR1000 RR and a green Kawasaki Ninja 1000.

Cutting off their engines at the same time Sun took off his helmet and flashed the group a wide smile.

"Hey everyone!"

The girls all said their greetings and Sun introduced the other riders;

On the red Honda was a chick named Scarlet who had shaved the left side of her head and letting her red hair fall over the right. She looked really boyish to Ruby. The other person on the Ninja was a dark skinned guy with a muscular build named Sage. He had dark green pointed hair.

After the introductions were all finished, every seemed ready to go and got into their respective cars, and bikes. Everyone except for Yang who sat in Weiss' passenger seat after Blake made some whipping sounds and motions jokingly towards the blonde girl.

"Let's roll!" Sun shouted out before starting his bike and revving it down the block. The rest of his friends followed, with Sage doing a wheelie down the block after them. Blake gunned her Supra behind the bikes, probably causing some of the neighbors to get mad. Weiss pulled a U-turn to follow after her and finally Ruby was able to back her car out, narrowly avoiding Yang's Skyline that sat behind her parked still.

"Thanks for moving your car, Yang." Ruby muttered solemnly.

Backing out of the driveway, Ruby's smile returned as she threw the clutch into first and chased after the fading taillights of her friends.

Turning onto the main road carefully, Ruby made sure to be gentle with the drag radials on her car for now. She didn't want to needlessly tear them up for no reason. At least until the group hit the highway. It was about a 25 minute drive to get to the street races from the house, so her and Crescent Rose stayed at the rear of the pack and watched on happily from the back of the group to see what her friends would get into for now.

Blake seemed to fall into her usual self at night. She screamed all through third gear chasing after Sun as he gunned his motorcycle down the main road towards the main highway. It was a close little race until they both had to stop at a red light. Not shortly after, the rest of the group pulled up next to them.

Sun flipped his visor up and grinned at Blake before yelling over all the cars and bikes;

"I knew you'd chase me sooner or later! How about a bet?"

Blake smirked as she already knew what it would be, but she decided that she'd humor the blonde boy.

"Sure, what?" Blake responded, she kept her eyes on the red street light in front of her. She knew it'd have to do with something about racing.

"We race from here onto the highway. If I win, you let me take you out on a date! If you win… Well that won't happen so it doesn't matter." Sun laughed out.

Blake shook her head laughing before finally nodding her head as Sun closed his visor.

Blake started to anti-lag her car, which in turn caused her turbo to spool up while she sat stationary. Her Supra backfired crazily loud and even fired a few bursts of flames from her exhaust. Her Supra was _dying _to let loose. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and prepared to gun it the moment the light turned green. She could hear Sun rev his bike in response to her obnoxious sounding anti lag.

Luckily there weren't a lot of cars on the road so it'd be a calm ride onto the on ramp of the highway. Looking up at her gauges, Blake was satisfied and _roaring_ to go.

And there it was.

The light shone a bright green and Blake dropped the gear into first not a moment later. The raven haired girl's neck snapped back into her seat harshly as she ripped loose her Supra forward. Tires squealed ruthlessly as she held her foot solid against the floorboard holding the gas pedal down with force. She focused all of her attention in front of her. The screaming of her turbo filled her ears with a joyous whirring sound. Hearing her motor bounce off the redline savagely and still battling with the lack of grip her tires were fighting for, Blake shifted into second gear violently. Her car bucked backwards again as all 900 horsepower surged back into her rear wheels.

Once again her head smacked into her seat with force. She struggled to maintain her grip on the steering wheel as she still didn't have any grip on her tires as she was spinning loose from the amount of power she was putting down. Turning left and right constantly as her Supra dared to change its course wildly like some kind of hyper active beast; Blake still maintained some semblance of control of the monster. Bouncing off the rev limiter yet again, Blake grabbed her shift knob, kicked in her clutch pedal and shifted into her favorite gear. Third gear. She finally managed to see Sun pulling out ahead of her doing a wheelie at the same time. He easily had a better start due to her barely gripping the road.

Focusing back in front of her, she noticed the highway's on ramp coming up on their right in about a quarter mile. Grinning, she let off on the gas slightly and noticed she was doing about 90 miles per hour now. She had the far right lane occupied with Sun in the center lane to her left. He'd probably cut her off to turn on the ramp, but Blake decided that she'd make it hard for him. She didn't want to bump into him and knock him down though so she'd have to be really careful.

"Yang isn't the only one that knows how to drift." Blake said softly to herself.

Sun easily kept the lead on Blake as she wasn't gunning her car at the moment. She watched Sun hit his brakes and lean into his right as he attempted to take the turn; still in the outside. Blake downshifted into second gear and lurched forward. The moment she did though, she hit the gas hard to cause the tires to rip loose and lose grip again. She grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and flipped it towards the right hastily going hand over hand, once the car threatened to careen out of control towards the right and under shoot the on ramp, Blake let off on her accelerator and slammed on her brakes causing the front wheels to lock up. She then flipped her steering wheel towards the left a bit which caused her tail end to swing out but cause the car to now slowly but surely screech it's way sideways onto the on ramp in a successful quick and loud power slide.

Not wasting any time as Sun was still in front of her; Blake gunned her car to chase down the cocky little monkey in front of her. She shifted back into third and kept her foot floored as she seemed to be gaining on him. They both hit the highway doing about 110 miles per hour now. She watched Sun Lean around a car that was trying to get off the highway in the far right lane, causing the car to slam on its brakes. Blake quickly dodged the slowing car by veering into the left lane, her wicked grin never leaving her face. She was like a different person once she was driving her car at night. She could finally let loose and be crazy.

She watched her tachometer near the red zone and she prepared to shift, but this time she was going to power shift. Once the car screamed out relentlessly, Blake kept her foot planted on the gas pedal and quickly stepped down on the clutch while shifting into fourth gear. She heard the constant whine of her massive turbo and the car kept its smooth pace more or less. She knew power shifting or speed shifting was dangerous to the drivetrain and transmission but she didn't care, it's okay to go crazy every once in a while.

She was now maybe a car's length away from Sun as he still leaned forward on his motorcycle and continued to gun it to her right now. Blake refocused in front of her and flew by a slow driver on her left. Quickly looking down at her gauges, she noticed that they both were doing 140 miles per hour. Blake veered into the far left lane to pass a slow truck and simultaneously shifted into fifth gear. Her car sounded angry as it jerked her forward and back into her seat ruthlessly. She was now gaining quickly on Sun. She forced the gas pedal down as far as it could go as if willing her own soul into the car. She gripped the steering wheel with both hands and felt the cool sensation of sweat making its way down her back. She risked another quick glance down at the speedometer and realized she was now going 165 and still climbing.

She was now inching forward in front of Sun and she looked over at him as he jerked his head to look back at her. He seemed to admit defeat as he nodded at her and raised himself up from leaning on the bike and slowing down, hitting his brakes. Blake breathed a sigh of relief as she threw her car into neutral and let off the gas letting her coast forward quietly down the highway at excess of 170 miles an hour. She finally looked in her rear view mirror and noticed everyone else behind them but not far off, but she then heard a loud massive sound as she was looking back and it was only getting closer.

Quickly turning to her left, Blake spotted the blazing red RX-7 that was rocketing down the HoV lane to her left. Blake watched the red rocket that was Ruby surge forward towards her in her side mirror and _felt_ the car as it passed her with Neptune and Sage both close behind her hot on her tail. Grinning still, Blake glanced down at her speedometer and noticed she was still coasting at 130 miles per hour. She could only imagine how fast Ruby and those other two were going now as she watched their tail lights racing into the distance.

Meanwhile in the cabin of a certain red RX-7; Ruby held her smile as her silver eyes happily spotted and swerved right to avoid a slow driver in the HoV lane in front of her. She cut across two lanes to her right and quickly glanced in her side mirror and watched the two bikes behind her mimic her moves. She _loved_ this new set up in her car, and the drag radials and suspension set up on her car now let her grip the street with ease. She could gun it from a dead stop and not struggle as much with fighting the car as Blake does all the time, of course it still slides a bit, it wasn't perfect. But that's what makes dig racing fun for Ruby!

She continued to slam her car straight ahead as she watched her speedometer needle hit the 170 mark before she let off the gas. She didn't want to go _too_ crazy and risk getting yelled at by Yang for being so reckless. She watched the two bikes that were tailing her cut around her on both sides. On her left was Sage on his green Ninja and on her right was Neptune on his Cyan R1. They both kept racing each other and Ruby pondered how fast they were going now. Looking up in her rear view mirror she saw a stunning white car quickly make its way behind her.

Sudden fear taking hold of her mind thinking it was a cop, Ruby down shifted into fourth ready to take off again, before she _heard_ the beautiful engine note of a v12 motor cranking away. It quickly cut to her left and pulled up next to her. Ruby glanced over at the beautiful car and watched the tinted window roll down to reveal a smirking Yang who was shaking her head slightly at Ruby. Ruby grinned back at her sister and gave her a thumbs up. She watched her sister roll the window back up and Weiss downshift and gun her own car forward. The motor sounded like sweet music to Ruby's ears. The sound of a v12 engine is a mystical thing.

The rest of the drive went more or less uneventful. The group made their way into a massive parking lot on the side streets of downtown Vale. There was a bunch of other people here already. Pulling in though, all the attention was directed at the group as Blake's black Supra pulled in, followed by Weiss' pearl White Vanquish then Ruby's crimson RX-7 and finally Sun and his bikes. They were all beautiful cars and stuck out amidst the other cars present here. There were a lot of Civics and 240s, things that weren't very exciting, so when a rare and exotic car pulls in; all the spectators swoon over the incoming cars.

Finally finding a spot where they could all park next to each other, the girls all backed into a spot in their own little group. Getting out of her car, Ruby walked over towards Blake who was talking to Sun about their race;

"Alright, alright Miss Belladonna, you won. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna ask you out on that date anyway." Sun exclaimed while taking his helmet off.

Blake just laughed before waving her hand in a dismissive manner. This caused Sage, Neptune and Scarlet all to laugh at Sun's failed attempt to get the raven haired girl to go out with him yet again.

Next she spotted Weiss and Yang who were currently indulging themselves on the hood of Weiss' car in a game of who could hold their breath the longest as the two made out.

"God, Yang can't you wait until you guys are alone?" Ruby then whined to her sister.

Yang flipped Ruby off without breaking her kiss and being underneath Weiss on the hood of probably the most expensive car in the lot.

Chuckling, Ruby made her way to Blake and the others.

"Damn, your car is pretty quick, Ruby." Sage spoke up once Ruby joined the others.

But before she could thank him, a familiar voice spoke up behind her;

"Oh wow, you actually showed up Ruby!"

Reeling around to face the dreaded voice of the night, she was met with Cardin standing behind her flanked by his friends; Russell, Sky, and Dove. Cardin was wearing a gray sweater with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans with a black backwards baseball cap.

"Yeah, I'm here to embarrass you in front of everyone tonight, how could I pass that up?" Ruby replied back with a hint of malice in her voice.

She wasn't going to lose to him. She had every ounce of confidence that she'd beat him easily now.

"If you say so, hurry up and get in your car then. Let's do this shit right now!" Cardin then yelled out.

This in turn caused a few people to gather over at the sound of someone being challenged. A bunch of 'Ooohs' and cheers were heard.

Ruby felt the familiar sensation of nervousness wash over her again, she didn't like to be the center of attention, and with a crowd forming around the two now she felt herself start to shake slightly.

That was until she spotted a certain someone near the back of the crowd looking back at her.

A girl with _blazing_ amber eyes and raven hair.

Ruby felt her silver eyes widen at the sight of her, but as more people joined the growing circle, she quickly lost sight of her, but just _knowing_ she was here was enough to restore Ruby's spirit. She then turned back to face Cardin who was nodding his head towards various people in the crowd and in her loudest voice announced;

"Let's go then!"

And with that she bumped into Cardin's shoulder to make her way into her car. She gave out a few high fives to random people and kids she noticed from her school. She spotted Yang who gave her a thumbs up and hugged her.

"Be safe little sis, I'm rooting for ya as always." Yang whispered into Ruby's ear.

Breaking the embrace Ruby smiled at her before hopping in her car.

At this point, everyone in the parking lot was making their way towards the street that was near the parking lot at the announcement of the first race of the night. Ruby turned her engine over and slowly drove out of the parking lot, earning various words of encouragement from people as she drove by. She quickly looked through the crowd of people that were watching her and tried to find that girl again, but failed as she exited the parking lot.

She drove up to the usual starting spot where people raced right outside the end of the parking lot. It was a straight shot of empty road that was flanked by a dead grassy area on both sides. It went for about half a mile until it turned right where it connected into a side street, but most people stopped their race right before the road curved right.

Halting her car at the designated starting line that was marked with countless tire marks from previous races, Ruby opened her windows and took a deep breath. She watched the crowd form around her on the sidewalk at her sides and from behind her on the street. Someone was playing loud music to her left in their car, and she started nodding her head to the beat. She noticed the song as one of Deadb3ar's more popular songs named 'I Recall'.

But then she spotted a pair of HID headlights making their way up to her on her left. She immediately recognized the dark gray s2000 belonging to Cardin, but what Ruby didn't recognize was the massive silver intercooler that sat snuggly behind his front bumper. She felt her eyes widen at the sight of it, but regained her composure once he pulled up next to her.

"You're not the only one who did something to your car!" Cardin called out to her from his car with a cocky grin on his face.

He then revved his car and the sudden whine sound of a supercharger made its way into Ruby's ears. That confirmed her suspicions as she knew he had done something to it. It'd definitely be a good race now that he forced inducted his car.

"It still won't help you win." Was all Ruby said. She then rolled her driver's side window up as to not listen to him anymore.

She watched as Blake made her way to the middle of the road and right between her and Cardin. Blake checked the distance between both cars before pointing at Ruby and Cardin. Ruby kept her silver eyes trained on Blake as she nodded; signaling to Blake that she was ready. At the same time she nodded, Ruby dropped her car in neutral and revved her tiny motor to 5500 rpms and held it there. She watched Blake raise both her arms and Ruby could have sworn she noticed Blake wink at her the moment she dropped her arms a second later.

She dropped her car into first gear, and slammed into her seat at the sudden inertia change. She watched Cardin pull away slightly at having a quicker and better launch. Both cars glided by Blake the moment her hands left the air. That wink caused Ruby to lose a slight moment in her start as she focused on it a bit too long and now Cardin was about half a car length in front, but Ruby could hear him spinning his tires all through first gear. Her car on the other hand barely even chirped due to her slicks and also rough start, but now her car was gaining on him slowly but surely.

Shifting to second the moment the needle dipped into the red zone, Ruby brought her right hand back to the steering wheel to hold it with both hands. She kept her foot firmly planted on the gas pedal as she stared straight ahead. She was now neck and neck with Cardin and for the first time during the race, Ruby felt a grin make its way to her lips. She'd win this easily. All that worrying for nothing.

Shifting into third gear now, Ruby now was passing Cardin as it looked like he grinded his way into his next gear and fell back slightly. They were about 400 feet away from the turn portion of the road and end of the race. Ruby decided that she didn't even need to ride out third gear all the way as she was now only pulling away from Cardin now. She quickly shifted into fourth and prepared to hit her brakes as she successfully beat him and won the race.

But little did Ruby know, there was a black Crown Victoria sitting at the side of the road just around the bend of the road that she was racing on. The Crown Vic had its lights off but its engine was running. Inside sat a round man, but he was more than capable in taking care of himself. He had grey short hair with a full mustache covering his mouth. He was dressed in a black uniform that on the shoulders read 'VPD'. And one thing this officer of the law hated more than anything; was street racing. He lost his wife to some punks who were street racing years ago and he made sure to make anyone he witnessed practicing the reckless sport live's a living hell.

Putting his car in drive as he watched a red coupe, which he recognized as a Mazda although he was unsure of the model. He then put his lights on and blared his sirens; making his presence known now to everyone. The older man slammed down on the gas pedal and set his sights on the red car, but not after noticing a dark gray Honda that was behind it slam on its brakes and pull an illegal U-turn to head away from himself at the sight of a cop car.

Officer Port grinned evilly to himself before gripping the steering wheel with both hands;

"Not today criminal scum!"

Quickly barreling towards the two racers, Officer Port decided to chase after the red car, as it continued to drive towards him. He watched the driver gracefully slide around his own bulky car and narrowly miss hitting him while continuing on its way, drifting into the corner and past him. Huffing, Officer Port threw his car into reverse and chased after the little red car that was speeding away from him now and towards one of the main roads.

"This is unit 3; I have street racers down by the old factory. I'm currently in pursuit of a late model red Mazda. Heading west on Oxford Avenue!"

Putting his radio down, Officer Port knew the other units on the late night shift would be heading down to the rest of the hooligans that were probably scurrying away at the starting line.

Refocusing his attention back at the red Mazda that had just now made an illegal left hand turn through a red light, Officer Port tightened his grip on the steering wheel of his black undercover Crown Victoria. It's been a long while since he's been involved in a high speed pursuit and he wasn't about to let his little bastard get away from him…

Back in the cabin of a certain red Mazda RX-7 sat a very horrified looking Ruby as she was barreling down the main roads at excess of 90 miles per hour now.

"Oh my God, oh my God, why the hell did I run?!" She yelled to no one in particular.

She was sweating bullets and watched everything in front and around her light up with flashing red and blue lights as the sirens of the cop car behind her lit up everything and blared out its annoying sound. Rolling her passenger window up to hide what she looked like, Ruby continued driving down the road heading straight until she gained some distance from the cop car behind her.

She was blazing past red lights and intersections not slowing down for anything. She looked down at her gauge cluster and noticed she was now doing 120 miles an hour. Looking back up though, she jerked her steering wheel to the left and narrowly avoided getting T-boned by a multi colored white, orange, and black pick-up truck. She watched the orange haired male driver stare back at her with a slight amused expression on his face, but she turned her head back forward to focus in front of her.

"Oh shit! Mom's going to kill me! Yang's going to kill me! I'm gonna go to jail and- Oh my God!"

Ruby's stomach dropped as she spotted another patrol car with its sirens and lights on heading towards her.

A million thoughts ran through her mind now. She could keep running but she knew soon that they'd call in a helicopter or something; she watched Cops the show! She could always give up now and _hope_ they wouldn't impound and crush her car, she'd have to call her mom and go to jail, something she wasn't particular fond of experiencing.

As she continued surging forward towards the cop car that now turned to cut her off in front of her, Ruby then spotted a side street on the left. Deciding to just put everything on the line, Ruby slammed on her brakes and downshifted into second gear and jerked her car to the left; narrowly missing the patrol car in front of her but not before spotting the person driving it. She had short blonde hair and glasses and looked back at Ruby with a somewhat annoyed and sad expression on her face.

Ruby continued sending her car into a sliding fit and pulled her e-brake once her car was sideways. The entire right side of her body dug into her bolstered race seat as she was forced into it as her car spun and did a complete 180 degree turn in the middle of the road. She then slammed down on her accelerator and turned onto the side street. Cutting her lights off she drove in darkness on a residential road with houses surrounding her on both sides. She watched her rear view mirror as both the cop cars turned on the same street with their red and blue lights illuminating the surrounding area with an eerie light.

Turning onto the first side road to her right, Ruby gripped her wheel tightly as she took the hard right turn without hitting her brakes as to not illuminate and let the cops behind her know where she was. With tires screeching in protest, she completed the turn and noticed it was a long straight road with various other side streets on both sides. Knowing that the cops would think that she'd just keep taking the first turns she could, Ruby accelerated quickly and roared through the gears of her car in a daze as she continued down the road doing about 80 miles an hour in a 25. Finally deciding to turn she pulled her e-brake to slow herself down and careened into another side road to her left. Just as she entered the turn she watched the sirens and fog lights turn onto the road she was turning off on.

"I can do this! I can get away." Ruby exclaimed loudly.

She continued roaring forward onto the next street and heard her phone start to go off. Deciding to look at it, she fished it out of her pocket quickly before turning yet again on another side street, this time a little slower as to not make as much noise with her car. Looking down at her phone now she grimaced slightly at the name;

Yang.

Flipping it open and answering the call Ruby spoke;

"Uh, now's not the best time Yang!"

She heard what sounded like a bunch of people revving their motors and a lot of shouting from Yang's end before her sister finally spoke;

"Ruby! What the hell! Did you really just _drift_ around that cop car?!"

Ruby felt a smile making its way on her face again as she prepared to answer her sister, but then she spotted a pair of headlights turning onto the street she was on.

"Shit, hold on Yang!"

Dropping her phone on her lap, Ruby quickly turned off the road into a driveway to her left. Her lights were still off so she hoped the car in front of her didn't spot her if it was a cop. She then cut off her motor as she sat in someone's driveway right next to a blue jeep. Lowering her seat back as far as it could go; Ruby silently prayed that she'd just lost the cops.

"Hello?!"

Jumping out of her seat, Ruby quickly answered the phone she left on her lap.

"Yeah, Yang hold on I think I lost them." She whispered into the phone before adding;

"I'll call you back!"

She hung up the phone then. And watched her side and rear view mirrors and felt her breath hitch in her throat as she watched another patrol car drive by that was the one that had turned onto the street. It didn't have its lights and sirens on and thankfully didn't spot Ruby turn into the driveway as it drove by quickly looking to join the other cop cars that were searching for her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruby flipped her phone open and saw she actually had three text messages from Blake and Yang, and one missed call from Nora too. Ruby didn't even remember seeing the girl at the races, but she was probably there. Smiling to herself as she prepared to call Yang back, a dreaded sound made its way into Ruby's ears. She rolled her window down to make sure it was the sound she thought it was and looked out of her window and behind her in the sky.

There was a helicopter with its massive bright light shining down on something in the distance. Back where the others were. Ruby then dialed Yang and began to call her. If the cops were out in full force tonight, it was gonna be a bad time for anyone who was at the street races, although Ruby was a little glad the helicopter wasn't looking for her, she did worry about her friends.

As the call rang and rang only to be met with Yang's pun filled answering machine; Ruby felt her mood sour instantly.

"What the hell are you doing, Yang?!" She hissed out.

She then tried to call Blake but it resulted in the same thing, no answer. Finally she decided to call Weiss and finally was met with luck as she heard Weiss answer her phone after two rings.

"Yeah?!" Weiss sounded out of breath like she was running or something.

"Weiss where's Yang? Are you guys alright?" Ruby asked hurriedly

She listened intently to the line, as she heard a bunch of people yelling and a bunch of tires squealing and also the sound of sirens and the helicopter in this distance. Ruby's stomach fell as she realized it was like a slaughter house down there with the police hunting people down and everyone just rushing away from the scene, everyone for themselves. Of course they'd ran from the cops before, but it never seemed that organized and massive before.

"Yeah, Yang's fine! We'll call you bac- Yang watch out!"

And with that the call ended.

Ruby held the phone to her ear as she didn't process what had just happened in the end.

"What the hell?!" Ruby whispered out looking at her phone.

She tried to call Weiss back but no one answered. Ruby continued to sit in her car, hiding in the darkness of night as she worried about how everyone else was doing. She wasn't sure how long she should sit here, but she wanted to get moving _now_, but knew it'd be a terrible idea as the cops were probably still patrolling the neighborhood searching for her.

"Yang, what the hell is going on over there?!…"


	5. Outrun

**A/N: First off, sorry for the short length of this chapter! I swear I'll make it up to you guys with the next one. Also this chapter wasn't that great in my opinion. I've been pretty damn sick these past 2 days and life has been pretty... hectic to say the least. Anyways, I think it took a toll on my writing as you'll probably tell with this chapter. I did want to post one more before school starts for me (This Monday) so I did. This story will now be getting updated weekly (Check my profile out for more info) and will probably publish a new chapter out every Friday from now on. I promise the next chapters will be better, but I did show a certain individual in this chapter (Although very shortly) that everyone will love. Anyways, I know you guys aren't here for the A/N so enjoy Chapter 5; Outrun.**

**~Oh yeah, shout out to ARMV7 (Awesome fellow Freezerburn writer) and his new upcoming RWBY car AU coming out soon! So be sure to follow him and his story as it also focuses on RWBY and cars!~**

**There are a ton out there that are awesome at mixing RWBY and Cars together (PeoplexLikexGrapes &amp; Autistic-Grizzly) as well! So if you enjoy the two, be sure to follow those other authors as well!**

* * *

"Yang! You idiot!" Weiss screamed out loudly as she stared out of the passenger side window of her own Vanquish.

Weiss felt slight tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her phone shatter on the road behind them but finally pulled her head back inside the cabin to stare at a _very_ joyful looking blonde who was currently driving her car.

Swerving again to miss colliding with another driver, Yang pulled the steering wheel to her left without care. The car jerked in the direction without so much of a tire squeal.

"Damn! Weiss, I love your car!" Yang exclaimed while still holding her wide grin.

Weiss on the other hand was quite upset as her girlfriend basically unlocked all the potential in her own car whereas Weiss was still scared to drive it wildly and take turns.

That and Yang's wild driving caused the rich girl to drop her phone out of the window while she was talking to Ruby.

"You made me drop my phone!" Weiss finally whined out loudly.

Yang kept her eyes on the road in front of her, and Weiss could have sworn the blonde's grin grew even broader at the hearing of her phone's demise. She watched Yang's lively lilac eyes as they were illuminated by the countless headlights, taillights, and sirens all around them.

The two girls were currently driving on the dark side streets near the street races. With Yang behind the wheel of her car, Weiss thought back to what had just happened;

It happened all too fast. One minute she remembered watching Ruby's race from the sidelines with Yang. Then the next minute an all-black car pulled out towards the finish line with sirens on. Everyone in the crowd started yelling once they noticed the sirens, but once they watched Cardin's s2000 pull a U-turn and Ruby slide around the cop car, everyone's yells turned to cheers for the red RX-7. The cop car turned to chase Ruby as she continued to flee in her current direction. Yang instantly pulled her phone out to call Ruby; but then that's when it all happened.

Police came swooping out of nowhere. Down both side streets, about a dozen patrol cars came screeching in to try to block all the exits in the parking lot where everyone's cars were. Weiss remembered herself being stunned at the sheer amount of sudden police but Yang snapped her out of her stupor as she grabbed the keys out of her hand and yelled for her to get in the car.

'And now look where that's gotten us!' Weiss thought to herself angrily.

Right now, Weiss was gripping the side handle in her car in fear as she watched Yang barrel down the side streets without any remorse in her motions. The red and blue lights illuminating the entire area around the two girls was enough to send Weiss into a rare moment of silence.

'If her father found about this…' Her sudden thought cut short though.

Bashing her head against the dash in a jerking motion, Weiss now found herself holding her forehead in pain.

"Ugh! What the hell Ya-" Weiss started but her sentence was never completed as Yang quickly hit the gas forcing the white haired girl's head to fly back into her seat.

"Should have your seat belt on, Weissy!" Yang cried out happily, still keeping her eyes trained on the road.

Although the wild blonde was keeping a cool demeanor at the moment, inside she was anything but…

Currently; she and Weiss had broken out of the initial crowd of people who drove off when the police showed up, but being in such an expensive car caused the police to seem to focus on them for some reason. Outrunning those standard Crown Victorias was of no concern or problem for her and the Vanquish; but what was a problem was the flood light that was currently flashing around them.

The faint sound of a helicopter could be heard in the cabin of the Austin Martin but Yang rolled the car's windows up to muffle it so she could get rid of that annoying buzzing.

Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, she continued fleeing from the now distant red and blue lights in her rear view mirror. It was easy now that they got away from the surge of people, now that she could just drive without worrying about other people on the road now. Although Yang had no idea where the hell she was, being anywhere but at that spot was better.

Blazing through another red light at an intersection, Yang glanced down at the speedometer and felt her smile widen even further if that was possible.

172 miles per hour.

'God, I love this car!' She thought to herself happily. Knowing that after this, if they made it out that was; Weiss was _definitely _not letting her drive it ever again. Yang was going to make sure she'd drive the hell out of it tonight.

A sudden flash of light caused Yang to slam on her brakes again, but this time also turn sharply to her right down another side street.

"Goddamn flood light. That thing is bright!"

Yang was unsure if she could outrun the helicopter that was currently trying to focus its lights on her. The Austin Martin Vanquish was fast, but it wasn't faster than a chopper.

Every time the flood light from the helicopter would shine down upon them, Yang would slam on her brakes to get out of it or veer in a different direction to elude it for a bit. Of course she knew the helicopter could see them still, she just hated the bright light.

Taking another hard left, Yang glanced over to her right; towards Weiss. The seemingly always prim, proper, and elegant girl at the moment looked star struck. Weiss sat with an expression that bordered between bliss and terrified.

"Enjoying ourselves I take it?" Yang asked strained.

This evading and eluding game was wearing down on her. All of a sudden, driving wasn't very fun right now. Her arms ached from the constant jerking motions and the thought of getting caught and its consequences were tearing at her internally.

'And Ruby… Oh God.'

Remembering that Ruby herself had cops go after her brought Yang to reality for a moment. Everything she's been doing and how reckless it was. It brought the usually wild blonde girl to almost have an epiphany then and there. If Ruby had crashed or gotten arrested, their mother would kill the both of them, she knew. What kind of example was she setting for her younger sister…?

But the sudden appearance of a patrol car behind her flashing in the rear view mirror broke the solemn thoughts that Yang was having.

"Hm, looks like this cop can drive…" Yang spoke out in a monotone.

She kept her eyes on her rear view mirror and in front of her simultaneously as she continued barreling down the roads. So far it had just been her and the helicopter, but now this appearance of a lone patrol car that was actually _mirroring_ her moves turn for turn; caused the blonde some concern. Now she had a new problem to deal with.

* * *

"This is… Detective Ozpin; I'm behind the white Austin Martin. Unit 91; you can go assist the other patrols in rounding up the other racers. I got this one."

Detective Ozpin placed his radio down, uncaring in unit 91's answer. They would fly off and listen to his orders. That helicopter could be helping another officer in their own chase, for he; Detective Ozpin would have no trouble catching this car.

The white Austin Martin Vanquish that was speeding away from him at the moment showed promise. They were skilled at driving under pressure which is what caught his attention in the first place. Ozpin loved a good car chase. While it wasn't his specific role, as he was a narcotics detective, he did enjoy stretching his legs every once in a while and getting a little heavy footed.

Taking a sip of his coffee from his cup holder, Detective Ozpin smiled for the first time that night, as he continued to follow and watch the driver of the expensive exotic make more and more mistakes as the pressure seemed to be bearing down on them.

* * *

"Damn it!"

The Vanquish was losing grip quickly as Yang threw the car into another dangerous power slide. With her shoulder biting into the expensive leather bolstered seat, she continued to hang onto the steering wheel for dear life as she fought to maintain her close maneuver.

She was now sweating from the nervousness that was now _extremely _noticeable in the pit of her stomach. It felt like a boulder that just kept weighing down on her chest. In her few years of street racing, Yang had never been so terrified.

'No, that's not true… There was that one time with _her_.' Yang remembered with a grim realization.

Shaking those thoughts away though, and with a new vigor present, Yang took a deep breath and glanced over to her side; towards Weiss before speaking;

"You hangin' in there, Weissy?"

Weiss still sat rigid in her own seat. She had never been tossed and thrashed about before, in her own car no less! She managed to look back over at Yang and couldn't help but notice how tired the blonde looked at the moment. Her hair was matted with sweat and clung to her face, her always shimmering lilac eyes, now looked strained and faded, and her breaths were coming out short.

But Weiss herself couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was just in shock. The twists and turns, the running from the police, the way Yang was looking at the moment; it was just too much for the rich girl to process. Instead she just moaned confirmation that she was okay. For Yang's sake at least.

After hearing Weiss hum her status; Yang fell back into rhythm into driving. That is until she wasn't hearing the familiar sounds of air being cut repeatedly. The sound of helicopter blades piercing the air. At the same time she also noticed that that annoying flood light was nowhere to be seen either. It was just her and the cop car behind her. But before Yang could even breathe a sigh of relief, she watched in her rear view mirror as the cop car behind her cut his sirens and head lights off.

"What the hell?"

She could still see the car behind her, barely a silhouette but why would he cut his lights off?

Paying it no mind for now, Yang kept her skill focused on getting away. She had to get back to the highway. She didn't know where Ruby or Blake were at the moment. Ruby took off on her own and Blake got lost in the initial crowd when people started fleeing. She knew Blake could take care of herself; they had learned to drive together, but Ruby… Her little sister; she was worried out of her wits for. They'd run from the cops before but never with having the police focused _solely_ on them.

But a certain something caught her eye. Well somethings was the right term. To her left, on the next road Yang spotted a bunch of cars that were following each other, caravan style and speeding. Instantly, Yang jerked her steering wheel towards them, hitting a pothole on the road which caused her to nearly careen out of control. Although she regained traction; Yang spotted the car still behind her in the almost costly mistake.

"I still see you, Copper~." Yang sing songed quietly.

Now heading towards the other cars now though, Yang kept the pedal to the metal and easily cranked through the gears of Weiss' car with ease. Finally rounding the corner, she brought the car right with the other ones, instantly recognizing them as cars from the meet at the street races. It seemed like they were heading towards the highway that the blonde caught sight of in front of them.

"Home sweet home!" The blonde cried out.

"J-just hurry it up, will you?" Weiss answered. She was feeling a bit more confident now, and trusted herself to speak up once more. And to also reprimand a certain girlfriend of hers once they were out of getting arrested for the night.

"I'm gettin' there, I'm gettin' there, just keep your panties on, Weissy! Or better yet… Don't." She added with a sly wink.

Glancing over quickly at her white haired girlfriend, Yang took in Weiss' current appearance. She looked still slightly disheveled after having to run to the car earlier and still kind of scared. She had a light sheen of sweat on her face and her ice blue eyes darted around in alert. It turned the blonde girl on a bit.

"You barbaric pervert!" Weiss scolded lightly, but couldn't hide the smirk making its way on her face.

Yang made a clicking sound with her tongue before cutting off the cars in front of her; she knew that cop was still tailing her. Gunning it now onto the on ramp, Yang raced through the gears, literally foot to the floor. She watched as her speedometer climbed up quickly passing the numbers with a breeze. She knew on the high way the Vanquish would have no problem losing whoever was chasing her, be it police or another car. Well most other cars out on the road, Yang corrected herself.

Hearing the brilliant noise emitting from the powerful v12 motor, she continued to fly past late night commuters on the highway and risking a glance in her rear view mirror for the millionth time that night it seemed, she lost sight of any car, illuminated or not behind her.

Finally breaking out in a sigh of relief, Yang smiled with confidence this time. She felt her arms still ache with the dull soreness from driving so carelessly, but felt a strong sense of pride in her achievement for the night. That was the first ever car chase that she'd _successfully_ eluded the police without… sacrificing something.

'Or someone.' Yang finished.

But her depressing thought was cut short as Weiss leaned over and placed a wet, long kiss on her cheek.

Pulling away Weiss announced;

"You do know how to make driving look _sexy._

Yang said nothing, but threw her passenger a wink as she continued to speed through the almost empty highway towards their own exit to their neighborhood.

Suddenly remembering about Ruby though, Yang fished her phone out of her pocket and tossed it to Weiss.

"Call Ruby! Ask where she is and if she's okay!" Yang demanded.

Weiss was about to retaliate, as the rich girl didn't take orders that easily from anyone, but a sudden pair of headlights creeping its way into the cabin of the car silenced her before she even had the chance to form the rebuttal.

"Yang, car behind us!" She quickly said.

Weiss couldn't believe if it was another cop, not after that crazy adventure they just went on to lose them, only to have them catch up that quickly again.

She continued to watch her side view mirror as the car quickly came up behind them and felt Yang downshift to prepare to speed forth yet again. But suddenly the headlights veered off towards the left and quickly raced next to their car.

It was none other than a familiar looking black Supra. Once it rolled down its windows Yang and Weiss both looked over and identified the driver.

Blake.

The ebony haired girl smiled towards the two before gunning her own car forward past the two girls.

"Well at least we know she made it out." Yang said with a sense of relief.

"Yeah, now just have to see how Ruby is. I'll call her right now." Weiss replied back, and with that she found Ruby's number in Yang's phone, albeit still a little angry thinking back to how she lost her own phone, and called the younger girl…


	6. Everything Happens for a Reason

**A/N: Okay okay, I lied and published this early. Pretty nice chapter in terms of things to come. Next chapter will be pretty interesting and important! Hope you guys have been paying attention to the subtle little hints I've placed in the previous chapters about Yang and Blake's past! Not much to say, so enjoy chapter 6; Everything Happens for a Reason!**

**Also go check out ARMV7's new car story! He just published it a few days ago; named Forza: RWBY!**

**~Happy birthday ARMV7!~ **

* * *

As Ruby; more often than not, found herself with her head resting against her steering wheel, she began to think on how she would get out of this current predicament. After her little run-in with the cops on her side of town, and hiding in someone's drive-way she'd decided; in her infinite wisdom, to make a break for it and to try to just get on the highway to head home. Although she _did_ manage to elude the police and get out of the neighborhood she took refuge in, she now found herself with a new problem;

Shortly after getting back on the main streets, Ruby felt her car making odd noises that seemed to come from her motor. That and every time she seemed to try to build boost, her car hesitated and lurched weirdly. She finally decided to pull over towards an empty parking lot, but neither had the lights, tools, or patience to even assess the damages.

"I just got you back! How can you be broken_ already_?!" The scarlet clad girl sobbed out as she sat in Crescent Rose's cabin.

A million thoughts ran through her head;

'Why did I let JMS work on it?!'

'What am I going to do now?'

'How am I gonna get home?'

All these and more ran through the young girl's mind, but she knew she had to call Yang. Quickly looking around outside, she hadn't heard any form of sirens in a while and even the sounds of the helicopter had died down as it flew further away a while ago. Deciding to make the call outside, Ruby stepped out of the cabin of her car. She pulled her cell phone out and looked through the call list to dial Yang.

The moment she hit the call button though, her own phone started ringing. And it was in fact Yang that was calling.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Ruby leaned against her car in the empty parking lot and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Maybe it was cause she was happy that Yang was calling and may have gotten away, but more so because her car was messed up at the moment.

She clicked answer.

"Ruby? Ruby! Where are you?"

Ruby instantly recognized that it was in fact not her sister Yang on the other side of the phone, but her sister's girlfriend; Weiss.

"I-I'm here, I'm okay, um where's Yang?" Ruby asked uncertainly, she felt the familiar feeling of nervousness dripping back into her mind. Why was Weiss calling from Yang's phone? Did something bad happen to her?

"Yang's fine, we're driving home right now. Blake is good too! I don't know about Sun and his friends though. Ya- hold on- No, sh- ugh, fine! Yang wants to talk to you. Hold on."

Ruby could hear the faint sound of the phone being passed.

"Hey, Rubes, are you okay? Did you get away? Where are you?" Yang asked quickly, each of the questions getting seemingly louder and faster as she asked.

Ruby winced before replying;

"I- I'm fine sis, really. I got away… But."

Ruby felt herself about to bawl, the tears were hot and ready and currently brimming in her eyes. But it seemed like Yang's big sister radar picked up on Ruby's distress.

"R-Ruby what's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Yang asked quickly.

Ruby could hear the sound of tires screeching in her phone as if Yang had just slammed on the brakes. Her sister also sounded exhausted she couldn't help but notice.

"No, no. I'm not hurt. It's just… My car isn't running right. I don't have any tools or anything to check it out!" Ruby replied.

And there it was. She felt the warm sensation as her tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Where are you? I'll come get you and we can figure it out, together."

Just as Ruby was looking towards the road sign near the edge of the road to let her sister know of her current whereabouts, Ruby spotted a pair of headlights enter the lot near the far side. She instantly felt her body sweat in fear.

"Oh no." She moaned out quietly.

"Ruby, what happened?"

Ruby could hear Yang ask for information on what was happening, but currently the young girl was frozen in her spot. If it was a cop there was no way she was getting away this time. She'd have to face the consequences now. Her car wasn't running and quite frankly she just didn't want to make this night any worse by fleeing from the police on foot.

Bringing her phone back into her ear, Ruby answered her sister;

"I think the cops just found me Yang, I-I'm sorry."

She was still crying but fighting against the chokes and sobs. Frantically wiping away the tears as the headlights came closer, now driving towards her and her car now. Ruby continued to wipe at the tears before the person in the car got near enough to see that she was crying.

But the car didn't sound like a Crown Victoria.

Ruby thought it was strange, but she kept wiping her tears with her hands, as she faintly listened to Yang say something in her phone.

But she saw it now as it stopped right in front of her. It was no Crown Vic, or any other kind of patrol car. No, this was a Nissan, and a _very_ familiar looking one at that.

An orange Nissan GTR to be exact.

Ruby felt her mouth open in surprise. The feeling of nervousness bumped up to eleven though in her stomach and her heart was beating faster than any time when she was racing in her car.

"Ruby! Hello?!"

Ruby almost dropped the phone from her ear, but she quickly found her voice to answer her sister;

"Yang, I-I'll be alright. I'll see you at home."

And with that she hung up the phone. The scarlet girl wasn't even sure why she'd said that she would see Yang at home. Ruby had no idea if this new girl in the GTR would even help her. It wasn't like they knew each other or that she owed Ruby any kind of favors. But something about her just made Ruby _want_ to believe she would. This is the girl that had been on her mind for a good portion of the day.

Ruby watched the orange GTR shut its headlights off and heard the motor cut off. She gulped when she noticed the driver side door open and felt her hands sweat profusely at when she spotted the girl pop her legs out and step out into the open.

The girl had the same raven hair and glowing amber eyes that she remembered from yesterday. Those eyes were still just as blazing as if she was confident in everything she did. The girl wore a deep blood red halter top and black skin tight jeans that were tucked into knee high black boots. She looked like the most attractive girl Ruby had ever laid her eyes on, but there was something about her that just made Ruby so _nervous_.

Ruby continued to gawk at the girl, she knew she was staring but Ruby couldn't help it, she was just so _beautiful_. The new girl walked casually towards her, her walk even had an air of confidence to it. She stopped right at the hood of Ruby's RX-7 and gently placed her hand on it while looking back towards the younger girl with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

Hearing her voice again set the young girl to almost pass out then and there. The voice sounded even sweeter than Ruby remembered. She could listen to the girl speak all night; her voice was like an angel's. But Ruby suddenly found herself in _another_ predicament. She had to answer the girl's question!

"I- I- uh, not really, well no not at all. The- my car it i-isn't runnin' right." Ruby stuttered while keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

Combined with this new imposing, attractive, and confident figure and her bitterness towards her car not working at the moment, the scarlet loving girl was in an odd situation. On one hand she was ecstatic at the appearance of the girl of her dreams basically, but on the other hand her car wasn't working after one day of use. Sure she shouldn't have been beating on it so hard, after having _only_ just getting it back and let the new parts adjust but she couldn't help it!

The girl continued to watch Ruby as she ungracefully explained her situation.

"Oh, well how about I give you that ride?"

Ruby instantly stiffened at the sentence. Sure this is what she ultimately wanted, but what?! It was that easy? First off, the girl was attractive and nice it seemed. Plus Ruby couldn't help but _want_ to trust her. There was really just something about her.

"I-I-I'd love that! T-thanks." Ruby replied meekly, still keeping her eyes trained on the ground. Although now she couldn't help the growing smile that was making its way on her face.

"Not a problem. Your car should be alright in this parking lot overnight so you could come get it tomorrow."

Ruby nodded her head, as she continued looking at the ground. She just couldn't bring her eyes to meet the other woman's own. But then she remembered she still didn't even know the girl's name. She fought internally with herself but finally decided to ask the straight forward question;

"Oh, I-I'm Ruby! What's your n-name by the way?"

She finally brought her silver eyes and managed a cheery smile towards the raven haired girl as she introduced herself. She watched the other woman smirk at her before turning around and walk back to her own car before she answered;

"It's Cinder."

And with that she got back into her blazing orange GTR and cranked it up, alerting Ruby to get in. But Ruby was stunned at now having the name to put to the face of Cinder. She smiled even broader and basically skipped towards the passenger side of Cinder's GTR and stepped inside the dark cabin.

Ruby glanced over at Cinder as she buckled her seat belt, reminding Ruby to do the same. Once both girls were strapped in, Cinder turned towards Ruby and flashed one of those smiles that melted the younger girl and spoke in a velvety voice;

"So… Where do you live?"

* * *

"Ugh, finally!"

Yang pulled Weiss' Vanquish onto her block. She could already feel the softness of her bed calling, the blonde couldn't wait to rest her head and just sleep the night's worries away. Once of course she found out what the hell was going on with Ruby.

Pulling into the driveway, Yang shut the car off and glanced over to her side; at Weiss. The girl was asleep in her seat. Halfway on the drive on the highway, she was oddly quiet and Yang noticed that she was in fact asleep. She had her head rested up against the passenger side window and was snoring slightly. The way her bangs fell over her face and the cute passive expression she made while snoring gently made Yang's heart swoon. She made sure to drive much more delicately on the ride back, but now that she was home she did have to in fact wake her up.

Although extremely reluctant to do so, Yang nudged her girlfriend's arm gently.

"Hey, Weissy wake up." Yang whispered softly.

She watched Weiss' eye lids flutter at the nudge and noise. The girl was beautiful when she was waking up. Finally revealing ice blue eyes, Weiss yawned lightly and turned towards the blonde with a slight sullen expression on her face as if she wasn't sure what was going on.

"We're home?" Weiss asked while rubbing her eyes with both hands.

Yang smiled. "Well, _I'm_ home. You still have to drive to your mansion of a house. Told ya you should have let me drive, babe!"

Weiss' cute sleepy face vanished quickly at Yang's words and her new expression was her usual scowl in a moment's notice.

"Yeah, so you could have gotten pulled over? Hmph. Anyways I'm very mad at you, you know?"

Yang chuckled lightly at how Weiss was _always_ mad at her, but she decided to play it dumb and not know the reason why.

"What? What'd I do this time, Weissy?" Yang asked innocently, although her smile was anything but.

"You made me drop my phone, smack my head against the dash, ran from the police in _my_ car, almost got us killed, didn't take me to the after party, and um… countless other things!" Weiss finished finally, slightly out of breath.

The girls held each other's gazes as they stared back at one another in silence then.

Yang's smile grew even wider as she leaned forward towards Weiss, watching Weiss do the same, her scowl disappearing and being replaced with a small smirk.

The girls both closed their eyes as their lips met. Gentle and warm to the touch, unlike the passion filled kisses they shared earlier in the night, right now it was a loving kiss.

As they kissed, Yang brought her hand to Weiss' face to brush away the rebellious white strands of hair that fell over her face, and cupped Weiss' cheek. She pressed her lips harder into the other girls'. She felt herself getting hot with excitement and could _feel_ Weiss herself getting agitated and wanting more. Yang undid her seatbelt with her free hand and then brought it to Weiss' chest. She slipped it into Weiss' open jacket and grabbed one of the rich girl's small breasts tenderly.

Yang relished the slight moan that erupted from their kiss as she continued to cup and massage Weiss' breast. They pressed their lips more and more into each other, finally forcing both of their mouths to open only to have their tongues crash and collide with each other. The mix of their saliva and the hot breaths only furthered Yang's gentle motions into forceful grabs as she tugged on Weiss' small appendage. She started to rub her thighs together as she listened to Weiss muffled pants and moans at the movements.

But without warning, Weiss pulled away from the kiss.

Both girls were breathing heavily and they both wore a small smile on their faces.

"What's wrong Weiss? Don't want to sully your car? We can always head upstairs to my-" Yang started, but then Weiss placed her finger against Yang's lips in a shushing motion.

"Shh, I have to go, Yang. But tomorrow, come to my house at around 7:30 in the morning. Okay? I have a surprise I want to show you."

Weiss watched as Yang's lively lilac eyes died down with sadness, but perk back up at the mention of a surprise.

"Really? I've never been to your house before. I'll be there! What's the surprise though?" Yang asked already excited and bouncing in her seat.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh softly; Yang was like such a cute puppy at times. She could see where Ruby had gotten it from.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it? Just come by. I'll text you my address later tonight."

Weiss moved in again to kiss the blonde, but this time the kiss was gentle and quick, more like a peck on the lips.

"Good night." Weiss whispered, opening her door to swap seats.

Yang did the same, getting out and walking around the car to embrace the smaller girl one more time for the night. As they hugged, Weiss added;

"Let me know what happened to Ruby. Since you know… I can't since my phone is gone!" Weiss chided.

Then she remembered she wouldn't be able to text Yang her address.

"Ugh, I can't even text you my address either! Get your phone out and type it in you brute!"

The blonde did as she was told giggling all the while and typed in Weiss' address, they shared their good nights and Yang watched Weiss drive away in her expensive Austin Martin.

Looking up towards the night sky though, Yang's thoughts went back out towards Ruby. She was about to call her until she heard a car approaching down the block. It was definitely modified as Yang could tell by the sound. She turned towards the left and waited for the car to come into view. It didn't sound like Weiss' or Blake's or anyone's car that she knew.

So Yang leaned against her Skyline that still sat in the driveway for this new car to pull up. Maybe it was Ruby and she had gotten a ride from someone, a new friend? Yang smiled at the thought. Ruby was bad at making new friends so that would be great if she did…

* * *

Pulling up on her block now, Ruby felt her stomach flip into overdrive. The ride here with Cinder had been fun. The two girls spoke about the street races, and Ruby quickly found herself speaking more and more confidently once she started going on about what she had done to her car, mod wise. Ruby was more than happy to spill all the information about Crescent Rose.

Cinder listened on, quietly but when she asked or gave Ruby advice on something, Ruby would sit there attentively and soak in everything the beautiful raven haired girl said. The younger girl also couldn't keep her eyes off Cinder most of the drive. She kept staring at her while she drove, the way she sat in her relaxed posture, the way the seat belt cut across her ample chest, the way she kept on such a neutral face as she drove. Of course she didn't mean to stare though!

But now as they pulled up towards Ruby's house, the girl instantly spotted her sister; Yang leaning up against her own car with a surprised look on her face. Ruby smiled and began to say her thanks;

"Thank you Cinder for giving me a ride home! Tomorrow I'll def-." But she stopped. Once she saw Cinder's expression the words stopped dead in her throat.

Cinder had on an angry scowl on her face, and she was gripping the steering wheel tightly all of a sudden. The beautiful soft looking hands were now locked in a white knuckled death grip and her amber eyes seemed ablaze as she stared out of her windshield.

Right towards Yang.

"U-um, is everything all right, Cinder?" Ruby asked suddenly feeling herself getting nervous once again. Ruby glanced back towards Yang who now wore a small smile and was slowly walking towards them. Ruby knew that Yang couldn't see inside the car as the windows were illegally tinted a limo tint.

"Everything's fine my little jewel." Cinder finally spoke again in a strained voice.

Ruby felt her heart go into overdrive at the sudden nickname. She felt her cheeks reddening with an intense blush and she felt the lump in her throat resurface. Quickly looking back towards Cinder, she now noticed that she had on a much more relaxed expression as her amber eyes stared right back into her own silver ones.

"You should hurry inside to get some rest. _Small_ innocent girls like you shouldn't be wandering around in the night at this time." Cinder whispered intently.

Ruby instantly shivered at the words, the way Cinder had said it made Ruby instantly weary of the older girl, but she was attracted to her and couldn't help what she was going to do next. She felt her face drift closer towards Cinder's own.

'Oh my God, what am I doing? What am I doing?' Ruby asked herself internally.

Her face was quickly closing the gap, making its way towards Cinder's own face. She watched the raven haired girl smile devilishly and move her own face closer just a bit as she probably had guessed at what Ruby subconsciously wanted to do. Watching Cinder tilt her head forward even just a bit calmed the younger girl immensely though as it seemed that they both shared the sentiment.

Just before Ruby closed her eyes, she licked her lips in anticipation and time seemed to slow.

She felt the exact millisecond that her lips brushed against Cinder's own. They were so soft and warm, that Ruby felt like they were melting against the touch. Growing bolder, Ruby pushed slightly more into the gentle kiss and moved her face deeper into Cinder's own.

Until she felt a hand tear her away from the embrace by her hair.

"Ow!" Ruby cried out, she shot her eyes open in alert and noticed that it was Cinder who held her hair and pulled her away from the embrace. She bore into Cinder's eyes with a confused expression. Cinder smirked back towards her with a wicked grin and a slight blush on her face;

"Don't get greedy, _little_ Ruby. Good night." Cinder ushered softly, but her tone was authoritive.

Ruby felt Cinder let go of her hair and watched the other girl wink at her. Taking a moment to collect herself and to assess what she and Cinder had just done, Ruby blushed deeply and nodded before fumbling with her seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

The moment Ruby stepped out into the warm summer air and closed the door, the GTR lurched forward and pulled a U-turn from the way they came and took off, without so much as a good bye.

"Who was that?"

Ruby whirled towards the voice, only to find a half confused and half amused Yang standing in the middle of the driveway.

"U-um, j-just a friend I met tonight."

Yang raised her eyebrow in question before smirking.

"I couldn't see inside, but with the way you're stuttering like that; seems like _someone_ wants to be more than friends. You only stutter like that with one other person. A certain girl named Blak-"

Ruby quickly blushed even redder if that were possible and jumped towards her sister.

"Ahh ahh ahh! Shut up, Yang! Shut up! Shut up!" Ruby half whined and half threatened as she attempted to jump on Yang's back to stop her from talking and speaking the truth.

Yang just laughed before running towards the house with Ruby in tow still chasing her.

Once inside though, both girls quietly headed towards Yang's room upstairs, not wanting to make any noise to wake their mother up. Once inside Yang's room; Yang flipped down on the bed, still in a great mood with her 'talk' with Weiss and Ruby sat at Yang's computer desk who also wore a devious small smile on her face from the things that had just happened with Cinder.

Ruby was pondering whether or not she should tell Yang about the new girl that she'd just met, but then her thoughts went back to how Cinder had looked at Yang. It was an odd look for the girl. Something between hurt and anger, almost as if the two knew each other, but Cinder hadn't said anything.

Ruby was about to speak up until Yang spoke first;

"So where's your car? Did you figure out what's wrong with it?"

Ruby shook her head slowly. Thinking back to her car, her feelings of happiness quickly turned into sadness.

"No, I'm not sure, but every time I'd hit the gas, I'd just hear like a _whoosh_ sound when the turbo would spool up, but I'd get no pressure. That and it'd hesitate."

Yang rolled around on her bed until she was facing towards Ruby, with her wild blonde mane tangled up all over her. Ruby smiled slightly at the goofy sight of her sister.

"Ruby, that just sounds like you blew a clamp or hose off. That's an easy fix. You could have fixed it in like five minutes!"

Ruby just sighed at that. Both in frustration and in relief. She was glad it'd only be something simple but kind of frustrated that she didn't figure that out on her own. But soon the thought of her meeting with Cinder at the parking lot made the feeling of happiness come back. Maybe everything happens for a reason. Although thinking that brought Ruby's mind back toward Blake. She felt like she was cheating on her, for she knew they both liked each other but Ruby had shared her first kiss with a girl she'd just met!

She felt dizzy just thinking about all of this so she decided to ask her sister who was currently rolling around her bed still a question;

"So what are you doing tomorrow Yang? Can you drop me off to my car?"

Yang abruptly stopped rolling and sat up. She had on an apologetic look on her face and Ruby already knew what the answer would be.

"Weiss wants me to go over her house tomorrow at like 7 in the morning, Rubes. Sorry. Unless you want to wait until later." Yang replied back slightly embarrassed.

But then a thought popped into the blonde's brilliant mind.

"Or you can call Blake and ask her to take you! I'm sure she'd _love_ to spend some time with you little sis!" Yang said, winking towards her younger sister.

Ruby flinched slightly at the mention of Blake's name. She wasn't sure if the girl told her older sister what had _almost_ transpired between them, but quickly shook the notion away. Blake wouldn't have told Yang anything. But she wondered why Yang suggested it like that. Maybe she could read herself and Blake and knew that they liked each other.

Ruby sighed and shrugged her shoulders before getting up from Yang's chair.

"I guess I'll text her and ask her tonight. You said she got away too right?" Ruby asked while making her way out of the room.

"Yep, we saw her on the highway heading home."

Ruby nodded before opening the door and walking out.

"Good night sis, I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night baby sis!"

Ruby shut the door and made her way towards her room. Quickly opening her door, shedding out of her clothes and plopping down on her bed, face first in one fluid motion. She felt exhausted and slightly anxious. She wished she'd have asked for Cinder's phone number. She was unsure of when she'd see her again, but hopefully it'd be at the next meet. Ruby quickly remembered that JMS was having an in-shop car dyno day on Tuesday. Hopefully she'd see her there.

Remembering to ask Blake if she could take her to her car in the morning, Ruby reached around her nightstand for her phone and flipped it open, letting the bright light illuminate the room. She quickly found Blake name and typed in a text message;

-Hey Blake! Cn u take me 2 my car 2morro? Broke dwn but it's not bad.-

Ruby was about to close her phone before she received a small sound letting her know she had a message. She clicked the incoming message and saw it was from Blake;

-Sure, Ruby. I'll come by around 9?-

Ruby smiled as she replied thanks. Placing her phone back on her nightstand, the young girl fell into a quick and peaceful slumber as she had a million thoughts run through her head about everything that had happened that night.

This new school year was going to be interesting indeed.


	7. Pre-Surprise

**A/N: Alright I published this two days early so... yeah lol. I originally had this in one long chapter, but decided to break it up into two smaller ones. I messed with this one to make it more ... I guess fluffy and funny. I show Weiss' family in this one a bit but they will show up a lot more in the coming chapter. I portrayed Weiss' father as more of a laid back guy since ****_every_**** other story I've read always depicted him as a mean, cold, calculating douche basically. So I broke the mold here and will continue to do so later on. Um, there isn't really anything serious in this chapter except for the beginning. So if you were expecting a massive story realization; sorry. Although next chapter will be pretty hefty in the background of Yang's past. :D Anyways enjoy the next chapter! Pre-surprise!**

**Oh yeah, I started a new multi-chaptered story; named Winds of War. (Freezerburn will be present of course) but it is my attempt at a darker type AU story. So if you'd like, please check it out! There's been an influx of Freezerburn stories popping up so that makes me happy. (ARMV7 and I thought we were the only ones fighting the good fight! Also please check out his stories as well!)**

**Okay now I'm done rambling. Read on! I'll have the next chapter out by the end of the week so you all won't have to suffer too much longer! :)**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was dark, probably just a little past midnight. Yang was out of breath, her lungs were on fire and all of her muscles ached but she kept on running. She heard rustling and the sounds of someone running equally just as hard as her to her left and turned around. She spotted her good friend Blake. The girl looked _miserable_. Her normally loose flowing hair was matted, tangled, and wet. Her clothes looked wrinkled and stained.

"W-we just left her, Yang!"

Yang felt the cold beads of sweat rolling down her face, but she kept running. She couldn't afford to speak right now. She could hear the sounds of screeching tires and sirens faintly behind them. Although Yang knew they weren't coming after them, they seemed to get louder and louder as the two girls ran on through the dark streets of Vale.

She heard Blake stop running and Yang reeled around to face her, thankful for the small break.

"We have to _go_, Blake. It's too late for her. We told her not to do it!" Yang cried out. She kept her sobs under control, she'd never cried before and she wasn't about to right now. Not for _her_. She was the one who put them in this situation.

Yang glanced around at her surroundings and quickly noticed that Blake and herself were standing out in the open on the empty streets of Vale. She pulled Blake out of the street lights and towards a dark park to their left so they could be hidden from view.

"She wouldn't leave us like this." Blake whispered. Her eyes looked unfocused as if she were talking to herself and still in shock. It scared Yang. She'd never seen Blake act like this of all people. The girl was fearless and brave, but right now she seemed like a broken shell of herself.

"Snap out of it, we _have_ to keep moving. We have to get home before the cops get us!" Yang shouted suddenly, she hadn't meant to but her anger was rising and getting the better of her.

She watched Blake wince at the loud harsh demand and felt the guilt slowly making its way back into her own thoughts. She'd make sure to apologize to Blake for that. She didn't need to lose _both_ of her best friends in one night.

She grabbed Blake's hand and herded her along;

"Come on Blake, we have to go."

She pulled the other girl along and jogged out of the park and towards their neighborhood. She could hear the faint sounds of a helicopter in the distance and more sirens getting closer. Yang felt her stomach drop as she spotted a pair of headlights turn the corner on the road in front of her and abruptly stopped running and slowed her pace as to not seem suspicious.

She watched as an ambulance raced onto the street the girls were walking on and rushed past them in the direction that they were heading away from.

Right towards _her_.

As soon as the ambulance passed, Yang pulled on Blake's hand and continued to run as best as she could towards home. She was pulling Blake along as it felt the other girl had lost all the willpower she had to escape and was basically dragging her along while she kept muttering something about _it's our fault if she died_.

Yang blinked hard and gritted her teeth as she continued to pull herself and Blake along into the dead of night towards home. They had to get away and save themselves.

It wasn't their fault. It was hers.

It was…

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Yang shot forward out of her bed drenched in a cold sweat. She quickly glanced over at her alarm clock breathing hard.

6:58 am.

Still visibly shaken from the _dream_ she had, Yang felt her heart beat slowly calm down as she told herself it was only a dream.

Getting up out of bed and untangling her wild mane in the process, the blonde made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She couldn't concentrate on that bad start to the day; she had to get to Weiss' house!

Remembering that she was hanging out with her girlfriend today and the surprise that she had for her, caused Yang to smile and forget about that dream she had.

"More like a nightmare." Yang muttered out as she let the sensation of the warm water hit her skin in the shower. She blocked the fresh memories out of her mind with pictures and thoughts of Weiss; that girl was her rock in times where she thought back on her past.

Getting out of the shower and getting herself ready for the day, Yang walked towards her room wrapped in her yellow towel. Glancing up at her clock, she noticed it was already 7:22 am.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late! Gonna be late!"

Remembering that Weiss didn't have a cell phone anymore thanks to yours truly made the blonde smirk a bit; she couldn't call her and yell at her for already running late.

Now in her closet, Yang glanced through the mess of clothes. She wasn't sure what to wear. It'd be her first time at the Schnee mansion and she'd probably end up meeting Weiss' family. So first impressions are everything!

Yang decided to go with a black button down shirt, in which she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, black skin tight jeans, and black sneakers with yellow laces.

Once she was finished getting dressed, Yang brushed her defiant hair into submission and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother didn't work on Sundays so she spotted her in the kitchen eating breakfast and reading a book. She peeked up from behind her book at Yang's approach.

"Where are you off to so early in the morning?"

Yang flashed her mom a grin before placing a good morning kiss on her cheek;

"Good morning to you too Mom and I'm going to Weiss' place to hang out."

Yang proceeded to head to the fridge and pour herself a glass of orange juice before gulping it down in one swig and slamming the glass down on the counter.

Summer proceeded to watch her eldest daughter annihilate the drink before raising her eyebrow.

"Has anyone ever told you that you drink like a brute?" Summer asked Yang with a hint of humor in her voice.

Yang placed her glass in the sink before turning around and flashing her mom a smile and replying in a cheery voice;

"Yep. My Weissy reminds me all the time! See you later Mom."

And with that Yang exited her home and hopped in her Skyline. Starting it up brought the blonde girl to a peaceful center. Hearing the start of her car always soothed and relaxed her.

She flipped open her phone and studied the address before setting off. Yang had the general idea of where Weiss lived, it wasn't too far from her own home but it was a completely different kind of neighborhood.

She backed up her Skyline, rolled her windows down, and proceeded to drive towards the rich part of town.

Blaring her favorite song by Deadb3ar, Yang zoomed past multiple cars as she merged onto the highway deep in thought. Drumming her fingers against her steering wheel she let the warm air pass through her golden locks as she drove at a brisk 85 miles per hour on the highway.

She flashed wide grins at the various cars that pulled up alongside her to snap pictures of her foreign car. She didn't mind, Yang loved the attention. But she soon found herself back in thought wondering what Weiss had planned for her today.

The white haired girl hadn't said anything before last night about a surprise, so Yang was greatly confused. Even though she'd like nothing more than to bug Weiss and constantly text her asking her what it was she remembered of Weiss' phone's demise.

Speaking of phones…

Yang fished hers out and glanced at the time;

7:53 am.

"And~ I'm late." Yang sighed out, although she kept her smile on her face. She'd just have to endure some more of Weiss' yelling although even if she was on time it'd just be a different reason why the rich girl would yell at her.

She continued her drive and within ten minutes she turned off onto a beautiful community. Driving slowly through the housing district, Yang whistled impressed as she admired the massive three story homes that flanked her on either side. She continued coasting until she came upon the largest one on the block.

Double checking the address, she confirmed that this massive white three story home that was in front of her now was Weiss' mansion of a home.

"Jeeze." Yang muttered under her breath as she shut her Skyline off on the side of the road. The house was fenced in so she decided to just walk up the sidewalk to the front door. Shuffling up the white brick walkway, Yang took in how massive the house really was now. It was _huge_ up close now. That and everything was so white. It was almost blinding. The grass was well manicured and a luscious green, there were various flowers that surrounded the entire driveway and a giant fountain right in the middle of the front yard.

Continuing her stroll up to the front door, Yang spotted a pure white limo sitting stationary off to the side of the house near the closed garage doors. The limo was running but she couldn't peer into the dark tinted windows.

Yang finally reached the massive front door and smoothed out her clothes and appearance before she rang the doorbell. She heard the loud jingle play and echo off the walls in the interior of the home. Now Yang wasn't one to be nervous ever, but she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by all the wealth around her.

And this was only the outside.

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and Yang gave herself one last brushing off as she stood and waited for the person to open up.

The door opened and revealed what Yang believed to be a miniature version of her own girlfriend.

"Yes?"

Yang blinked twice, before responding.

"U-um is Weiss here? I'm Yang. Her … friend."

Yang mentally kicked herself for only saying friend but she figured this shorter girl was Weiss' little sister. She'd heard about her but never met her before. She wore her hair loosely and let it fall behind her. She had the same ice blue eyes that Weiss had and was dressed in a silver tee shirt with black capris.

Yang continued to stand there slightly unsure if she was going to be invited in or not. She remembered that Weiss' sister's name was Winter suddenly. Winter continued to bore into Yang with a suspicious look plastered on her face. Yang returned the look but presented a cheery smile as she uncomfortably waited.

"Winter, let her in!"

Yang and Winter both looked towards the stairs near the door and spotted Weiss making her way down the stairs with a scowl present on her face.

"I didn't know who she was. She could have been some kind of stalker here to take you away!" Winter then whined out towards her elder sister.

Yang couldn't help but scoff at that in which Winter turned around to face her again and gave her an angry look.

Weiss was now at the door and opened it wider so that Yang could step inside.

"Come in Yang. Winter get out of here you pest." Weiss gently nudged her little sister away.

"I'm telling dad you hit me!" Winter yelled off as she ran up the stairs and out of view. Not soon after the two remaining girls heard a door slam, in which Yang figured was the girl locking herself in her own room.

"Ah, little sisters are the best, are they not?" Yang asked casually as she closed the front door behind her and stepped into the massive house.

Once inside though, Yang froze and admired the gigantic space. The floor was a pure white tile, the walls were painted a light shade of blue with paintings and photos of who Yang figured were Weiss' father with various famous actors or past presidents.

"Wow. Weiss I knew you were rich but… This is insane." Yang muttered out while still taking the entire space in. She glanced above her and the ceiling seemed to go on forever. Above them hanging down was a massive white gold chandelier that dimly lit the front entrance.

Weiss chuckled nervously before grabbing onto Yang's arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"Come on, follow me."

Yang walked behind Weiss up the stairway still in shock and awe at the surrounding space.

"In here."

Hearing Weiss speak again, snapped Yang out of her stupor and follow her into a doorway. Once stepping inside the room, Yang was greeted by a room decorated for a _princess_.

The walls were a mix of a light blue, white, and silver. The giant King sized bed sat in the middle of the room had white sheets on it. Above the bed sat a see through thin white canopy hanging from the silver bed posts. On either side of the bed were two silver night stands and against the far wall was a computer table.

Stepping inside now, Yang noticed the entire carpet was so _soft_.

"Ah! No shoes in my room. The carpet is made from silk!"

Yang kicked off her black sneakers and placed them neatly near the door. She then returned to inspecting the room. On the far wall opposite the bed rest sat a massive flat screen T.V. that was mounted onto the wall. It had to be at least a sixty inch Yang realized.

"S-stop gawking at my room Yang. You should only have eyes f-for me." Weiss whispered while looking down towards the ground.

Yang instantly perked up at the sadness in Weiss' voice. She looked towards the girl who looked so vulnerable and cute at the moment. Weiss was dressed in a in a white sun dress that hung loosely just above her knees. It contrasted against her skin beautifully to Yang.

The blonde smirked and walk towards the pouting Weiss and wrapped her into a gentle embrace.

"Hey, you know my eyes are only on you. No reason to be jealous, Weissy." Yang whispered softly while trying desperately not to giggle at how cute Weiss was acting.

Weiss then huffed before getting on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on Yang's own lips. Yang kept her lilac eyes trained on Weiss' passive face as she closed her ice blue eyes and kissed her. Yang smiled and reciprocated the kiss.

Breaking away, Weiss then took up her usual cold demeanor and moved away from Yang to sit on the edge of her bed.

"You know you're late, right? After I took all this time to get your _surprise_ ready for you." Weiss said while looking away from Yang.

The blonde smiled, she knew this was coming.

"I'm sorry babe. I… had a bad morning." Yang grimaced at the thought of the nightmare she had earlier.

Weiss glanced towards her blonde girlfriend and patted the spot next to her on the bed, motioning for Yang to join her and sit next to her.

Yang obliged and gingerly sat down, not wanting to ruffle up the sheets on the perfect bed.

"Oh, well I think this'll get your mind off of a bad morning and calm you down. You'll need to be relaxed for the surprise I have ready for you!"

And with that Weiss reeled to her side and pounced on Yang, forcing the blonde girl to fall back onto Weiss' bed. Weiss then straddled the taller girl and grinned mischievously towards the bewildered looking Yang.

"Oh~ Weiss, you know I love when you're aggressive." Yang said alluringly while returning the smile back towards Weiss as she sat atop of her.

Weiss then growled softly as she buried her face into the crook of Yang's neck. She then started kissing Yang's neck softly causing the wild girl to moan passionately at the intimate move. Yang felt shivers run down her back all the way to her thighs. She instantly felt herself get hot with lust at Weiss' lecherous moves on her.

Weiss started licking the traces of where she had kissed Yang on her neck before gently nibbling on the soft skin. This caused the girl under her to buck her body upwards at the sudden contact. This in turn caused Weiss to smile and continue biting and kissing on her girlfriend's neck.

"Is this my surprise?" Yang asked between her moans of pleasure.

But Weiss lifted her head up and replied;

"No this isn't it. Think of it as a pre-surprise."

She returned then to nibble and kiss on Yang's neck once more sending the blonde into a state of bliss. Not soon after though, Yang felt a curious hand glide down across her chest, down her stomach, and finally resting right at the hem of her jeans. Yang smirked as the hand dug itself under the waist band of her jeans and graze across her recently shaven lower area.

Without warning though, Yang felt the sudden feeling of something enter her from below. She shut her eyes and let the pleasurable feeling wash over her as she felt Weiss place a finger inside of her lower lips.

Yang's moans became louder and deeper as Weiss continued to lick and kiss the blonde on her neck and pump her finger into the girl's lower region simultaneously.

Yang felt her mind going blank as she so vividly felt all the sensations happening to her. She felt the soft breaths and saliva as Weiss had her lips at Yang's neck, her fingers at her crotch and the full weight of the small girl lying down on top of her. Her moans were getting louder and higher in pitch as she felt herself close to climaxing. The more sounds she made, the harder and faster she felt Weiss finger her.

Yang now felt how hot she really was in the all black outfit she was wearing. That and it felt constricting, but she couldn't bring her body to do anything other than grind against Weiss' moistening hand and fingers that were rubbing against her clit and delving inside her roughly.

"Oh God, Weiss give it to me!" Yang growled out.

She tried to keep her moans and pants under wraps but she was quickly losing that battle the closer she came to falling into ecstasy.

So when she heard a sound that wasn't her own heavy breathing or Weiss' kissing on her neck, Yang couldn't help but open her eyes and glance over Weiss' shoulder towards the door.

"Weiss are you and your friend rea-"

Time seemed to slow down in that moment for Yang.

She spotted a middle aged man in Weiss doorway as he opened the door to the bedroom. She continued to watch him as he made eye contact with herself, then with Weiss. Yang still kept her eyes on him as she watched his ice blue eyes widen and a slight blush form on his face, but he didn't look away or look angry.

In fact Yang couldn't believe it.

He started laughing.

"Well, shit. Weiss I knew you were bossy, but in the bedroom too?" The man guffawed, before covering his eyes with his hand.

Weiss had stopped all her motions and reeled around to face the laughing man, and Yang could swear she saw Weiss' eyes flash red to match the blush that was present on her face as she was still straddling Yang.

"D-dad! G-get out of here! Oh my God!" Weiss then shrieked out.

"I told you she was busy, dad." Another voice who Yang figured was Winter called out from the hallway.

Weiss' father proceeded to laugh before he shut the door and called out from behind it;

"The limo is ready outside, but t-take your time Weiss."

"Yeah, give it to her good, Weiss!" Winter then called out afterwards behind the closed door.

Yang and Weiss both heard her father and Winter laugh together as they walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

Needless to say, both Yang and Weiss were at a loss for words as they continued to stare at the now closed door to her bedroom.

"Well, was that the surprise?" Yang finally asked.

Weiss just turned to look at her before she got off of Yang and brushed herself off before making her way towards the door to leave.

"I can't believe you didn't lock the door, you oaf! First the shower room and now here in my own room!" Weiss yelled out as she opened her bedroom door and stomped out leaving Yang alone in the bedroom.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her shoes before chasing after the fuming snow haired girl.

"How was that my fault?" Yang mumbled to herself.

Walking into the hallway, she heard the front door slam which meant that everyone was already leaving. Yang hurried down the stairs after the retreating family.

"Hey, wait up Weissy! What's my surprise anyway?"


	8. Surprise?

**A/N: Well here it is. The chapter that will end the thoughts and worries and look into Yang's past. Well maybe a bit. The meaty info comes next chapter :D Anyways quick stuff going on right now. After the next chapter I will probably not release another one for a week. ArcheAge is releasing and I got to go play with my guild (Nerd, I know.) So after the initial first week though I should be good and will write again. This applies to both of my on-going stories (If you read Winds of War as well). Sorry about that!**

**Also I want to dedicate this chapter to ARMV7! Thanks for the shout outs in your story bro! Freezerburn love! You guys should really check out his stories! He even has his own RWBY car AU as well! It's pretty badass!**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter! Surprise?**

* * *

Now sitting on the soft white seats of the back of a limousine, Yang couldn't be more excited. She had no idea on what the surprise could be; she'd never ridden in the back of a limo. Although she would be her usually wild self, the situation back there wouldn't really warrant that type of behavior.

Especially since Weiss' father and little sister were sitting across from herself and Weiss. Weiss father looked almost like what Yang would picture if Weiss were a guy. He was handsome, with black hair that was white at the sides. He had a slight goatee and adopted the same ice blue eyes that his daughters had.

Yang threw Weiss' father a wide smile as he glanced towards her and Weiss for the sixth time since they've left the house with a knowing smile on his face.

"Well then Yang I believe? Weiss has told me much about you. I would shake your hand but I'm not sure if it was in my daughter or not."

Both Yang and Weiss went wide eyed at the man's words. Winter burst out laughing not a second later.

"D-dad! What the hell?!" Weiss screeched loudly, her face was a deep crimson red.

Yang on the other hand was slightly taken aback by how _awesome_ Weiss' dad took the awkward first meeting. The blonde rubbed the back of her head nervously before chuckling and deciding that being inappropriate would be acceptable.

"Don't worry sir; I use my left hand on her. My right hand is all clean, I assure you!"

It worked like a charm.

Weiss' father burst out laughing even harder while Weiss on the other hand turned her horrified gaze towards Yang now.

"Y- Wha- I- I can't believe you, Yang!" Weiss yelled yet again.

Yang, Winter and Weiss' father's laughter rang out in the back of the limo as Weiss buried her face into her hands extremely embarrassed.

"Well then Yang; allow me to introduce myself! I'm Weiss' father William. Did Weiss tell you about where we're going today?" Weiss' father asked, still wiping tears out of his eyes but offering his right hand for a handshake.

Yang was still giggling as she shook William's hand firmly.

"No, she keeps telling me it was a surprise. So I have no clue where we're going Mr. Schnee."

William waved off her formal address.

"Please, call me William."

Yang smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Will!"

William broke into another fit of laughter. "Weiss! Where did you find this girl? I like her!"

Weiss on the other hand huffed as her face was still buried into her hands. Yang placed her hand on Weiss' lap but the girl brushed it aside roughly before returning to her original position of covering her face.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Winter asked bemused.

Yang winked at the younger sister before replying;

"Ah don't worry. I know which spots to poke to loosen her up."

Needless to say, the rest of the limo ride was full of laughter shared between three out of the four members in the back seats.

* * *

Now pulling up to the underground parking entrance at the Schnee Motor Speedway, Yang was at a loss for words. Sure she had been to the track before, but never through the underground entrance. She didn't even know there was one!

As the limo came to a stop, all four passengers exited the back seats and made their way to an elevator in the underground lot. Stepping inside the smooth silver metal box, William hit the top floor which read 'Executive'.

"This is just amazing!" Yang said with a look of amazement on her face.

Winter huffed and flipped her hair.

"Humph, well we _are_ wealthy." She said with a slight hint of arrogance.

William smacked his youngest daughter softly on the head before shaking his head;

"I taught you better than to act like that, Winter. Stop it."

The girl instantly threw Yang an angry scowl as if it were her fault that she got scolded.

"Anyways, welcome to your surprise Yang! Daddy you can tell her now I suppose." Weiss announced, returning to her unusually happy persona.

William cleared his throat before he spoke;

"Well, Weiss tells me you're an amazing driver. Capable of adapting to any scenario, and since I am in fact looking for _another_ driver to remake my team I was willing to give you a chance. Of course there will be much more details if we get that far, but for now I'd be more than happy to let you take to the track in one of our test cars."

Needless to say Yang stood there motionless at the words that have just been spoken.

Was he serious? Yang knew Weiss' father owned a GT1 race team _and_ a race track here in town; but to offer her a spot on it, even if it wasn't going to happen most likely, just the thought!

"I- I don't know what to say." Was all Yang could sputter out.

She turned her gaze to her girlfriend, Weiss who stood next to her and gave her a small smile.

Yang wrapped the smaller girl into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh thank you Weiss! Thank you! This is the best surprise ever!" Yang happily cheered out.

"Well of course you still have to actually be _good._ We'll be the judge of that." Winter chided.

Yang wouldn't let the girl get to her, she was still just overjoyed at the news she'd just received.

Just then the elevator reached its destination and everyone emptied out into a cool air conditioned rectangular room. The carpet was a deep blue with the walls painted white. There was a large oak conference table that sat dead center with about ten leather chairs surrounding it, with large windows that oversaw the track outside and provided the space with the sun's bright light to fill the room.

"Well, take a seat Yang. We'll go through the required paperwork granted you drive well out there but first I'll give you the run down on how I operate." William spoke; he now lost most of his laid back edge in his voice and spoke with importance now.

Yang nodded her head before taking one of the large leather seats at the middle of the table. Weiss took the seat next to her with William sitting across from them and Winter looking out the window.

There were already a stack of papers on the table and William quickly went over them and took out a pen.

"First things first, I need you to sign these forms over. Just the basics of how you'll be using our car and heaven forbid something happens out there we will not be held liable and the like." Will recited almost as if he'd just done this speech not long ago.

Yang nodded and took the pen and paper and scribbled her signature on them. She was just ecstatic, this was like a dream come true, although it was a dream she'd never thought she'd actually have or be living.

"Next comes some of the fun stuff. As you can probably tell; I've just gone through a major overhaul with my team due to certain… Business partners. I now own the entire Schnee Race Works team. After a large remodeling and new crew I am left with two empty race slots. Although one has just been recently filled, I had my eyes on another person but my daughter Weiss practically _begged_ me to give you a chance."

Yang looked over at Weiss who was now blushing hard but held her father's gaze. Yang reached under the table and gave Weiss' hand a slight squeeze as thanks.

"But I won't lie. As much as I actually do like you so far, my personal feelings and work ones are separated in this matter. I take my business very seriously and have no confidence that you will actually be any good on the track. Driving recklessly on the street is a whole different ball game then racing on the track. It requires endurance, concentration, and the utmost amount of focus. Something I think petty street racers lack."

Yang felt her initial hopefulness and joy die down considerably. She felt her smile wane but she wouldn't be scared away at his words. She knew he meant no disrespect and quite frankly if she were in his shoes she'd probably say the same thing, which is why she held her tongue. She'd let her skills do the talking on the course.

"Of course, Will. I plan to prove you wrong." Yang spoke low, almost like she was accepting a personal challenge from him.

The man held her gaze and nodded his head.

"Nothing would make me happier."

He passed a few more papers for Yang to sign then instructed Weiss to show Yang to the garage where the test car was waiting and an observation crew from the new race team.

As Weiss and Yang made their way back into the elevator to the ground level, Weiss was the first to speak now;

"Dad didn't mean any kind of harshness in his words, Yang. But it is true. He takes his business very seriously. It's his livelihood but I _know_ you'll do fine. You're one of the best drivers I've seen!"

Yang was surprised at how honest Weiss spoke at the moment. Her ice blue eyes twinkled with affection and hopefulness at her words. The blonde hugged the smaller girl again, but then pulled away to meet her gaze.

"You're the best Weiss. I won't let you down." Yang whispered.

The two girls shared a small kiss before the elevator doors opened and revealed them just outside the pit area.

They walked out into the bright warm sunbaked asphalt. Turning towards the right, they passed various closed small garage ports but finally came upon one that was open with a small crew hard at work. They were dressed in light blue and white uniforms and were currently working on one of the three cars that were parked inside the garage.

All three Yang instantly recognized as Audi R8s. They had extensive body modifications done to them, from the huge carbon fiber front lip and fins, the massive spoiler on the back. They were all painted a light blue with white accents contrasted with the carbon fiber all over the car looked beautiful. Each of them had various stickers and sponsorship badges alongside them with quite a few that Yang recognized as top brands. The biggest of them all though was the team name;

Schnee Motor Works.

Another thing that Yang noticed though was all but one of the cars had no numbers on it. The one that did though looked slightly different and was off to the side. The numbers read 66.

"Impressed?"

Yang turned around and was greeted by a tall balding man. He too wore the light blue uniform but also had a head set resting around his neck. He was carrying a clipboard and had on a friendly smile.

"Very. Very nice cars, the Audi R8." Yang replied back. Her earlier feelings of joy returning at now being present in the garage. The smell of oil and fuel and the sound of power tools buzzing away brought the usually wild girl to a peaceful and calm state of mind.

"Audi R8 v10 LMS Ultra. Renowned for its handling capacity, matched by a big 562 horsepower v10. It takes a skilled driver to tame this beast." The man spoke again.

He offered his hand towards Yang and smiled.

"Yang, this is Isaac. He's the head chief down here for father's new team. Isaac this is my _girlfriend_ Yang; potential new second driver for the crew." Weiss announced proudly.

Yang took Isaac's hand firmly in her own and shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you Yang."

"And you, Isaac!"

Isaac smiled before dropping the handshake; he motioned for Yang to follow him towards one of the cars.

"So I hear you'll be testing out one of the cars here. This one here is unturned for the track, but if you can manage to put some decent numbers down on laps we'll tune it to your liking over time. For now just get suited up and take her for a spin. Do try to take it easy so you can get used to the course and car. There's a head set in the helmet you can use to communicate with me while out driving."

With that, Isaac put his headset on his head and over his ears. He then turned to converse with one of the other pit members quickly.

Yang turned to Weiss who was next to her during the whole exchange.

"Weiss, is this really happening? This isn't a dream is it? 'Cause if it is I'm going to be super pissed!" Yang asked hurriedly.

Weiss answered by leaning on her toes and placing yet another soft kiss upon Yang's own quivering lips. Breaking the kiss, Weiss pinched Yang's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Weiss giggled before responding;

"Well now you know it's not a dream. Now get changed and kick butt out there Yang!"

* * *

Now dressed in her own light blue and white race suit and with a large black helmet over her head Yang sat in the cabin of an Audi R8, fumbling with her helmet. It wasn't as stifling as she thought but her visor kept fogging up as she was breathing irregularly, her hands were sweating inside the gloves and she felt her heart beating like mad. The only sounds she could hear were her erratic breathing, which was amplified inside the helmet. She flipped the visor up so she could see past the fogged up lenses.

Yang was scared.

She finally reached out shakily and pressed the button to start the car. It cranked and roared to life, vibrating her and everything in the stripped cabin. All there were in here was a firm steering wheel, a tight snugged racing seat and a very restricting roll cage. Other than that everything was stripped out, save for lots of various gauges that surrounded the cluster and dash.

"Alright Yang, just take it easy a few times around the track. Get used to the car and let the tires warm up. I'll let you know how you're doing out there."

The electronic voice jolted Yang slightly before she remembered there was a headset inside the helmet. She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see the gesture and gingerly tapped the paddle into first and gave the car gas.

The massive race car hesitated slightly before jolting forward suddenly at the light touch. It scared Yang a bit but she quickly gave it more gas as it started to roll out of the garage now. She watched as one of the pit crew men waved her to the right towards the pit road and out onto the track. She followed his hand signals and coasted out onto the track.

Turning the stiff steering wheel she now headed for the main course and decided to give the car a bit more gas. She gave it about half throttle and was surprised how much power came. She felt the inertia smack her into her seat and her grip loosened on the wheel slightly. The massive loud whine of the v10 motor shook the entire cabin before she remembered to tap the paddle and shift into second as she was already redlining.

"Shit this is insane." Yang mumbled to herself. She was on a long straight road now and she spotted the first turn about a quarter mile away. She decided to now gun it through the straightaway. Now pressing the throttle all the way down, the massive engine roared to life and again kicked Yang firmly into her seat. This time she was ready though, she gripped the wheel with both hands firmly and kept her eyes on the road. She hit third gear feeling _and_ hearing the transmission shift.

The sound was _deafening_. The amount of vibration and clanking within the bare cabin was ear splitting to Yang. She finally flipped the helmet's visor down and the sound deafened a bit. Not that she didn't like it, but she wanted to concentrate a bit. Now reaching the turn, Yang kept the gear in third. She wouldn't go too crazy on the first lap.

It was a ninety degree right hand turn. She hit the brakes early and jerked forward into her seatbelt harness. The response was _way_ too sensitive for her. She took a mental note to bring it up if she had to get the car tuned to her liking. Refocusing now, Yang turned the wheel to her right and hugged the inside. She felt the tires grip ridiculously well in the apex of the turn and decided to slam back down on the gas. The sudden changed cased the back end to slide a bit at the end of the corner in which Yang happily replied back with a bit of counter steer.

This new development made her smile.

Now feeling a bit cocky, Yang exited the turn at third gear, full throttle. She leaned into the seat as the car rushed forward. She tapped the transmission into fourth and leaned into the slight left turn coming up. She exited it no problem and floored it while still in fourth. She spotted the next turn which she could see would be a hard hairpin to the right. She tapped the left paddle and hit her brakes gingerly, downshifting all the way to second. The jolts of the car had her bite into the harness but she was unaffected. She turned the wheel and hugged the inside of the hard corner.

"Doing good out there Yang, remember the tires are still cold though they won't grip that hard." The voice in her head set reminded her.

Yang felt a smile creep on her face.

"I'm counting on that."

Now in mid-turn Yang slammed the gas down again and felt the tires squeal and lose grip in the rear, she watched the front end as it turned towards the right and pointed itself dangerously close at running into the sand and off the course but she quickly turned the wheel to her left hand over hand to counter steer. She breathed a soft breath at her successful slight power slide all the way out of the corner. She tapped the gas down slightly the rest of the corner to keep the tires from gaining too much grip and to break loose to continue the slide.

Now out of the turn, Yang stayed in second gear as the next turn was already upon her going slightly to the right and then to the left. She hopped the red and white curb and easily took the turn. Shifting up into third now, Yang let loose all of the power in the v10 motor. The Car roared loudly and filled the cabin with its raspy and metallic echo. She took the next turns rather quickly but managed to stay on course.

"Not bad Yang, not bad at all. Keep driving like that and you'll find yourself employed."

Yang smiled at the words and continued to barrel around the course. With each turn she understood the car better and better, shaving off a few seconds on her time. Now that her tires were warm though she wasn't able to slide it around as recklessly but opted to go for the more practical approach of turning into the corners.

After about two more laps of pushing herself and the car to its limits Yang felt her confidence soar. This next lap she was going to go all out. Her last laps she increased her skill up by about twenty percent in her mind. Now it was time to go full blown and show William and the rest of his team what she was made of and why she'd be the best choice as a driver. She wasn't going to let this chance pass her up, more so that Weiss basically begged her own father to give her this chance.

Yang broke into a wide grin as she crossed the starting line once more and was flying down the course in sixth gear doing about 181 miles per hour.

"Yang, you're going to have company out there. Our lead driver and your _potential_ partner is looking to ride the course out with you on this lap."

Yang cocked her head slightly at the notice. Brushing the thoughts away, she still felt determined to kick ass out here. She remembered that the other driver of the team wasn't a full-fledged GT1 driver and was new like her, but they'd already have been scouted and selected so they had to be _good_.

Yang continued flooring it down the straightaway but quickly came upon the first turn. She slowed and downshifted, feeling the familiar jerking of the car's movements. She easily coasted through the turn. But this time she noticed something speeding up behind her.

It was another Audi R8 that mirrored her own, but on the hood of this one read the numbers;

66.

Yang felt her stomach do a summersault. It wasn't every day you got to race against a real race car driver on a closed off race track. She was going to make the best of this.

Yang slammed down on the accelerator and took the next turn slightly faster than she anticipated. She braked hard and managed to clear the slight twist although now on the outside. She looked towards her side mirror and spotted the other Audi easily make the turn and hug the inside. Now side by side, heading towards the next turn Yang noticed that she would have the disadvantage of being on the outside of the turn.

Yang grit her teeth and tried to get every ounce of speed she could out of the car's large motor, but looking through her passenger side mirror at the other R8 beside her she watched on as it was speeding past her slowly but surely. She then watched as it suddenly slammed on its brakes which reminded Yang to do the same.

"Shit."

As she was keeping her eyes the other car she realized that she hit her brakes too late, and already being on the outside was even worse. She fought with the steering wheel to keep it steady and leaned into the right, maintaining her line. She glanced to her side and watched the number 66 car glide easily past her hugging the inside line and exit perfectly. Yang fought with the cars failing grip as she struggled to keep it from careening off the track. All the pressure from earlier were wearing down on her tires now.

She watched the car in front of her already enter the next turn after she finally finished the last curve. She knew she wouldn't catch up easily after that costly mistake, but Yang was nothing but determined.

She gripped the steering wheel tighter and breathed deeply; she'd have to relax if she even wanted a chance to catch the other driver.

"Just relax Yang. It's your first time on the track, don't take it personal." The voice spoke out in her ear, but Yang ignored it.

The other car was in the apex of the next turn, and Yang just entered it. If she'd have to guess she was maybe about a total of three seconds behind now.

Yang hit the brakes again softly, as to not lock them up since they were so sensitive. She felt the car's body roll slightly and the settings of the suspension go to work. A bit too soft for her tastes, but she was going to catch the other driver regardless. Even without a tuned car to her liking.

She kept her eyes glued to the taillights in front of her. The next turn was two turns rolled in one, quite tricky at the first few laps for Yang but she spotted the perfect line. She watched the car in front of her _just_ miss it by barely an inch. That's all Yang needed. Now that there was no car behind her or next to her, the blonde was free from all pressure and could just focus again on getting a great time. She gunned the car forward, and tapped through the gears quickly.

The trick on these two turns Yang noticed; was actually to speed through them and turn, not to brake. You had to keep your speed up so you can complete the turn with enough momentum to pass through the very next one quickly and with less wear on the brakes and tires.

It seemed like the other driver didn't quite get that yet as the taillights illuminated to let Yang know they were braking. The blonde smiled and felt her heartbeat quicken. She was barreling towards the rear of the car in front of her going nearly 80 miles an hour now. Yang pulled the wheel to the left and took the turn now completely caught up to the other driver, riding their bumper. Yang counted the exact millisecond required to jerk her wheel to the right and enter the next corner.

She watched the rear of the car just mere inches from her own front bumper and anticipated the exact moment they would again hit their brakes.

And there it was.

Red filled the cabin as they hit their brakes, and Yang jerked her wheel to exit their draft. Pulling around to their left side the blonde gunned the car and entered the turn on the outside, slowly coming side by side with the other car. In the exact middle point of the turn Yang passed them with superior speed, although she was now fighting with the tires that were screaming with the lost grip now. She battled with the steering wheel but managed to keep the car on course and exited the turn half a car's length in front. She knew the next turn would be on their left and so she would have the inside advantage. She hugged the side of the road and spotted the other car keeping pace with her own, although a bit behind.

Yang hit the brakes and downshifted; she rode out the entry of the turn smoothly and broke out into a smile as she now would have no problem keeping the lead. She had successfully passed an established GT1 race car driver; on their home course no less.

"Just gotta _Yang_ in there!" Yang cheered out.

But the celebration was quite early. As she held the wheel firmly to the left while turning, she felt her car suddenly get pushed to the right.

Yang panicked now, it couldn't be her tires losing grip, the car would spin the other way! But then the car fishtailed towards the outside of the course and towards the grassy area of the track. The sound of tires screeching filled the cabin and Yang felt a cold sweat roll down her face. She pulled the steering wheel around to apply a counter steer and hit her brakes while downshifting. She kept her eyes on the spinning world around her outside her windshield and spotted the other driver finish their turn on the track easily and speed away.

They had clipped her bumper in the turn and caused her to spin out.

Yang was pissed, but she stopped the car's spiraling out of control and gunned it forward before it even reached a complete stop. She knew her tires were now done, as her brakes to, so she didn't try to go all out anymore. The other car was long gone now anyway.

"You okay there, Yang? I'm sure it was just a love tap to welcome you to the family. You did amazing out there and I'm sure William will have some good words for you. Come on back to the pit area." The electronic voice spoke again.

Yang was happy to hear the compliment, but couldn't help but feel a little angry at the move to spin her out. What if she'd crashed or flipped?

Sighing deeply, she drove the car towards the pit area and parked it outside the garage, and shut it off.

Yang pulled her black helmet off and placed it down beside her and climbed out of the car. Dusting herself off and wiping the sweat from her face, she spotted Weiss walking up to her with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm sure _she_ didn't mean any ill will at the end there." Weiss spoke jokingly.

Yang raised her eyebrow at that.

"She? The other driver's a girl too?" Yang asked, curiously.

"Yeah, and get this! She's in high school too. She goes to a different one than us though. Dad knows her father and one thing led to another, seems like she had immense talent and dad hired her. Just recently too, I think about a few weeks ago."

Yang nodded her head, taking it in. She was impressed that the girl was the same age as her. Despite her last move she was a pretty decent driver Yang had noticed.

"Can't wait to meet her." Yang said as she rounded the corner into the garage.

Who she was met with though once she entered, she'd have never guessed…

"You've already _met_ me, Yang."

The voice, the figure, and those burning amber eyes.

Yang stopped walking abruptly and froze. This couldn't be, no way. No fucking way, not in a hundred years did she think she'd see this person again.

The blonde felt her mouth open and her jaw drop. Her eyes widened at the sight of a slim girl with hair, black as void and eyes that seemed to glow.

This girl, this figure from her past.

"Cinder?"

She watched as the girl who was a spitting image of her old best friend look her up and down before scoffing with an angry look on her face.

"Y-you guys know each other?!" Weiss asked loudly, it broke Yang out of her thoughts, her nightmares, her past regrets. The blonde shook her head up and down slightly, while still keeping her lilac eyes trained on her old friend.

"_Used_ to." Cinder said, it sounded more like a growl.

The girl then turned on her heel and headed through a door that led further into the garage back rooms leaving a speechless and frozen Yang, and a slightly confused Weiss. Yang couldn't believe who she'd just seen. This most definitely had to be a dream now. Now she was seeing ghosts from her past? After a few moments though Yang realized that Weiss was calling her name.

"Yang? Hello? How do you know Cinder?!"

Yang felt her heart ache all of a sudden and had a feeling as if she were going to throw up. What the hell was going on now? That really couldn't be her… All the past images came flooding back into her head and she felt herself teetering from side to side on the verge of collapsing.

Weiss took notice of this though and held Yang's shoulders to keep her still. Yang stared into her shorter girlfriend's worried light blue eyes and took in her features. The girl looked slightly upset but also extremely confused mixed with some worry. Her lips were pressed together in a frown. Looking at Weiss though, calmed Yang down. She started to breathe normally again and closed her eyes before responding to Weiss' earlier question in a low and shaky voice;

"She used to be my best friend."


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Okay, well here is the next chapter. Like I said previously after this one there will be a 1 to 2 week period of no new chapters from me as I nerd it up with my new game. So sorry. You'll hate me even more after you read this too, but I do it out of **_**hate, **_**I mean**** love! Um, also I've been struggling to write this as well, I think I'm kind of hitting a slight little writer's block so these two weeks will serve a dual purpose as well. This story is about to finally hit it's mid-point. Things are gonna get pretty action-y soon too so look forward to that! Thanks again everyone who's been following, fav'ing and reviewing! Seriously all of those makes me keep wanting to type!**

**As I said I always respond to EVERY review, but guests I've finally realized I've been neglecting! Time to change that! From now on I will reply to guest reviews in my future A/Ns! I care about your opinions as well!**

**Iron Brony - Thanks for the review! Also, not so much as unbelievable Fast and furious type stuff, as I am keeping this story somewhat realistic to the car scene (most of these situations the characters are thrown in; I may or may not have been in myself o.O) so there will be action, just no crazy over the top things that the fast and furious movies are now known for (The unending landing strip anyone...?)**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter; Calm Before the Storm!**

* * *

"What?"

Yang couldn't bring herself to even think straight right now. Currently she was just staring right back into Weiss' ice blue eyes. She knew Weiss was asking her questions but it was too much right now. She had to call Blake, and let her know. Yang had no idea on how to even process this herself, how was Blake going to take it.

Yang felt herself falling back into the feeling of despair and dizziness. Her hands were balled up, she felt the cool sweat running down her face, her heart was beating faster than when she was just on the track. But most of all, the number one most powerful thing she felt; was guilt. She felt terrible for how things ended with Cinder, and she knew that the girl had every right to be angry at her.

"Yang! Come on! Talk to me."

Slowly, but sternly, Yang cast her glance towards Weiss who still held her shoulders to steady the taller girl. The blonde took a nervous glance around the garage and noticed all of the pit crew absorbed in their own discussions or projects. Sighing deeply, Yang brought her attention towards the worried Weiss in front of her. She knew she _had_ to tell Weiss about her past now; she was her girlfriend and deserved to know.

"Weiss, I- I know you're just wanting to help, but right now isn't the best time. Let me tell you tonight. _Please_. Tonight I'll tell you the whole story." Yang pleaded.

She wasn't ready for the emotional downfall she was going to experience with the telling of the end of her and Cinder's friendship. As much as Yang looked like the definition of strong both physically and mentally; after the events of what happened in their past, let's just say Blake wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. The guilt ate at Yang afterwards for weeks. Hell it still did.

She held Weiss' gaze as the girl now adopted a suspicious look but then she nodded and mouthed the silent words of 'Okay.'

Feeling relieved that she could hold off on this for a little longer, a new fear rose up to Yang's mind.

The meeting with Weiss' father, William.

She heard that he wanted to talk to her about the performance out there, and she felt as confident in it as she would be taking a test she didn't study for. She knew she could have driven better and with the spin out at the end, _thanks Cinder,_ she didn't like her odds. But still having Weiss attend the meeting with her gave the wild blonde some pride in her driving. She did her best in the short amount of time and even Isaac said it was pretty good. The head crewman saying that had to count for something.

"Well, let's go meet with daddy. He should be in the back and waiting for us. I'm sure you got on the team, Yang! You were amazing out there!" Weiss said.

She looked so bubbly at the moment and Yang couldn't help but smile again. She was acting different than how she usually was which meant that she seriously wanted Yang to succeed. The blonde couldn't help but feel a much stronger attraction towards the girl. She was cold and aggressive most of the time, but in rare moments like this she truly looked like a regular high school girl. Happy, selfless, and beautiful.

Rubbing the back of her golden mane a bit to loosen up the tangles from sitting in the helmet, Yang let out a soft chuckle. She didn't want to get her hopes all the way up only to be dashed in a bit at the meeting if she in fact _didn_'t make the team. Now Yang was always confident in her abilities and herself but she was a realist most of the time as well. She knew her chances were low to begin with so now she thought they were miniscule at best to be a part of the race team.

Now Weiss was pulling Yang's hand and leading them towards the same door Cinder had just used a moment ago. Yang's mind was still in a haze as she was guided through a maze of white corridors. She couldn't function right now, but she had to put on a façade for Weiss during this meeting. She'd swallow the emotion for now and see what William had to say.

As if right on time with her thought, Weiss finally stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked loudly three times before stepping inside, still holding onto Yang's hand, so she was pulled right in behind her.

Upon entering the room Yang took in the sight. Another large table sat in the middle with chairs surrounding it, although this room had no windows, it did have various laptops sitting around on the table alongside stacks of papers and files. Yang instantly recognized the man at the head of the table as William who had on an unreadable expression. Next to him sat Isaac who had on a friendly smile as he glanced up at Yang, and on the other side sat a man Yang didn't know but next to him sat a dreaded face. Yang knew deep down that she'd be at this meeting but she didn't want to face her.

Cinder.

Other than that no one else was present at the table, so Weiss sat down next to Isaac and Yang next to her. She kept her eyes everywhere but Cinder. She felt the girl staring at her though; it felt like the anger and malice from Cinder's eyes were burning holes into Yang's soul even if she wasn't looking back at the girl.

William then cleared his throat loudly and gained everyone's attention immediately.

"Well Yang, I suppose we have some good news and bad news for you."

Yang was on the edge of her seat, and it didn't help she was already in overdrive by the meeting of Cinder yet again, now she had to play the beating around the bush game with William. She grabbed Weiss' hand under the table and held on for dear life.

William still had on an unreadable expression, but after a few seconds he burst out into a genuine smile and started clapping;

"Welcome to the team, Yang."

After which everybody in the room minus Cinder also joined him in clapping.

"Good job, Yang!"

"Outstanding driving for your first ever time in a race car!"

"You adapted pretty well out there."

"I told you, you could do it, Yang!"

Lilac eyes widened at the sight of clapping people seated at the table with joyful expressions. Did she really just make the team? The blonde finally let her face break out into a smile as she let this new information process.

She had done it. She basically defied all odds! As a street racer she'd just begun her journey into the real world of racing!

Yang was now thinking a million different thoughts on what this meant for her future! How would she balance school with this? What would her mom say? What would Ruby say? Oh my God, Blake! What would she learn from this new style of driving? She'd have to get better! This can't be happening! How much am I going to get paid?!

These and more were running rampant in her mind. She finally looked over towards the one girl who made this come true.

Weiss.

The girl was still clapping her hands with glistening eyes as she looked back at Yang with a delicate smile and cheerful expression.

She owed it all to this girl.

Yang leaned over in her seat and planted a passionate kiss right on her lips. She felt Weiss hesitate for a moment, but soon she melted under the lips from Yang's fiery kiss. The blonde brought her hand up and grabbed the back of Weiss' soft hair and pushed her face harder into the kiss.

That is until William cleared his throat yet again.

Instinctively breaking the intimate moment, Yang jumped back into her seat and wiped her face with her sleeve. Weiss did the same and fixed her hair quickly. This earned the girls a few chuckles at the table.

"Ah, the joys of being young. Well I know how you and my daughter will be celebrating tonight. Just be home by ten, Weiss." William commented lightly.

Yang and Weiss both looked away from each other slightly embarrassed.

"You brute." Weiss hissed.

"So, do I have a say in this meeting?"

Yang abruptly lost her joyous feeling and lifted her head to look at the voice in question.

Cinder now wore a bored expression as she defiantly looked towards William at the head of the table.

"Well of course you do, Cinder!" William replied happily, seemingly oblivious to her motives.

Cinder then stood up and placed her hands on the table loudly. The atmosphere in the room seemed to get serious and all of a sudden, Yang felt herself burn up. Cinder's presence felt like an inferno the way she now presented herself. Although she kept on a bored expression still her body language screamed annoyed and angry.

"I don't think _Yang_ is a good fit for this team." Cinder spat.

The way she said her name, made Yang instantly get pissed off. She knew Cinder wouldn't have forgiven her for what she did in the past, but that's just it. The past. Here she was trying to destroy a bright future for her now just cause of something stupid they did when they were younger.

"And why do you say that, Cinder?" William asked; he kept his voice neutral and passive.

Yang swallowed hard, but she kept her eyes on Cinder. She knew what she was going to say. But Yang had no idea if she was about to bring up the past. She really did not need that elephant in the room to be addressed right now.

"Well, I'll get this out of the way now. I _used_ to know Yang back when we were younger and just starting high school. Back then our _falling out_ if you will; well let's just say I can't trust her to have my back out there on the track. She's more of a lone wolf so to speak and I don't see her doing what's best for the company and _team_. A word I doubt she knows anything about." Cinder huffed out, as she sat back down.

Yang on the other hand was prepared to stand up and retaliate. She didn't want to bring their past up, especially in front of her new bosses, but if she was going to play that game, fine!

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I have all the confidence in the world in Yang. Not having your back? What kind of nonsense are you sprouting? I don't know what happened between you two in the past, but I seriously don't believe it was as bad as you're making it out to be!" Weiss shouted.

Yang felt all of her anger subside instantly as she turned to look to her side; towards Weiss. The girl was gripping the edge of the table and she looked livid! Her face was tinged red and her eyes looked as cold as Yang had ever seen. She was staring daggers right at Cinder, but Yang couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat by hearing Weiss defend her so passionately. It almost brought a tear to the blonde girl's eye, and it made her just want to try that much harder in this new development. She'd do this for Weiss if not for herself.

"Oh? I love how she needs her girlfriend to defend her. How times have changed it seems. What lies did you feed this poor girl, Yang? If only she knew how you used to be. How we used to-" Cinder started.

"Enough! I won't sit here idly while you two start bringing up things that don't matter. This is a business and quite frankly I don't have time for your high school drama bullshit at the moment!" William stated firmly. His voice shook the whole room it seemed and the man had no semblance of his cheery attitude from earlier. Yang glanced around the whole table and everyone seemed to have reverted to an emotionless expression. Well almost everyone, Yang noticed that Cinder was now staring at Weiss with a deathly look. And quite frankly it set Yang on edge; she didn't like the look she was giving her girlfriend.

"And Cinder, if I recall correctly; Yang's times on her driving mirrored yours. Her quickest time in the untuned car was only .087 seconds behind your fastest back when you tried out. So I say she's more than earned her spot on this team and as your _partner_. I won't say you two need to be friends again, but you _will _work together and hash this out when it comes to racing on the track in tandem. Understood?" William said his voice calming down from the previous outburst.

"Well, I was the one who taught her how to drive. So I'd hope she could manage a decent time, but yeah. I'll work together with her, at least for now until she screws up." Cinder replied back coolly.

Yang scowled at her but replied back to Weiss' father;

"Sure thing, Will."

William then sighed deeply before adopting his usual cheery demeanor from earlier.

"Good, now then Yang! We have a ton of papers and forms to go over. So let's get started."

* * *

"Thanks again for taking me, Blake." Ruby said while rubbing her eyes, she was still pretty exhausted after all the things that had transpired last night.

Blake and Ruby both were currently driving down the main highway towards where Ruby's broken down RX-7. Blake had her windows down in her black Supra and was just cruising with one arm out the window and a content expression on her face as she swayed her head side to side to the beat of the song playing on the radio.

Blake threw Ruby a sidelong glance and smiled at the younger girl.

"No problem, Ruby."

Blake went back to happily bouncing her head to the rhythm of the song as she drove. With the windows down and the wind blowing through her hair, life was good. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and she was spending it so far with Ruby; a girl Blake may or may not be infatuated with lately.

When Ruby had texted Blake last night asking her to give her a ride to her car, to say Blake was ecstatic would be an understatement. She'd been meaning to try to talk to Ruby about her feelings for the other girl and today she'd make an effort.

Looking over once more at Ruby, Blake's golden pupils roamed the girl's small body. Ruby was currently dressed in a red tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that accented her body wonderfully in Blake's mind.

As she was still glancing over at Ruby though, the redhead caught Blake looking and gave her an awkward smile.

'Shit. I got caught. Smooth Blake, real smooth.' Blake thought to herself as she refocused back on the road.

Within about ten minutes of driving, Ruby was able to pinpoint exactly which streets to go down in order to find her car. Now pulling into a parking lot of a department store of some kind, Blake spotted the little red RX-7 towards the back.

"There she is! Oh thank God she's still all alright after being stuck here all night!" Ruby cheered.

Blake couldn't help but smile at the girl's innocence. Ruby now was bouncing up and down in her seat as Blake drove _slowly_ towards Ruby's car.

"Aw Blake stop teasing me!" Ruby whined out as she noticed Blake going slow.

She finally pulled up to the car and not a moment later Ruby jumped out of Blake's Supra and jogged to her car. She quickly unlocked it and popped her hood to assess the damage.

Blake had come prepared because she knew Ruby would forget her own tools again. Blake cut off her engine and hopped out. She walked to the trunk and grabbed a black metal toolbox from her trunk and walked over to where Ruby was now peeking under the hood of her car. Dropping the box on the ground, Blake leaned over next to Ruby and looked at the small 13B rotary motor.

Blake couldn't help but blush at how close she was to Ruby now. It wouldn't have been of any concern in the past, but now for a reason unknown to even Blake herself she was growing extremely attracted to Ruby. She's watched her grow and mature for about four years now ever since Yang invited Blake to her house all those years ago. Blake desperately wanted her feelings to be returned by Ruby, but she knew there was only one way to find out.

As Ruby was moving her head around the small space next to her motor to see what hose or clamp did in fact pop off she couldn't shake the feeling as if she were being watched. Lifting her head out of the engine compartment Ruby glanced over to her side at where Blake was standing and met her golden eyes.

Blake at the moment looked conflicted and slightly scared and it worried Ruby. On the whole way here the girl looked so at peace and happy, so this sudden change in attitude was confusing to say the least. Ruby brushed her bangs out of her vision before inquiring in her friend about what was currently wrong;

"Uh, you okay Blake?"

She watched as Blake's eyes seemed to harden slightly as if she had come to terms with something.

"Ruby, how do you feel about me?"

Ruby felt herself gag at the sudden bold question. The young girl knew this type of question would bring itself up ever since two nights ago when they had almost kissed, but she had hoped it would be brushed aside until a later date, a _much_ later date. But as silver eyes stared into soft and nervous golden ones Ruby knew you owed Blake an answer. But that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

Already Ruby felt herself get nervous and her palms start sweating. Her stomach started doing flips and her mouth was dry all of a sudden as she fumbled to form a coherent thought and sentence.

"I- I uh, well I l-like you Blake! Yeah! Of course! Y-you've always been around to help me out and stuff!" Ruby announced finally slightly shaken.

Blake seemed to appreciate the response as she smiled slightly. She seemed to relax now.

"W-well, I like you too Ruby. A lot actually."

Ruby shifted so she was leaning against her car now. The situation was starting to take an extremely awkward turn for her now, but she'd now rather it be over and done with now instead of nagging at her mind later.

"Well, t-that's great right? I like you a lot too, Blake. Like an older sister just like Yang!"

Ruby turned towards Blake but now watched as the black themed girl looked devastated. Ruby flinched back as she saw Blake's eyes now moisten almost as if she were about to cry, but as quickly as she noticed Blake threw on a smile to cover up her sadness.

"Well, that's great Ruby. I like you … like a sister too, I guess."

Ruby internally kicked herself. Of course saying _that_ would make anyone upset if they actually liked you! Ruby quickly weighed her options as Blake now turned around and faced away from her and wiped at her face with her sleeves. The redhead could hear the quiet sobs.

'Think Ruby, think!'

She knew what she just did. But what could she do to calm Blake down and diffuse the situation? She was terrible with words no matter who she was talking to. She liked Blake too; she liked her a lot in fact. She had romantic feelings for her but she didn't know how to just up and say it. Plus it was embarrassing! But a single thought made its way into her head.

Cinder.

Thinking on the other girl made Ruby feel slightly weird. Especially since she was here with Blake. It made her feel bad, but brushing that aside for now Ruby remembered the internal strife she felt when she wondered about seeing the other girl. Did Blake feel that way about her right now? She had to, and knowing that she basically crushed the girl's heart then and there made Ruby feel low.

She swallowed hard as she came to a conclusion as to what to do.

It should be easy, I mean she's done it once and almost did it with Blake already before.

Finally mentally getting herself prepared, Ruby took a step towards Blake who walked off a few steps from their cars and could still be heard sobbing quietly. With every step towards Blake though, Ruby felt herself swell at the incoming move. With every step she grew more confident and confident.

Once she reached Blake, the younger girl gripped the ebon haired girl by her shoulders and spun her around with a purpose.

"L-listen Ruby, I'm sor-" Blake started as she was spun around.

But once she was forcibly turned to face Ruby she felt her words get cut off in her mouth as her lips were met with something else.

Ruby planted her feet down firmly and got on her tip toes. She closed her eyes and silenced Blake with her lips.

Ruby kissed Blake.

Blake felt her heart threaten to blow out of her chest at the sudden contact. She felt Ruby's small and tender lips on her own as they unskillfully wrapped themselves around her own in a wet embrace.

Finally realizing what was going on and coming to terms with how it wasn't a dream at the moment, Blake calmed down for a moment before breaking the embrace between the two of them hesitantly.

Pushing Ruby away gently, Blake took a deep breath and almost giggled at Ruby's confused and embarrassed face as she stepped back a bit.

"You said you liked me as a sister, I hope you don't kiss Yang like that." Blake said suddenly.

She shut her eyes at the stupid comment that she had _not _meant to say!

"N-no. Not anymore at least"

Blake grimaced and felt her eyes shoot open and stare at Ruby. She felt her mouth fall open at what the younger girl had just said.

"I-I'm kidding Blake!" Ruby finally mentioned after she took in Blake's reaction.

Ruby giggled slightly, but turned around before she added;

"I lied when I said I like you as a sister Blake. T-the truth is I've been attracted to you for a while now. I- I just d-didn't know how to say it. So yeah! W-well I guess I- I just said it n-now huh?"

Silence.

Ruby fought with herself internally at the horrible confession, and to make matters worse now Blake herself wasn't even saying anything. Feeling like she was burning up and about to faint if she didn't get a response, Ruby willed herself to turn around.

She was met with Blake now standing right in her face.

Slightly scared silver orbs took in Blake's face. The girl wore a genuine smile on her face as she leaned down towards Ruby's face. Ruby also felt curious hands wrap themselves around her hips and bring her closer to Blake's own body. She couldn't help but smile as she breathed in the cool scent of vanilla from Blake's hair.

"So, Ruby Rose…" Blake whispered.

Their faces were practically touching noses at how close they were. Ruby felt her heartbeat quicken yet again, but she wasn't nervous anymore. She felt at ease suddenly. She couldn't be happier in fact, she liked Blake. God she was almost in love with the girl. She didn't know why or how but she knew what this feeling was, and she knew Blake felt the same way! She'd finally crossed a mental barrier too as she confessed to the girl she was attracted to.

Ruby giggled nervously as she held Blake's close gaze.

"So B- Blake Belladonna?"

Blake broke into a wider smile at hearing Ruby's nervous tone but the girl looked calm to her. It was now or never for Blake. She's been fighting with this feeling for months now. How it tore her up inside seeing the girl you fell in love with every day but not able to say anything to her about it due to your own stubbornness and reluctance. For Blake it was a nightmare.

But no more! She finally took a huge step and was now presented with the best situation for what she was about to do now.

And so she took in a deep breath before announcing the words that she'd told Yang she would say to her younger sister about a week ago;

"Will you go out with me, Ruby?"


	10. Octane Pairing Announcement

**A/N: Okay not a new chapter, that comes in two weeks. This announcement is for the various reasons I change the tags of pairings lol. As funny as some of the comments are regarding the pairings I do this to signify who Ruby is interested most in at the moment. If you really haven't noticed; there is a love triangle going on between YOU GUESSED IT!**

**Ruby x Cinder x Blake**

**I can't tag 5 people which is why I mess with the tags constantly with each chapter. There will be a constant love triangle here, and quite frankly it didn't even start yet. Well it kind of did.**

**Is love triangle the right word? Well anyway I'll do it barney style;**

**Both Cinder and Blake are interested in Ruby. **

**:D**

**But yes, sorry to everyone it is upsetting, although it is kind of funny getting PMs and replies only about that :/ **

**There will be Blackrose + Falling petals in this story. Do not fret about the tag changes.**

**/end rant**

**See you guys in two weeks! :)**


	11. Confessions Part I

**A/N: You all will hate me for this :D anyways this will be a two part chapter! I'll have the next one out ... Soon! Anyways I want to apologize for if I came off a bit angry in my previous announcement. It's just ... never mind. I won't get into it. But I just had to make it clear although I did get some good suggestions from people about it. I have an idea how I want Ruby to go with... It will be Yang! Enabler for the win! Nah, I'm just kidding but you will see soon enough, I promise. And no, Cinder is not the 'villain' in this story. There is no villain, although I guess you can say the cops are the ones the girls try to avoid the most. Oh yeah, don't forget about detective Ozpin!**

**Also I want to thank all of you for the favs and follows and reviews of course! This story is now my most followed story out there! That's crazy! Sitting at 84 follows. I can't thank you guys enough! It's awesome to see so many familiar names as well following both of my ongoing stories. Who knew people would like my terrible writing!**

**Anyways I want to dedicate this chapter to ARMV7! A fellow freezerburn and car AU writer. Also a Happy One Year Anniversary to him and his girlfriend! Have fun tomorrow you two!**

**And also I want to shout out a damned good fellow writer here! AdamTobiasGrayson and his story; "Life Isn't A Fairytale"! It's a damned good story he's currently writing up and I think has flown under the radar. I hope you all go check it out as I'm loving it so far!**

**Anyways let the freezerburn gates open! Big shout out to all the new freezerburn stories popping up on this site now. Really glad others are now noticing the best pairing out there :D And without further ado; Enjoy the next chapter of Octane! Confessions Part I!**

* * *

"I can't thank you enough Weiss!"

Yang was currently all smiles and laughter as she barreled down the highway in her Skyline swerving past cars and cutting people off doing 130 miles per hour. She had just left Weiss' mansion after being accepted on the team. There was a lot more paper work to fill out and meetings to attend but it was basically official.

Yang Xiao Long was a driver for William Schnee's race team.

She still couldn't believe it! Especially when she heard her starting salary! Granted it was still being worked on; but the thought of all that lien made the blonde's mouth water. She already formulated plenty of new projects for her Skyline!

Of course there were some other things she had to agree upon along with the initial contract. Like for one; Yang glanced down at her speedometer, she wasn't allowed to be caught street racing or get any outstanding tickets that warrant speeding or reckless driving. She had to keep herself in good standing.

Sighing deeply, the blonde let her foot off the accelerator and opted to do a more _safe_ speed.

"Gods, Yang. You heard what my father said; you can't be driving like that anymore!" Weiss scolded towards her blonde girlfriend.

Weiss was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Yang's Skyline. She had decided to drive along with Yang as she went home to present the news to her mother and sister. Just to provide some more moral support in a way. Weiss was so _proud_ of Yang. She really was! She knew the girl was an amazing driver, but she did have a small doubt that her father wouldn't have hired her. But when he announced that she in fact did make the team Weiss was ecstatic!

Of course she kept her true feelings under wraps. But another reason why she tagged along with Yang was cause of the promise the wild blonde made to her earlier.

That whole scenario with Cinder earlier at the track set Weiss' mind on edge. They used to be best friends? Why hadn't Yang told her about it, and what had happened between them? Of course Yang had promised to tell her everything tonight but Weiss couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Was it jealousy? Maybe. Although she'd like to think she was above those petty feelings, but when it came to Yang she couldn't help but feel slightly possessive of the girl. Yang was hers and hers alone, so to hear that she had someone else she was extremely close to made Weiss feel a bit inadequate. But when she saw Yang act like this; so happy and with that huge stupid grin of hers it set the rich girl's heart aflutter.

Yang had thanked her the whole drive back to her home while they were riding in the limo from the race track. She also couldn't keep her hands off of Weiss at the time, which of course probed jokes from her father and younger sister, but Weiss was less embarrassed at that time. It was just another way that Yang showed how happy she was and how much she really cared for Weiss. So the snow haired girl smirked to herself and returned the intimate touches.

But right now, she felt the tension rising in the atmosphere as they got off the highway and drove on the surface streets. Looking over at Yang she watched those lilac eyes that were just full of life a minute ago, darken slightly. Weiss knew she too was thinking about the whole mess with Cinder now.

Of course she wanted to know now more than anything but she wouldn't rush Yang. She knew whatever had happened between them previously was hard for her to process. And of course she still had to break the news to Blake who Weiss had now put together that she also knew Cinder.

It made sense, since Yang and Blake had told her that they had been best friends for almost their whole high school time. Meeting in freshman year. Again it made Weiss jealous but she had grown used to Blake and didn't mind the girl now. She'd even go so far as to say that she and Blake were in fact friends now.

Too bad Weiss had only started attending Beacon High last year in their junior year. She wondered how Yang and herself would be right now if she too had met her in freshman year.

Would they still be dating? Would Yang have ever confessed to her? Or would they still be basketball rivals who acted like they hated each other's guts?

Thinking back just a year prior made the rich girl smile. How childish they both were at the time. Always competing with each other once they met on the basketball team. Weiss had just moved to Vale and wanted to do something to get her mind off the move. She observed the girls' basketball team and found it to look fun. She tried out and made the team easily although never have played basketball before in her life. She thought of herself as a prodigy in the sport.

That was until she met the blonde oaf who also made the team. She couldn't lie, Yang had immense talent at the sport, but for some reason she felt threatened by the blonde girl; and so began their rivalry. Although being on the same team and both girls starting; they refused to cooperate with each other. Refusing to pass the ball to one another or to help the other when in need on the court.

Of course, this got them into serious trouble with the coaches and other teammates, but even divided, the girls were good enough the make their way to the championship finals game.

And win it.

Weiss remembered being elated at the accomplishment. She had completed something on her own and couldn't be happier.

Until a certain blonde rival of hers grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the celebration.

Weiss' smile grew even wider at the memory;

She remembered Yang pulling her off to the locker room and Weiss at the time was close to blowing up on the girl at being dragged away from the celebration. But right when she opened her mouth to scold Yang the blonde turned around with tears in her eyes. Instantly Weiss found herself dumbstruck. Of course the two didn't get along but that didn't mean she wanted to see her teammate cry. Especially Yang, that girl being sad definitely didn't fit her image. It just looked so _wrong_.

But despite crying in front of her rival; Yang's next words froze Weiss.

She remembered it like it was yesterday;

"_Weiss, I know we don't get along at all and stuff, but well… I… I think I like you. I can't stop thinking about you, on the court and off of it. No matter how you feel about me I can't stop being attracted to you. You're pretty, smart, athletic and damn good although not as good as me of course at basketball. A-And what I- I'm trying to s- say is…"_

Hearing that clumsy and ill thought out confession at the time seriously made Weiss reevaluate her look on Yang. Of course she thought the girl herself was attractive and exemplary herself at the sport, but to hear the girl's praise for herself set something off in her.

And before Yang could finish her pathetic confession, Weiss leaned in on her tip toes and placed a long wet kiss on the blonde's lips. She was pleasantly surprised by how soft and girly Yang's lips felt despite her attitude and nature but she welcomed it.

Still to this day she doesn't know where she got the courage to do such a thing. Maybe it was from the adrenaline from the game they just had won or what, but she kissed the blonde then and there and reciprocated her feelings from that day forth. Not soon after, she found herself falling for the blonde and it wasn't long after that that she was finally enraptured by Yang.

Weiss finally broke out of her recollection of the past and glanced towards Yang. The blonde had a semiserious face as she was concentrating on the road in front of her. She watched as Yang shifted gears and kept her hand on the shifter. Weiss slowly placed her hand on top of Yang's own on the shift knob and interlocked their fingers.

This caused Yang's face to relax a bit and form a small smile as she turned to look at Weiss while she drove. The blonde then lifted their hands and brought Weiss' to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand while still interlocked before resting it back on the shifter.

"Thanks again Weiss. This… This is really like a dream come true." Yang mumbled out. She sounded as if she were in a daze.

Weiss just held her smile before turning to look out the window at the passing scenery as they drove. The sun was setting in the distance and it emitted a beautiful mix of orange and yellow rays upon everything in its path.

"Anything for you, Yang."

Not long afterwards though, the girls pulled onto Yang's block and spotted a familiar red RX-7 and a black Supra parked in the driveway of the house. Summer's car was nowhere to be seen so Yang guessed her mother had gone out.

Pulling her skyline behind Blake's supra Yang sighed deeply once more and shook her head violently, causing her wild blonde hair to whip around without a care.

This of course caused Weiss to give her a confused look;

"Uh what are you doing, Yang?"

The blonde finally stopped shaking her head and smiled broadly towards her girlfriend;

"I'm just making sure one last time that today really happened. That this isn't some sick dream that's about to end."

Weiss just smirked before pinching Yang on her exposed arm causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yang asked while rubbing the spot Weiss had just pinched.

Weiss undid her harness before stepping out of the Skyline and shutting the door, causing Yang to follow suit and do the same.

"Just helping you notice that it really isn't a dream, you oaf." Weiss chided playfully.

The girls both closed their doors and proceeded to head inside of Yang's home. They interlocked their hands instinctively and made their way up the small set of stairs towards the front door. But suddenly Yang paused which halted Weiss as well in her movements. She glanced up at Yang's lilac eyes and tilted her head slightly in confusion which in turn caused her off centered pony tail to brush against her shoulder.

Yang smiled as she stared into those beautiful light blue eyes of Weiss'. She leaned down slightly before placing a gentle kiss on Weiss lips as a final show of thanks. The shorter girl grinned at the notion once they pulled away. Yang finally fished out her house keys and unlocked the front door and stepped inside to a sight she was definitely _not_ expecting.

There in the living room on the couch, off to her left when she stepped inside the front door sat Ruby and Blake. But that wasn't what surprised Yang at all. It was the fact that Ruby sat on top of Blake with Blake's arms wrapped around Ruby's smaller frame. They both looked up when Yang stepped inside, and it didn't look like they were doing anything _too_ intimate minus just cuddled up with each other. They also probably heard her car pull in so they had plenty of time to break the session up.

But then it finally hit her as she closed the front door with Weiss inside now as well, eyeing the pair oddly too.

"You finally did it, Blakey?!" Yang asked loudly, excitement present in her voice.

All she received was a warm smile from Blake and an embarrassed look from Ruby.

Yang laughed heartily then and ran towards both the girls sitting on the couch and tackle hugged them into submission causing all the occupants to fall onto the ground in a mess of limbs and bodies.

"Ah, Yang what are you doing?!" Ruby cried out as she hit the ground, but her angry tone was replaced with laughter as she felt herself getting tickled by her elder sister.

"Haha, I knew she'd say yes Blake. I told you so. I know who my little sister likes and I told you she felt the same way about you! All that worryin' for nothing!" Yang announced proudly as she got up off her sister and stopped her tickling.

Although Ruby stopped laughing right when she heard her sister's words.

All the girls got up and straightened themselves out and took a seat on the couch. Weiss too joined them after witnessing the small little dog pile unfold in front of her.

"So… You two are dating now?" Weiss asked while motioning towards Blake and Ruby.

Blake nodded her head, while still wearing a smile on her face while Ruby averted her gaze. Her cheeks flaring to a bright crimson red.

"Oh, well that's great! Congratulations to the both of you." Weiss then commended.

But then Yang was the next to speak as she wrapped an arm around Weiss;

"Where's mom? She's not here?" Yang asked towards Ruby.

Ruby shook her head signaling a 'no'. Yang sighed a bit but she adopted another one of her huge grins as she prepared to speak of the day's events. Weiss herself knew she would start with the good then reveal to Blake more than anyone else about Cinder.

"Well you guys will never guess what my super, awesome, greatest, most perfect, spectacular, wonderful, magnificent, splendid, radiant –"

Weiss then nudged the blonde in her ribs. "Get on with it, you dunce!"

Yang rubbed her ribs before winking at the white haired girl.

"Fine fine and there I was complimenting you. Anyways my awesome girlfriend set me up with a surprise today. Turns out it was an offer to drive for Weiss' fathers GT1 race team! I got to drive one of their prep cars around the track and get this!" Yang paused letting the information sink in to both Blake and Ruby.

Both girls stared in disbelief at Yang as she spoke the words. It seemed that Blake already knew the outcome though as her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hands in a look of shock and awe.

"No way…"

Yang then gave her a thumbs up before continuing, thinking that the girls had sat in suspense long enough.

"Yes way… I made the team! Granted there are a lot more paper work and meetings and practices to attend but yeah. You're officially looking at the rookie race car driver for Weiss' father's race team!"

Ruby was the first to speak next though;

"Holy crap Yang that's amazing! What kind of car did you drive? How was it? Do you think I can try it?" The small girl busted out in a flurry of questions.

Yang just laughed before tightening her arm around Weiss' shoulders. Weiss just smiled but knew that the kicker of the story had yet to be announced.

"But… there's something else." Yang finally said. Weiss herself felt the entire mood swing south at the way Yang spoke those next words.

The blonde locked her eyes with Blake's golden ones.

"You'll never believe who my _partner_ is on the team."

…

The room was dead silent minus the television that was still on in the living room.

"Cinder." Yang finally said as she looked down.

Weiss felt Yang's grasp around her shoulders fall and she watched the mix of emotions on her face twist. She turned her gaze upwards towards Blake who wore a confused expression and seemed to be struggling to say something. But then Weiss turned towards Ruby who seemed to freeze in place.

"C- Cinder? As in Cinder Fall? From freshman year? The same Cinder?" Blake finally asked loudly.

Yang just nodded her head in silence as she looked everywhere but at her friend's eyes.

Blake stood up from the couch and began to pace around the room while rubbing her face in disbelief.

"W- What did she say to you?" Blake asked nervously as she continued to walk back and forth in the room.

Yang sighed deeply before responding. "Nothing much oddly. She… Well she tried naturally to talk Weiss' father out of letting me join the team saying I couldn't be _trusted_ to watch her back." Yang spat out.

It seemed as though to Weiss that Yang had abandoned the notion of playing guilty and now adopted to being angry towards Cinder now. She couldn't blame her though; Cinder was being extremely rude at the meeting. Rude enough to warrant Weiss herself to yell at the girl.

"Of course he didn't listen to her and still gave me the benefit of the doubt, but he made us promise to him that we would set aside our differences on the race track and work together for the benefit of the team." Yang then added solemnly.

Both Yang and Blake continued to their own little world in their mind as they thought about Cinder. Weiss still hadn't received any news on what had transpired between them and the anxiety was getting the better of her. She simply felt like she was being teased with it and was actually about to say something until she heard Ruby speak up next.

"Cinder?" Ruby asked quietly.

Weiss looked towards the younger crimson haired girl with mild curiosity.

"Yes. Cinder, although I never brought her over, I don't think you've met her Ruby." Yang replied back tiredly. She now had her face buried in her hands.

Weiss continued to watch Ruby as she shifted uncomfortably and flicked her gaze from the pacing Blake and her own hands. Oddly to Weiss it looked like the young girl was conflicted about something.

But finally the red themed girl spoke again;

"I know Cinder."


	12. Confessions Part II

**A/N: Well I decided not to tease you guys as much and published the second part of the Confession's trilogy chapter. This will be a three part chapter instead of a two parter like I originally said. The next one will be on the normal publishing date; on Friday. I was also going to end this chapter MUCH more earlier then I did now but after looking at the amount of follows and reviews I've gotten I decided to make this one much longer and not tease as much. So once again I want to thank everyone who is following, fav'ing, and reviewing! You guys are indeed making a difference, you made me type up more and publish this chapter earlier!**

**Anyway I was going to have this out yesterday but a long power outage due to weather hindered my writing and plans. Sorry about that! But anyways enjoy the chapter. **

**Also you Falling Petals fans out there... I didn't forget about you guys :)**

* * *

The words resonated oddly with Yang that she wasn't even sure Ruby had said them. So she shook her head at the slight misunderstanding and chuckled nervously.

"What'd you say Ruby?"

Her voice sounded strained and uneven and for some reason she knew what Ruby had just said was true. She now stared into the worried looking silver eyes that belonged to her younger sister. The same sister who she knew _everything_ about. Right?

I mean there was no way she'd know Cinder? How would she? Yang had never brought her over here and she's positive Blake had never hung out with the girl and introduced her to Ruby after what happened. Yang started racking her brain for any instance that Ruby had the slightest possibility of ever meeting Cinder before.

"I said I know Cinder. H- How do you guys know her?" Ruby asked uncertainly.

The small red girl was still seated on the couch and now had all eyes on her. Blake had ceased her pacing around the room and gave Ruby the saddest look anyone in the room has seen the usually stoic girl give, Weiss now too wore a confused expression, but she still wasn't completely sure what was going on, but Yang. Yang wore a neutral face at the moment. She was still trying to comprehend the words Ruby had said, and she more than anything wanted to know how Ruby; her younger sister had gotten involved with a girl like Cinder Fall.

"How do I know her? Nuh uh Ruby, how the hell do _you_ know her?" Yang asked anger seeping into her voice as she bore into Ruby.

Her mind flashed back to the last time she and Blake had seen Cinder.

_At the car wreck right when they had begged her to let them out…_

It reminded her so much of the nightmare she had just had this morning, so Yang shut her eyes tightly to escape from the image. But it was still there, seared into her memories.

If only she had helped her get out…

No!

Yang slammed her hands on the coffee table in front of her. The loud metallic sound echoed eerily throughout the house and caused all the girls to jump at the sudden outburst.

Yang looked back into Ruby's eyes but now wore an angry face as her question was left unanswered;

"I asked you Ruby… How do you know Cinder?" Yang whispered out menacingly.

The way the girl spoke those words slightly unsettled Weiss. She looked over at her girlfriend and tried to place her hand in Yang's own as a way to calm the blonde but when she did, Yang brushed her hand away and gave her a cold look that screamed _don't interfere_.

Ruby on the other hand wasn't as easily scared by her elder sister. Although she did feel a strong ping of guilt in the pit of her stomach when she glanced up towards her new girlfriend Blake. Not even a full day of dating and the crimson haired girl already had impure thoughts about the older raven haired Cinder.

Finally sighing deeply and knowing that this wasn't going to get anywhere unless she finally said something; Ruby brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat as a gesture to try to rid the giant lump that was present there from her uncertainty. She didn't fear Yang but she did fear Blake getting hurt at her words, so Ruby decided to twist the story a bit.

"Remember that orange GTR from last night that dropped me off?" Ruby asked darkly as she stared right back towards her elder sister.

Already Ruby could see the gears spinning in her sister's mind. Yeah, she felt guilty but she didn't know why those two- err three didn't like each other. In the car though Ruby did remember the look Cinder had plastered on her face when she spotted Yang in the driveway. It was pure anger and the look didn't fit the beautiful woman at all, but at that time Ruby deep down inside knew that there was a story between the two and this only furthered the point.

"Orange GTR? The same one from JMS…?" Blake mumbled quietly.

Ruby was about to turn to face her girlfriend but Yang's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts;

"Y- You mean you showed her where we lived?!"

Ruby just nodded her head silently before continuing though;

"I don't know what happened between you guys! She saw me stranded in a parking lot back when my car broke down and offered to give me a ride. She was … nice to me and quite frankly I think you guys are making this a bigger deal than it should be!"

And with that the short red themed girl got to her feet and stormed out of the home into the warm night summer air in a rush, going so far as to even slamming the door with a loud thud.

The rest of the room's occupants all stared back at one another with confused looks present. No one spoke, not even when they heard the startup of Ruby's RX-7 or when said car barreled down the block with haste as her car could still be heard as she drove off. The exhaust note echoing off the surrounding homes.

Finally a collective sigh was heard.

Weiss glanced back and forth between her tired looking girlfriend Yang, and an upset looking Blake. That is until Yang spoke up next;

"I had no idea that was Cinder. But why? If Cinder knew that Ruby was somehow related to me when she dropped her off, why didn't she say anything today?"

It sounded as if Yang was speaking out loud to herself so Weiss didn't bother to answer her, but the sudden sounds of movement brought the white haired girl's attention back towards Blake as the girl hurriedly made her way towards the door.

"I- I'm going home. I'll text Ruby but I don't know what's going on anymore. I'll just see you tomorrow Yang. Great day huh?" Blake said sarcastically before closing the door and heading out.

There was no malice in the words, but Weiss could hear that Blake was fighting to keep her emotions in check. It couldn't be easy to hear that your brand new girlfriend was just hanging out with your former best friend.

"So much for celebrating, I knew Cinder would find a way to keep ruining my life in some way or another. I should have taken that nightmare from this morning as a testament for things to come. No matter what, I can't escape the past." Yang mumbled out.

Weiss was instantly at the girl's side as she wrapped a comforting arm around the taller girl. She still wanted to know what the hell had transpired between them but after just witnessing the events that happened she knew this was going to be tricky so she decided to go at it in a subtle approach.

With her arm still around Yang, Weiss brought the messy blonde head towards her and kissed the top of it softly. She was about to say something to comfort the blonde but suddenly she heard a small sob.

Jolting upright, Weiss lifted Yang's head up so she could look at her face, causing the golden locks to cascade over her features but Weiss had seen it.

Yang was crying.

"Yang! What's wrong? There's no reason to be upset, Ruby will come back and you'll get through this easily!" Weiss said quickly. She was unsure with how to deal with this. She'd only seen Yang actually cry once before when she was confessing to her but the feeling was still as overwhelming as the last time.

It pained her to even _try_ to comprehend it. Seeing the tears welled up in those pure beautiful purple eyes caused Weiss' stomach to twist and turn, her chest to tighten, and her own eyes start to water. Weiss wanted nothing more than to embrace the blonde brute in her arms and whisper soothing words, so Weiss decided to do just that. She didn't know what demons and nightmares haunted Yang regarding her past with Cinder, but for now she'd take her mind off those ugly thoughts.

Yang was still sobbing softly, as it was barely audible over the still turned on television but Weiss wrapped her arms around the taller girl. The blonde pressed her face into the nook of Weiss' neck and returned the hug softly.

The feeling was divine to Weiss, to hold this girl in her arms again, no matter how many times she had in the past it always made her feel protected and loved. Although this time was different, the roles were reversed. This time she'd be the one to protect Yang and let her know that she was indeed loved by someone no matter what had happened before in the past.

"Weiss, I- I know I still owe you that explanation on what happened between me and Cinder."

Weiss froze her breathing but she still clung to Yang as she held her. Yang's sentence was muffled by her hug but she could still make out the words she said. Weiss could feel the soft warm tickles of Yang's breaths on her neck which sent goose bumps on her body but she ushered the girl to continue. This was in all what Weiss wanted.

"As you probably know by now; Blake, Cinder, and I were all really good friends about four years ago when we started high school. We all shared a history class together and instantly clicked. We had tons of things in common from music to our peculiar sense of humor so naturally we became fast friends." Yang started, her voice getting louder but also more distant the longer she spoke. As if she was reliving the memories once again. Weiss loosened her embrace on Yang so that the girls could see each other face to face now.

As Yang continued though, her eyes went everywhere but to Weiss' own eyes as if she were ashamed at what she was telling the girl but she continued nonetheless;

"A- Anyway it wasn't long until Cinder introduced us to her favorite hobby, and I _need_ you to promise me that you will _never_ tell anyone what I'm about to tell you Weiss. Please!"

Finally Yang's pleading lilac eyes that were still filled with unfell tears gazed into Weiss' aqua eyes. The way Yang had begged for Weiss to keep this secret lit a flame in the girl. She knew whatever she was about to hear would potentially change the way she viewed Yang as a person; but she knew she would never stop caring for her.

She was in love with Yang no matter what.

So Weiss nodded her head, agreeing that she would keep her secret. No matter what.

"I promise you, Yang."

Yang finally nodded in response and closed her eyes while she sighed deeply as if trying to come to terms with what she was about to entrust Weiss with.

"Cinder, Blake, and I … We used to steal cars." Yang finally said.

The words didn't really sink in with Weiss at first. She cocked her head in confusion as she continued to stare back at Yang. The blonde's shoulders fell and her gaze dropped to the floor now avoiding Weiss again. Her body language screamed that she was uncomfortable with telling Weiss this but also something else.

Yang was ashamed.

It finally hit Weiss, but she wasn't sure what to feel. Sure, she could yell and scold the blonde but it was in the past now. It wasn't like she was still doing that today and plus the way she looked at the moment made Weiss sure that the girl regretted it, so the off centered pony tailed girl swallowed her resentments and forced herself to be quiet to let Yang continue.

Once Yang didn't hear Weiss lash out at her she continued albeit much more quietly now. She licked her lips and sighed once more;

"At first w- we were surprised; Blake and I definitely didn't picture Cinder doing something like that. She was an A student in class and came from a pretty well off family but one night she talked us into coming with her. I remember it like it was yesterday… It was a Thursday night, a school night, when we all met up at a park near her home. Of course doing something like this was nerve-racking at the time but hey; we were high school kids now. We were _invincible_." Yang scoffed, she shook her head before continuing once more.

"Cinder led us around a pretty nice looking neighborhood in the dead of night. It was probably just after midnight when she spotted a jet black Cadillac CTS-V parked in a driveway. She quickly made her way to the car with us in tow giggling and giddy like some kind of dumb school girls. I've never seen someone break into a car and steal it before, but Cinder seemed to be a pro at it. She picked the lock and fumbled around with the ignition once she got in and started it right up. She drove with me in the passenger seat and Blake in the back."

Yang smiled a sad smile before continuing, she still didn't dare to meet her girlfriends eyes.

"I- We- We were having fun. We put the windows all the way down, blasted the radio up and just cruised around the deserted streets on Vale in a stolen car. Just joyriding, but it was the first time in my life that I felt an attraction to cars but I think it was the way Cinder drove. She was speeding past red lights and careening through turns as if she were possessed, but oddly the whole time she drove wildly like that I wasn't scared. It was as if I was on a relaxing boat ride or on a roller coaster with rails, it's hard to explain but I guess you can say Cinder was the cause for me to begin my hobby of cars and driving. At the time I've never even driven a car before or knew anything about them, but even I could tell that she was an amazing driver."

Yang brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them as if trying to get rid of the tears that were still present there before taking a deep breath and continuing. As for Weiss; the girl still sat rigid on the edge of her seat on the couch still next to Yang. She didn't dare speak yet as she listened to the blonde's regretful past.

"You can probably say I idolized her in a way. After a while of doing this; maybe about three or four more times Blake and I were hooked. It was just _so_ much fun at the time and now when we got into these cars Cinder would let one of us drive as she taught us how. Heh, I learned how to drive cars in a stolen car. Things progressed like this until near the end of the school year. Almost every weekend we'd steal a car or two and go joyride around the city driving like wild women, sometimes even getting into street races in them. We didn't care though it wasn't our cars. And over time I started getting the hang of driving and so the three of us raced around the city in our own stolen cars."

Weiss could hear the sadness and hurt in Yang's voice. She still sounded so distant and in a trance as she continued.

"Our own little playground in the dead of night. It was all ours, and we still hadn't been caught. Well, that is until one day. It was Saturday night and the three of us had planned to just spend the night laying low and going to a party some friends were having. We'd heard that the news of our deeds had spread to the local news station. A group of thieves were stealing cars, joyriding in them, and then leaving them on the side of the road somewhere. Of course the pressure was getting to Blake and me but for Cinder… She seemed to revel in it. A- Anyway she agreed to just hang out with us at the party and we were all to meet at Blake's house. Until we heard a car that definitely didn't sound like Cinder's mom's car, and I remember Blake and I rushing to the window to look at what kind of car just pulled up to her house."

Yang laughed, probably for the first time since she started telling this story to Weiss. She rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head once more; a nervous habit Weiss now noticed.

"A beautiful pure white Audi Rs7. Blake and I rushed downstairs and out the front door to be greeted by Cinder in the driver's seat of the magnificent car, and all she said to us was _hop in_. All doubts were silenced as we jumped into the car and fell right back into our bad habit."

Yang's voice got dangerously low then and her golden hair fell over her face covering up her features so that Weiss couldn't see her eyes any longer, but she could still see the steady shaking of her body as she continued on.

"We all laughed and joked while Cinder tore through the streets in the stolen car, but even amidst our joy I had this gut feeling that something was gonna go wrong. First off it was early in the night, much earlier than when we had usually took to our joy rides, that and we had promised ourselves that we weren't going to do this tonight and hopefully ever again with all the attention that was being brought down on us from the news. And breaking that promise we made just felt _wrong_. It wasn't long for my feeling of something going wrong to turn into reality."

Weiss could feel the air around her turn cold suddenly. The television's volume seemed to die down and the intense feeling in her gut cranked up as she just _knew_ the story was about to take a turn for the worse at the next words that Yang was about to tell her. But the white haired girl remained silent, still waiting on the edge of her seat to finally learn the truth…

"We noticed a car following us not shortly after. It was mirroring our every turn and our speed. At first we thought it was someone who wanted to race of so we egged Cinder on to go faster… and she did. We were thrown in our seats as we watched Cinder drive as serious as she ever had. The look on her face and her body language was so just at ease as if she were concentrating for a test or something. Of course our joyous mood was dying down rather quickly when we noticed the car was still behind us. This in turn cased Cinder to get more upset and to take bigger risks to get away from the other car… Until it's lights came on. Vibrant red and blue sirens filled the cabin of our car and the surrounding area."

Weiss finally let her breath out that she had unconsciously been holding in.

"The police, they finally caught onto us. Or maybe they just noticed Cinder driving like a jack ass but there they were, plain as day right behind us. Of course now we all panicked, well Blake and I did but Cinder remained calm almost like it was just a game to her. Then what happened next I'll never forget… She was about to take another turn but right when she was slowing down in order to take it she violently slammed on her brakes and caused the cop behind us to swerve and hit a light pole… I- I couldn't believe it; yeah she got us away but at what cost! In the dead quiet of the cabin of our car Cinder finally laughed then, a shrill ear piercing laugh as she looked in her rear view mirror at the wrecked patrol car and it was then and there that I told her to let me out."

Yang's body started to shake much more violently now and Weiss could hear the girl fighting back the urge to cry again, if not for her sake; for Weiss' own maybe.

"At first Cinder joked and said I was just scared and we'd get over it, but I didn't relent. I started getting upset and even going so far as to slap her while she drove; but it worked. It was then that she slammed on the brakes and stopped the car… I- I'll never forget the look of betrayal in her eyes as she turned to look at me, as she held her cheek from where I slapped her; but I said nothing and got out of the car and was surprised to see Blake get out as well. She was quiet during the whole ride that I almost forgot she was with us. A- A- And then, Cinder peeled off suddenly, but she hit the gas too fast. Right when Blake and I already turned to walk away back home we reeled back around towards the sound of squealing tires just in time to see Cinder hit the curb of the sidewalk and flip the car onto its roof after hitting a light pole."

"It was like some kind of sick dream. One second she was just sitting in the middle of the road letting us out and the next the car was on its roof on the side of the road. The sound of crunching metal and broken glass filled the otherwise empty side street, but something else soon filled the night air… Sirens. Both Blake and my eyes widened at the sight, there was smoke surrounding the car from the air bags being deployed and I _hesitated_. A part of me wanted to go run and get away, especially with the cops now bearing down on where we were, the sirens and red and blue lights getting closer, close enough to see the lights bounce off the buildings down the block. But the other part of me wanted to run and help Cinder, get her out of the car. But I was mad I remembered. I was immature and still pissed at her for making us do that, go through this and steal cars and ruin our night. Of course I knew I was just as much to blame but I was stupid at the time."

Yang took a deep breath.

"I glanced one more towards the flipped over car and spotted Cinder moving around, possibly trying to get out on her own and seeing her still alive freed me from my internal struggle. But yet… I turned, grabbed Blake's hand, and ran in the opposite direction. I- I left Cinder in the car for the cops to get while I ran with Blake back to her house. I abandoned her."

Now Yang was openly crying. Weiss could see the tear droplets hit her shirt and darkened the black material even further.

"Blake and I ran through the empty streets like we were possessed and went to her house. We were terrified that Cinder would rat on us, or the police would find us, or anything. But oddly, nothing ever happened. Of course the empty seat in class and the disconnected phone all pointed to one thing; Cinder was gone. It wasn't long before news of her deeds made their way around the school and people came at Blake and me with questions but we denied ever knowing about it. We betrayed her friendship even if it was based on something bad. A- Anyways; it was the last time we saw her or heard from her. We figured her parents probably bailed her out and made her switch schools, but I never saw her again… Until today."

Yang was now struggling to keep her body from shaking with finally getting out the truth. Weiss sensing that the story was over quickly wrapped the blonde in another tight hug and pulled Yang's head into her chest, holding her close and letting her cry into Weiss' chest.

"Shh, it's okay Yang. It's in the past now. You don't have to shoulder that burden alone anymore, I'm here for you and I always will be." Weiss comforted as she ran her hand though Yang's hair.

She more than anything wanted Yang to know she was there for her, and the amount of pain she knew the blonde was feeling at the moment… She wanted to be the object to get rid of it. So she held Yang even closer to her before lifting the moist cheeks to look back up at her before whispering;

"I will never judge you, Yang."

Finally Weiss was able to stare into the reddened lilac eyes of Yang as the blonde cried openly in front of her. Weiss pulled Yang's face into hers and kissed her softly. She tasted the anguish, regret, and _guilt_ on her lips as well as the salty flavor of her tears, but she didn't relent.

Weiss now knew why Yang didn't want to tell her about her past and she wasn't upset at her for the fact, in fact Weiss herself felt a little guilty. She wished more than anything that she had met Yang during their freshman year and saved her from these feelings but knew it was nothing more than a childish way daydream thinking like that.

Weiss pulled her face harder into her girlfriend's and felt joy when Yang finally returned the kiss. Weiss pushed Yang down gently on the couch and towered over her before taking in the sad features still present on the blonde's face. It caused Weiss to question what she was doing, until Yang tugged on Weiss' sleeve and whispered something that made the snow haired girl's heart threaten to leap out of her chest;

"I- I don't w- want to be alone tonight, Weiss…"

Weiss smiled thinly before lying down on top of Yang, feeling the heat of their bodies radiant off of them. She went in for another kiss, but this one was deep and passionate, their hands exploring the familiar skin underneath their clothing, and the feeling of want and love overwhelming their minds.

Weiss would protect her girlfriend's secrets and be her light in the darkness of her past. She was entrusted with Yang's deepest and darkest secrets and now she knew that their relationship had gone to the next level.

And she would treasure that for as long as she was alive.

She loved Yang, and wouldn't let Cinder or anyone bring her down cause of her past. She'd always be on her side no matter what.

* * *

Ruby felt hot tears in her eyes as she gunned her RX-7 down the highway. She had no idea where she was going or why she was so upset but she just was!

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket for the twentieth time and she finally decided to fish it out and look at who kept freaking calling her, but noticed it was Blake.

Ruby grimaced at the name, of course she felt guilty for just storming out and everything but she really didn't want to talk to her right now. She'd make it up to her tomorrow she decided.

Throwing the phone in the passenger seat, Ruby shifted violently into fourth gear and felt the kick as power slapped her in the face while she kept her foot to the ground. She was on the highway and knew where she was going but had no idea why. It was as if some unknown force was guiding her back to where she was last night and earlier this morning.

Back at the same parking lot where she picked up her car and started her official relationship with Blake this morning, but that wasn't the real reason why she was heading back there.

It was because that was where she finally met Cinder properly, and she really wanted to see the girl again for some reason.

She didn't know why going to that random parking lot would satisfy her needs but she just couldn't fight the feeling that she would see her again if she went there.

And so Ruby drove like a bat out of hell back towards the same spot she met Cinder on the previous night, with tears in her eyes and questions on her mind.

She wanted to find the _real_ source of these feelings.


	13. Confessions Part III

**A/N: Whew! I do it for you guys! The Confessions chapters are over! After this one we are getting into the nitty gritty of street racing once again! Action and adventure coming up soon! Also you will notice me using Ruby's perspective of things a lot more from here on out. Since Yang is now basically going to be a race car driver and the like her "story" is basically over. Don't get it twisted though, she will still play a major part in Octane, I just won't be in her perspective as much though anymore.**

**Also WOW! 93 followers! So close to 100! I'm thinking that once I hit 100 I may do something for you guys as my readers. Something that I can involve with you guys though, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to shout it out in a review or PM! Thanks again for all the follows, reviews, and fav's!**

**I want to shout out all the other RWBY car stories out there once again! (RPM - ARMV7 / Redline - Autistic-Grizzly) Check them out!**

**Anyways please enjoy this final emotional type Confessions chapter of mine! (Now time to go type for my other story :D)**

**Oh yeah, no more chapters of Octane until NEXT Friday. I went a little hectic and spoiled you guys with this three part-er. So stay tuned for the incoming drama and action! Reviews and everything are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

This whole time as she drove Ruby felt uneasy, as if her life wouldn't be the same after today. But the small red themed girl pushed on. She was close to that same parking lot where she had met Cinder the previous night.

She had no idea why she felt the urge to drive here again. What chances were there that she would see Cinder once more at this very same lot? It just had to be pure luck that the girl even found her stranded here last night, I mean there was no way she would be…

Ruby felt her eyes widen into saucers and her breath hitch in her throat at the familiar sight of an orange GTR parked in the lot.

"No way…"

Ruby slowly pulled her RX-7 into the lot and drove towards the parked car, the whole time her mouth agape.

Upon closer inspection and pulling up right next to the lone GTR Ruby noticed that the car was off and not occupied, but the crimson haired girl glanced to her left; towards the various stores whose lights were still on. It was only about 8:30 pm by now so the stores were still open.

"No way! She really is here… Maybe she's inside?" Ruby muttered to herself hazily, she still couldn't believe it.

The girl quickly parked her RX-7 a few spots down from the pristine looking GTR. She left her windows down as she shut her car off and waited for the girl to make an appearance. The whole time she waited however, the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. It wasn't long before Ruby started having doubts and second guesses as to what she would even say to this girl.

"Oh God, am I stalking her? This isn't stalking is it? I really hope I'm not stalking her, it might look like I- I'm obsessed with her or something... but I'm not! At least- At least I don't think I am… But gosh she's so pretty and- and she smells good and she's … nice? But still that's not an excuse to go out and just- Ugh!"

Ruby rambled on to herself as she buried her face into her hands, but she felt a presence standing near her car which in turn caused her to peek up through her bangs and right towards…

"CINDER!"

Ruby's face reddened dangerously to critical levels of embarrassment as she shot up in her seat and stared in surprise and bewilderment at the beautiful girl before her. Right there standing a few inches from her door stood Cinder; dressed in a plain black tee shirt, dark blue jeans, complete with a pair of black heels. She stood with her left arm on her hip and her right arm around a bag of groceries as she smirked knowingly at the flustered younger girl.

"Why hello little jewel."

The way Cinder called her by her little nickname sent Ruby into overdrive. She was already in a stammering and embarrassed mess but now she was just distraught, but she knew she had to explain to her why she was in fact here!

"U-Uh h- hi Ci- Cin- Cinder! W- W- What's up?" Ruby finally muttered sheepishly as she looked everywhere but to Cinder's face. Her silver eyes took in Cinder's attractive body. Down from her toes tracing all the way up from her long slender legs, across her ample chest, up to her thin and perfectly shaped neck. But her eyes stopped right before reaching her face and so Ruby looked once more towards the ground.

"What brings you all the way out here little Ruby?" Cinder finally asked as she chuckled at the other girl's nervousness. She shifted her groceries into her other hand as she still stood there.

Ruby looked up at the sound of a bag being ruffled and opened her car door and tried to exit her car in a hurry;

"I- I- I'll h- help you with thos- Urgh!"

Ruby was still strapped in her harness as she attempted to exit her car to help Cinder, causing the small girl to get yanked back into her seat.

Cinder witnessed the clumsy girl and brought her free hand to her lips to muffle her amusement, but her soft laughter graced Ruby's ears and the girl was even more embarrassed at this point. Although hearing Cinder's soft and angelic laughter made Ruby's uneasy feeling once again bump up in volume. She began to sweat as she realized what the feeling was…

Finally undoing the harness, Ruby stepped out of her car and closed the door gently before walking towards Cinder with the most adorable puppy eyes she could muster up at the moment. She finally brought her eyes towards Cinder's own amber ones in an attempt to gauge if she was in fact angry with Ruby or not but Cinder's slight smile was still present on her face as she met Ruby's gaze.

"C'mon little jewel, I need to put these in my car before you hurt yourself again."

Ruby jumped to attention and followed Cinder as the older girl turned on her heel and walked towards her GTR which was only a couple of cars down from her own. While Cinder walked, Ruby couldn't help but follow the girl's seductive hip sway with her eyes. She trailed Cinder's captivating body from behind, mentally searing the image into her mind.

She continued to follow her as Cinder opened the trunk of her car and bent down to place her bag of groceries in the trunk. She bent down further than she needed to and Ruby could have sworn that it was on purpose. The edges of Cinder's tight jeans stretching precariously low to reveal the top of a scarlet pair of panties underneath. Ruby felt her breath die in her throat at the sight of it, never before has she felt so _indecent_.

Cinder stood back up after placing her bag in the trunk and shut the hatch. She turned around to face Ruby and leaned against her car, crossing her arms and wore a knowing smile as she looked the smaller girl up and down. It made Cinder just want to _eat her up_.

"So _my_ little jewel, you still haven't answered my question. After hearing you speak to yourself in your car… Are you stalking me?" Cinder asked teasingly, a smile still on her lips.

That was all it took to have Ruby into another stuttering mess as the girl waved her arms in an animated fashion to explain herself, but Cinder chuckled before leaning forward and pressing her finger on the smaller girl's lips.

"Shh, I was kidding. Although I do find it quite… adorable." Cinder whispered seductively as her amber eyes burned into Ruby's freighted silver ones.

Ruby couldn't think. She couldn't breathe or blink or even move as Cinder held her soft finger against her lips. That one gesture alone silenced Ruby in her explanation to defend herself from seeming like a stalker. Although for some reason; it calmed her.

And since it calmed her, it scared her at the same time. Ruby could no longer deny it. The real reason why she came here. It was only for one real reason.

She was attracted to Cinder.

She tried to find another reason as to why she would have driven twenty minutes out of her way to see this older girl, but couldn't come up with anything.

Well until she remembered what drove her to drive this far. Yang!

Just as Cinder leaned back against her car and removed her finger from Ruby's lips, the crimson haired girl finally found her voice, but before she could even think about a logical way to ask the burning question on her mind, she ended up blurting out;

"So how do you and my sister know each other?"

Ruby clamped her mouth shut as soon as the words left her mouth. She was such a dunce at times. She averted her eyes to look at the pavement below her so she could avoid having to look into Cinder's alluring amber eyes. She wasn't sure if Cinder would respond the same way Yang had, and quite frankly; although Yang looked a lot stronger than Cinder, Cinder seemed a lot scarier if she was upset Ruby guessed.

Ruby finally brought her eyes up to look at Cinder after not hearing the woman not say anything for a full minute after she asked her question. Cinder was looking off to her left with a distant expression on her face. She looked like she was deep in thought, but without warning she snapped her head to look right back at Ruby. This caused the shorter girl to yelp in surprise and look back towards the ground in a flash.

"I'm guessing your sister is Yang?" Cinder asked in a low voice.

Ruby nodded her head without even looking up. She didn't know why she was acting so terrified at the moment. If Cinder was mad she would have shown it by now, but with the way the girl was acting around Ruby in the moment; it almost seemed like she enjoyed being around her. So this in turn caused Ruby to again feel uneasy. What if she had the same feelings for me?! Ruby hopefully considered.

But then guilt hit as she thought of Blake…

Just this morning; in this _very_ same parking lot did Ruby and Blake start dating. It hit her like a ton of bricks and made her feel pure guilt and shame at how she was basically betraying Blake's trust at the moment.

But then hearing Cinder's silky smooth voice resonate in her ears, snapped Ruby out of her guilt driven stupor.

"Yang had never mentioned me before?" Cinder asked curiously.

Ruby shook her head;

"No, at least not until today. The only thing I know is that you guys used to be friends or something. You, Blake, and Yang. And today you guys are partners on Weiss' father's team… Oh congratulations by the way! That's really impressive!" Ruby energetically said as she remembered the things Yang had said prior to the mood darkening.

Cinder just held her smile before nodding her head slowly as if she were agreeing on something in her mind.

"Why thank you little Ruby. But I think you should get the story from your sister instead. I may be… more biased in my explanation of things that transpired. Okay my little red stalker?" Cinder chided softly.

Ruby bit back to urge to stutter incomprehensively trying to explain to Cinder that she wasn't stalking her, but Cinder's smile relaxed the girl finally and made her realize that she was just joking again.

"Y- Yeah, I- I'll try Cinder. I- I'm sorry for popping up here, I- I just wanted to see you I guess." Ruby finally admitted, she tilted her head away from Cinder to look off in the distance.

Until she felt a soft hand take hold of her chin and point her face right back towards Cinder's own.

"Don't apologize for being honest my little jewel, I simply just _love_ that innocent personality of yours, and I think little girls should be rewarded for being so honest."

The way Cinder spoke those words caused Ruby to freeze. It was just like that time in her car last night, right before they kissed.

Ruby felt her whole body heat up and she started sweating a bit. Was this what she wanted? Ah, who was she kidding what other reason was there for her to drive all this way just to see this girl. This girl who had been plaguing her mind ever since she first laid eyes on her two days ago.

Ruby couldn't even believe it's only been two days. She's felt like she had known Cinder for months now with the sheer amount of times her thoughts drifted back to the amazingly gorgeous girl. But as Ruby's widened eyes locked onto amber pupils, she swallowed that hard lump in her throat once she realized that Cinder was bringing her face towards Ruby's own.

Quickly now, Ruby licked her lips in anticipation. She couldn't wait to taste Cinder's lips on her own again.

And once the gap closed and their lips met, Ruby was in a state of ecstasy.

_Soft_ was the first thought of feeling Cinder's lips on her own again. Afterwards was _hot_; for that was the feeling Ruby felt _all_ over her body at the contact, but finally the last feeling she felt was a guilty pleasure. It hit her hard as Ruby now wrapped her small arms around Cinder's neck as the taller girl bent over slightly to match Ruby's height and wrap her lips around the smaller girl's mouth.

Ruby's last sensible thoughts went out to Blake. She pictured the girl as how she last saw her. Looking slightly heartbroken at when Ruby mentioned that she did indeed know Cinder. Blake's usual sparkling golden eyes looked faded to a dull copper and she appeared visibly saddened. Almost like a depressed kitten. The image almost caused Ruby to break the kiss right then and there, but then she felt Cinder let go of her chin and grab her around the waist, shoving her into the parked GTR she was just leaning against a second ago.

Ruby was now smack dab in the middle of the rear of Cinder's GTR and Cinder herself. Ruby felt her legs quiver slightly in excitement but also in fear. In fear of Blake finding out about this guilty pleasure Ruby was currently indulging herself in. Not only was Ruby cheating on her brand new girlfriend; she was cheating on her with her ex best friend.

But Cinder shook Ruby out of her forlorn thoughts to the raven haired girl once and for all in a split second. Now Ruby felt a rough material making its way between her legs, forcing them apart slightly. Ruby moaned into the kiss the two girls held as Cinder placed her knee in between Ruby's legs to move them apart so her leg can gain access to the girl's most intimate of places.

But before they could continue, Ruby felt a familiar vibrating sensation in her pocket. At first she thought it was her own libido kicking in, but the familiar rhythm told her otherwise. Still without breaking the kiss, Ruby fished her small hands into her pocket and took her phone out and held it in the air to look at who was calling her, behind Cinder's head as they were still making out.

The name read; Blake.

Cinder broke their passionate kiss then and held her devilish smile before speaking;

"Do you have to take that call?"

Ruby glanced back towards Cinder's beautifully attractive face that was lit up by the rising moonlight, and then back at the phone she still held. It was still vibrating and the name was still lit up to remind her that Blake was calling.

Ruby's heartbeat quickened once she made her decision and she knew after this she was guilty of cheating and had just dug herself in a very shallow grave.

"No. N- No I don't."

Ruby slid the phone back into her pocket and reached for Cinder's neck once again as the two girls continued their clash of sexual pent up desires for one another in a heated kiss.

But the phone kept vibrating. Like a faint and dying heartbeat in Ruby's pocket. It was a grim reminder that she had just unfaithfully betrayed not only Blake's heart, but her own sister's as well. And she'd have to live with that choice for as long as she drew breath…


	14. Guilt Driven

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I was going to put the next day in this one as well, but decided not to; only to make the next chapter basically be the climax of the story. Well the next two chapters will be. Or is it three? Ah, who knows. We'll see! ****After reading this chapter you will see basically what direction Ruby is going, so I say this now: Cue the pitchfork mob coming for my head! Too bad, it's what I chose so... sorry if you don't agree, lol. The end is near, the light at the end of the tunnel is bearing down on this story. There will be some incoming time lapses soon, but the next few chapters will be climatic in the story so I say stay tuned!**

**DragonBreath - In response to your review, after reading this chapter I'm sure it'll answer it lol. **

**~Shout out to ClockPop! He has an awesome awesome Falling Petals high school AU coming out, so keep an eye on him for that!~**

**~Also another shout out to ARMV7 and his falling Petals high school AU! Grats on 100 follows man! Go check his story out, it's oh so cute! Lol.~**

* * *

Waking up to her dreaded alarm, Ruby slapped the accursed thing until it went silent. With her head still buried in the pillow and her body still wrapped underneath her covers the small crimson haired girl nervously recalled as to why she had gone to bed so late last night.

But then she remembered.

And guilt was the first thing that hit her. It hit her hard, so hard she actually felt queasy. After her _encounter_ with Cinder; the two of them hung out in the parking lot for a lot longer than Ruby had actually planned to. They talked about anything and everything, but finally Ruby remembered looking at her phone to check the time and seeing that she had over ten missed calls from Blake. And that was enough for Ruby to finally say her good byes for the night and head home.

Cinder didn't seem to mind and right before Ruby left, she figured out that someone else was in her life. And Ruby couldn't deny it, but she also couldn't tell Cinder that it was in fact Blake. So Ruby kept her dark secret to herself for now. She wasn't even sure what to say to Blake once she saw her again, and since today was Monday there was no avoiding her. Not that Ruby herself _wanted_ to avoid Blake; she just didn't think she deserved to see the raven haired friendly girl.

Blake didn't deserve Ruby, not after what she had done to her last night.

But there was no way that she'd tell Blake what had transpired between herself and Cinder last night. She didn't have the guts or courage to break the girl's heart like that. She really had to make it up to her. Ruby promised herself on the drive back that she'd never do anything of the sort again to Blake, but she wasn't sure if she could keep that promise. There just was _something_ about Cinder that made her lose any and all common sense.

Sighing and ready to get this Monday morning underway Ruby groggily got up off her bed and made her way to the bathroom down the hall.

Once in the hall though, she heard the shower already being run.

"Weird, Yang never wakes up before me." Ruby muttered to herself.

Thinking nothing of it, the crimson haired girl yawned tiredly before trying the door and realizing that it wasn't locked. So she let herself in the bathroom to get started on brushing her teeth and washing her face for now until Yang finished in the shower. They have shared the bathroom countless times so it was nothing new if they both were in there together.

Reaching for her toothbrush and turning the sink on, Ruby rubbed the fogginess off the mirror in front of her from the steam coming from the shower.

She wasn't sure how she and Yang were on terms but Ruby really didn't want Yang mad at her so she decided to start the morning off with being friendly.

"Morning, Yang!" Ruby called over the still running water in the shower. The curtains were an opaque black so there was no way to see through the material and peer into the shower. Not like Ruby really wanted to watch her sister shower anyway.

But the squeak that came from behind the curtains sounded way too feminine to be Yang.

"R- R- Ruby?! What are you doing in here?!" A voice shrieked out.

Ruby almost gagged on her toothbrush as she was now brushing her teeth at the voice.

"W- Weiss?! What are you doing in _my_ bathroom?!" Ruby coughed out as she tried not to swallow the toothpaste in her mouth.

She turned towards the shower right on time to see Weiss' face poke out from the curtain. Her white hair matted to her head and her skin tinted a slight red as she glowered right at Ruby. Ruby wasn't sure if the steam coming from her head was from the shower or Weiss' own anger.

"Get out of here! Gods, does anyone knock in this day and age?!" Weiss yelled out before shutting the curtain once more.

"I shouldn't have to knock on my own bathroom door in the morning! Don't you have your own place?!" Ruby retaliated back.

But she relented and quickly washed her face and her mouth out with water before exiting the bathroom. So much for a peaceful morning.

No longer feeling tired at all, Ruby walked back to her room and decided to pick out an outfit for the day. Figuring to just grab something that reflected her mood she choose a black tank top with some navy blue jeans that fit just right. Now all she had to do was wait for the shower to open…

Right when she sat down with her towel in hand, she heard a faint knock at her door.

Thinking nothing of it, Ruby just grunted loudly to let whoever it was know that they could enter.

It was Weiss.

The girl was wrapped in a white towel as she walked into Ruby's room and looked around momentarily.

"Hey listen, sorry about earlier." She finally said as she rested her eyes on Ruby.

Ruby just shrugged but secretly she was happy that Weiss wasn't too upset about it. She really didn't need any more negativity in her life right now due to how she still felt about cheating on Blake.

"It's fine Weiss. You were right though I should have knocked just to be safe." Ruby replied as she started to get up to make her way to the shower.

But without notice, Weiss grabbed her wrist as she tried to head out of the door. Ruby turned around slowly; looking at where Weiss was holding her wrist, then back at her sister's girlfriend curiously.

Weiss let go immediately but whispered;

"Ruby… Where were you last night? Yang and I stayed up pretty late and we know you weren't with Blake."

Ruby felt her stomach drop and sweat start to form on her face, but she forced a small smile and fought to keep her face steady as she struggled to come up with a convincing lie on the spot.

"I- I uh, went out for a little drive. Well not little, but a- a big drive! Yep! That's why it took me so long to get back last night. I took a big long drive! Mhm!" Ruby lied enthusiastically.

She looked into Weiss' ice blue eyes that were narrowed to near slits. Ruby was positive that she didn't buy it; she never was a good liar.

"Ruby…" Weiss finally muttered out.

Sighing deeply, Ruby decided to give her _some_ of the truth at least just so she would at least get off her back.

"Okay, okay. But I did go out for a drive, and I kind of sort of ran into Cinder." Ruby said quietly, she didn't know if her sister was awake now or not but didn't want to run the risk of her overhearing.

Ruby watched as Weiss' eyes light up at the hearing of Cinder's name but before she could scold her, Ruby spoke up again;

"Now before you say anything crazy, I just asked her about what really happened between my sister and her."

Thankfully for Ruby, Weiss seemed to relax slightly at hearing that.

"Well, what did she tell you? What's the other side of the story?" Weiss asked curiously.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the ground. She really didn't want to be talking about Cinder so early in the morning. The guilt feeling was rushing back to her stomach and she felt like she needed to throw up.

"S- She didn't tell me anything. She told me to ask Yang personally." Ruby mumbled.

"Well, if you didn't storm out of the house like some kind of child last night you would have heard the story from Yang. She told me what happened, but I do agree with Cinder on this one. You should ask Yang herself and if you still want to be … _friends_ with Cinder afterwards, I think it's your right to. Just have fun explaining that to Yang _and_ Blake." Weiss uttered.

She then stepped past Ruby and gave the girl a small smile and left her room, but suddenly stopped and from the hallway she looked over her shoulder.

"I won't tell Yang about how you saw Cinder last night, but you better get yourself together Ruby. Don't hurt Blake or your sister."

Weiss then walked into Yang's room and shut the door quietly.

Ruby rubbed her temples before walking slowly to the bathroom. What Weiss just said spoke volumes to the young girl and it made sense to her. But the last part; _don't hurt Blake_ made her feel even worse.

She already had…

* * *

"I hate Mondays."

"No, you just hate today because we have a test today!"

Blake sighed inwardly. She completely forgot that she indeed had a test today. This whole weekend passed by in a blur with her past and current relationships taking precedence over any studying she should have been doing.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that too." Blake muttered towards her friend.

Currently Blake and Prryha were walking towards their second class for the day. The hallways were bustling with students and after this next period would be lunch. Blake was both nervous and happy of seeing Ruby. It would be the first time she would see her after the events last night at her house and she still hadn't talked to her since then on the phone or over text.

She wasn't sure if the younger girl was upset at her or what, but when Blake ran into Yang this morning; both the blonde and Weiss told Blake not to worry about it and just confront the girl during lunch. Except it wasn't that easy for Blake. She didn't know why but she had a really bad feeling as to why Ruby hadn't returned her calls and was basically avoiding her.

Or maybe she was thinking into it too much?

They had _just_ started dating. She didn't want to seem overly attached to Ruby, but she did really like her. Was it wrong for her to want to spend a lot of time with Ruby? Was she being to clingy?

Blake shook her head away at the thoughts. This was all new to her. She had never confessed to anyone before, let alone dated anyone. This was all new to her, all she needed before were her friends and her car.

And now she needed Ruby.

"Earth to Blake… Hello?"

Blake snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Prryha. The fiery red headed girl had her hair tied up in a high pony tail and her face was twisted into a look of concern. Blake also noticed that they were standing outside the door of her next and dreaded math class, the same one that she had a test in today.

Blake forced a small fake smile and looked back towards her friend.

"Sorry, Prryha, I just have a lot on my mind. Let's get this test over with I guess." Blake then said.

She walked in the class with Prryha behind her. After this class, and more than likely failing this test; she'd confront Ruby. She really didn't want to smother the girl but she did want to know where she was last night and if anything happened. When she couldn't get ahold of her Blake decided to call Yang but she and Weiss both didn't know where she ran off to.

But hopefully Blake would get some answers to set both her mind and heart at ease. She really didn't know what she would do if she lost Ruby.

* * *

"Lunch time lunch time!" Yang cheered out holding her tray with one hand and Weiss' waist in the other.

The white haired girl was too exhausted to stop Yang in her advances of public affection. All last period; she, Yang, and Kayla participated in a heated game of basketball in P.E. class. Of course those three were also on the varsity team so Yang in her infinite cockiness and wisdom challenged the other students in the class to a game.

A three verses six.

Not only did the numbers _not_ match up, it was Yang, Kayla, and Weiss herself who were on the lower side. She had to put out twice the effort as well as her two partners, but miraculously they still indeed won. Of course it was just Yang probably wanting to show off but Weiss had no idea how the loud blonde still had energy to expend after that tiring game.

Finally sitting at their usual table, Weiss took up her usual spot sitting right next to her oaf of a girlfriend at the head of the table. Quickly glancing around the table though; most of the other usual occupants were already seated and chowing down on their respective foods, deep in conversation or homework. But Weiss did take note of a certain Ruby and Blake not present yet.

"Huh, Yang, usually you aren't so excited about lunch, what's different about today?" Jaune asked curiously as he looked up towards the blonde girl.

Yang seemed to brighten up at the question as if just waiting for someone to take notice of her unusual happiness about lunch time.

"Well, glad you asked Jauney boy! I've got huge news!" Yang then said as she slammed her hands down loudly on the wooden table, emphasizing how huge the news actually was.

Immediately the table fell silent at the outburst with all eyes now on the blonde girl. Weiss spotted Yang smile devilishly at the gaining of everyone's attention. Weiss knew she was going to milk the moment for as much attention as she could so the white haired girl decided to turn the tables on the girl. She knew what she wanted to announce to the table anyway.

"Yang made my father's GT1 race team as a driver." Weiss said casually as she picked at the terrible lunch food on her tray. She couldn't suppress the small smirk on her face as she spotted her blonde girlfriend stare at her with the most shocked expression on her face.

"W- Weiss! You took my thunder!" Yang bellowed loudly.

The table was still silent as if not really believing the words that were spoken though.

"Is that true?"

"Are you serious, Yang?!"

"No way!"

"So, you're like a celebrity now?"

"That's amazing!"

Weiss let her smirk grow at the increasing commotion now taking hold of the table as they asked Yang a barrage of questions. Weiss took this moment to eat her food in peace, as she knew if the table wasn't focusing all their attention on Yang, the blonde girl would be all over Weiss with her hands and who knew what else.

Not that Weiss didn't enjoy it, just not in public.

Right as Yang started speaking about how she was driving around the track in the prep car, Weiss noticed Blake sit down at the end of the table. The ebon haired girl had on an unreadable expression but Weiss felt bad for her. She knew Ruby hadn't talked to her yet, and if that little crimson haired girl chickened out, Weiss would take matters into her own hands.

But suddenly she spotted a certain little silver eyed girl making her way towards the table. Ruby had her lunch tray in her hand and looked absolutely terrified as she slowly skulked towards the table. Weiss was unsure as to why she looked so depressed, but she guessed that it was because of how she felt; knowing what Ruby had told Weiss this morning about having spoken to Cinder behind both Blake and her sister's back it was only right that Ruby feel guilty.

Just then a sudden thought crossed Weiss' mind;

_Did something else happen between Ruby and Cinder?_

But Weiss waved those thoughts away. There was no way Ruby would do such a thing to Blake, right? She surely hoped not. Weiss kept her eyes on Ruby as the girl finally made it to the table and froze. Ruby and Blake made slight eye contact, and Blake looked like she was pleading Ruby to sit by her with those golden eyes of hers. To Weiss' relief the younger girl did; she sat right next to Blake. And in moments they were all smiles and happiness, already lost in conversation. But Weiss noticed that Ruby's smile was not sincere, she saw through it easily. Plus with her body language and how she kept shuffling as Blake asked her something definitely raised some alarms to Weiss. Although she couldn't hear what the two were saying, because of a certain oaf of a girl still telling her story; Weiss would get to the bottom of this.

For she thought of both Ruby and Blake as her friends.

Right as Weiss finally took her eyes off the pair; she scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes to place into her mouth when a sudden hand slammed against her back, causing her to spill her contents onto herself in a mess.

"And that's why I love my girl here, Weissy!" Yang chuckled out loudly as she continued to pat Weiss on the back.

This earned the blonde many laughs around the table. But regarding a certain white haired girl who just spilt her lunch on herself and was now making deadly eye contact with the person who caused this mayhap…

Needless to say an argument ensued during the rest of lunch between them.

* * *

"So you're going tomorrow, right?"

Ruby nodded her head at the question that was asked for the tenth time in a row now. She and Blake have been talking since about lunch time, and the ebon haired girl even walked her to class afterwards. It kind of soothed Ruby's nerves, until she remembered why she even felt so uneasy. Suffice to say her feelings were in a grinder.

The students who were at the races on Saturday served as a nice distraction though. Various kids came up to Ruby during school to ask her what had happened when she ran from the cops, and Ruby was more than happy to tell the whole story; as it took her mind off the negative things on her mind. It seemed everyone was impressed by the stunt and even Cardin himself had went into hiding, leaving Ruby alone after losing the race and basically getting humiliated.

Although currently she and Blake were walking towards the parking lot. School was over and tomorrow would be JMS' monthly shop meet. It was always on a Tuesday of every month and every car enthusiast student ditched school on that Tuesday to attend. It started at eight in the morning until around six in the afternoon.

Everyone was going to be there! At least Ruby hoped a _certain_ someone would be there as well.

"Cool! So I'll come over in the morning and we'll all caravan down there?" Blake asked happily as she walked next to Ruby.

Ruby was trying to be nice to Blake, especially since last night, but something seemed off about Blake herself. She was being extra nice to her for some reason. And it only made Ruby feel worse. She didn't deserve the girl's hospitality. If only she knew, she'd much rather have Blake angry at her than nice. But Ruby couldn't bring herself to tell her girlfriend. She couldn't tell her that she liked someone else.

Suddenly Ruby's phone vibrated. She fished it out and noticed it was an unfamiliar number, but she thought nothing of it and read the text message.

**[Going to JMS tomorrow?]**

Ruby had no clue who it was or how they knew about JMS and she was about to ignore it, until she remembered something. She had given Cinder her phone number the night prior, and it could have been her.

"Who's that?"

Hearing Blake ask that question almost made Ruby trip and fall right then and there as she quickly slid her phone back in her pocket.

"E- Eh, j- just a friend from class. A- Asking if we had homework. Yup!"

Ruby could now see her RX-7, just a few more meters until she'd be home free! Just a few-

"Ruby, I want to talk about us."

And her plan to run and hide from Blake… Comes to a halt.

Ruby slowly turned to face the ebon haired girl. Blake looked down right sad, as she stuffed her hands into her pockets and stopped walking. They both were near the end of the parking lot and not a lot of students were around them. But for Blake to just say that right now, it made Ruby wonder if Weiss had said anything to her.

"S- Sure, what's up Blake?" Ruby asked.

She felt terrible keeping up this lie wrapped up in a façade. She cheated and she should just admit it, but she couldn't. And it was killing her inside to just keep lying to Blake like this. She did like Blake… Just Cinder made Ruby feel alive. In the short time they've spent together, Ruby was just smitten by the older girl. There was just something about her.

Ruby kept her eyes on Blake's golden pupils. She suddenly looked into Ruby's own eyes with tears brimming on the verge of falling. Seeing Blake about to cry was all Ruby needed. She _had_ to get out of there. She didn't want to see Blake hurt cause of her. It wasn't fair to her!

"L- Listen Blake, can we talk about it tomorrow? I- I gotta go." Ruby said turning around to make a beeline to her car.

But she felt something latch onto her arm and hold her still.

"W- Why Ruby? Why a- are you avoiding me? What did I do? _Please_! Please tell me!" She pleaded loudly.

Ruby _really _didn't want to do this right now. She already felt the tears forming in her own eyes. She didn't want to do this, not right now and not ever. The feeling of guilt was in full drive right now. Her stomach was in a twist and her emotions were wrecked.

"I- I'm sorry Blake. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. I- I just can't right now!" Ruby said, the tears already streaming down her own face.

She couldn't look at Blake right now. She heard the girl sniffling and it already hit Ruby hard. She never meant for it to be this way! Why was she so greedy? She liked Blake, Gods knew she did.

But Cinder was on her mind.

She couldn't forgive herself for what she did, and she knew she'd never come to terms with not telling Blake. She just needed time. She would tell her tomorrow and she knew that doing this was only making it worse in the long run but Ruby couldn't tell her right now.

Ruby slipped out of Blake's grasp and jogged towards her car. Not once looking back towards the ebon haired girl, but the whole way she hurried to her car, she could hear Blake's choked sobs, and crying out her name…

Opening her car she hopped in the driver's seat and cranked over her motor. She tried desperately to avoid looking towards where she had just left Blake standing and crying. But Ruby herself had tears running down her face as well. She knew today would be terrible, but she really didn't want to end it on that kind of note.

She just felt like hiding under a rock and dying. Not only did she make Blake cry, she had been ignoring her, cheating on her, lying to her, and Gods knew what else in the process.

Pulling out of the parking lot now, Ruby slammed on the gas pedal. She didn't care anymore; she just wanted to go home. Away from that stupid school and her stupid problems.

Peeling out of the parking lot, Ruby slammed her car into second gear and sped off down the main road towards home. She shifted and drove at a quick pace, but her mind was elsewhere.

She had promised Blake that she would tell her what was wrong tomorrow. She intended to keep her word, but after how she just left things with Blake she wasn't sure how to approach it. But what if Blake told Yang what just happened? Or even worse… Weiss!

Ruby wiped at a few stray tears on her cheek as she brought her car to a stop at a red light. Although an unfamiliar sound crept up to her left in the other lane. Curious now, Ruby glanced over and spotted a pink Ford Mustang Boss 302.

And only one girl would drive that.

Pulling up side by side now, Ruby was able to spot Nora who looked over at her with a worried look. Ruby rolled her window down to speak with the usually bright and bubbly girl and only hoped she couldn't tell that she was crying earlier.

"Hey Ruby! You- uh you and Blake alright? I kinda saw what happened."

Ruby grimaced slightly. She knew they were causing a scene and figured it probably looked pretty bad. But now knowing that someone she knew saw it worried Ruby even more. More so since it was Nora who also was friends with her sister and Weiss.

"Uh yeah, just… stuff." Ruby replied back.

Nora just nodded her head, seemingly knowing not to pry for more information judging from Ruby's tone and expression.

"Well anytime I'm feeling down; I just take this baby for a spin! So how about it oh queen of the street races? Wanna race?" Nora perked up; she revved her engine playfully as she asked.

Ruby smiled slightly, probably for the first time since school being out. It did cheer her up a bit; a nice and friendly race would only brighten her mood up.

"Sure, let's do it!" Ruby replied back.

She rolled her window back up and eyed the red light waiting for it to turn. She shifted her car into first gear and brake boosted to spool up her turbo while in gear. Just because she knew Nora didn't mean she'd go easy on her!

She heard Nora's v8 motor and supercharger whine as she continued to rev her much bigger motor. Her car was quick, but the power to weight ratio was definitely in Ruby's favor, and she knew that. Needless to say it'd be an interesting race. Although Ruby was still slightly worried about blowing another clamp or hose off.

Green.

Ruby was caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the light turning green. The sounds of Nora's massive burn out and the roaring of her motor shook the crimson haired girl out of it. Quickly though, she let off the brakes and chirped her own tires before being slammed into her seat by the immense power.

Nora had a full car's length on her but Ruby knew she'd close the gap quickly. Glancing down at her gauge she already spotted her car close to redlining, so she shifted into second with ease. Hearing the cranking of her rotary engine and constant spool of her massive turbo _did_ make her feel a lot better now.

Ruby was gaining slowly on Nora; she had a much better shift than her. But both girls were now coming upon the next street light right as they both shifted into third gear now. Right as the light turned yellow, neither Nora nor Ruby had any intention of stopping for it. Both of them flew by the intersection now doing 70 miles per hour.

Ruby felt exhilarated. Racing right now was what she needed. She kept her foot planted firmly on the gas and watched as Nora's pink Mustang was slowly falling behind now. There was a slow car coming up in Nora's lane and Ruby had the odd feeling the girl was going to do something Nora-ish. But Ruby wouldn't give the girl the chance to come into her lane. So once her RX-7's whining motor's noise filled the cabin of her car she shifted into fourth gear and finally was passing Nora's car.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she was now leading, but she could still hear Nora's loud v8 still cranking away at full throttle. Ruby flew by the slow driving car that was in Nora's lane and looking in her side mirror, spotted Nora swerve into oncoming traffic to avoid hitting the slow car before cutting it off and continuing their race.

"Holy shit, Nora!" Ruby gasped out in awe.

Ruby shifted her car into neutral knowing the next light was her street to turn off on and slowed down to make the turn. She spotted Nora's pink Mustang continue to blaze past her at full speed as Nora sped away down the road.

"She's crazy…" Ruby muttered smiling at the sight of Nora's taillights speeding away.

Ruby's joyous feeling and adrenaline was dying down though as she drove down slowly towards her house's block. The small race was a nice little distraction but she immediately remembered why she was feeling so down.

Pulling into her driveway now, Ruby was happy not to see any other cars here. Her mother and Yang were both out. Her mom was at work she knew, but Yang didn't have practice today so Ruby figured she was spending time with Weiss as usual. Hopefully not Blake as well as she knew Yang would rush home just to scold Ruby at breaking her friend's heart or something similar.

Shutting her car off now, Ruby leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes. But the only image that came to her mind was Cinder. She wanted to see her again, and wondered if she would tomorrow at JMS' event.

"Oh!"

She remembered about the text message from earlier and pulled her phone out of her pocket to reply to the text, hoping it was indeed Cinder.

**-[Cinder? Also yea I am goin 2morro.]-**

Ruby waited for a reply, but fortunately it came by in less than a minute.

**[Expecting someone else little jewel? Yes, it's Cinder. I will see you tomorrow then. ;) ]**

Ruby read the text over about twenty times. Her heart was racing, the nickname, Cinder's number, and most of all the winking smiley face at the end! What did it mean?! Ruby almost squealed like a school girl at the text as her smile erupted into a light giggle. She couldn't wait to see her crush again tomorrow.

But of course she also had Blake to talk to.

Ruby's mood damped once more at the thought of it, but she did intend to keep her word. Now slowly getting out of her car, she made her way towards the front door of the house. She just wanted to sleep all day. Since she was skipping school tomorrow she didn't even bother to grab her bag from the car. She could do her missed homework tomorrow after the event. But for now she just needed to think.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be an emotional day…

Cinder, Blake, _and_ Yang would be there. Ruby only hoped she could keep the peace if they all saw each other.


	15. Rush

**A/N: Nothing to really say here. I may be taking a little break from writing some Octane for a bit. The story's almost over but I'm just not feeling it lately, and this chapter just kicked my ass honestly lol. I'll keep you guys updated though, and I'll still be doing my other story (Winds of War) for those who follow it so no worries there.**

**~Shout out to ClockPop's new story! A Falling Petals high school AU called Falling For You! Check it out, it's sweet!**

**~Another shout out to Twilight Nexus and his new Freezerburn AU story (Also ladybug for you angry readers :D) called Stardust! Mech and RWBY?! Awesome!~**

* * *

Wiping the luscious raven colored hair from her eyes, Blake sat up in her bed. Her eyes were stinging and she instantly spotted tissues all over her pillow where she was just laying down at and remembered what had happened.

After Ruby left her in the parking lot, Blake herself went home and cried herself to sleep. But just thinking about it made her feel pitiful. Never before had she ever felt this way, and she was starting to regret ever beating herself up over this feeling. She knew there was something wrong with Ruby; but she just didn't know what.

But her girlfriend had promised her that she would explain today, and plus today was JMS' shop event! Which meant no school; just cars, friends, and seeing Ruby to finally figuring out what was on the younger girl's mind.

Feeling slightly rejuvenated, Blake kicked her covers off and stood up; stretching her body in the process. Looking over at her night table, she spotted that her phone had unread notifications. She felt that uneasy nervous feeling making its way back into her stomach at the thought of it may have been a message from her girlfriend.

Reaching for the phone, Blake flipped it open and sighed disappointedly. She had one missed phone call from her mother and three texts from Yang, Prryha, and Weiss. Ignoring them for now, Blake checked the time and noticed it was ten minutes before her alarm.

_Good, I'll have more time to get ready and head over to Ruby and Yang's place._

Jumping out of bed now, she headed for the bathroom to get ready and shower.

Emerging refreshed and relaxed, the ebon haired teenager picked out her clothes; deciding on something simple, just like she usually wore. A black tee shirt with some car logo on the front of it, with a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans, and finishing off the look with her usual black skate shoes.

Fully dressed now, she glanced at her phone quickly and contemplated calling Ruby or not. She knew if she let her girlfriend know she was on the way, Ruby might leave before she got there and thinking that hurt. Blake felt a cold pain in her chest at that thought. But if she just arrived at the place Ruby might get mad at her for coming unannounced.

_Or if I just text Yang and tell her I'm on the way; that works too!_

So Blake opted to text her good friend instead and let her know she was on the way. Blake sent the message before hopping down the stairs by two at a time. She was still excited and nervous to see Ruby again but Blake really hoped today things would make sense. And that Ruby would finally explain why she had been acting so _odd_ lately.

Outside now, Blake smiled as she walked towards her Supra. It was a nice day out; the sun was just rising so it was still a little cool out and a calming breeze was blowing. Both her parent's cars were gone so Blake figured they already had gone to work. This left no chance of her being asked why she was awake a little earlier than usual. And why she was planning on skipping school today. Along with about maybe a hundred other kids at Beacon high.

Hopping into her car now and starting it up, Blake kept her smile on her face. The sound of her savage 2JZ cold starting was enough to make anyone happy after a rough night. Checking over her gauges and what not, she noticed that she would have to grab some gas soon and decided to do that first before heading to Yang's house. There was a gas station not too far from their place and hers; since they only lived about five minutes from each other.

Pulling out of the driveway now, Blake felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and fished it out, noticing it was a text from Yang. Blake felt herself smirk; she knew she probably woke Yang up as the blonde almost _always_ slept in and was not a morning person. But her smirk vanished as she read that Ruby had already left a few minutes ago.

_She's not driving with us? Probably running from me again…_

Blake felt that feeling in her chest again. It really hurt to have someone you've adored and liked for so long finally reciprocate your feelings, then start to ignore you.

Placing the phone back in her pocket, Blake fought against the tears that threatened to emerge and hung on to that one final thread. The one where Ruby would finally admit to her why she was acting this way.

Sighing deeply, Blake turned off her block and towards the gas station; hopefully she'll get some answers at the event where she'd see Ruby.

* * *

Leaning against her recently waxed R35 GTR, a certain raven haired girl continued watching the numbers roll through their count as she pumped gas into her car. She wore a light brown tank top with black jeans complete with her dark brown heeled boots. Although it still being slightly cool outside, she paid it no mind.

"Yo, Cinder! Why the hell did we have to come out here so early?" A voice asked at the pump behind her.

Cinder turned to face the man. His name was Mercury Black. He had silver hair with eyes as black as the void. His black hoodie and blue jeans looked as if it were slightly too big for him, but he always said it was _style_. Glancing past him she eyed his car.

A 2001 Acura NSX. It mirrored him almost perfectly, from its supercharged motor which resembled his mouth; to its silver paint which resembled his stupid hair color.

Cinder chose to ignore his question and continued to watch the numbers roll up past fifty lien now, she sighed lightly. She was about to text the girl who had told her to meet this early but felt her phone beep to tell her she had just received a notification herself.

**[Cinder! ill b at the parkin lot n 5! :) ****]**

"Ugh, ignored! Remind me why we're friends again?" Mercury asked towards no one in particular.

Cinder smirked at both her text and at an annoyed sounding Mercury but still said nothing as she typed in a response to her new _friend_.

"It's cause you don't have the balls to admit your true feelings to her, Merc." A female voice said in a slight teasing voice.

"Shut up, Em; we all know you're the one with the massive crush on her." Mercury shot back.

Em or Emerald was a girl Cinder had known since she was forced to change schools and attend Haven High. She was her first friend there and shared her passion about cars. Her light mint green hair and dark skin gave her an extremely exotic look and Cinder always did wonder where she was from but never cared to ask.

What she did ask though was where she had found her car; it was a Porsche Carrera GT.

Green just like her hair, and as quick as her attitude. Cinder had an appreciation for German engineering and that car was the epitome of it.

Although Cinder was questioning herself on bringing her two friends along with her to meet her little red _stalker_, as Mercury and Emerald continued arguing with each other over something trivial.

Finally finishing her reply to Ruby's text, she placed her phone in her pocket. They had agreed to meet at a parking lot near JMS to go in together. It was Ruby's idea when she texted Cinder last night, and Cinder agreed. Against her better judgment; she knew that Yang would attend the event as well, and knowing her old friend…

**Click.**

Noticing her car was fueled up; Cinder snapped out of her thoughts and placed the hose back into the pump.

"You guys ready?" She asked causally towards her friends.

Seeing them both nod in her direction, Cinder got into her GTR and cranked it up. Pulling out of the gas station with both Mercury's NSX and Emerald's Carrera GT behind her, she made a left and headed towards the meeting spot.

As Cinder drove, she wondered just why Ruby was on her mind lately. Ever since the night she dropped the younger girl off; Cinder developed a slight attraction towards her. Of course she tried to ignore it, but when she spotted the girl in the parking lot that night, she couldn't help her carnal desires. The girl was adorable. Her nervous stuttering, her childlike pouting, how honest she was, everything.

But something else caught her eye while Cinder drove down the main road. Behind her and her friends' cars was a black Supra it looked like it was trailing a little ways behind. Although Cinder brushed it off, it could have been someone going to attend the JMS event just like her. So thinking nothing of it, Cinder continued to drive along and meet up with Ruby…

* * *

_Orange GTR_

_I know that car…_

Blake was about to pull into a gas station before she spotted a familiar looking green Porsche Carrera GT. The same one she raced last week, but then she spotted an orange GTR leaving the gas station before she pulled in. Blake acted on instinct and instead of getting gas, decided to follow them.

Of course her car wasn't the most unnoticeable thing on the road, but being this close to the JMS event hopefully they'd ignore her car.

Then it finally hit her as she watched the GTR, NSX, and Carrera GT pull off the road and into a parking lot.

"That's freaking Cinder's car! The same one Ruby said that night that dropped her off." Blake realized out loud.

She felt her stomach drop; was Ruby hanging out with Cinder instead of her? Was that why she was acting all weird these past few days? And did she really ditch her this morning to drive to JMS instead with her and not Blake?

Just thinking those things caused Blake to tense up and tears to form, but she wouldn't jump to conclusions, she couldn't. She really didn't want to think that Ruby; the same little Ruby she developed feelings for during the four years she's known her, would do this to her.

Her gas indicator chimed in though, letting Blake know she really had to get gas. She knew she couldn't strain her fuel pumps so much with running low on fuel, so begrudgingly she opted to make a U-turn back towards the gas station.

But knowing Cinder was close and going to be at JMS; it was all too unsettling for Blake. It wasn't that she hated her own friend, far from it actually; it was just the guilt she felt back at that time. Also with Ruby now knowing who she was, Blake really wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on. It was too much of a coincidence for all this to happening all of a sudden.

In one last ditch attempt to get Ruby to acknowledge her, Blake pulled her phone out just as she pulled into the gas station and opted to send Ruby a text;

**[I hope we can talk today… I miss you.]**

Blake stared at the message for a minute before finally hitting send. She knew the chances of Ruby texting her back were slim anyway, but she still hung onto that tiny thread of chance.

Getting out of her car now, Blake silently prayed while going to put fuel in her car. It was going to be an emotional drive to Yang's place.

* * *

"Get … Up!"

"Noooo, go away!"

Currently Weiss was trying to pull a childish Yang who was clinging for dear life to her bed post. Luckily when Weiss showed up at the house, she caught Ruby right as she was leaving so she let Weiss in. Although she did question where the crimson haired girl was going; Ruby said to get gas.

Weiss knew it was a lie, but she had other pressing matters to attend to.

Like her buffoon of a girlfriend who was already dressed and showered, but had collapsed back onto her bed to fall asleep again. Weiss knew Yang was _not_ a morning person, but this was ridiculous. Exhaling a sharp breath, Weiss prepared herself to pull on Yang's arm again to pull her away from her bed.

"Get up! Blake should be here soon!" Weiss shouted.

She pulled once more on Yang's arm, but the girl didn't even budge this time.

"Damn it, Yang! If we don- Umph"

Weiss found herself one second scolding the oaf and the next second she was pulled on top of the same bed Yang was laying down on, and into a compromising position.

"Let me go, you brute!" Weiss demanded as she wrestled with curious arms wrapping themselves around her.

But Yang was way too strong for her as the blonde slid her arms around Weiss' body pulling the smaller girl into her and cuddling while restraining her escape attempts.

"But this is so much comfortable. Just like how you spent the night here the other day!" Yang replied cheerfully.

Weiss stopped struggling momentarily as she recollected the night. It _was_ indeed comfortable and relaxing to sleep with Yang on the bed, and Weiss herself was surprised that the oaf only attempted to be lewd two different times, until Weiss threatened to leave if she tried again. This led to a wonderful night of cuddling. Which she wouldn't mind again right now…

Weiss soon found herself smiling blissfully unaware that she had fell into Yang's trap. She let her eye lids flutter close slowly as she took in her girlfriend's pleasant scent that smelled of cinnamon. Oddly befitting the girl.

All of Weiss' immediate concerns were eradicated by the loving touches of Yang as her arms were slowly making their way down further towards Weiss'…

"Yang!" Weiss shouted, shooting her eyes open.

She quickly jumped out of her girlfriend's grasp and stood up, fuming!

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry Weiss; I can't help myself to that sweet bod of yours." Yang giggled out as she sat up on the bed.

Weiss had a whirl of insults on the tip of her tongue to lash out but the sound of a door bell rung out through the home.

"Blakey's here!" Yang announced and jogged past Weiss as she stood still angry. Yang moved out of her room and down the stairs.

To Weiss it looked as if the blonde wasn't even tired. She leapt down the steps with haste and it made the white haired girl question if Yang was just joking around the whole time on the bed to coax Weiss herself into doing something perverted this early in the morning with her. Thinking that though caused her to blush slightly as she followed the brute down the stairs and towards the front door.

Yang ripped the front door open and prepared to greet her friend happily, but one look at Blake's face shattered the idea into pieces. Weiss herself noted how distraught Blake looked and already knew the reason.

Ruby.

Weiss knew she should have said something to the girl before she came inside, but she was feeling selfish and just wanted to see Yang. She instantly felt guilty about it, but also about the secret Ruby had entrusted to her yesterday as well. About her meeting with Cinder two nights ago. Weiss was positive the girl hadn't told Blake yet, and the longer she held it in the worse it was going to blow up in her face.

"Hey guys." Blake greeted as she walked inside and towards the living room.

She moved as if in a daze, and Yang quickly glanced at Weiss with knowing look, which Weiss returned before both girls followed Blake into the room. Sitting down next to each other though, Weiss was glad that Yang didn't try to get too intimate with Blake there. She didn't want to rub it in the girl's face.

"So, uh you ready to head out, Blake? I didn't even hear you pull up." Yang asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Blake just nodded her head before standing up. Again, both Yang and Weiss shared a look before also standing up and heading outside behind Blake.

All three girls got into their respective cars and cranked them up. But sitting in her extravagant Vanquish; Weiss began to feel even worse about keeping the whole Cinder Ruby thing to herself. She saw how it was eating at Blake and she knew Ruby was in the wrong for doing what she was doing but she considered both girls friends, so she really was at a loss as to what to do.

She knew if she told Blake right now, Blake would still kind of be upset for Weiss holding the information in for so long and also Ruby would be quite ticked off for her squealing. But on the flip side; if Weiss didn't say anything there was still a chance of Blake finding out she knew, plus Yang would also be upset with her. Something Weiss _really_ didn't want.

She sighed as she watched Yang pull out of her driveway and honk before flooring it down her block and onto the main road. Blake took off after her and Weiss followed. The drive to the shop would only take a few minutes for them, or even shorter with Yang leading the pack. Weiss hoped the blonde dolt remembered that one of the terms of her contract with her father was _not_ to get into trouble with the law.

But Weiss fell back into her thoughts about Blake and Ruby. She knew the girl was probably going to meet up with Cinder and head there with the girl. So it was already bad news to start off with. She knew Yang could exert _some_ self-control by seeing her old friend, but she wasn't sure about Blake. The girl was always usually so calm and collected, but seeing her like this about Ruby… Then the chance of seeing the girl with Cinder? Weiss wasn't sure what would happen in a few minutes.

But for now, at least they'd have a bit of fun! She watched Yang pull out onto the main street in a power slide. Already disregarding everything her father told her _not_ to do. But Weiss couldn't help but smile at the reckless girl; it was simply what made Yang, Yang. Her wild and carefree demeanor was just what Weiss loved about the girl and the fact that she would never change and stayed committed to something, was simply wonderful.

Weiss watched as Blake mirrored Yang's move and followed her down the main road. Weiss however took the turn like a normal person and refrained from driving like a hooligan so early in the morning. She followed the two onto the highway and watched them instantly gun it and race away. Weiss sighed before checking her rear view mirror for cops and decided to give her Vanquish a little fuel as well, as she pressed down on the gas and let the sheer amount of force press her back into her seat.

At this rate they'd be at the event in no time…

* * *

"This is Mercury; he drives the NSX, and the girl with the green hair is Emerald. She drives that Porsche."

Ruby nodded as she examined both cars, barely even noticing the people that Cinder had introduced her to. The silver NSX was immaculate and modified in good taste, but the Porsche Carrera GT looked oddly familiar to Ruby but she couldn't place where she had seen it before.

"It's like she's more into the cars than us." Mercury noted.

Ruby heard the trio laugh but she paid it no mind. She whipped out her phone and took a few pictures of all of their cars parked together, ignoring the notification from Blake. Her red RX-7, Cinder's orange GTR, Mercury's silver NSX, and Emerald's green Carrera GT. It'd make for a pretty awesome wallpaper for her computer!

Ruby put her phone away before walking back over to Cinder. Ruby swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and approached the older girl. She was currently leaning on her GTR while on her phone, but as Ruby walked closer to her, she glanced up and smiled.

"Hey there, _stalker_. Get any good pics of me?" Cinder asked teasingly.

Ruby felt her face burn up with embarrassment, but she knew that Cinder would forever tease her about the parking lot incident. The crimson haired girl finally did admit that it was kind of creepy to show up seemingly out of nowhere searching for someone.

"Not any pictures of you, but your car, yeah!" Ruby finally said.

Cinder chuckled before sliding her phone back into her pocket. "Well, maybe we can change that soon, I do need a cute picture of my little jewel."

Ruby's blush remained at the subtle flirt, so she decided to change the subject quickly as she saw both Mercury and Emerald looking at the both of them.

"Uh, so there's a lot of people here already!" Ruby announced loudly as she motioned around them.

There indeed were quite a few people already parked at the back entrance of JMS. About fifty cars had already showed up and parked. The event didn't officially start for another twenty minutes or so, but people wanted to get the best parking they could and park next to their friends.

Junior was also hosting a dyno event which Ruby knew her sister wanted to do. So hopefully that would lure her away from any potential clashes with Cinder, but Ruby also knew that Blake was going to show up. She had no idea how that would go down.

As if on cue though, she heard a familiar exhaust note. One of a modified RB26DET motor which she knew belonged to Yang. And with Yang here, she knew the sounds of a 2JZ would be close behind. This ultimately meant that Yang, Blake, and Weiss had arrived.

"A Skyline, huh?" Cinder noted as the cars drove past them.

Ruby felt herself hold her breath as she watched the three cars drive by, but there was a crowd already formed so hopefully they didn't notice her as they continued forward to park near the front of the store as there was no parking left in the back; something Ruby silently thanked the Gods for.

"Y- Yeah. The yellow R34 is Yang's car. The black Supra is Blake's and the white Vanquish is Weiss'." Ruby explained to Cinder.

She glanced up at the girl and watched her smirk at the explanation. Although she didn't look particularly upset, she did straighten her posture at the mention of the names.

"Let's go say hi."

Ruby froze at the words.

"What?"

She turned to look back at Cinder who wore a smile on her face. The girl returned the look and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go say hi. It's your sister and a couple of my old friends right? Or is there something you're uncomfortable with?" Cinder asked innocently.

Ruby was at a loss for words. No way did she want that going down right now. She could only imagine what Yang would say. Never mind Blake if she and Cinder walked up to them together.

"Hey, me and Em are gonna leave you two lovebirds at it. We're gonna look around, later!" Mercury called out as he and Emerald took off walking towards one of the opening garage doors of the shop.

It seemed as if the dyno event was going to start soon, and Ruby kind of wanted to watch what kind of numbers other people's cars were putting down.

But before she could even suggest the idea to Cinder, she watched the girl's eyes widen at something behind Ruby. This of course caused the younger girl to turn around and see what she was looking at and Ruby felt her stomach flip upside down into itself.

It was Blake.

And she looked pissed. She was currently stomping her way towards the two, and Ruby had never seen the girl look so angry before. Her golden eyes were flared with unmistakable rage as they were dead set on Ruby's own silver eyes. The crimson haired girl knew it was only a matter of time before she would find her here at the event but she hoped it wasn't until later. She didn't even have an excuse for ditching her this morning, and now with her already seeing Ruby with Cinder…

"Blake! You haven't changed a bit; still look just how I remember ya." Cinder said.

Ruby risked a glance back towards the girl and her change of speech. It was much more informal then the way she spoke with Ruby herself and it slightly confused the younger girl.

"Cinder, mind explaining to me why you're hanging out with _my_ girlfriend?" Blake retorted with venom laced in each word.

Ruby whirled back towards Blake as the girl now stood in front of them, arms crossed and an angry look plastered on her face.

Ruby felt her heart drop. Not only did Blake just admit to them dating to Cinder, but Cinder herself didn't know it was in fact Blake that Ruby was involved with.

"Ruby's your girlfri- oh? Well I genuinely didn't know that. If I did I would have done this."

Ruby felt herself be grabbed from behind and felt her eyes widen at what she knew was about to happen. Cinder turned the girl around to face her and leaned her lips down onto her own, locking their lips in a fervent kiss.

Pushing herself off of Cinder though, Ruby wiped her mouth and glared at the older girl.

"W- What the hell, Cinder?!" Ruby sputtered.

But no sooner did she speak the words did she feel Blake brush past her and push Cinder into her GTR. Cinder bounced off the hood of her car and returned the gesture by pushing Blake back away from her and laughed.

"Never took you for the aggressive one, Blake" Cinder taunted.

Blake was about to rush back towards the girl, but Ruby finally found the energy to move her legs and stood in between the two. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. And she had no one but to blame but herself.

"H- Hold on you two! What the hell! You guys used to be friends!" Ruby pleaded as she held her arms up between the two.

She quickly glanced around and noticed a few onlookers watching what was taking place. She hoped that Yang didn't show up, because she already knew her sister was a hot head and would jump at the first chance of a fight.

"_Shut up_, Ruby! This is- this is your fault. I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Blake shouted.

Ruby flinched at the words, she knew it was her fault, this was entirely her fault.

"I- I didn't want you to find out this way!" Ruby uttered.

But the moment the words left her mouth she regretted it. She had just basically admitted to cheating! She quickly glanced to Blake, but could already see her golden eyes moist with tears but the girl held her death glare on Cinder. Ruby whipped her head back to the other girl and felt a little anger.

Cinder was much calmer then Blake was at the moment. She was smirking and seemed to be goading the other girl with her uncaring attitude.

"Hey Blake, how about we go out and have a friendly drive together?" Cinder suggested in a neutral voice.

The request was seemingly random and caused both Ruby and Blake to look at the girl with questioning eyes.

"A- A drive?"

"Yeah, just the two of us. Or you don't want your soon to be ex to see you lose?" Cinder taunted as she walked to the driver's side door of her car, and opened it.

Ruby turned to see Blake grit her teeth but turned around and jogged away. The crimson haired girl just shook her head at what was happening. She glanced at Cinder who now was sitting in her car and starting it up. The girl wore a cool and unreadable expression and returned Ruby's horrified look with a smirk and a wink.

Ruby frowned at the girl, Cinder could have handled the situation much more tactfully, but Ruby knew it was ultimately her own fault as well. She should have never placed both these girls in this position. Quickly turning on her heel, Ruby ran towards Blake and caught the girl by her shoulder.

"Blake, wait!"

Before she could say anything else though, Ruby felt her arm be shrugged off by Blake but the girl had stopped jogging.

"Oh, what a reverse of roles. I remember when I begged you to _wait_ and to _explain_ things to me. And what'd you do?" Blake retorted.

Ruby could see the girl struggling with trying not to cry and it just tore her up inside. She felt like _trash_.

"I'm not even mad at you; I knew something like this was happening. It all makes sense now. I'm sorry for ever wasting your time, _Ruby_." She continued.

And with that Blake continued to jog out of view and towards her own car.

Ruby froze, she's never heard Blake speak so angrily before, and to her no less. Although she knew she deserved it, and much more. Ruby felt tears welling in her eyes, but her mouth wouldn't move. She _wanted_ Blake to be mad at her, hate her even. She deserved it and knew it. But the girl was taking this much too calm and it scared Ruby.

She couldn't move her body to chase after her ex-girlfriend now and it wasn't long before she heard to startup of Blake's car and squealing of tires. She spotted Cinder's GTR and Blake's Supra both pull out onto the main road and both engines roar down the road.

"Do you mind explaining to me as to what the hell just happened?" A voice asked behind Ruby.

She didn't even flinch at the sudden question, but turned slowly to find Weiss staring at her with a scowl on her face with her arms crossed over her chest.

Ruby couldn't even meet Weiss' gaze. The younger girl just looked at her own feet and fought the urge to cry her eyes out.

"And you're just going to let them go potentially kill each other out on the road? Wow Ruby, you're a great person you know that?" Weiss scoffed.

Ruby shut her eyes, she didn't need Weiss to scold her for being a terrible human being as well, but she heard the girl walk off.

"I'm going to follow them, go tell Yang what happened! Or can I not trust you with such a simple task?" The girl called over her shoulder before jogging off to her car.

Ruby glanced up at the swaying ponytail as Weiss ran off. Did she really want her to tell Yang what she just did? That was almost like a death sentence, and now Weiss; Yang's own girlfriend was going to follow them? Ruby knew Yang was going to potentially kill her, but she owed it to Weiss to at least follow her command.

So Ruby finally willed her body to move in search of her blonde haired sister, who she knew was going to flip at the news.

* * *

"Ugh what a complete _dolt!_"

Weiss already pulled out of the parking lot of JMS and headed in the direction of roaring engines. As soon as she pulled out of the lot, Weiss slammed her foot on the gas in order to catch up with them. The familiar feeling of her body being forced back into her seat scared her a bit. She never really did like speeding around during the day, and more so in such a dire situation.

But she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She's ridden with Yang countless times; so Weiss liked to think that she had gotten better just based on principal.

Weiss slapped the gearbox into third and felt her Vanquish's motor whine loudly as it once again crept into the red zone.

By now she was speeding way above the speed limit. Luckily it being so early in the morning there weren't too many cars on the road. But just as Weiss was thanking the Gods for that fact she spotted the street light ahead of her about to switch to red from yellow.

"Oh Gods."

She was already going too fast to slow down on time so she did the only other sensible thing; she continued to floor it and shift into fourth gear. Right as the light hit red, Weiss felt herself be lifted off her seat slightly before violently thrown back into it. Her car swerved towards the left but before she let panic take over, she counter steered back towards the right and corrected the car's course, while still keeping her foot on the gas.

_I just went airborne…_

Weiss' eyes were wide and she felt the cold sweat running down the back of her spine. Fear and excitement, two sides of the same coin she finally realized as a wicked smile formed on the usually prim and proper girl's face.

"No wonder Yang is always smiling! That. Was. Awesome!"

Weiss felt her adrenaline pumping and the thrill of disregarding the law warped the girl into a different state of mind. Until finally she caught sight of her targets.

Cinder's orange GTR and Blake's black Supra were driving erratically about a quarter mile ahead of her, just now passing through another intersection. Cinder was in front of Blake currently, but Weiss watched Blake swerve into incoming traffic to get around her.

"That girl is just like Yang." Weiss noted to herself.

She spotted a slower car in front of her and swerved towards the left before she almost hit it. She smiled once more and kicked the accelerator all the way to the ground. She was catching up to Cinder and Blake slowly but surely.

* * *

She had to admit, Blake did get pretty good at driving. She was a lot more aggressive now.

Cinder kept her eyes on her rear view mirror as she watched Blake once more swerve around a car traveling on the other side of the road.

_But she's still behind me, that part hasn't changed._

Cinder tapped her paddle into fifth gear and tightened the grip on her steering wheel. She was never one to be afraid of speeding, but she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at what she was doing right now.

And it took a lot for Cinder to _ever_ feel nervous.

Regardless she wasn't going to lose here, she wasn't even sure what the hell they were racing to, but she knew she'd find out soon enough.

Looking back up in her rearview mirror, she spotted Blake's Supra hot on her bumper right behind her, but she also spotted a white car dodging cars and making its way behind them as well.

"Shit, freakin' cops." Cinder muttered under her breath.

Sight of another intersection though grabbed her attention as she already spotted the light turning red ahead of her. She took her foot off the accelerator and downshifted; she'd still go through but not brazenly without remorse. She swerved towards the right in order to not have Blake slam into the back of her car, but watched the wild girl shoot forward the moment she moved out of the way.

Cinder watched on with unbelieving eyes as Blake surged through a flow of traffic, narrowly missing getting T-boned by a van, causing said van to slam on its brakes and fishtail.

Cinder took that opportunity to follow suit and dodge around the fishtailing van. She was now behind Blake but not by much.

"I wonder what that cop is thinking."

Glancing back up in her mirror, Cinder finally noticed that the white car that was tailing her was not a cop. In fact it was a familiar looking white Vanquish.

"Weiss?"

Cinder continued watching Weiss as the girl also was speeding through the red light, but one second she was following Cinder through the intersection and the next second her car was flipped over and sliding down the road.

"Holy shit!" Cinder finally yelled as she witnessed the accident through her rear view mirror.

She had just seen Weiss get t-boned by a red truck, effectively flipping her car over and sliding down the road.

Cinder slammed on her brakes causing her GTR to vibrate violently at the action.

Cinder undid her harness and jumped out of her car, not even bothering to turn it off or close her door. She sprinted across the street, running around cars that were still driving and kept her eyes locked on the wreckage.

Weiss' car had flipped onto its roof and her windows were all shattered. Inside she could spot the white haired girl still strapped in her seatbelt but unmoving, and also the deflated tan airbags that went off.

Cinder slowed her pace as she neared the crash. Other people were stopping and getting out of their cars to investigate as well, but a sudden flashback of her past made its way into Cinder's thoughts suddenly.

_Just like the time when she had crashed, she remembered being disoriented but spotting Yang and Blake looking back at her… And then running away…_

She shook her head; she wasn't going to do that to Weiss. She was better than Yang and Blake and she'd prove it right here. Plus Weiss had nothing to do with that betrayal.

So Cinder finally made her way towards the smashed in passenger side door and pulled it open. The inside of the cabin was wrecked, with papers and smoke clouding her vision. She could hear the people crowding around the car asking question, but brushed them off; none of them were even bothering to help her.

Looking at Weiss now, the girl was hanging upside down still strapped in her seat. Her ponytail hitting the roof of the car with blood dripping from a wound on her face. Her eyes were closed shut but Cinder could see the small rise and fall of her chest; meaning that she was still breathing.

Quickly now, Cinder placed her hand on Weiss' head; ignoring the blood and undid the girl's seatbelt, causing her to fall into her arms.

"Shit!"

Wincing at the pain coming from her knees, she noticed that she was dragging broken glass across her body as she attempted to pull Weiss out of the crash. Ignoring it though, she pulled her boss' daughter out of the passenger side of the wreck and hoisted the girl into her arm's bridal style off onto a grassy area near the sidewalk.

Weiss still hadn't opened her eyes and her breathing was shallow. Cinder now took note of where the blood was coming from. Weiss had a nasty gash that ran along her left eye and was bleeding profusely, probably from where the airbag had slammed into her face.

This also made Cinder question why the hell the girl was even following her and Blake, but the sudden sounds of sirens filled the air and caused Cinder's stomach to drop.

There were now a bunch of people around her, watching and she knew at least half of them witnessed her driving recklessly as well. Plus the sounds of sirens never did calm her nerves. But she wasn't going to leave Weiss alone, so she held the unconscious girl in her arms until the ambulance finally showed up.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen after all this, but at least she finally proved to herself that she wasn't anything like Blake or Yang.

Cinder looked back up down the road they were just racing on a few minutes ago but saw no sign of Blake's Supra. The girl had just kept on driving.

She wouldn't leave her… _friends_ to their fate.

But another exhaust note sounded over the approaching sirens. Just in time, Cinder looked to her right and spotted a familiar looking yellow R34 Skyline slowing down at the intersection with a blonde haired girl sprinting out of her car and towards the wreckage.

"Yang."


	16. Ignite

**A/N: Well some good news &amp; bad news!**

**Good news first! I'll be continuing this story; myself! Rereading through it the other day, I realized I had a lot of fun typing this back in the day. So I decided to keep it for myself and continue on, plus I remembered it was actually pretty close to the end.**

**Bad news! Like I said, I'll be continuing this story; but update wise... Not so sure. I have two other stories that are close to being finished that were kind of side stories, but then I have my main two (Winds of War &amp; The Queen's Vessel). I have no intentions of halting Winds... So I may try to figure a schedule out between Queen's and Octane. I'll keep you guys updated; but for now the next chapter of Octane (while I know what I want it to be about) will not be out at a posted date. **

**Just know that the next chapter is going to be awesome when it comes out. This one was just me getting back in the swing of things again lol. A little dusty. **

**Enjoy! And it's good to be back!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the crash, but Yang remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered seeing her girlfriend; Weiss being cradled by a girl who at the time had no right to be touching her.

Cinder.

She remembered she was seeing red; she stormed right up to Cinder and despite what Ruby and Cinder were both saying; Yang went to punch her former best friend; thinking that she had caused Weiss to crash.

Well until Ruby got in front of her, causing Yang to stop her punch mid-flight.

It wasn't long before the paramedics showed up and took Weiss to the hospital, and Yang remembered driving off after the blaring ambulance before the police had a chance to question her. She _needed_ to be close to Weiss. In that moment the girl looked so _small and fragile._ Her face was covered in blood in the short time that she spotted her at the crash; and it was then that Yang knew she wouldn't be able to live without that girl.

She loved Weiss.

That girl as a whole was the core reason in why Yang was ready to finally give up street racing in order to race legitimately for her father. Hell; Yang was sure she would give up cars as a whole if Weiss had asked her to, and the blonde wouldn't blame her one bit. Especially not after what had happened.

At the hospital, they didn't let her see Weiss due to not being family, but it was only a matter of time before Weiss' father came in. The man's demeanor from the other day when she had met him was gone. The man looked livid and Yang herself was his first target.

The blonde smiled as she remembered the way he threatened to rip up her contract and sue and other hateful words; almost as if it was her fault.

"Y- Yang? Are you still awake?"

The sudden sleepily voice shook the blonde out of her thoughts of the past as she looked down towards the small girl wrapped around her chest. Ice blue eyes looked up at her although slightly glazed over as if she had just woken up. But Yang's vision instantly shot over towards her left eye and the pink scar that went vertically down from her eyebrow to the top of her cheek.

Another reminder of the crash.

"Yeah, babe. Go back to sleep, okay?" Yang whispered back towards her girlfriend.

She watched Weiss' eyes twist a bit as if she were thinking about arguing but then she hummed and shut her eyelids, falling back into her slumber.

Yang ran her hand through the girl's hair to brush it off her face, but stopped it over the fleshy scar over her eye. She ran a quick light touch over it and felt herself shiver.

It wasn't because she thought it was ugly; it was because it symbolized how close she was to losing her. At the hospital they said it was a miracle she actually didn't lose the eyesight in her eye; and all she'd have is a scar after they stitched it up.

Weiss, when she woke up was a wreck. The crash, her father, and worst of all; her scar; it all tore up at her internally and emotionally. Yang remembered the girl didn't even want to come out of her house for school. But finally after _much_ coaxing from her father and herself; they got Weiss to come out. She only missed a couple days from class after the accident and all was well between Yang and William Schnee after they explained what had happened, although Weiss got into some serious trouble with her father regarding speeding on the public roads, no charges were pressed and everything was shoved under the rug. Being a Schnee tends to have that effect on a lot of things it seemed.

Yang once again refocused on the present and watched her girlfriend snore softly as Weiss' head lay atop of her stomach. The gentle rise and fall of Yang's chest lifted and dropped Weiss' head up and down and the sight was majestic to the blonde. Weiss' beauty seemed to skyrocket with her new scar; Yang liked to think that that was a plus from the horrible incident; Weiss with a scar just made the already beautiful looking girl just that much better. It seemed as if it was her own little unique touch and it suited her perfectly.

Yang once again traced her finger over the blemish on Weiss' skin and smiled. Weiss wiggled her nose at the touch but soon returned to her neutral peaceful expression.

"I love you, Weiss… I really do." Yang whispered quietly as she continued to watch her girlfriend sleep on top of her.

It was Friday night and tomorrow they planned to head to the street races. Yang herself had no intention of doing anything reckless and only is attending because Ruby begged her to go. Yang already knew why her sister wanted her to go; it was because of Cinder.

Not long after the crash and the events thereafter, Cinder confronted Yang. The blonde still held the girl responsible for the cause of the incident; but more so Yang was pissed at Ruby. She had let Cinder explain herself and while Yang still didn't completely forgive her; Cinder did say one thing that set Yang's emotions into turmoil.

Cinder said that she wouldn't give Ruby up for anyone.

Although it was said as a challenge of sorts, it kind of made the blonde think; Cinder was a wild card in the past back when they were friends; but if the girl had actually found something in her little sister that was worth fighting for? Maybe it showed that she was actually changed for the better.

Yang would be lying if she said deep down inside she didn't miss having the girl as a friend. Back in their freshman year; the three of them; Blake, Cinder, and herself would have fun, they didn't always go out and steal cars. They would sometimes just hang out, play video games, make fun of kids at school, play basketball at the park, have sleep overs, it was fun… Yang actually did feel a slight longing to be friends with Cinder again, and the way she started hanging out with Ruby more and more now; since it was no longer a secret that the two of them were dating, the blonde noticed that Cinder would greet her and try to strike up conversations when she was around.

Maybe instead of shooting her down with one word answers, she'd actually try now; she didn't want to potentially lose Cinder again… Blake already was a tough case to crack at the moment.

Blake had completely shut herself away from Yang and the rest of their friends after Weiss' accident. She would no longer eat lunch with them, answer their texts, or return their calls. Yang still saw the girl though at school but the most she'd get out of Blake was a _"Can't talk right now." _

It sucked. Yang knew Blake seriously didn't want to _stop_ talking to her, but it just might have been what transpired between Cinder and Ruby. Obviously Ruby had chosen Cinder and Yang couldn't help but feel bad for the raven haired girl.

She sighed deeply and once again ran her hand through Weiss' smooth white hair.

She had no idea what Blake was doing, but Yang missed her just as much as she missed Cinder. She didn't want to lose Blake because of some stupid love triangle between her sister and ex-best friend. She needed Ruby to apologize to her; it really wasn't fair, what she did to Blake was awful and extremely selfish; and also one of the main reasons why Yang still hadn't completely forgiven Ruby at the moment.

Shifting her head on the pillow to look out her window, Yang stared out at the moon. It was full and the first traces that summer was changing seasons to fall could be seen. Her thoughts then lingered to more relaxing thoughts…

She received word from William that her first qualifying race would be held in a week; and the debut of his newly formed team. Yang would have to dedicate a lot more time at the track and her new career; but also she had to bring her mother along. Technically she was an adult; being eighteen years of age, but Yang wanted her mom there with her on the final signings of her contracts.

After the crash; she couldn't help but notice that William Schnee and her mother got along a _little too well._ Yang remembered she had to talk to her mom about that. She didn't need Weiss becoming her step sister while she was still dating her. But jokes aside; she needed all of her drama to be resolved so she could focus on the upcoming race.

Another topic she wanted to speak to Cinder about soon… Maybe tomorrow…

Yang continued to look out the window and adopted a slight smile on her face at hearing Weiss mumble her name in her sleep.

It wasn't long until the blonde soon followed suit and succumbed to slumber as well; wrapped her arms around Weiss' lithe frame and pulling her closer…

* * *

"So are you just going to hold it all in, or are we going to talk?" Cinder asked softly.

She turned the radio down in her GTR and continued to drive; shifting through the gears via paddle shifters, while doing the speed limit. Sitting next to her in her passenger seat was her younger girlfriend by a year; Ruby.

After the events of the crash a few weeks ago, Cinder was totally sure that Ruby was going to break up with her. But when she saw the girl after Yang had raced off after the ambulance that carried her girlfriend, Ruby faced Cinder and slapped her, hard. Cinder wasn't really surprised by it; in fact she wanted Ruby to hit her again. She deserved it; she was being a bitch at the event. Her words caused everything that happened afterwards to unfold.

After that day, she hasn't seen Blake and knew that internally that Ruby was a mess. These past few weeks the two of them had gotten closer and most was forgiven; with Ruby even bringing Cinder over to her home. But as happy that Cinder was for Ruby choosing her over Blake, she couldn't help but feel a little shameful. Over the past few days, what started as just a bit of fun with Yang's little sister turned into more. Cinder became a bit enamored. She started noticing little things the small crimson haired girl would do that would set her heart in motion. After a few more days the older girl finally realized that what started as just a little fling for her was turning into something more.

She _loved_ being around the short, hyperactive, and loud girl. Her nervous stutter from when Cinder flirted with her to the girl's goofy laugh while explaining something she was into passionately; it all caused Cinder to start to fall for the girl.

She really didn't mean for it to get that far, but over time she realized that she wanted nothing more than to keep Ruby happy. And if she wanted to keep that girl happy, Cinder realized that it couldn't just be sweets. As much as it cheered Ruby up; the older girl knew to truly make Ruby happy, that Cinder would have to apologize to Blake. She just didn't know how she would go about it. Of course she knew where the girl lived, but the idea of showing up randomly to her house screamed confrontation.

"I don't know, Cinder. I- I just feel terrible." Ruby finally uttered.

Cinder continued to keep her eyes on the road ahead of her but spotted the next street light turning red. She brought her GTR to a stop and looked over at Ruby. The girl was dressed in a loose fitting dark red sweater with faded blue jeans. Even fully covered Cinder thought she looked great. Just then, Cinder started to wonder about the physical aspect of her and Ruby. The two of them haven't gone any further than kissing; while Cinder didn't really want to rush Ruby, she felt some _urges_ towards the girl that she wanted to fulfill.

Ruby caught her looking over and met her eyes though, snapping Cinder from her impure thoughts. "Are you even listening to me, Cinder?" Ruby snapped then, annoyance present on her face.

Cinder adopted her usual expression. "Yeah, I'm listening, Red. I know you feel bad but… What can you do? If Blake doesn't want to talk… You can't really make her." She replied back causally.

She heard Ruby mumble something under her breath, but before Cinder could inquire to what the redhead had said a clean looking white car pulled up next to her at the stop light, slamming on its brakes causing the car to slide to a halt.

Looking over at the loud noise; Cinder spotted it.

"A Lotus Elise?" She asked loudly, more to herself then to Ruby, but then the car revved its tiny motor but the distinct whine of a supercharger was present; causing the girl to laugh. "A super charged Lotus? Still no match for me." She cockily spoke; revving her own machine.

She contemplated using her GTR's standard launch control but thought better of it. Sure the Lotus weighed significantly less than her car but the power to weight ratio would be no help when the power was so much greater. Cinder knew her GTR was pushing close to 900 horsepower to all four wheels. But it seemed as if Cinder was the only one in the cabin that was enjoying what was about to happen.

"Cinder… Your career. You know you're not allowed to be doing stuff like this." Ruby said, her voice sounding worried.

Hearing the small girl's concerned voice almost stopped Cinder from about to race the car next to her but the sudden shining green light in front of her caused the older girl to smirk and slam on the gas, completely ignoring her previous concerns. The sudden inertia shift caused her to be pushed way into her seat, and she even heard Ruby squeal a bit in surprise. She knew this was nothing like her rear wheel drive, RX-7.

The white Elise had a better launch, due to Cinder being distracted and actually took off quite quickly due to its sheer light weight with the added help of its supercharger; but it was no match for her GTR. Tapping her paddle into second and feeling the car buck; Cinder was already passing the Lotus. She kept it steady with the car and could hear the supercharger whine loudly as it was under full load.

Glancing through her tinted mirror, she spotted a cute looking girl with weird dyed hair driving. Her hair seemed to be a random mix of pink, brown, with even some white in it. She looked completely at ease even though she was about to get passed; never once looking over.

"See ya~" Cinder cooed playfully as she slammed down on the accelerator and once again felt her head slam against her seat from the sheer amount of power of her motor. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and shifted into the next gear, all while smiling to herself the whole time, until she spotted her street coming up. She let off the throttle and downshifted through the gears, slowing her car down while listening to her motor growl down the gears with each shift.

Cinder turned off onto her side street and watched the Lotus continue driving straight and down the road. She'd never seen that girl before, but Cinder brushed it off her mind for now. She drove slowly down the familiar block that led to her home whom she shared with both her parents; although they were both out on their weekly movie night date; which let Cinder able to bring Ruby to her house for a bit. Although she wasn't sure why the girl agreed to just want to come over to hang out when she had called Cinder earlier this night. She knew something was bothering the girl, and despite her guilty thoughts about Ruby just a few moments ago, she didn't want to take advantage of her while she was feeling down and sad.

Without speaking a word though, she pulled up to her home and into the driveway; noting that her father's SUV was absent, confirming her earlier knowledge of her parents not being home at the moment.

Shutting the engine off, she glanced over at the petite girl next to her and sighed. "Listen Ruby, I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to, but-" Cinder started, but before she knew it the girl snapped her seat belt off, leaned over the center console, and slammed her lips into Cinder's own; silencing her.

Her first reaction was to jerk back a bit in surprise, but no sooner did Cinder do that, did she change her mind and reach around Ruby's head to pull her closer; further deepening the kiss. She felt the girl's small and inexperienced tongue licking at her lips looking to gain entrance. Cinder granted the girl's wish and opened her mouth; letting the younger girl's tongue and emotions in. Cinder herself was slightly confused as well. Yes; she wanted this, but she had doubts in that current moment about the motive behind it; that was until Ruby pulled away and stared into her eyes; her silver pupils just as beautiful as the full moon tonight.

"Come with me tomorrow, to the street races. Please?" Ruby asked, slightly pleading as she caught her breath from their shared kiss just a few seconds ago.

Hearing Ruby almost beg to her caused Cinder to smirk before pulling the girl's face close to hers; close enough that their noses touched and growled. "Anything for my little jewel."

She kissed her girlfriend once more; in the cabin of her GTR; the raven haired girl still had doubts in her mind and knew that Ruby had more in that little brain of hers than she was letting on, but in that moment Cinder just didn't care.

She just wanted to feel Ruby's lips on her own. _All night long._

She'd deal with tomorrow… tomorrow.


	17. Hiccup

**A/N: Well... Here's the next chapter. I um, split this one. I know its been a while as this story is now randomly updated like most of my others but I went back and read this. This is pretty close to being finished actually and will try to update this a bit more. I've been busy so don't expect anything even remotely close to weekly updates. Sorry, but enjoy this chapter! Lol.**

* * *

"Cinder, no it's fine!" Ruby spoke into the phone hurriedly as she made her way downstairs, in her home. "I'll drive my own car. You really don't have to pick me up." She then finished with a hint of playfulness in her words.

Currently it was Saturday evening and Ruby had just finished getting out of the shower and dressed when her phone rang from someone who set her heart into overdrive every time she thought, spoke, or even heard about.

Cinder.

The older girl called her to check up, seeing if Ruby needed a ride to the street races. It was slightly sweet to the girl when Cinder called and showed a caring side to her usual cool demeanor. Although sometimes Ruby wished she wouldn't; just like now.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you there tonight, okay?" Ruby said into her phone, a little aggressively but sighed in relief when she heard Cinder agree and say her goodbyes with the smaller girl doing the same and finally hanging up.

She jumped onto the couch in the living room and shut her eyes for a second, going over her plan which she had started to set in place a couple of days ago. Ruby was trying to get everyone back to being friends again. Although some of it wasn't her fault, the rift between Blake and Yang… and the whole Cinder thing with her; was her fault. She needed to fix it and make things right. Plus Yang, she knew was still upset at her for mistreating Blake who _was_ her best friend.

Speaking about Yang…

Ruby heard loud and quickening footfalls coming from up the steps until her older sister came into view, jumping over the last few stairs and onto the ground with a slight smile on her face until she looked over and back at Ruby. Her smile faded into a slight frown then as she walked towards the kitchen without saying a word to the crimson haired girl.

Ruby knew her sister was pissed at her and she didn't blame her at all; but it still crushed Ruby internally. She used to have one of the best relationships with her sister and desperately wanted it back. She loved and missed Yang more than anything, which was one of the main reasons for this plan tonight. It'd either work great or blow up in her face causing everyone to dislike her even more. She really hoped it wasn't the latter.

She watched Yang walk back into view; dressed in a simple black long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. She had her long hair loosely falling behind her in its usual hairstyle with a slight frown still on her face as she walked towards the front door. Ruby swallowed nervously but had to make sure her sister was coming tonight.

"Y- Yang." Ruby muttered just loud enough for the blonde to hear her before exiting the house.

Ruby thought she was going to ignore her and leave anyway, but exhaled in a sign of relief when she noticed the blonde had halted at the door. Still not looking at her though, Ruby could see she was testing her patience.

"Uh… You're still coming tonight, right?" The crimson haired girl continued; nervously.

She watched Yang visibly sigh and turn to look at her for perhaps the first time in a week. Her frown however remained, with only her eyes changing; narrowing as if annoyed.

"Yes, Ruby. I'm still going to the street races. Although I have to go pick up my girlfriend seeing as she still doesn't have a car and is slightly still afraid of driving thanks to _someone._" Yang replied in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl to Ruby.

With that the older blonde exited the home, shutting the door a little louder than necessary.

Ruby couldn't help but feel guilty upon hearing about Weiss. She knew the rich girl was supposed to get a nicer and newer car but had kept putting it off as just saying she didn't need it yet, but she and Yang both knew the truth. Ever since the accident, Weiss had been afraid to get behind the wheel of another vehicle. Although she hasn't really spoken to her sister's small girlfriend; she did get the chance to apologize for that day. Weiss seemed to take it well, smiling and assuring Ruby that it was okay; but the crimson haired girl couldn't help but feel as If Weiss was just saying that and didn't really mean it.

It sucked. Ruby really liked Weiss as a friend and only felt like she seriously lost everyone around her cause she was so greedy and caring only about herself. She was selfish and a jerk; she knew that. Which is why, now she had all the pieces in place. Cinder would be at the races with her, Yang was bringing Weiss along and would be there as well, and Nora had let Ruby know that Blake has been attending the street races every weekend; so she would in fact be there tonight too; hopefully. Once everyone showed up, then Ruby would try to get them all together and talk it out, hopefully.

Glancing down at her phone to check the time, Ruby sighed. She could hear Yang starting her Skyline and preparing to drive off. She'd wait a few more minutes until she'd head off towards the races; alone. The sun was almost set with the last of its dying orange rays poking through the window's curtains.

She was nervous. In fact she was more than nervous; Ruby was terrified. She really didn't want to think about what would happen if her plan in fact didn't work. She'd only focus on the positive for now. She _had_ to get her friends and sister all back together.

"I've got to do this!"

* * *

"You're here pretty early, Blake. You know most people won't show up for like another half hour or so, right?"

Blake shut her Supra off as she stepped out into the early evening air. Brushing her still wet black hair back behind her shoulders and closing her door, she turned her golden eyes towards the orange haired girl who spoke to her; keeping her face neutral.

"Well you're here, Nora." She replied back in a monotone.

It wasn't that Blake disliked the girl. No, in fact she and Pyrrha had been more than nice to her ever since news broke out about what had transpired the day of Weiss' crash. She didn't know if it was out of pity or just genuine caring; but the red and orange haired girls hung out with her more in school and at the street races. Even since about two weeks ago, the raven haired girl noticed that Yang, Weiss, and Ruby haven't been present at the usual event every weekend; although last week she did spot an Orange GTR belonging to that _bitch_ who stole her girlfriend. But ever since that night, she hadn't come back. This left Blake alone; only with a few other friends from school.

Even Sun had tried to keep her company and didn't try his usual flirting attempts on her. He was actually quite sweet once he was being serious and not just joking around with her. She actually kind of considered him a good friend now, but she wasn't sure if he still was trying to play into her newfound hurt.

"That I am! I like to get a good spot in the parking lot!" Nora shouted loudly, throwing her arms up for emphasis.

Blake snapped out of her thoughts and let a small smirk grace her lips at the girl's outburst. Even when she was trying her damnedest to remain stoic and angry, one gesture from Nora would make her smile regardless if she was upset or not. She was far too bubbly and energetic.

"You're not racing today?" Blake asked, still watching the girl pump her arms up and down; even earning a few curious glances from other early arrivers in the parking lot.

"Actually, she is."

Both Blake and Nora turned around at the new voice and spotted Pyrrha walking into view behind them with her long ret hair tied in its signature high ponytail. The girl regarded both of them warmly as she stopped and stood next to Blake. "As are you, Blake. Seems like someone's called you out tonight." She finished.

Blake eyed the redhead and took in her clothing. She had on her Beacon high girls' varsity navy blue sweater with black capris on, completed with black sneakers. Meeting the girl's vibrant green eyes, Blake felt a shudder travel down her spine from hearing someone had called her out to race.

It wasn't that she was afraid or even nervous; it was just the feeling of excitement. Pure and utter anticipation and adrenaline now coursing through her body.

Ever since the incident a couple of weeks back, she knew she had been avoiding all of her old close friends. It killed her to brush off Yang the most, as she hadn't really done anything wrong to her and she just wanted to help. But Blake saw Ruby every time she looked at Yang, she couldn't handle it; her heart was still shattered and broken into a million pieces to what Ruby did. That little bundle of adorable energy couldn't have done that to Blake… Not without outside influence from… Cinder.

"Who's dumb enough to call me out tonight?" Blake asked curiously; a wide grin on her face at the thought of someone dumb enough to want to race her.

She's been at the street races a lot more frequently than normal. She raced almost the whole time she was down there and knew people knew her Supra was fast. Even though putting her car through the abuse of constantly racing was bad, she didn't care anymore. She wasn't losing to anyone, getting in a few close races; but still never losing. Although in the pit of her stomach she hoped it was Cinder who called her out. She _did_ want a rematch, although a race wouldn't really solve anything, she'd take anything over Cinder to prove she was better.

Better than Cinder for Ruby…

"I'm not sure. Some really short girl who drives a Lotus." The redhead answered with a small smile. "Nice car but not the best place for it to shine."

Blake tilted her head in surprise. "A Lotus? Really?" She then let out a small scoff and shrugged her shoulders. "Well if she wants to lose that bad, I guess I'll race her."

Nora then cheered once more letting out a loud yelp, startling the other two girls who just laughed at the outburst.

Blake just leaned against the hood of her Supra and exhaled loudly. She watched Pyrrha and Nora start talking about their next basketball game; sometimes mentioning Yang's name which caused the raven haired girl to wince when she heard it.

Soon after though, Blake turned her attention towards the quick filling parking lot. The sun had completely set about a half hour ago and now more people were showing up. The last couple of weekends there had been an influx of more people coming out to the races, and surprisingly not that many police coming to break it up. That right there kind of sent Blake on edge a bit; she couldn't help but feel that something big was about to happen tonight.

It was then that Blake spotted an extremely short girl walking towards her through the crowd. She focused her attention on her and noted the girl's dyed hair color; one side was a deep brown and the other was pink, with a small strip of white running across her bangs. The girl was wearing calf length heeled white boots that did nothing to add to her incredibly short height though, complete with brown jeans and a white hoodie. Her face was turned up into a small smile and it was when she finally made eye contact back with Blake, that the raven haired girl noticed her eyes.

Like her hair; her eyes were pink and brown. The left one was brown and the right one pink; it slightly unsettled Blake until she guessed the girl was probably wearing contacts. She continued to eye her as she brushed past Nora earning a small "_Hey._" From the hyper active girl, and neared Blake's car.

Blake sat up a little straighter on the hood of her Supra and watched her. The smaller girl was pacing around the car as if checking it out; looking at the wheels the rear of it, and then finally the front of it. As her mismatched colored eyes trailed the bumper though, Blake watched them turn towards her own lower body before slowly rising up and meeting her face. The recently heartbroken girl felt her face instantly heat up at the noticing of the look and cleared her throat in an attempt to rid herself of the weird lump in her throat.

_She's gorgeous._

"Um, s- see something you like?" Blake strained out nervously, she instantly shook her head at the corny line; even earning a snort from Nora and Pyrrha who were now watching her.

The girl however trailed her eyes over Blake's form once more before smirking and meeting her eyes and nodding twice. The raven haired girl however felt her face flush and stood up off of her car quickly and attempting to calm herself.

"Oh- uh, yeah. It's a Supra!" She then uttered, trying to keep her eyes from meeting the other girl's own. "But… I'm sure you already knew that, huh?"

Blake wiped the sweat that starting building on her forehead away and suddenly her sweater she wore was stifling her. Even with it being fall now and pretty chilly out, she felt hot all of a sudden. She had no idea, but being around this oddly quiet girl was making her feel nervous.

The girl continued to look up at her as if expecting Blake to continue talking. Blake on the other hand had no idea what to say; never before has she ever felt so _awkward_. Whoever this girl was, Blake couldn't form any kind of sentence around her. Her nerves felt weird and there was a massive lump in her stomach. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was…

_No! No way! I'm just… still heartbroken is all._

Still holding the shorter girl's glance, Blake decided to break the eye contact and look over the girl's odd colored head towards Pyrrha and Nora who were watching the exchange for help. Although the two girls were watching on with amused expressions, seemingly enjoying watching Blake make a fool of herself in front of this new and cute girl.

"What's the matter Blake? Cat got your tongue?" Nora asked, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing; which in turn caused Pyrrha to start laughing.

"I- I'm sorry!"

"I never knew she was so smooth!"

Grinding her teeth, the raven haired girl ignored the two laughing girls and turned her attention back towards the pink and white themed girl and gave her a small smirk. Swallowing her nerves she decided to try to get to know the girl at least before anything else.

"I'm Blake by the way, and you?" She asked as politely as she could.

The shorter girl didn't say anything vocally but she did fish something out of her pocket before twirling it around her pointer finger that was held in the air.

Blake heard the odd sound of clattering as she watched the item spin around the girl's spinning finger and finally noticed that it was a set of car keys. Flashing her golden eyes down to look at the girl's face she tilted her head in confusion as the unknown girl seemed to grin at her.

Blake felt her lips curving upwards as she began to put two and two together and fished her own keys out of her pant pocket.

"How about this?" Blake asked as she leaned against the hood of her Supra; her air of calmness finally settling back into her. "If I win… you tell me your name."

She watched the shorter girl look off in the distance as if contemplating it before flashing her eyes back towards Blake's own, causing the girl to swallow nervously as she stared back into those gorgeous pink eyes. She watched the girl nod her head but then pointed to herself to which Blake narrowed down to her asking about if she won.

"And if you win… well, that's your choice." The ebon haired girl commented with a sly grin.

Pushing off her car, Blake wasted no time as she quickly opened the door to her car and hopped inside. Once she strapped herself into her bucket seats, she looked out of the window for her opponent but already saw that she was gone; most likely going to line her own car up.

Shoving her key into the ignition; she started her car up and heard the loud roar of her motor spark to life. It even sounded more bestial than usual to Blake and she took that as a positive sign. It was almost as if her Supra was just _dying_ to be cut loose as well.

She felt herself burn with excitement at the thought. Already she was forgetting the feelings of sadness and hopelessness she now associated with her old friends. And for that… she couldn't help but thank the cute and silent girl for challenging her.

_Cute? … Wait what?_

Blake shook her head slowly at the thought but before she had a chance to think on it too much, she heard a voice speak through her driver's side window which was rolled down.

"Well, someone seems to be in better spirits now."

Blake looked over and saw both Pyrrha and Nora leaning down and glancing back towards her with smiles on their faces. Blake only nodded her head at the two girls before wiggling her shifter in neutral to occupy her hands. It was then that she noticed how unusually sweaty they were.

"Well go get 'em, tiger!" The redhead exclaimed as she smiled and quickly started walking towards the street.

As the Nora and Pyrrha both walked away she heard the two of them still conversing and chuckled to herself.

"Tiger?"

"Well, yes. Doesn't Blake remind you of some kind of cat sometimes?"

"Hm, well I guess she kind of does sometimes."

As the two finally walked out of earshot, the newly rejuvenated golden eyed girl finally set her car into first and slowly started driving out of her parking spot. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of car that other girl drove.

_Her small and confident figure would look perfect in something exotic maybe._

As she began to pull out of the parking lot though, she heard the familiar sounds of an RB20 and a 13B; both heavily modified.

And that only meant two people who she most certainly didn't want to see in this moment, one more so than the other.

As the pulled out of the lot, Blake spotted three distinguishable cars pulling in at the same time she was leaving. She watched the Yellow Skyline in front drive in first. She spotted Yang and Weiss both in the car, and both girls looked towards her with worrying looks but Blake didn't even so much as look in their direction as they drove forward into the lot.

Next however was the red RX-7 belonging to her _ex-girlfriend_ of one day and the main cause of her distress. Blake made sure to look in the complete opposite direction and out of her passenger side window as she heard Ruby's car pass by her slowly. She most certainly didn't want to even so much as think the girl's name.

And lastly was her old best-friend turned enemy. The bright orange GTR rolled past her with its tinted windows up all the way. Although Blake couldn't see the girl, she imagined that Cinder was laughing at her behind those windows.

Blake tightened her grip around the steering wheel and pushed down on the gas pedal of her car causing her loud 2JZ motor to growl in a fit of anger. She felt the car slide towards the right as she pulled out of the parking lot but she skillfully kept the wild power slide under control as she drove out onto the road and towards where she'd line up for her race against the mystery girl.

She felt her bad mood slip away again at the thought of her. The upcoming race was exciting enough but for some reason Blake felt herself become giddy with the prospect of learning of the girl's name. She of course had no reservations about her winning but even the thought of herself losing… well she was a little curious as to what the girl would demand in that situation.

Smiling to herself once again, Blake exhaled and let the anger that was slowly rising up in her dissipate. She felt calm once more and chuckled as she pulled forward and next to an immaculate looking white Lotus.

"Well, it certainly does suit her."

Blake spotted the girl in the driver's seat of the small and lightweight machine. While nowhere near the powerhouse that she expected, Blake did think the girl suited the girl perfectly. Its small size and unique appearance was noteworthy.

She grinned back towards the girl as she heard the Lotus' small engine whine with each rev. She could hear the notable sounds of a supercharger present as well.

Blake closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She too let loose a couple of throaty revs herself from her car. She felt the entire interior vibrate violently with each one as well. The ear-deafening sounds of her engine and exhaust brought her to a calm and collected state of calm. Once again her thoughts drifted away from Ruby and Cinder. Instead they were replaced with the impending race that was about to take place.

She watched the taillights of the two cars in front of her about to race. Once they took off it'd be her turn to race down the road.

With each passing second though, Blake felt herself become more and more excited. It had been a while ever since she felt that way about racing or even cars in general. Almost like the days when she, Yang, and Cinder had started their illegal but fun passion of racing on the nighttime city streets of Vale.

The screeching of tires in front of her caused her to look up and note the cars ahead of her take off. She wasn't paying attention to what kind of cars they were but when the brake lights illuminated down the road; signaling the end of their race, Blake slowly pulled her Supra forward and glanced over at the white Lotus, watching it do the same.

It was then that she noted a familiar looking orange haired girl was the flagger. The person who started the race.

"Of course Nora would be doing that." Blake chuckled out as she placed her foot on their respective pedals. She could feel a single bead of sweat roll down her forehead as she watched Nora's wild smirk as she lifted her hands up in the air; ready to bring them down at a moment's notice.

"Ready?"

Blake sucked in a breath of air as she nodded towards Nora.

"Set!"

…

"Go!"


	18. Burst

**A/N: Whoa, look at that! An Octane update! Yeah, I know what you're all thinking already. Anyways, It's really really late and this is one of those rare times where I don't proofread the chapter before I publish it. I'll most likely fix up any mistakes tomorrow so feel free to point them out in a review!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews for the folks that leave them! Until next time!**

* * *

Hitting the clutch into first and slamming on the accelerator, Blake felt herself grin as her car launched her into her seat with force. She could hear her tires squealing in protest at the violent launch but she didn't care right now, all that was on her mind was winning. She flew by Nora in a haze as she tried to keep her car straight before shifting into second gear.

"This is gonna be too easy." She reminded herself as the sounds of her motor filled the cabin.

Focused on staying ahead of her opponent, Blake kept her eyes forward as she fought with her steering wheel to keep her Supra straight; a much harder task than it looked like. Launching so violently over and over caused her tires to lose whatever little grip they had from before, but she was almost positive that she could handle it.

All in all, it made the race that much more fun.

She remembered the other girl's car, a white Lotus. It was a great car… on a track. This was on the street; a street race in a straight line. There was no way her modified Supra would lose, no matter how much traction she lost.

Third gear.

Now in her power gear, Blake finally risked a look over out of her driver's side window and didn't see the other girl in sight, as expected of course. She could see the other girl's headlights a few cars behind as she glanced at her side mirror before looking back up and seeing the road ahead of her start to turn towards the right; signaling that she was near the end of the race.

Letting off the gas and quickly shifting into neutral, Blake widened her smile as she coasted and began to turn around to head back towards the parking lot.

"Looks like I win again." She mumbled to herself.

Now she'd get that girl's name. Though it wasn't even a serious bet it still kind of cheered her up. It was just something goofy and fun… but somehow it really made Blake want to win too. She had never seen that girl before and she didn't particularly seem like the type that would get angry at losing or making excuses like a certain boy named Cardin. She just didn't give off that kind of vibe.

She looked over as she saw the white Lotus slowing down and about the also make a U-turn and Blake couldn't help but give the girl a grin. She spotted the multicolored girl give her own smile back at her and it was then that she felt herself chuckle.

Pulling up towards the parking area now and backing into her old spot, Blake already could see both Pyrrha and Nora making their way towards her, both with their own smiles on their faces.

"Done picking on slow cars yet, Blakey girl?" Nora asked in a teasing tone. "I mean the car was nice but… not quite a match for your Supra."

Getting out of the driver's seat and shutting her door, the ebon haired girl had to agree on that. Surely the other girl must've known that her Lotus stood no chance.

"Yeah, well, time for her to hold up her end of the bargain." The ebon haired girl muttered towards the two. Of course though she wondered if the girl would even show back up or if she thought the whole thing was just a joke.

But it was Pyrrha who spoke up next with a giggle. "Ah yes, instead of a money match or something of even more value… you raced for a chance to learn of her name. How noble of you Blake."

"Such a romantic!" Nora quipped right after.

As the two girls poked fun at Blake however, her golden eyes spotted a familiar short girl making her way through the crowd of cars and people right towards where she was standing. It seemed as if she wasted no time to come honor her part of the bet, but now that she was making her way back towards her, Blake couldn't help but start to feel a little bit nervous.

It didn't take long for the much shorter girl to make her way in front of Blake and it took a moment for Blake to say something as the girl stood in front of her with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"S- So, a deal is a deal, right?"

Cursing herself for stuttering nervously, Blake crossed her arms and attempted to look somewhat confident; though she could hear both Pyrrha and Nora laughing away at her still. But as the girl only stared at her with that half smirk on her face still, Blake felt whatever little confidence she had crumble…

Until the girl pointed at something on her.

Looking down at herself, Blake didn't know what she was pointing at until the girl reached over and snagged her cellphone from the clip on her belt.

"Hey!"

But before she could even react, the girl seemed to be plugging away in her phone before handing it back over to her with polite curtsey.

Taking the phone back and looking down at the screen, Blake eyed the new contact info that she entered and read the name aloud.

"Neo?" She piped up as she reread it again. "That's your name?"

The shorter girl nodded her head with a wink before once more preforming a curtsey. Blake on the other hand tilted her head before laughing out loud.

"It's nice to meet you Neo." She stated as she placed her phone back in its clip.

But Neo only kept her smirk on as she gave a dainty wave towards Blake and turned on her heel, walking away without a word. But all Blake could do was watch her saunter off, realizing her eyes were trailing the girl's body the entire way until she lost sight of her in the crowd.

"Smooth as ever." Nora teased as she wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulders. "They grow up so fast!"

But she didn't let Nora's words get to her. She felt… giddy. Happy even but slightly nervous. She totally wasn't expecting the girl to give her her phone number as well. What did it mean? Did she want to hang out or something? She was cute, sure but…

"Earth to Blake, you there?"

Seeing a hand wave in front of her face, the now refreshed ebon haired girl smiled wide as she quickly made her way back into her Supra and started it up, earning a look from both Nora and Pyrrha.

"Where ya goin'?" The orange haired mustang owner asked casually.

Not having felt this upbeat in a while, Blake was going to do the only thing she did when she wanted to have fun.

"I'm gonna go race again."

* * *

Watching a familiar black Supra leaving the parking lot once more and heading towards the lineup point, Cinder only pursed her lips. She was kind of hoping that Blake would have come over to where they were. The girl knew that she, Ruby, and the others were here. So why wasn't she coming over to talk?

Looking over towards the little crimson haired girl she had come here with, Cinder spotted Ruby also watching Blake's Supra leaving with a frown on her face. She knew that Ruby wanted desperately to talk to Blake and apologize and quite frankly Cinder knew she was to blame as well. Granted she was still slightly angry over what happened in the past with the two of them but she did realize that she had acted a bit immature.

She was better than that now.

"She's racing again?"

Turning towards her former best friend Yang, Cinder spotted the wild blonde leaning against her car with Weiss wrapped around her arms. Seeing the white haired girl again, Cinder was quick to spot the scar that ran across her eye. It was another reminder of what happened between her and Blake that day… and that someone else had paid a price for it.

Weiss Schnee seemed to forgive her though, not telling her father the specifics of what happened really and keeping Cinder out of her boss' warpath. Yang on the flipside wasn't as forgiving. Still the blonde didn't really give her the time of day, but slowly Cinder had noticed that she wasn't outright ignoring her as much, like right now.

"Yeah…" Ruby finally muttered to Yang's earlier question.

Cinder on the other hand couldn't take how everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around the main issue at hand. She knew that Yang, Ruby, and even Weiss were hurting because of how Blake was acting. That and the whole thing seemed like such a small thing to fight over now. But no one seemed to be the one to do anything about it first.

And if no one else would do anything… It was up to her to be the first one to act… yet again.

"I'll be back." Was all Cinder said as she made her way towards her GTR.

Of course though, Ruby pulled on her sleeve as soon as she started to walk away.

"W- Where are you going, Cinder?"

Turning and flashing the girl one of her usual smirks, Cinder winked at the younger girl and opened the door to her car.

"I'm just going to have a little fun." She answered cryptically. "It was why we all came out here, right?"

Before she sat down in her car though, her eyes locked on to both Weiss and Yang's own as the two girls looked back at her. Yang's eyes looked curious but understanding, almost like the blonde knew exactly what she was about to do. Weiss on the other hand looked slightly upset.

"You know you're not supposed to be out street racing Cinder!" Schnee yelled towards her but made no attempt to stop her. "It's written in your contract."

Getting in her car now and starting it up, she rolled her windows down and chuckled a bit. Of course she knew she wasn't allowed to street race. But that was only if she were caught of course. And this was more than just a race; this was more of a continuation of where she and Blake had left off previously.

Tapping her car into first, she slowly rolled past Ruby, Weiss, and Yang before finally answered the white haired girl with a wink.

"I hope you'll keep this a secret from your father then, Weiss."

She spotted the girl give her a sour look but nod. And with that, Cinder cast one final look towards both Ruby and Yang and set off. She slowly navigated her way out of the parking lot and straight towards the cars that were lining up to race. She easily spotted Blake's black Supra ahead of her a few cars up, and so she waited.

Tapping her fingers on her steering wheel, Cinder kept her eyes on Blake's taillights as the girl continued to inch forward every time a new pair of cars took off from the starting line. But just as she noticed Blake about to line up with another car, Cinder quickly veered out of line and cut in right next to Blake's car before anyone else could line up with her.

Straightening out her own car, Cinder glanced over towards her right to where Blake sat in her Supra and spotted her old friend glaring at her. Just the cold, furious gold eyes that were pointed her way was enough for Cinder to know that no words had to be said. It wasn't as if she was doing this to hurt her, at least not anymore. No, it was just something she had to do.

She saw Blake roll her windows up and Cinder did the same just as the flagger signaled towards both the girls as he raised his arms up.

"Ready?"

Nodding her head towards the boy, Cinder placed her foot on the brake pedal and gas pedal, depressing them both and hit the launch control button. She heard her v6 motor rise in octaves at the move and held the steering wheel firmly as she waited. Though next to her she could hear Blake's massive beast of an engine screaming in place as the girl redlined it over and over. It sounded like c caged beast roaring to let loose.

She knew that from a dig that her car was at an astounding advantage with her all-wheel drive set up. That and she had seen Blake racing over and over, putting so much wear on her tires. Even if she were to launch it perfect, there was no way she'd be able to stick with her.

"Go!"

Quickly letting off the brake pedal while keeping her right foot planted on the gas, Cinder felt herself be shot back into her seat. Gripping her steering wheel with both hands and feeling her breath catch in her throat she fought to keep her car straight as the sound of squealing tires and howling engines filled the air. Even in the cabin of her own car though, Cinder could hear Blake's Supra as the car desperately was trying to find any grip it could as her tires screamed in protest. But she focused back ahead of her and slapped the paddles on her steering wheel to second.

She could feel the inertia of her launch start to equal itself out as she sat straighter in her seat and shifted into third, but still she could hear Blake's car behind her. Risking a glance in her side mirror Cinder felt her eyes widen at the sight.

She could see the headlights of Blake's car veering left and right as if she car couldn't maintain a straight line. She knew the girl would be fighting for grip with the violent launches she'd been doing all night but Cinder didn't think it'd be this bad. It almost looked as if she could lose control at any moment; but instead of letting off the gas and regaining control at the loss of speed like a sensible person would do it seemed like Blake was hell-bent on catching up to her and finishing their race.

Though for her to keep control of the car like that… it took a lot of skill and guts.

"Admirable… but it won't help you win."

Shifting to fourth while keeping her foot firmly pressed on the gas, Cinder could see the right hand bend of the road coming up which usually meant the end of the race, but something in her mind told her that this race was just getting started. There was no way it was ending right here.

Keeping her eyes focused on the turn, she smirked just as she upshifted to third and wrestled the steering wheel to take the turn as fast as she could. Her left shoulder slammed into the curves of her race seat as her GTR gripped the corner with little issue, clearing the corner with ease. Quickly flicking her eyes up towards her rearview mirror, Cinder wasn't he least bit surprise to see Blake's Supra not far behind, taking the corner wildly as she utilized a power slide.

"Since there's absolutely no grip on her tires now, she's relying on drifts and power slides to take turns fast. Not bad."

She had to compliment the girl on that; however there was only so long that she could do it. Driving like that put a tremendous amount of strain on the car as well as the driver. She knew that from experience.

But now that they were off the road usually used for street racing, Cinder could tell that this road was going to lead back towards one of the main streets of the city. She wasn't even sure where she was going but she knew she just had to keep driving. But as she shifted back into fourth and pressed down on the accelerator she felt her foot shake just a bit. She hadn't even noticed it before until now. She was shaking.

Sure she'd raced plenty of times before, legal and illegally. But something about tonight made her feel just a little bit nervous.

_Maybe even scared…?_

No.

No, she didn't get scared. Not anymore.

Shaking her head a bit to clear her mind, Cinder inhaled deeply before exhaling. She just had to relax and concentrate. She couldn't let Blake pass her; this was their race now and it only had just begun.

* * *

Catch her.

Catch her.

Catch her and then pass her! I'll pass her.

All Blake could focus on were the taillights on that _bitch's _GTR. As soon as she saw her first line up next to her, Blake wanted nothing more than to punch Cinder in the face. But right now that was impossible… so she'll do the next best thing. Plus they never got to seriously complete their little race from before.

"Just you watch. I'll show you just how much better I am than you."

Slamming her shifter into fourth gear, Blake kept her eyes peeled only on Cinder's orange GTR just ahead of her. She had no idea where the other girl was leading her or even if she knew, but Blake didn't care about that right now. All she felt was anger towards the car in front of her.

_She stole Ruby from me, turning Yang and Weiss towards her side, and now she has the audacity to line up next to me?_

"Bitch."

Gritting her teeth, Blake kept one hand on the wheel and the other on the shifter. Even now as she followed behind Cinder on a straight road, she could feel her car still sliding a bit with each shift. Her tires were well past their limit but there was no way she'd back down now.

"Stay with me." She muttered towards her car.

She could see them finally coming up towards an intersection ahead. Though it was well past midnight there were still a few cars on the road as it was the weekend. Looking up at the stoplight and seeing that it was red for them, Blake only pushed down on the gas even harder as if willing every ounce of power she could into her 2JZ motor. She could see that Cinder herself had no plans on stopping for the light either.

She watched the orange GTR ahead of her swerve around a car that was stopped at the red light and blow right through it, right with her at her bumper. Both she and Cinder blazed through the red light and continued down the road.

It would take much more than that to rattle her. It was odd though, even though she knew she should be scared she didn't feel it at all. All she felt was hatred.

Looking down at her speedometer for just a moment, couldn't even believe how fast they were going. She watched the needle pass the 160 mark as she watched the needle on her RPMs rise as well. Her motor was screaming loudly and she knew that both she and Cinder's cars were making a lot of noise on this dead night.

The perfect way to warrant unwanted attention.

But just as she was closing the gap on Cinder, close to riding the other girl's bumper through another red light, she spotted perhaps the one thing that should have made her hit the brakes immediately to her right about to make a turn.

There was a police car that was about to pass through the stoplight that she and Cinder had just blown.

"Shit."

Knowing it was much too late now to slow down and stop, Blake only placed both hands at the steering wheel and shivered. Already she could see the red and blue lights fill her side and rearview mirrors. Though Cinder was in front of her, she knew the other girl had seen it too. This was now more than just a race between them.

"Looks like this night just got a lot more interesting, huh old friend?"

Smiling humorlessly now, Blake prepared herself for whatever was to come next.

She wasn't going to lose.


	19. Follow the Leader

**A/N: See? I told you guys it wouldn't take another year for an update! We're fast approaching the end of Octane! I can't wait! Been a wild ride (no pun intended)... but it isn't quite over yet.**

**Anyways enjoy this new chapter. And as always, thank you all for the reviews!**

**Until next time.**

* * *

She could still see Blake's headlights in her mirror, swaying wildly as the girl swerved needlessly violent around slow moving cars to catch up to her. Cinder returned her eyes to focus in front of her as she gripped her steering wheel left, cutting around another slow moving driver ahead of her.

She felt her shoulder bite into her bucket seat as she fought with the wheel to keep her car steady; she turned just a little too sharp there. Just a tad bit too much pressure on such a simple maneuver…

She glanced back up in her rearview mirror and still saw Blake there. Her Supra's headlights stayed ever constant just a few feet behind her, like a predator just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Cinder could _feel_ it. The girl behind her, Blake, she could almost _sense_ the girl's aura. This whole new feeling was nothing like the time they raced away from JMS all those days ago.

This was totally different.

_Is this how it is when she's really pissed?_

No.

Cinder couldn't think about things like that. She had to pay attention to what was ahead of her, just like always. But that fact that her mind had already drifted into thoughts about her old friend already proved that she was losing focus. The pressure she felt behind her and the guilt from her previous actions continued to gnaw at the back of her mind but she kept it contained… she had to.

Tapping her GTR into fifth gear, she blazed through another intersection, making sure to grip her steering wheel with both hands. She felt her car lift just a bit as she sped through it before the weight of the car returned to normal again as a brief sound of tire squeal was heard as her car made contact with the ground once more.

She kept her foot firmly planted still, even as her leg trembled but Cinder refused to give up. Ahead of her now, she could see that there was an onramp that would lead to the highway; it would be a lot safer than blazing through the surface streets. She really didn't want to risk getting the police involved… or get any of them into an accident. But as she risked a quick glance in her rearview mirror and still spotted the wild black Supra still there, still fighting with itself to stay straight.

But another thing Cinder noticed in her mirror was the telltale flashing red and blue lights that only meant one thing.

"Cops."

She couldn't see the cruiser but she could tell they were somewhere behind Blake. Which meant that things were only going to get worse. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Of course there was always the risk of catching the attention of police… but this felt different.

Casting her eyes in front of her once more, Cinder swallowed and tilted her wheel towards the upcoming onramp towards the highway. She knew that Blake would follow her without question as well as the cop behind her.

She gripped her steering wheel tighter as she let out a soft chuckle. She was sure that Weiss was going to be pissed once she knew what she was doing now. She had so much going on in her life but here she was…

But it was something she couldn't ignore. She and Blake had to settle this no matter what.

It was all or nothing now.

* * *

From behind Cinder, Blake knew that the cops were only focused on her. Even without looking in her mirror, she could see the red and blue lights bouncing off the building behind her though she couldn't hear the sirens. The cop car was a ways behind her but she knew that she couldn't outrun a radio. There would be more police showing up any time now.

She had to pass Cinder. And soon.

Dodging a car in front of her, Blake sucked in her breath as she gripped her wheel for dear life, trying to keep the car straight from the maneuver. She felt her car rock back and forth before whatever thread were left on her tires finally caught their grip. She wasn't going to last if this little race of theirs dragged on.

She watched the taillights of Cinder's GTR light up red as the girl swerved towards the onramp that'd lead towards the main highway, cutting off a car in the process.

Blake couldn't believe her luck. Sure, Cinder's GTR was fast… from a dig. But on open road with no turns like the highway, she had confidence in her Supra's abilities. She'd easily be able to pass that _bitch_. And lose the cops in the process…

Feeling a feral smile form on her lips, Blake let out a low chuckle as she followed the GTR onto the onramp, never letting her foot off the gas pedal. She took another glance in her mirror and spotted the lights still in the distance with cars moving over to the side to let the cops behind her pass.

There'd be fewer cars on the highway but she knew that the cops would start setting up roadblocks if they didn't lose them. And there weren't many places to lose the cops on the highway. But Blake shook those thoughts out of her mind; all she needed to do was focus on passing Cinder. No more, no less.

She slammed every ounce of strength she could onto the gas pedal, watching the gap between her and Cinder's car shrink as they merged onto the four lane wide highway. Only the sounds of her motor filled her ears as she felt a cold sweat ride down her back. She glanced down at her speedometer but could already see the orange needle closing in on the 160 mph mark.

Not like she cared, but as Blake looked back up, she could see that they were heading westbound, towards the heart of Vale. There'd be a few more cars but nothing to slow them down, but there also would be a few more curves in the road.

"But even if we get to them, I'll catch back up to her." She whispered. Though Blake wasn't sure if the words came out just to calm herself down.

She'd press on. Already though, squinting through Cinder's rear windshield, Blake could see a curve coming up. A slight left but it didn't look too steep. She was already riding Cinder's bumper at this point as she followed the other girl's line, steering towards the apex of the curve. But as Blake felt her entire body shift into her bucket seat to the right, her shoulder biting into the cloth material, she noticed something… odd.

She wasn't sure if she imagined it yet so she only gripped her wheel tighter, only loosening it when they exited the turn. She looked back in her rear view and could see the flashing red and blue lights there still, still behind them. It almost seemed as if they would outrun the police but she knew that Vale P.D. wouldn't give up that easily.

Another turn, this time towards the right.

Blake observed Cinder's line as the girl inched her GTR towards the inner shoulder of the highway, nearly clipping a slow moving car while she did so. Blake followed close behind, tapping her gas pedal every half second. The girl's line was flawless but Blake noticed it again as she tapped her pedal.

Cinder was slowing down in the turns.

She felt her shoulder biting into her seat as she held onto her steering wheel. The G-force felt scary and amazing at the same time. She only kept her eyes glued on Cinder's car though, her rear lights never lighting up to show that she was braking, but Blake knew the girl was letting off the gas as they rode the shoulder into the turn. She was slowing down every time she took the turn.

"I expected better from a professional." Blake spat.

Though she could see that Cinder's lines on the road were solid, the girl still seemed to hold back a bit. It couldn't be from lack of experience… was she scared? Hell, not like Blake could blame her, she was scared too. But she wouldn't let it control her!

Though the overhead lights on the highway lit the road a bit, Blake could see just a bit ahead of her as she followed Cinder through the shoulder. The road disappeared around the bend though, letting the ebon haired girl that the curve would last quite a bit longer as she gripped her wheel even tighter. She could pass her. She could do it.

She could feel her car start to slip from the continued abuse as its weight was distributed towards the left rear tire. In fact all she could hear were her tires squealing in protest, ready to break loose at any moment.

She'd only have one chance.

Slowly letting her steering wheel straighten itself out, Blake navigated her car towards the outside of Cinder's line preparing to go around the other girl. Once she wasn't behind her though, Blake knew for sure that Cinder wasn't hitting the gas all the way down… which meant that she could finally open the throttle up all the way now that she wasn't behind her.

"See ya."

She slammed the pedal down, feeling her turbo kick her back into her seat, but the sudden boost kicked out her rear, causing her car to suddenly buck towards the right.

Right towards Cinder's GTR that was next to her.

Blake quickly turned her steering wheel towards the left to counter steer but it was far too late and she was going far too fast. Her car continued careening inwards, towards Cinder and the inner wall of the highway.

She was going to crash.

She knew it was already over as she sat in the cabin of her Supra helpless and powerless to do anything. Images of the past appeared in her mind then. Memories of when she first bought her car, her first mod, her first night working on it with Yang in her garage, her first race… All of those. And she was going to lose it all.

Because of a stupid race.

Blake could only hold onto the wheel in an iron grip as she felt her body spin around and around, her shoulders biting into her race seat. She saw Cinder's GTR speed through the apex of the corner, successfully getting out of harm's way and for just a moment, Blake felt jealousy towards the other girl once more. She didn't want to admit it but she knew… Cinder was the better driver.

She felt her eyes water and almost instantly a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want this… not like this. It was over. And if it was going to end like this. She sure as hell didn't want to watch it.

And so Blake shut her eyes… and awaited her fate.

* * *

"Stupid! You idiot!" Cinder shouted in her own car as she watched Blake's Supra spin uncontrollably towards the concrete barrier.

Even if she wanted to, Cinder couldn't help the girl now, it took all the skill she had to veer away from the oncoming crash and not crash her own GTR in the apex of the turn.

She could tell from the last corner that Blake was just waiting to get around her with the way she kept riding her ass, but Cinder thought it was just a tactic to throw her off her game. She didn't think her former best friend would actually attempt to pass her at a turn like that, with her tires already done. She thought Blake was better than that.

**Boom!**

Cinder rode her brakes as she felt her car slow to a halt, her ABS kicking in the entire way with her tires screeching in protest. She felt her seatbelt bite into her chest but she kept her eyes on her rearview, right where Blake's car wrecked into the wall.

Cinder held her breath as her car came to a complete stop before a cold realization flooded her mind.

The police were still chasing them.

Already she could see the lights bouncing off the barriers behind them and Cinder had a split decision to make. She could either take off and leave Blake… or she could help the girl. She knew she had no time to debate on it but an image of Ruby flashed in her mind… along with the accident that happened to Weiss all those weeks ago now.

"Fuck." Cinder sighed out.

She bit her bottom lip and put her car in park, quickly shedding out of her seatbelt and kicking her door open.

As soon as she stepped out into the road, she heard the sirens loud and clear now as well as the pinging of Blake's now dead motor. She ran straight for Blake's car, feeling her eyes widen at the sight of the wreckage. She was upon the scene in seconds, instantly spotting Blake as the girl held her bleeding head, still sitting in the driver's seat of her car.

The Supra was totaled, that much was certain, but the damage was fortunately towards the front right of the car, towards the passenger side. Luckily she wasn't riding with anyone else.

Pulling the door open, Cinder was greeted by Blake, bleeding from her head and arm it looked like but otherwise the girl was conscious, instantly looking eyes with Cinder, though her golden pupils looked slightly out of focus.

"We have to go!" Cinder urged as she fiddled with the girl's seatbelt. She knew that that was probably one of the main reasons why she was still breathing right now.

She unclipped the thing and pulled Blake from her seat, quickly feeling the other girl placing all her weight on her despite her groans of protest, she didn't have time to argue with her.

But as Cinder held the girl up and started limping with her towards her GTR, she could hear police sirens almost upon her. The sounds of multiple cars coming up from behind only caused her to start to drag Blake along as the girl barely limped to keep pace with her.

"Come on Blake, get your ass moving!" Cinder shouted, they were close to her car now but she still had to put the girl in the passenger seat.

She heard Blake mumble something and for a second, Cinder glanced down at her to hear what she was saying, trying her hardest to drown out the annoying sirens that filled the air.

"J- Just leave me…"

Cinder couldn't believe what the girl said but only shook her head. She knew that Blake was probably still pissed at her, not to mention that being saved by her was probably the last thing she wanted at the moment but Cinder only continued forward. She was only focused on survival now as she reached her car. She pulled Blake to the passenger side of her car and ripped her door open, shoving the bleeding girl inside, not caring if she was even in the seat before slamming the door closed.

She ran around to the driver's side before she finally caught a glimpse of the three cop cars behind her, already screeching to a halt towards where Blake's car had wrecked. Cinder felt her stomach drop but she only jumped into her still open driver's seat and kicked her car to life, tapping it into first before slamming on the gas.

She felt herself be pushed back into her seat as she blazed through the gears, trying to put as much space between her and the police cars that had caught up to them. She didn't dare risk glancing in her mirror yet though; she didn't need that added pressure right now. Instead, she looked over towards Blake in her passenger seat.

The girl was still bleeding from her head, though she held a hand up to it to put pressure on it but she still looked like a mess. Her hair was matted with blood and tangled and her shirt sleeve looked torn with a nasty gash on her arm. But at least she was breathing and alive.

Neither girl said anything though as Cinder drove. It was only until the sounds of her phone filled the cabin that Cinder finally let off the gas for a second to grab it, instantly seeing that it was Ruby who was calling.

"Answer it." Cinder ordered as she tossed the phone to Blake.

She could feel the other girl's eyes on her as the phone continued to ring, but finally she heard Blake flip it open and answer.

"Hello?"

Cinder focused her attention back on driving and she finally risked to look behind her… and was surprised to see nothing.

She narrowed her eyes before taking another look and still seeing nothing. No cop cars or lights. That didn't mean that she would slow down though as she continued to swerve around other cars to continue putting distance between her and the wreck. She already was traveling well over 160 mph, but she saw an onramp coming up that she decided to take and get off this damned highway once and for all.

She slowed the car to get off safely before turning to glance over at Blake again. The girl was still on the phone, still bleeding. But now she had tears in her eyes. She could hear Ruby on the other line, shouting something but she couldn't hear what. But just judging by Blake's reaction… Cinder knew that they were in the process of making up. At least for Ruby and the others. She still wasn't sure about her and Blake yet but…

It was a long drive back to their old neighborhood taking only the surface streets.


	20. Coasting

**A/N: Another chapter out today, I'm on a roll. We're reaching the finish line with Octane, with only one more chapter left! I hope you guys have been enjoying this bumpy ride, cause I sure have!**

**If you haven't seen already though I have started a new story for when Octane ends named "Rise to Power". For you Ladybug and Freezerburn fans out there, you may like it. Or if you like some Yangst.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter, and like always... Until next time!**

* * *

Ever since Blake had given her phone back, the girl hadn't uttered a word. As she drove down the almost barren surface streets, Cinder started to grow more and more annoyed though. She could see Blake still breathing heavily as if she were out of breath. The ebon haired girl was still holding her arm and Cinder could see the blood still on her injuries.

She knew she would have to be the first one to say it, the one to address the elephant in the room but she didn't quite know how to go about it. She knew that if they didn't say anything before they got to Ruby and Yang's house that things would only stay awkward.

"Despite the reckless move at the end there, you've gotten better at driving, Blake."

Still keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her, Cinder could see her former best friend glance up at her from the passenger seat. She had to resist the urge to look over and meet her eyes; feeling as if she did that Blake would ignore her further or something similar.

After another bout of silence, the only sounds being her GTR's exhaust note, Cinder heard Blake shift in her seat.

"Yeah, well I had a lot of time to practice when you left." Blake answered dryly.

Cinder raised an eyebrow at that and almost snorted.

"When I _left_?" She asked incredulously. "It's not like I _left_ on my own accord."

Feeling anger rise in her chest, Cinder had to take a deep breath to calm herself. Bringing up those memories and emotions wouldn't do any good right now, especially with what was happening. She wanted to talk to Blake, not get into a pissing contest with her.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to Blake." Cinder stated much more calmly.

She could see Blake still looking at her, her golden eyes never leaving her face. Cinder knew she was going to have to explain what happened that night, all those years ago. Ever since she noticed that it was in fact Yang that would be her partner on the race team, she knew she'd have to explain her past to them.

_Might as well start with Blake I guess._

She gripped her steering wheel just a little more tightly as she came to a stop at a red light. Though she felt the adrenaline wearing off a bit from their earlier race, Cinder still kept a keen eye out for any cop cars. So far they had been lucky. She hadn't seen any ever since they got off the freeway.

"So…? What happened back then?"

She could hear the curiousness in Blake's voice, though it was tinged with pain. And for a moment it reminded Cinder of what could have happened back then. Back when _she_ had crashed. If Yang and Blake had pulled her out of the wreck and rescued her… what would have changed? Would they have still been friends? Would she still have been her reckless and immature self and steal cars?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Cinder risked a quick sidelong glance to Blake, still noting that she was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well…" Cinder started, lightly tapping her car into gear as the light turned green. "When you guys left me, and I'm not placing any blame on you when I say that, the cops of course caught me."

She felt an odd feeling in her stomach as she recalled what had happened after she crashed that night. She remembered being frightened, terrified even, but she couldn't do anything. Her seatbelt at the time was stuck and she was pinned in the car.

"The cops pulled me out and sent me to the hospital for my injuries, though it was nothing too serious." Cinder began again. "I was there for only a few hours but right after I was taken to the police station. Come to find out that there was a whole unit of cops trying to track us down for stealing all those cars."

She let out a short laugh as she remembered learning about that. The cops had originally thought it was a specialized crew of people stealing the cars with how efficient and fast they were taken. But when Cinder finally told them the truth, they were surprised… and doubtful. They had asked her time and time again, demanding to know who her accomplices were. There was no way _one_ high school girl could do all that.

But Cinder stuck to her story. It was the truth… sort of. And despite being left behind by both Yang and Blake that night… she never gave them up. Even when she was threatened with jail time. Even to this day she doesn't know why she never snitched on them. She was pissed, furious at them for leaving her. She knew she held their lives in her hands as well. All she had to do was tell the detectives that those two helped her steal them as well.

But she never did.

"I told them that it was me doing it and well… things got bad." Cinder continued explaining. "My parents were heated, and I was positive that they were gonna ship me off to some military academy or something, but they never did. Dad left his job, getting a new one in the next town over and I went with him, transferring schools."

There was more to it than that; her father actually had lost his job because of her. Of course he never told her that but it was too convenient for it to be anything but. They were forced to move so her father could find work and her mother she remembered had become rather distant to her, not believing that their daughter could be such a delinquent.

The memories were painful and annoying, but the new school was even worse. Cinder remembered it almost as if it were yesterday. Her reputation had proceeded her and everyone already knew who she was by the time she reached the front gates. She was bombarded with questions and accusations. She even got into a few fights with some of the girls because of it.

It had to be around then that her hatred for Yang and Blake began to fester into something more. She still blamed them for what happened but as the months and years went by, she started to care less and less about it.

She had started to make friends, with people who were into cars like her. Mercury and Emerald were her closest ones at the time. In fact she was still friends with them today. Though they never had that… special spark that Cinder remembered about Blake and Yang back then. She remembered all those nights she'd contemplate texting one of them but never doing it.

And time went on.

"We never got in trouble." Blake stated softly, finally looking away from Cinder, turning to look out the passenger side window instead. "We always wondered why."

Cinder subtly shrugged her shoulders before she answered however.

"I never gave them your names."

She really didn't want to explain everything that happened but she just never told on them. Even to this day she didn't know why… Maybe it was because deep down inside she knew she was the one peer-pressuring them into stealing the cars with her, or maybe she still felt some sort of bond with them at the time. She just didn't know.

Finally recognizing some of the street names she was driving on now, Cinder let out a sigh of relief. They weren't too far from where Yang's house was. Maybe another ten or fifteen minutes. As long as she didn't run into any police.

She glanced over to look at Blake as she drove but the girl was still staring out of the passenger side window. She could tell that Blake was perhaps thinking about the past. Or maybe about Ruby.

Thinking about that also made Cinder think about the little hyperactive girl. She still couldn't believe that Yang had a younger sister, let alone one that acted like that. She never knew that Yang had any siblings when they were friends, the blonde never mentioning it before. In fact, just thinking that made Cinder wonder if they were as good of friends as she had originally thought.

Hitting another red light now, Cinder stepped on the brakes lightly. She knew that the real thing they had to talk about was Ruby. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to.

"Listen Blake…" Cinder uttered. "I know you have a couple of reasons to hate me, and quite frankly I have a few reasons why not to like you either, but I put that aside when I saved you back there."

That got Blake's attention.

The previously quiet girl now looked at Cinder with golden eyes full of anger again. But before she could even protest to what Cinder had said, the other girl held up a hand to stop her from beginning.

"I'm not the same girl you or Yang knew before, I've… matured. That's why I didn't want to leave you back there… to go through what I had before."

She waited to see if Blake would say anything but the girl only stared at her. Though her eyes weren't as full of anger, perhaps realizing that Cinder could have easily left her to her fate as she had before. Perhaps there was some hope yet.

"So know when I say that… I'm sorry, that I mean it."

Though the words came out hesitantly, Cinder did mean them. She wasn't used to apologizing for anything, but this time she knew she was in the wrong. Ignoring the fact that technically she didn't need to apologize to Blake for anything, she decided to be the bigger woman and do so. What she did with Ruby back at JMS was a perhaps going a little too far, but the anger had gotten the better of her then.

"Sorry? About what?" Blake asked.

Cinder groaned quietly to herself just as the light turned green. Hitting the gas and moving forward, she rolled her eyes.

"Do I really have to explain why Blake?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She wasn't sure if Blake was trying to get a rise out of her or was just being ignorant.

When the other girl didn't say anything, Cinder exhaled.

"I'm sorry about what I did with Ruby."

She looked over at Blake as she said the words, but quickly realized that the wording came out slightly wrong.

"I mean at JMS, when I saw you." She quickly reworded. "I know it was kind of a bitchy thing to do and I'm sorry. I mean it."

Blake however said nothing for her part. The girl's eyes lingered on Cinder for a moment longer before she turned to stare out of the windshield as Cinder drove. Silence befell the cabin of her GTR once more but Cinder didn't feel as antsy as she had earlier. She said what she needed to and it was up to Blake to see if they could move past this.

"If you can't forgive me, at least do it for Ruby's sake." She blurted out.

She didn't even mean to but she felt fatigue and annoyance creeping up in her mind.

"The girl has been hurting ever since you stopped talking to her. And not just her, but Yang and Weiss too. They all want you back Blake. Stop being such a stubborn bitch and make up with them, I don't care if you don't like me but don't turn your back on Ruby and the others."

She could feel the adrenaline coming back in her body as she took a deep breath, but she waited. There it was, it was all on the table and out in the open now. But Cinder was met with silence yet again.

She turned to look at Blake but didn't expect to see what was about to see.

Blake was crying.

Cinder could see tears running down the girls face but the girl didn't make a sound or even tried to hide it. Pain and hurt were clearly written across her features and for a hopeful moment, Cinder was thankful that her words had reached her.

Hesitantly, Cinder reached over and placed her hand at Blake's leg, rubbing it softly in a comforting gesture.

"You don't have to be scared either, they'll welcome you back with open arms, trust me." Cinder mumbled. She half expected Blake to pull away from her, but the girl only sniffled quietly to herself in response.

It was true though, there was no way Ruby or the others would hold a grudge against her. And if Blake went back to hanging out with them, maybe everyone in that little group would stop being so goddamned gloomy all the time. It was seriously the first and only time she remembered seeing Yang not make jokes, meeting her again. And Ruby… when she first met the girl she was a bundle of nervous and excitable energy. But ever since the whole situation with Blake… Cinder hadn't known how much she missed that side of Ruby until she lost it.

But she'd get it back again soon.

Turning the corner to a familiar block, Cinder felt a smile at her lips as she drove down the street. Her headlights illuminated the two cars that were parked on the street in front of Yang and Ruby's house with three girls waiting outside, watching them approach.

Looking back over towards Blake, Cinder could see the girl looking out the window as well, seeing them too.

Giving Blake's leg a reassuring squeeze, Cinder pulled up to the curb, right behind Yang's bright yellow Skyline.

"You've kept them waiting long enough Blake; it's time to come back."


	21. Progress

**A/N: Okay, I lied. There's one more chapter before the end. This one is just sort of a ... um, prequel to the end? I don't know. Kind of wanted to add a filler before the end of Octane. I will try to have that out by Saturday though. So you won't have to wait long. :)**

**Also, I want to take this time to inform you all about a poll up on my profile regarding the next side-story I'm going to start once Octane finishes. I have 2 options (both which have had their first chapters posted already). **

**Rise to Power &amp; Shadows of the Force!**

**If you haven't read either story yet, you should totally do so and then vote on my profile for which you'd want to see continued once Octane is over! **

**Thanks for reading guys and stay tuned for the end of the story, coming soon! Until next time!**

* * *

Tapping on her steering wheel, Ruby's eyes darted towards the small clock in her car and back at the red light in front of her. She couldn't help but bounce her leg up and down with nervous energy as she silently cursed the bright red light that forced her to stay stopped at the intersection. More than once she contemplated just zipping through the intersection and running it but it was late afternoon on a Friday and the last thing she needed was to get into trouble today.

"Come on… come on!" She whined, already shifting her car into first gear.

Her eyes glanced over at the clock again and she couldn't help but tighten her grip at the wheel. She _needed_ to get moving!

Finally though, as if granting her wish, the accursed stoplight changed to green! Not even green for half a second, Ruby hit the gas in her RX-7 and zipped forward, continuing towards her destination. She couldn't afford to be late! Everything _had_ to be perfect!

As she drove, _slightly above the speed limit_, her silver eyes looked up into her rear view mirror. She instantly spotted the foreign make-up that her sister's girlfriend, Weiss, had applied for her earlier. It was something she had never really done before and she was really grateful to Weiss for doing it, but Ruby couldn't help but feel a little silly now looking at herself.

It wasn't overdone, and she had to admit she _did_ look slightly attractive, but she wasn't sure if the person she did all this for would appreciate it. Not to mention her clothes! It was one of the rare times that Ruby wasn't wearing her trusty red converses. Instead she wore crimson heels that was the same shade of the lipstick she wore. Another decision by Weiss.

Finishing off the shoes was something the white haired girl called a wine dress. Ruby had no idea why it was called that, she never even tasted wine before! But the Schnee said it would finish off her look perfectly. Though Ruby still wasn't very sure. She was beginning to question if asking Weiss for advice and help to get ready for today was the right decision, but she relented and endured her _punishment_. Plus if anyone knew how to dress to impress, it sure had to be Weiss.

Looking over towards the clock again, Ruby brushed her stray bangs out of her face and took a deep breath. Both her sister and Weiss said she looked _"stunning"_ and "_all grown-up"_ respectively. Even her mother snapped some pictures of her when she was leaving, causing her face to be the same color as her name. But none of that mattered… The only opinion that mattered would be _hers._

Glancing at her phone, Ruby made sure to follow the directions her GPS gave her. She was almost there, maybe only a few more minutes until she arrived. She inched the accelerator down ever so slightly, knowing that every second wasted on the road was another second lost getting closer to her destination. But her goal was in sight, as her GPS pinged her to inform her that her destination was on the next left-hand turn.

Quickly barreling down the street and quickly beating the yellow light at the intersection, Ruby made a quick left turn into a housing complex to which her _date_ lived in. Instantly she was impressed with the homes here. Much bigger and extravagant than her and Yang's own, but not quite as formidable as Weiss'. Though she had never been here before, Ruby had a feeling that the girl she was here to pick up came from some form of wealth. It made sense given with what kind of car she drove… and how she looked.

But she didn't let that deter her. Ruby was passed feeling self-conscious about things like that. Especially with how these last few weeks had been. They were much closer now.

Keeping her eyes peeled on the houses that flanked her on either side, Ruby smirked. Her heartbeat quickened and her palms started to get just a bit sweaty. She didn't dare wipe them on her dress though, in fear of getting it dirty. She was nervous. More than nervous! She was scared.

What if she messed something up? What if her _date_ didn't like her outfit? What if she said something stupid? … So many what ifs!

But never once did she let off the gas that pushed her and her car forward towards the one house she was heading to. The one she spotted even before her GPS told her that it was coming up. The unique orange GTR giving it away as the car sat parked in a driveway of a large two-story brick home.

Quickly pulling up to the house, Ruby parked at the curb and admired it. It didn't look any different from the other homes that surrounded it but for some reason, this one was special. Maybe because of the car that sat in the driveway or knowing that the girl of her dreams was looking at her from the front door… or maybe because…

_Wait!_

Looking back towards the front of the home, Ruby spotted her _date_ looking out at her from the opened front door. Even from here, she could see the slight teasing smile on her lips as Ruby swallowed nervously. She saw the woman wave from where she stood and Ruby waved her own hand towards her.

"H- Hey." The nervous redhead called out from her car.

Though she instantly realized that the other girl wouldn't be able to hear her. Her windows were rolled up and at realizing that, Ruby had to resist the urge to face palm at herself.

"Keep it cool, Rubes. Keep it cool." She uttered to herself.

Though when there was a slow knock at the passenger side window of her car, she jumped before spotting an alluring ebon haired woman smiling at her just outside her car. Clearing her throat, Ruby rolled her window down and gave the other girl a shaky smile before once more trying her hand at greeting.

"H- Hi Cinder!"

Cinder on her part smiled just a tad bit wider at Ruby's voice. Even from where she sat, Ruby could see that Cinder looked as beautiful as ever. She was currently wearing a very tight fitting black bodycon dress that showed off the curves of her body in a _very_ alluring way. All Ruby could think about while the woman rested her arms in her open window was how Cinder looked from the back as she was bent over slightly. The younger girl licked her lips at that thought.

"Hello to you too, little Rose." Cinder greeted back with her own smile.

Ruby instantly felt herself get hot and she was sure that she blushed just from her date's greeting, as embarrassing as that was.

"I- I'm here to p- pick you up!" Ruby noted. "For our… d- d- date."

She watched Cinder tilt her head just as the woman brushed her hair behind her ear, exposing a slender neck to Ruby.

"I can see that, Rose." Cinder answered with a gentle smile. "But you seem to be about… forty-five minutes _early_."

Ruby glanced at her clock and smiled abashedly. She really _was_ early.

"I- I guess I am." She mumbled out, laughing nervously.

But Cinder only giggled at her, easily calming Ruby's nerves as she listened to her laugh. She felt her heart melting once more for the older girl as she watched her. Up until Cinder had to wipe a tear from her bright amber eyes.

"Really Ruby, you're something else." Cinder mused softly. "You were so excited that you just couldn't wait, huh?"

Nodding her head quickly, Ruby answered her. "Yeah!"

Though the slight look of surprise look she got from Cinder made her quickly retract her answer.

"W- Wait, I mean no!"

But then Cinder's face twisted into a look of… hurt.

"I mean yes!"

But the other girl held her hand up to calm the energetic redhead down with another giggle.

I'm just teasing you Ruby. I'm happy you showed up early, just for me." Cinder giggled out. "I guess it was a good thing for me to get ready early."

Ruby only stared at the girl dumbfounded as Cinder eyed her with a slight smirk on her face as she waited.

"Yes Ruby, I'm ready to go… if you are?"

Ruby nodded her head quickly, already turning her car back on but shook her head as she remembered something _extremely_ important that her sister had told her before she left.

_"Remember to hold the door open for her, pull the chair out for her, and compliment her looks."_

Quickly reaching for her own door latch, Ruby moved to get out and open Cinder's door for her before she was pulled right back into her bucket seat by her harness.

She heard Cinder laugh at her and Ruby couldn't hide the blush that formed on her face at being seen.

"Are you okay, Jewel?" Cinder asked, obviously trying to stifle her laughter.

Ruby only groaned and nodded her head, unlatching her harness from around herself and seemingly jumped out of her seat. She quickly made her way around her car, all the while Cinder watched her curiously as she waited. Though once Ruby made her way to the passenger side of her RX-7, she stopped and could only stare at Cinder's attire.

She was beautiful.

Now Ruby was able to see the full extent of Cinder's body. The tight fitting black dress ended right at her thighs with a pair of matching black high heels that looked almost extravagant in nature. Cinder looked like a woman. Whereas Ruby still felt that she herself looked like… a child playing dress up.

"Y- You look…" Ruby mumbled dumbly as she pointed towards Cinder.

But the older woman cut her off, slowly making her way towards Ruby as her face lit up.

"Wow, little Jewel, you look amazing." Cinder complimented, as she looked over her. "You did all this for _me?_" She then asked, brushing Ruby's bangs out of her face.

Ruby felt her body heat up to a whole different level as she felt Cinder's fingers caress her face. With how close the other woman was now, she could also smell the sweet aroma of perfume that only made her weak in the knees.

"And when you get all flustered like that… it lets me know that you really did doll yourself up just for our little date tonight." Cinder cooed, moving in closer to whisper into Ruby's ear.

"And I can't help but want to just _reward_ my little jewel for that."

That was it. That was all it took.

Ruby felt her knees buckle under Cinder's voice but the taller woman was fast. As quick as lightning she caught Ruby before the girl collapsed onto the ground and held her in her arms with a smile as she peered into Ruby's silver eyes. The girl looked as if she were in a trance as she stared back at Cinder with half-lidded eyes.

Cinder however couldn't help but laugh as she held Ruby in her arms.

"My, I didn't think you'd _fall_ for me just like that."

She could see how red Ruby's face was from the constant teasing but Cinder couldn't help it. Even now as the shorter girl struggled to stand up on her own, she fumbled over her words. It was adorable. And the feeling of having such a girl all to herself… Cinder couldn't have been happier.

She waited as Ruby calmed herself down, she didn't want to make that much of a scene outside her home. That and she was sure her parents were watching them out the window, so Cinder decided to tone it down a few notches. For Ruby's sake.

"So anyway, where are you taking me this lovely evening?" She asked.

Watching Ruby steady herself as she leaned on her car for balance, the shorter girl finally met her gaze and took a deep breath before answering, still shaky on the heels she wore.

"I- uh, a- a place that Weiss recommended… d- downtown." The crimson haired girl stuttered.

Cinder nodded as she watched Ruby walk past her and open the passenger side door, waiting. It took Cinder a moment to realize that her little jewel was holding the door open for _her_.

Giving the shorter girl a reassuring smile, Cinder walked towards the open door and prepared to get in. Though not before placing a hand at Ruby's cheek and whispering something that made the girl's earlier blush reappear, much to her amusement.

She quickly took her seat in Ruby's passenger seat and giggled to herself as the other girl shut the door and stumbled back around the car to get back to her own seat. But while Cinder watched Ruby from inside the car she couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest girl in the world. She was glad she made the decisions that she did that night two weeks ago. It meant that she'd be able to see Ruby smile and act like this again.

She watched as her little jewel got in the car and strapped herself in, with Cinder following suit. She took a moment to admire Ruby's interior. It was clean, and matched her car's exterior quite well. She had custom stitching and embroidery on the dash that were a dark red, matching the car's paint, with her red and black race seats that finished the touch nicely.

"You know," Cinder started as she glanced over at Ruby. "This is the first time I've been in your car."

Ruby looked to contemplate it for a second before nodding her head. "You're right, it is."

Chuckling to herself, Cinder let herself relax in her seat. Well as much as she could in a bucket seat. It was made for practicality, not for comfort. But she relented, it was nice not having to drive for once. Come tomorrow, she'd be able to do all the driving she wanted.

Ruby pulled the car off from the curb and started heading towards the restaurant she had mentioned that Weiss told her about. Cinder knew whatever restaurant that the Schnee would recommend would have to be high-end and expensive, though she wasn't worried about it.

"S- So… about tomorrow."

Cinder raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Ruby waiting for her to finish.

"You nervous?" She finished.

Cinder smirked and returned her look towards the windshield, watching where Ruby was going. It was a question she had been asked countless times from her friends at school to even her own parents. It was hard to answer… she wasn't sure. Sure, she was a little on edge about tomorrow but at the same time she was excited.

It was going to be her first real race.

"A little bit." Cinder answered in a low voice.

"R- Really?" Ruby exclaimed loudly. "I didn't think you got nervous about anything!"

Cinder chuckled at that again but only smiled in response. There were actually quite a few things that made her nervous, truth be told.

"Oh?" Cinder cooed. "But how can I not be nervous when I'll have my cute little Rose watching me race my first big competition?"

Ruby once again flared a bright red before Cinder quickly stifled a giggle. Her _girlfriend_ was just too cute.

"But speaking honestly, it's quite a bit nerve racking." She answered honestly to which Ruby looked over at her.

"Both Yang and I have been putting in a lot of hours on the track at Weiss' father's behest. And even I'm impressed with the progress we've made together. We're working a lot better now. We drive in tandem and sync really well, though it'll be a whole different thing tomorrow. Our first chance to put it to the test."

Ruby nodded, listening to Cinder's words and the shorter girl couldn't help but feel proud. Proud for her girlfriend and proud for her sister. She had noticed them both training almost every day for the past couple of weeks. Yang had even quit the school basketball team so she could get more hours in on the track. There were even some nights where her and her mom would drive down there to drag Yang home.

Not only that though, but both Cinder and Yang seemed to be getting along rather… well. It was odd for Ruby to see but she enjoyed it. Yeah, it was a bit awkward since Cinder, who was now dating her, was speaking so casually with Yang but it didn't seem like it bothered the two of them. It was nice seeing them become friends again… and not to mention Blake.

After that night all those weeks ago, things were still a bit hectic but… their old ebon haired friend had come around. Blake still was sort of distant but Ruby could tell that she was trying. She came over the house every so often to talk with all of them, but only if the others were there she noticed. They never really brought up what had happened but Ruby knew that it was going to take time. And as long as she knew Blake wasn't going to give up, then she wouldn't give up either.

"Well, in early celebration to your win tomorrow." Ruby uttered, gaining Cinder's attention while they still drove. "I'm going to take you out on the best date ever!"

Both girls laughed at that and Ruby even felt her earlier embarrassment come back, but when Cinder placed her hand over Ruby's own on her shifter, she couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Especially after the next words Cinder whispered towards her.

"Thank you, Ruby."

* * *

"Mm, I don't ever wanna move from here." Yang mumbled as she smiled blissfully from where she lay on her girlfriend's lap.

Weiss said nothing though as she idly played with Yang's hair, her eyes glued to the small TV that sat atop of Yang's dresser. She was keeping an eye on the weather for tomorrow. Mostly for Yang's race but the team had checked ahead and it was supposed to be the perfect day for racing. Bright and sunny, but one couldn't be too careful. She just wanted to double check…

"Babe, it's not going to rain or snow or tornado tomorrow." Yang whined as she noticed her white haired girlfriend neglecting to lie down with her on the bed, though the position she was currently in wasn't too bad either.

Weiss for her part only hummed but still kept her eyes on the television. She had heard what Yang said but she just wanted to be triple sure.

"Even if it did rain Weiss, you don't think I'd be able to handle it?"

Weiss finally looked down at her girlfriend's twinkling lilac eyes. Though she knew that they were twinkling with mischief, Weiss couldn't help but notice how cute Yang looked in her current position while she rested on her lap.

"It's not that I don't trust in your ability to drive in the rain Yang, it's just me making extra sure that you don't have any surprises in store for you tomorrow." Weiss answered with a huff.

"Even if it did rain, your dad's team would take care of any and all preparations." Yang shot back with a smirk. "So there's no reason why my girlfriend can't help me relax a bit before the big race tomorrow!"

Weiss frowned at that as she shut off the television. She knew that's what Yang was after, a little _personal_ time. Though she couldn't blame her really. These past few weeks they haven't had a lot of alone time between the two of them. What with Yang's constant practices at the track with Cinder, her own stuff with school and basketball, then the time trying to smooth things out with Blake; they both rarely had time to be alone together.

"I'm surprised you even have the energy to want to do … _that_." Weiss mused.

The blonde only nodded her head happily as she continued to stare up at Weiss with a smile.

"I _always_ have that kind of energy." Yang reassured.

Weiss only rolled her eyes as she continued to play with Yang's hair. But her thoughts drifted back towards their old friend Blake. Though things were still rocky, Weiss noticed that the girl was doing a bit better these last few days. Almost as if something had happened. Something good.

Though she knew the girl's car was ruined, it didn't take long for the police to show up at her house that very same night after she left her car when Cinder rescued her. Weiss remembered the whole night like it was yesterday. Thinking on her feet at the time, Weiss told the police that Blake's car had been stolen that very same night. So whoever they were chasing on the highway had to be the "suspect". Though when they asked about Blake's injuries, it was the ebon haired girl who perked up and told them that the person who "stole" her car had did it to her.

After giving a false description of the "guy" who "stole" her car, the police bought the story and issued a search for the suspect. Though they all knew they'd never find their make believe criminal. But it was one problem solved.

"Have you spoken to Blake?" Weiss asked towards Yang, taking note at how the blonde had already shut her eyes.

"Mm, not since about three days ago, why?"

Weiss only shook her head as she started to braid Yang's hair.

"No reason, was just wondering."

She continued her work for a few more minutes before she spoke up again though.

"Do you think she's going to come tomorrow?"

It took a moment for Yang to speak up, and Weiss could tell that her blonde girlfriend was fighting the fatigue that threatened to take her to sleep. The girl moaned a bit before she finally answered.

"Both Ruby and I invited her… who knows?" Yang replied sleepily. "But I hope she does come…"

Weiss felt the same way. Tomorrow was going to be one of the biggest days in Yang's life. She knew it'd mean the world to the blonde if her best friend showed up for moral support. And Weiss knew Yang needed all the support she could get.

Despite the blonde always putting on a stalwart front in front of others, Weiss knew that Yang was scared. It was only natural really, but Weiss hoped the girl wouldn't let her nerves get the best of her. Yang was a great driver, and these past couple of weeks of training she had been putting only served to get her to improve as well. Not to mention the teamwork her and Cinder have established on and off the track.

She'd do fine.

"You're going to do great tomorrow, Yang" Weiss said.

Though when she didn't get a reply, the white themed girl glanced down at the sleeping oaf on her lap. Yang looked completely at ease and also vulnerable. Her mouth was parted slightly and her face looked like she already was having a happy dream.

"So much for always having energy." Weiss giggled out as she poked at the girl's face lightly.

She watched as Yang wiggled her nose in irritation and Weiss couldn't help but fall for the girl all over again. She was impressed with how far Yang had come and how much she kept growing. And she'd support her every step of the way. She knew that she could win tomorrow.

"You'll do fine tomorrow, babe." Weiss whispered to her sleeping girlfriend.


	22. Final Gear

**A/N: Whew, we're finally here at the end! It's been... wild. I've been putting this last chapter off for so long but I finally sat down and forced myself to type it today. It was pretty damned hard to be honest lol. I hope you enjoy the end as I wanted to do something similar ending it with how I did in a previous story of mine (Red Rose to Call my Own) if you've read that... if not, you'll see.**

**I also want to shout out a fellow story called "When Heaven Burns" by Twilight Nexus!**

**Also also, I want to announce that I've created a Discord server! Everyone is free to join and chat! It's a free chat program where you don't even need to download anything to use, you can use it on your browser and is totally free. Just thought it'd be a cool idea for my readers and fellow writers to hang out in and chat about whatever!**

* * *

_** discord . gg / Mzw2fhK**_

**Of course get rid of the spaces between all the letters!**

* * *

**But all in all, I hope you all enjoyed Octane as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to vote for the next story you want to see me start on my profile! Or let me know in Discord :)**

**Until next time guys! I'm off to take a much needed break... This chapter took a lot out of me!**

* * *

Staring up at the sky, Yang raised her arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun. It wasn't too hot but it was warm. That and the sun was fully out, not a cloud in the sky. In fact there couldn't be a more perfect day for racing. Already, things were looking up for her.

Glancing back down towards the garage where her crew were hustling to prepare for the race this afternoon, Yang stifled a yawn as she loosened a few knots in her hair. She was a little surprised to see that her hair had been braided in a few odd places when she woke up, but she didn't think much of it as she quickly prepared to head out. She and the rest of her team had arrived at the track early this morning, before the sun had even rose. She and the others had gone over everything that was expected of them today, time and time again. So much so that it almost felt like Yang was in school again.

But now, now it was almost time. Almost time for her to put everything she knew to the test against _real pros_. Drivers that had years of experience in this field. Pros that she'd contend with.

And win against.

_Hopefully._

Though as she was thinking about what was to come in the coming hours, Yang felt a firm slap at her shoulder which caused the blonde to turn around and spot her partner. The girl who'd be out there on the track with her in this crucial moment and the person she had to trust to have her back.

Cinder.

"You look a little nervous there, Yang." Cinder noted with a ghost of a smile on her face. "The Yang I knew was never scared of anything."

Cinder was dressed almost identically to what Yang was wearing. They both were suited up in their light blue and white race suits which were decked out with various logos and sponsors. Though it looked uncomfortable, especially in this heat, they were actually very comfortable and breathable.

Looking back in Cinder's eyes, Yang snorted before looking back out towards their pit garage. Sure, she was a little nervous, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing. It'd keep her on her toes.

"Nothing like a little fear to make you feel alive, right? You taught me that." Yang answered with her own smile towards her former best friend.

Though the two of them haven't completely made up yet, their relationship has gotten much better. To the point where Yang considered them to at least be friends again. It also didn't hurt that they were synced very well during practice. Almost as if they both knew how the other drove. Predicting each other's moves on the track before they even preformed them. It was a pretty handy trick that they might have to rely on today.

"Well, if I got something through that thick skull of yours, I'll consider myself honored." Cinder shot back.

Yang glared at the girl but soon broke into a chuckle, casually pushing the other girl away in a playful manner before Cinder also broke out into a laugh. Though as the two girls quieted down, their gazes turned towards the other countless teams' own pit crews who worked close by to where they were standing.

They didn't have to say anything as they both felt the overwhelming feeling that washed over them. Being so close to their opponents and knowing that they were the only two brand new rookies this year, it only caused them to be just a_ little bit _unsure.

"We're gonna have our work cut out for us today, huh?" Yang asked, though she already knew the answer to it. It was painfully obvious that this was going to be no walk in the park.

"It wouldn't be fun if it were easy." Cinder answered.

Both girls turned to face each other before Yang held out a closed fist towards the slightly taller girl, much to her surprise.

"You got my back out there, right Cinder?"

Yang peered into Cinder's eyes as the girl's face twisted into a genuine smile. She returned the friendly fist bump with her own fist before nodding her head.

"You know I do."

Dropping their hands, Cinder playfully bumped Yang's shoulder with her own. "Plus, if I let anything happen to you out there on the track, Ruby would kill me." She added.

Now it was Yang's turn to look at her in surprise.

"Oh? The mighty Cinder Fall, tamed by my adorable and awkward little sister! I never thought I'd see the day." She teased.

Cinder for her part only managed to look _half_ embarrassed at the prospect of her being _whipped_.

"Screw you, Yang."

As both girls grinned towards each other, they didn't notice when their pit crew leader, Marcus, snuck up behind them, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"I hope you two are ready, because it's almost game time."

Turning around at his voice, both Cinder and Yang's demeanor changed in seconds. Both girls only nodded their heads before glancing at one another. There was a fire lit in both of their eyes as they knew it was time. With a silent nod of affirmation and respect towards one another, Cinder and Yang both followed their crewman back into their garage.

It was time.

* * *

"It's almost time, it's almost time!" Ruby shouted from her seat, much to Weiss' annoyance.

The Schnee girl tried to not let the noisy talking of the spectators or the hot sun beating down on her skin get to her. After all, it was in fact _her_ idea for them to watch the race from the stands instead of the nice shaded and a/c cooled room in one of the VIP suites. She half hoped when she entertained the idea that Ruby would have refused, but the girl seemed more than willing to suffer outside in the sun.

"Masochist." Weiss whispered, though her voice was drowned out by the loud cheering of the crowd.

Her interest being perked now, Weiss turned her head back towards the track and noticed that the drivers were making their way towards their parked cars that were already lined up in their starting positions. Already she could feel her heart start to beat quicker as she felt adrenaline pump into her veins. It was almost as if _she_ was the one about to race, not her girlfriend. Now she knew why Ruby was feeling so hyper now.

As her eyes darted between the cars, Weiss instantly spotted the two Audi R8s belonging to her father's team, and the blonde girl that would drive one of them. Dressed in the light blue and white racing gear that mirrored their team's colors, Weiss watched both Yang and Cinder as they walked side by side amongst the other drivers towards their respective cars. Though she was much too far to hear what they were saying of course, Weiss could see that her blonde girlfriend looked slightly nervous. And she couldn't blame her.

Realizing that the race was going to be underway soon, the crowd in the stands erupted in cheering and applause towards the drivers. The entire section that Weiss and Ruby were sat in had to be the loudest in fact, easily deafening her. Though when Weiss noticed fans waving flags and banners belonging to teams and names that weren't ones she was familiar with, something in her made her feel angry.

She didn't want these people cheering for her girlfriend's opponents! No, only Yang was allowed to be praised and cheered for.

_She wouldn't lose to them!_

Standing up abruptly, Weiss cleared her throat as best she could before she took a deep breath and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"You can do it, Yang! Beat those other guys! You better win!"

She didn't stop there however as she continued to raise her voice over the crowd sitting next to her.

"Win! Fight! Conquer! Remember you're not the best unless you're first! Go and win!"

Out of breath but feeling invigorated, Weiss couldn't stop now. She kept shouting and cheering to her heart's content as she watched all the drivers get into their cars and wave. It wasn't until she felt a tug at her shirt that Weiss finally glanced down and spotted Ruby as the girl gave her a perplexed look.

Looking around her quickly, Weiss noted that the incessant cheering from her neighbors have died down significantly ever since she finished her own cheering. Feeling herself heat up from what could only be embarrassment, the Schnee girl quickly cleared her throat and took her seat, not wanting to meet Ruby's curious gaze.

But before Ruby herself could even ask what had come over her sister's girlfriend, she caught a familiar looking head of orange hair that was coming down the steps of the bleachers they were sitting at.

"Hey, hey, are we late?!"

Quickly waving towards the Nora, Ruby only shook her head as more and more of her friends came into view, all here to support Yang. Though as Ruby scanned through her friends' faces, she couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt at not seeing the one girl she was most looking forward to seeing arrive. Not wanting to show her sorrow though, Ruby kept her smile on her face and quickly made room for the others.

Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and others all showed up, even bringing with them a giant sign with Yang's name and car number on it.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Ruby quickly said, speaking much loudly over the cars which were now starting up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ruby." Pyrrha quickly uttered before throwing a knowing glance towards Nora, "Though we would have been here much earlier if not for someone getting pulled over for speeding."

Ruby deadpanned towards Nora as the girl looked everywhere but at them, her eyes focused towards the track as she pretended not to hear them. The girl was already cheering for Yang.

Why am I not surprised?" Weiss quickly chuckled out before she pointed towards the banner that both Jaune and Ren were holding. "Did you guys make that?"

It was Jaune who answered this time however as he happily nodded his head, his blonde hair bobbing with the movement.

"Yep! We thought that Yang would like it, give her some moral support while she's out there kicking ass."

Weiss smiled warmly at that and nodded. She was sure that Yang would love it. It was even a bright yellow with her name written in black, her favorite color scheme, just like her Skyline. Though Weiss' smile was shattered at the sound of a metallic voice cutting through all the noise of the arena moments later.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I hope you're all ready for the first race of the season, because we're about to get underway!"

* * *

Staring out of the windshield of her Audi R8, Yang continued fidgeting with the straps on her helmet. She kept trying to loosen it as it felt stifling, though she tried desperately to listen in case her manager started speaking through the internal headset.

"Damn it, come on." The blonde uttered impatiently.

With every labored breath she took, she could see the visor on her facemask fog up to unbearable levels. Nothing was going right already. She was close to just bashing the damn thing against the plastic driver's side window until she heard a voice cut into her headset.

"Yang, just calm down."

She instantly identified it as Cinder, and for a moment, the blonde was a little embarrassed. She knew that everyone could hear her as her helmet featured an open mic, meaning her comms were always going.

"Just take a deep breath and relax, for fuck's sake you're making me even more nervous just listening to you." Cinder continued with a shaky chuckle at the end.

Sighing loudly into her mic on accident, Yang opened the fogged up visor of her helmet, welcoming the cool air and muttered a quick apology to her teammate. Now that her helmet was open though, the excessive and deafening sound of her car's motor was as loud as ever as it assaulted her ears, but she'd rather deal with the loud sound than being blinded by her own breathes in her helmet.

"Okay girls," A voice cut in, but Yang instantly recognized it as belonging to Marcus, their pit manager. "Just remember everything we've been going over these past couple of weeks and you'll do fine. Number one important thing is to be safe out there."

Yang nodded her head as she listened to the older man. It was the same thing her mother had been telling her since this morning. To be safe. Yang knew that, but she also wanted to win! You couldn't win if you didn't take any chances.

"Will do."

"Got it."

Taking another deep breath, she finally lowered her visor just enough so she could hear herself think, but didn't shut it enough so her heated breaths would obscure her vision once again. She could hear the radio in her helm cackle as Marcus said something inaudible before it cut out as he closed his mic and Yang could feel her nerves beginning to creep up on her again. Even now, she bounced her leg in spite of herself in a nervous tick.

"So…" Cinder's voice cut in. "This is it."

Glad to have another distraction, Yang chuckled nervously. "Yeah… it is."

"Forget about what I said before… I'm nervous as all hell!" Cinder groaned out.

It was successful in making Yang burst out laughing, with Cinder following suit a moment later but the blonde was glad that it wasn't just her. Even Cinder, her former best friend and teammate was nervous. It was somehow very reassuring.

"Let's do our best Cinder." Yang cut in, desperately trying to keep her voice from cracking from the fear.

It was silent for a few seconds though before Cinder spoke back up, this time though her voice and tone were confident.

"Together… partner."

Yang smiled at that. She wasn't alone in this, they'd do fine if they just backed each other up out there.

"Okay you two, remember, this is a fifty lap race." Marcus' voice cut back in again. "Cinder you're starting in thirteenth and Yang you're in twenty-fifth."

Yang nodded her head as she listened to her manager but his voice cut out abruptly once again. All she could do was stare at the car waiting in front of her and grip her steering wheel in anticipation. She knew that the race was going to begin soon… She only hoped that she made everyone who was depending on her or watching her proud.

"First things first, Yang you need to catch up to Cinder out there and once you do, then you two can coordinate your driving together to push ahead… but Cinder, by no means does this mean to not push up in the ranks. If you see an opportunity to climb up, go ahead." Marcus continued.

Yang heard Cinder acknowledge him as his voice cut off again. But Yang only went through scenarios in her mind. She was twelve cars behind Cinder, which meant she'd have to pass twelve established pro-drivers. Granted if Cinder didn't pass anyone herself in the meanwhile. Quite a task, if she had to say so herself, but that didn't mean impossible.

_'I can do this.' _Yang thought to herself.

Quickly nodding as if to reaffirm it, she did a quick one over of the gutted dashboard of her racecar before tapping the gas pedal, relishing the vicious sound of the heavily modified V10 motor as she did so.

"It's game time girls, the countdown is starting!" Marcus called over through her helmet.

Taking another deep breath to steady her nerves, Yang continued slightly revving her motor as she turned her eyes towards the flagger who stood on the catwalk down the track. She tugged on the harness that kept her in place and fixed the helmet on her head one last time before she gripped the wheel in anticipation. It was do or die time.

"I can do this…"

* * *

Hearing the roaring sounds of engines and tires, Blake looked up towards the sky and realized that the race had started. But here she was, still standing in front of the track's entrance, still in the parking lot. She still wasn't ready to go inside, still unsure of what to expect when she did. Though she was personally invited by Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and even getting a single text from Cinder, Blake knew she was _welcome_ to sit and watch the race but…

Sighing to herself, she gently adjusted the sling she wore on her left arm. She hated wearing it but it was the doctor's orders, at least for another few weeks. She'd never felt so useless until she wore this. Daily normal activities became a hassle to try to do; not to mention that she didn't have a car anymore. Her prized Supra wasn't exactly totaled but it wasn't drivable by any means. Not to mention the police ended up towing it that night, but Blake had begged and pleaded with her parents for them to let her bring it back to their home so she could slowly work on it and restore it to its former glory. Much easier said than done.

"Doesn't help that I have this stupid gimp arm for another few weeks." She muttered under her breath.

Placing her head against the brick wall she was leaning against, Blake wondered if having her mom drop her off here was a good idea. She didn't tell anyone that she was in fact coming, but Weiss made sure to give her the location where she and everyone else would be sitting and watching. Blake had to give it to her, she was tenacious.

Even though she had been trying to … try to get along with everyone again, she wasn't exactly one hundred percent ready to. She still needed time, her wounds still didn't heal but she was thankful towards her old _friends_. Especially Weiss as the girl quickly got the police off her back regarding the chase and crash. Even Yang who offered a few times to help Blake work on her car when she got it back, but Blake declined her each time. Not because she didn't want her to, but she knew that Yang had to practice for the very same race that was happening right now. But for Yang to even suggest helping her work on her car over going to practice did make Blake still feel like her best friend. It was one of the main reasons why she even asked her mother to drop her off here.

But there was another reason of course.

Fishing her phone out of her pocket with some difficulty, Blake flipped it open and saw she had a text waiting from a girl she had been talking to these past weeks. One who made her heart beat rather quickly time and time again whenever she was around… and one who promised to join her to watch today's race. In fact, just reading over the text from said girl, Blake realized that she had just arrived.

Looking out towards the parking lot, she instantly spotted a championship white Lotus pulling into a parking spot. Staring at the car as it shut off, the ebon haired girl couldn't help but smile the whole time as she watched it. But when the door opened and a girl of short stature stepped out, Blake already felt her heartbeat quicken again.

Wearing a thing white sweater, black jeans that were tucked into brown knee high boots, was Neo. The short girl still had her usual three-color dyed hair that Blake had come to adore. It was such an odd mix of pink, brown, and white that she was sure it was one of the first things that drew her to the shorter girl.

Quickly waving a hand towards Neo as the girl locked her car and crossed the parking lot, Blake only felt even more nervous now. She watched as Neo smiled and waved back as she jogged towards her, something Blake found very adorable. They had only hung out about two times prior to today, though Blake has yet to introduce her to any of her old friends. Today was going to be a lot of firsts for her it seemed.

"Hey Neo." Blake quickly greeted once the girl was within range. "Thanks for coming, really."

Neo only smiled wider at the words and she quickly hooked her arm through Blake's good one, pulling her towards the entrance to the building. Blake knew better than to resist and oddly she liked being pulled along by the other girl.

Quickly handing her tickets to the front desk and being told where to go, both girls could hear the sounds of multiple cars redlining and racing in full effect. Navigating their way towards the location Weiss had texted her prior, both Blake and Neo emerged from the building towards the open air bleachers that overlooked the track where the race was already underway.

The sound was deafening by both the cars and the crowd cheering, not to mention the loud blaring announcer who came over the speakers, but already Blake felt her nervousness vanish. The overall atmosphere here was exciting. Even now she felt her adrenaline pumping as she watched about four cars locked in a dogfight as they passed the starting line, heading onto their next lap.

Though feeling a slight pull on her right arm, Blake broke out of her trance and looked down at a beaming Neo as the girl pointed towards a girl with crimson hair who seemed to be waving at her.

_Ruby?_

Before she could even contemplate what she'd say to her former crush, Neo seemed to understand that Ruby was calling for her and gently guiding her towards where Blake could see all her old friends were sitting. Not fighting it, Blake watched as Weiss, Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, and the others all looked up at her as she approached, though their eyes quickly averted towards Neo.

"Heya, Blakey!" Nora greeted loudly, though her smile was anything but devious as she turned towards Neo with a knowing smirk. "Nice to see you two still getting' along!"

Blake only blushed as she muttered a greeting back, but whatever awkwardness she thought would arise was nonexistent as everyone quickly made room for both her and Neo to sit down. Though no one really questioned who Neo was as they said their hellos, Blake could see that Ruby gave her a small smile before returning her attention back towards the race below.

Blake returned the smile, and though she knew they both had questions, now wasn't the time. They were all here to watch and support Yang as the girl was on the verge for making a name for herself… and that's what she would do.

Though it did help that she had Neo subtly holding her hand as they sat next to each other. She was the one who supported her into even showing up, and she had to thank her for that. That's why Blake wasn't going to cause a scene right now. No, right now she'd focus on supporting … her best friend out there on the track.

"Come on Yang! You can do it!"

* * *

Whatever thoughts Yang had of an easy race was quickly blown out of her mind by what she was currently enduring. There was no doubt about it…

_She was nowhere near these professional's level._

So what if she started at twenty-fifth, that didn't help anything. Sure, she was tasked with meeting up with Cinder near the thirteenth spot but all in all Yang actually _dropped_ in rankings. She was now in twenty-ninth! All because of a stupid mistake she made early on in the second lap. It had cost her quite dearly in time and in placings.

Though Marcus told her to shake it off, the blonde could do anything but as she gripped the steering wheel in both a mixture of anger and fear.

"You hangin' in there, partner?" Yang heard Cinder call over in the headset, though the girl's voice sounded strained as if she were feeling just as nervous as Yang was.

"I- I'm trying." Yang answered back through gritted teeth as she jerked her car towards the right to stop the driver behind her from getting into her blind spot. "These damn bastards like playing dirty."

She heard Cinder give a short laugh before she grunted. "Yeah… Yeah they do… which is why I could use your help up here anytime you're ready. No rush of course."

That stung.

"It's not like I'm having a party back here!" Yang shot back as she kept her eyes focused both in front of her and in her rearview mirror to keep an eye on the number 98 car who kept trying to pass her.

"Yeah well hurry it up will ya?"

Grumbling to herself, Yang ignored Cinder for now. She knew the girl's nerves were just getting the best of her at the moment and she couldn't exactly blame her for getting a little upset. Cinder had managed to pass one car and was sitting in the twelfth spot now as she waited for Yang to catch up so they can put their tandem driving to use, but it did them no good if they were separated as they were right now.

Hitting the brakes for the incoming sharp left hand turn coming up, Yang felt herself be jerked forward, shoulders biting into her harness as she fought the force of turn, keeping a firm grip on the wheel. She made sure to keep an eye out for the car behind her as she watched it closing the gap as it rode her ass in her mirror.

Cursing repeatedly, she realized too late that she exited the apex of the turn too early and was forced to ease off the gas so she could finish the turn without hitting her brakes more, costing her another few milliseconds.

It seemed that the car behind her was hell-bent on cashing in on that mistake as she watched it dip its nose towards the inside of the lane.

"Oh hell no you don't!" Yang growled as she twisted her wheel back towards the inside, listening as her tires squealed in protest to the abuse.

She felt her car make contact with the 98 car as a momentary grind of metal on metal was heard but she successfully blocked the other driver from passing her on the inside as they both exited the turn.

Taking another deep breath, Yang felt drained just from that, and she had been dealing with it all day so f ar. She honestly had no idea how much more of this pressure she could take. Forget moving up in ranks, it was taking all the skill she could muster up just maintaining her spot now.

_And it's only lap 28._

_Or was it 29?_

The laps were blending together in a blur despite Marcus quickly reminding her each time it was a new one. All her focus was solely on maintaining her focus! And she wasn't sure how much longer she could do it for.

"Fucking hell, Marcus, I'm coming into the pits!"

Yang furrowed her brow at hearing Cinder call the order over the headset. The blonde quickly looked over her gauges and noted that she had half a tank of fuel, and her tires were still in decent shape. She had no idea why Cinder would be going to the pits.

"What? Why?" Marcus asked.

Even Yang herself was going to ask why but something in the back of her mind told her that she really knew the reason why already.

_It was because of her._

Cinder didn't reply for a few moments and Yang had a sour feeling that the other girl was trying to think of a suitable excuse without throwing her under the bus.

"My front tires are losing grip, I think I've been on the brakes a little too hard." Cinder answered finally.

Yang heard Marcus quickly deny her request to come to the pits but Cinder quickly fought back saying if she didn't replace her front tires that she'd lose her spot regardless anyway. She wouldn't be able to maintain the position.

"Fine… damn it." The pit manager finally answered, his annoyance evident in his voice. "Yang, you're about eight seconds behind from Cinder, try to pick up the pace when she comes in."

"Will do." Yang answered.

Though she couldn't help but ponder what Cinder was up to. Sure, if she wanted to help, going to the pits probably wasn't the best way. Their pit crew was fast, but not eight seconds fast. Not to mention getting out of the pits would put even more distance between them… Just what was on Cinder's mind…?

* * *

Honestly, Cinder didn't even think Marcus would have gone for it. But now that she had the okay to pull into the pits, she was going to put her plan into action.

She didn't really _need_ to change her front tires, they still had plenty of thread left for her to pull another ten or twelve laps if she drove it conservatively, but both she and Yang weren't getting anywhere separated like this.

Keeping her own pace at the moment, Cinder stayed calm and didn't try anything crazy as she finished the current lap, as she noticed her team's flag up signaling her to pull into the pits. Obliging, Cinder slowed her R8 and turned towards the pit area, quickly noticing the cars behind her zip past…

"But not for long."

Making sure to do the speed limit while in the pit area, Cinder watched as her crew stood ready a few meters away, ready to work on her car once she came to a complete stop in their area but… well, she had other plans.

She felt a little bad lying to Marcus but this was the best way she could think of without endangering herself on the track. The best way to fall back to where Yang was so they can pull up towards the lead. Together.

Watching as she neared her area, Cinder made eye contact with an agitated Marcus as the man watched her… but Cinder didn't stop. She rolled right past where her crew mates were waiting, and without even so much as a nod, Cinder kept on the gas and drove right towards the exit of the pit area. Right back towards the track.

"Cinder, what the hell are you doing?" Marcus' voice cut in not a second after she past them.

Well, she knew he'd be heated but…

"Sorry Marcus, on second thought, I don't think I need a tire change quite yet." She replied with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Before he could key in and interrupt her though, Cinder hit the gas, hearing the loud V10 motor of her car roar loudly as she shifted through the gears and exited the pits, heading right back into the race.

"Before you chew my ass out, what place am I in now?" The amber eyed driver inquired towards her manager.

She could hear the older man grumble and berate her but he finally replied with the answer she had been waiting for.

"Twenty-ninth, goddamn it!"

"Not bad," Cinder mused to herself before quickly falling back into her rhythm. "You still hanging in there, Yang?" She then asked towards her unusually quiet blonde friend.

She heard the girl grunt in response, and Cinder wondered just how much stress her partner was under. But as she thought that, Cinder quickly veered her car skillfully around the number 33 car who was ahead of her, already passing them with ease.

'_That's one down.'_

"Alright Yang, give me two laps… and I'll be right behind you." Cinder keyed in.

"Then we can show these bastards what a couple of street kids can do."

Focusing back on her own race, Cinder kept her eyes peeled and adopted the best driving line she had figured out. All the days and weeks of practicing on the home track had honed her mind to find different lines to follow depending on the situation she was in. And at the moment her situation was speed. She needed as much speed she could get to catch up to Yang before the final laps.

And she followed it.

Sticking to the fastest line she knew of, Cinder gunned her Audi with all her might, catching and passing her fellow drivers at every turn, knowing full well though that this line put added stress on her tires. But it never slowed or deterred her will to keep going.

In fact, all that was on her mind was catching up to Yang. The motor that filled the cabin of her car was all she heard, neither Marcus nor Yang speaking on the mic. She didn't even remember what lap she was on, but when she took a quick right at a blind turn, a reassuring smile crossed her face as she spotted a light blue Audi R8 that mirrored hers, minus the numbers which read 47.

Yang's numbers.

She could see a Porsche hot on her ass though as they both took the next turn ahead of her, but Cinder was catching up. She had no one on her ass and without the added pressure, she was free to follow her line to a tee.

It took only three turns for Cinder to catch up to them and now she could see why Yang couldn't move up in the placings… this Porsche was throwing her off her game. The car was riding Yang bumper to bumper, and Cinder was impressed to see that her partner was actually holding her own, not letting the other car get around her while simultaneously not making a mistake and losing the spot.

But now that Cinder had finally caught up with her…

Seeing the next turn coming up being an "S" curve, Cinder watched both cars ahead of her hit their brakes in preparation… but not her.

Watching as her own car quickly caught up with the Porsche behind Yang, she waited until the last second to hit her brakes, feeling her shoulder bite into the harness as she wrestled her wheel into the turn before counter steering, initiating a dangerous power slide.

She could hear her tires screaming on the asphalt as she held it steady, sandwiching their opponent in between both her and Yang's cars.

"On this next turn Yang, leave some room on the inside for that bastard to make a move on you." Cinder called out through her helmet.

"What?!" Was Yang's sharp reply back, but Cinder didn't have time to explain her plan to her partner. It was now or never for the two of them to get started on their comeback.

"Just trust me Yang! Do it!"

She got no verbal reply back but when she spotted that Yang ever so slightly leave some room open on her corner, Cinder smiled as she watched the Porsche inch their way towards it… right into her trap.

Quickly following the car, Cinder knew that intentionally ramming a car off the road would result in a flag… but if it _appeared to be an accident_… then it was all fair game.

"At the apex of the next turn, cut in his line and I'll take care of the rest." She ordered to the blonde.

She heard Yang grunt in the mic and Cinder prepared herself for what she was going to do. At the next turn she knew the Porsche had the advantage now on being in the inside lane with Yang on the outside. But when Yang started to inch her way into his lane, forcing the other driver ever closer towards the edge of the road, Cinder made her move.

Speeding up and sticking on the other driver's bumper, she quickly nudged her steering wheel to the left and right as if she were trying to get around both her and Yang, but since they were locked in their own dogfight… Cinder _mistakenly_ bumped into the car in front of her as she kept up her pace.

It had worked like a charm.

She watched as the Porsche had nowhere to go but to the left… right into the grass. The small tap at his bumper combined with the clipping him and Yang's car were locked into on his right caused their opponent to hesitate for a moment before fishtailed into the grass… and out of their way.

"Just like I planned." Cinder muttered happily.

She heard Yang curse in her own headset but it was soon followed by a chuckle of relief.

"Gods, I never thought that bastard would be off my back." Yang cheered out. "Thanks… partner."

"Thank me after we finish this race." Cinder replied back, fighting to keep her car straight as they exited the turn, her tires were paying dearly for her earlier driving. "We've got a long way to go but now…"

"Now we can finally put our skills to the test." Yang finished with a smile.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ruby cheered out as she watched the car that had been riding Yang's own had spun out. "Did you see that?!" She asked for the millionth time as the entire stunt was played on the large screen that hung ahead near the track.

"It almost looked… intentional." Pyrrha noted as she watched the replay of Cinder bumping the other car off the road and into the grass.

"No way! Cinder wouldn't do that on purpose!" Ruby quickly defended, not totally believing that her girlfriend wasn't above a little cheating. "She was just looking out for Yang!"

"Regardless…" Weiss cut in, her own eyes glued to the monitor as the cars raced out of view of them. "Both she and Yang have their work cut out for them if they even want to place for points."

All eyes turned towards Weiss though as she heard a collective question of "huh?"

She turned from the screen and sighed loudly. Of course they wouldn't know what she meant.

"Placing for points is what's most important during the season of racing." She explained quickly, watching as everyone's heads nodded as if they were listening.

"Only the top ten ranks make points, with the higher you place, the more points you acquire. Since it's the first race of the season, it's pretty important to try and finish as high as you can so you can build a comfortable lead… it'll also influence where you start in the next race in positioning." She finished.

Blake however was the next to speak as she noted what everyone there was thinking…

"Do you think Yang and… Cinder can do it? It's already lap thirty-nine."

No one said anything until Ruby snatched the sign that Juane was holding and stood up.

"Of course she can!" Ruby shouted, waving the large yellow sign over her head. "That's my sister and girlfriend out there! They can beat anybody!"

Though not quite believing her words, Weiss did understand the meaning behind them. They had to have faith. It wasn't over just yet.

Grabbing the other side of the sign, Weiss let out a humorless laugh as she too waved the sign in unison with Ruby.

"You two better win, you hear me!"

* * *

"This next one, you go left, I go right; next turn, okay?"

"Got it!"

Executing their maneuver quickly and efficiently, both Cinder and Yang zigzagged around the three cars ahead of them with startling precision. She watched as the cars attempted to block their path but were unable to, attacking from both angles left them wide open to a coordinated pass.

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered. "We actually might do this Cinder, we actually might!"

Cinder laughed as she already spotted their next target about a second ahead of them. Though it was way too early to celebrate, she couldn't help but feel good about their progress.

"That's thirteen and fourteen." Marcus called over the mic. "By Gods, if you two actually pull this off, I'm buying everyone on the team a drink!"

"Underage drinking?" Yang asked with a laugh. "Sign me up!"

But when the next turn came up, all laughing was silenced as both Yang and Cinder refocused on their attack plan again.

"Same plan as last time, I'll take the right."

Following through once again with their pincer attack, both Audi R8s sandwiched themselves around their next prey, quickly bypassing the other driver's defense and sliding right on by with no problems.

"Another down!"

"Okay you two, just a couple more cars and you'll place!" Marcus encouraged. "And not to rush you or anything but you're coming up on lap forty-eight, only a couple more to go."

Breathing a sigh of a mixture of relief and anxiousness, Cinder shook her head and refocused on their task. It still wasn't too late for them to make it.

"Not done yet." She called out towards Yang, driving on the girl's left.

"Oh, not by a long shot, Cindy!"

Cinder blushed slightly at the old nickname and fought the smile that was forming on her face and failing.

"Is that a smile I see in my rearview mirror?" Yang teased before laughing at Cinder's expense.

"Shut up." The other girl replied though she couldn't keep a straight face as she uttered it and knew she smile was so much as heard through the words.

"We can't let our girlfriends down up there." She continued as she followed Yang's line through the corner, right towards their next opponents who seemed to be a few seconds ahead of them.

"Yeah, I need to win so I gloat about it!" Yang answered back as she already took her place on the left of the other car ahead of her.

Cinder couldn't help but feel prideful in their ability to coordinate their attacks now without even having to call it out, speaking casually as they initiated their overtake with ease.

"Don't know if you noticed or not… but did you see that sign in the stands?" Cinder asked just as she too passed the next car on the right, advancing to the next place.

She watched Yang's car pull ahead of her in the turns, and Cinder knew she didn't have much longer with her tires worn like this, but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Huh? What sign?" She heard Yang mumble as the girl rushed straight into the next turn, hot on their next victim's tail.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Cinder snorted.

"The big bright yellow sign that has your name on it!" She explained, perplexed at how the idiot could have missed it. "You seriously didn't see it?"

Quickly taking her position on the right, Cinder waited for Yang to make her move first on the next car before she turned into their line, and passed them. It was becoming easier and easier to do as they moved on up the ranks, though Cinder wasn't sure if they were just getting lucky or what.

"I really didn't!" The blonde squeaked. "It must've been my adorable little Weissy."

Cinder scoffed at that but said nothing else as they once again passed the starting line… signaling the last and final lap. She spotted the white flag being waved on the catwalk.

"You two have placed! Just hold your position for the final lap and you're good! Ninth and tenth!" Marcus called over excitedly. Cinder could even hear the crews cheering in the background as well.

"But we have one more lap to do even better." Cinder answered, and if she knew Yang… and she did, she knew that the blonde wouldn't give up until the very end.

"Your tires are done Cinder, don't do anything reckless out there." Marcus warned, but Cinder pushed it aside. She'd be fine… after all, she had the best partner she could ask for out here watching her back.

"I'm ready to keep going if you are, Yang."

She heard the blonde laugh into the mic… and her only answer was watching the Audi R8 ahead of her slam down on the gas as it kept surging forward…

Even with her tires almost done, Cinder wasn't going to let her partner continue the fight alone.

Dropping her car into fourth gear… She mirrored Yang's pace and fell in line behind her partner… and her friend. They got this far together and they'd finish together.

Funny how things worked out in the end. Never before did Cinder believe her life would end up like this, but here she was. With friends old and new, the career of her dreams, and a girlfriend who encouraged her to be a better person. There was no way she was giving up on any of it.

The only way to go was forward.

Onto a brighter future for all of them.

"Let's finish this, Cindy!"

"Right behind you, buddy…"


End file.
